Ennemis pour la vie ?
by Elialys
Summary: Après un évènement dramatique,Harry ne pourra plus jamais lutter contre le Mage Noir.Une nouvelle prophétie va désigner les nouveaux combattants,qui devront s'allier malgré eux pour faire face au mal...EPILOGUE ONLINE FIC COMPLETE!
1. Quand Harry n'est plus

Ennemis pour la vie... ?  
  
Note de l'auteur : Kikou tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fanfic Harry Potter, ne soyez donc pas trop cruel lol. C'est également censé être une HGDM (que j'ai découvert récemment et don je suis tombée folle amoureuse lol) mais il est possible que il est quelques divergences tout au long du récit. L'idée met venu comme ça, j'espère arriver à la mettre le mieux possible sur papier. J'espère aussi que je ne vais pas « pomper » trop d'éléments sur d'autres fics, mais c'est vrai que ça arrive, alors, please, ne m'en voulez pas lol. Bon, j'arrête cette longue note de l'auteur, qui va bientôt devenir plus long que le premier chapitre )  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)  
  
Chapitre 1 : Quand Harry n'est plus...  
  
Cela fera bientôt deux mois. Deux mois que cela est arrivé. Deux mois que nous avons perdu Harry...Que je l'ai perdu...  
  
Ron est autant dévasté que moi, mais nous essayons tout les deux de ne pas trop le montrer. Enfin, lui, il essaie, plus que moi, je l'avoue, car moi, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à cacher mes sentiments. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle était la vraie nature de ces sentiments. Bien entendu, je l'aimais, en tant qu'ami, je crois. Et je l'aime encore aujourd'hui, comme je l'aimerai demain, malgré le fait que... Mais à présent, jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de les clarifier. Cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Le plus frustrant dans cette situation, c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. Je crois que Ron est dans la même situation que moi, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui tiennent à Harry.  
  
Devons nous garder espoir, ou devons nous oublier toute chance de rétablissement ?  
  
Les médecins sont pourtant formels : aucuns rétablissements possibles. Je sais que dans un autre cas, ils ajouteraient : « sauf s'il survenait un miracle ». Mais comme tout le monde, ils connaissent l'histoire d'Harry, et ces paroles nous laisseraient beaucoup plus espérer qu'elles ne le devraient. Donc, ils ne disent plus rien.  
  
Mais s'il n'y avait seulement que les médecins... Mrs Weasley ne les croit pas. Elle souhaite qu'Harry se rétablisse, et elle croit vraiment qu'il arrivera à s'en sortir. Elle l'aime autant que ces sept autres enfants. Alors, comme toute mère qui se respect, elle continue à espérer, et à attendre. Et elle souhaite que nous en fassions autant.  
  
L'autre jour, sous le coup de la colère et du chagrin, Ron lui a dit, d'un ton sûrement plus agressif qu'il ne le voulait, qu'elle devait arrêter son cinéma, car jamais Harry ne reviendrait. Elle l'a giflé avec force, puis s'est excusé avant de se mettre à sangloter. C'est Ron qui s'était alors excusé à son tour, tout en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.  
  
Dumbledore nous à pris à part, Ron et moi, pour nous faire part de son point de vu. Selon lui, il est du même avis que les médecins, même si cela lui fend le cœur de le reconnaître. Et moi, pendant se temps, je me sens coupable. Coupable parce que je le crois. Et le croire fait que je n'ai plus besoins d'espérer. Et ne plus espérer me donne l'impression de trahir tout le monde. Me donne l'impression de trahir Harry.  
  
Mais comment ne pourrai-je pas le croire, après tout ce que j'ai lu à ce sujet ? C'est à cause de ce sentiment de culpabilité que je ressens que j'ai passé tout mon été auprès d'Harry. Ron l'a passé avec moi.  
  
Aujourd'hui encore, nous sommes à son chevet. Les cours reprennent demain, mais nous n'arrivons pas à accepter le fait que cette année, il ne sera pas à nos côtés.  
  
Je regardais ma montre. Il était déjà 20H. Les infirmières allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour nous dire, de leur habituelle voix faussement compatissante, que l'heure des visites était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je lançais un regard à Ron, qui avait pensée à la même chose que moi apparemment, puis, nos regard se redirigèrent automatiquement sur notre meilleur ami. Une fois de plus, un frisson qui n'avait rien d'agréable me parcouru le dos. Ce frisson apparaissait pratiquement à chaque fois que je le regardais Harry, quand je le voyais, assis sur son lit, le regard fixé sur quelque chose que lui seul était capable de voir. Quand ont lui parlait, il lui arrivait de tourner la tête vers nous, mais une fois encore, ce n'était pas vraiment nous qu'il regardais. La première fois que je l'avais vu dans cet état, j'avais éclaté en sanglot. Rien que d'y repenser, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je senti alors la main de Ron rentrer en contacte avec la mienne. Je la lui serrais, tout en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là avec moi. Cette horrible histoire nous avait rapproché. Je pense que si nous n'avions pas été là l'un pour l'autre pour ce soutenir, surtout dans les premiers temps, nous nous serions tout simplement écroulé.  
  
L'infirmière entra alors dans la chambre. - Il va falloir dire au revoir à votre amie, dit-elle de ce faux ton que je hais tellement. Les heures de visite son terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je hochais la tête résignée. Je ne savais même pas quand nous reviendrons voir Harry, puisque l'école reprenait demain. Ma gorge se serra tandis que je me levais et me tournais vers mon meilleur ami.  
  
-Au revoir Harry, j'espère te revoir bientôt, murmurais-je difficilement.  
  
Puis, doucement, je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Encore une fois, il n'eut pas de réaction. Il ne m'adressa même pas un regard. Je ne pus plus retenir mes larmes, et je sortis précipitamment de la chambre, pour me jeter dans les bras de mon père, qui attendait pour me raccompagner. Mes sanglots se calmèrent rapidement. J'avais appris à les contrôler. Je regardais Ron, sortir à son tour de la chambre, ses cheveux plus rouges que jamais par rapport à la pâleur de son visage. Je relâchais mon père pour le serrer brièvement dans mes bras. Puis, je lançais un dernier regard vers la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci avait à présent les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Tout en m'éloignant en compagnie de Ron et de mon père, une seule pensée me traversait l'esprit : je le vengerais.  
  
Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, un mois au paravent.  
  
Dans un des petits salons de la maison de Square Grimmaurd, Dumbledore était assis à un bureau, et faisait face à Minerva McGonagall, qui avait la mine plus déconfit que jamais. Ce que venais de lui apprendre Dumbledore était tout simplement retournant.  
  
-Mais, Albus, êtes-vous certain qu'il faut croire ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda t-elle, nerveuse.  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, puis déclara d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.  
  
-Je sais bien que Sybille n'est pas réputée pour avoir un excellent don de divination, mais certaines de ses prédictions se sont révélées exacte.  
  
Il s'arrêta quelques instant, avant de reprendre, sur un ton beaucoup moins fort, un note de tristesse non dissimulé dans la voix :  
  
-Nous en avons eu la preuve il y a bientôt un mois à présent...  
  
-Mais, Harry Potter n'est pas...mort..., fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
  
- Il n'est pas mort, c'est exact. Mais je trouve que son état est pire que la mort, ma chère Minerva...  
  
Le professeur McGonagall renifla, tout en se tamponnant les yeux avec un mouchoir.  
  
-Vous pensez donc que la prophétie de Sybille Trelawney est exacte ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondu le vieil homme en se levant pour aller prendre une sphère (N/A : identique à celle qui contenait la prophétie Harry/Voldemort à la fin du tome 5)  
  
Il observa l'objet pensant quelques secondes, puis releva le regard vers la sorcière qui était toujours assise, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Il soupira et déclara :  
  
-De nouveaux innocents vont souffrir... ,iLa lionne et le serpent,i... Nous devons faire notre possible pour que les choses se passent pour le mieux, mais aussi le plus vite possible. Vous savez très bien à qui je pense, Minerva, nous allons devoir agir en conséquence... Le rapprochement ne va pas être facile, mais le point commun qu'ils auront cette année ne pourra que les aider, enfin, je l'espère... Faites le nécessaire, Minerva, faites le nécessaire...  
  
McGonagall hocha la tête, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et demanda à Dumbledore :  
  
-Que ferons nous, Albus, s'ils échouent ? Ce ne sont que des enfants, après tout...  
  
Le respectable sorcier haussa des épaules, en signe d'impuissance :  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, tout dépend d'eux à présent...  
  
N/A : Je sais que c'est un peu cour. Je l'ai appelé Chapitre 1, mais j'aurais plutôt du mettre introduction, car c'est ce que c'est en fait lol. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laissez une petite review, pour savoir si je dois continué à l'écrire, ou si c'est vraiment nul et que je devrais plutôt aller me mettre la tête dans les toilettes de honte. Et pis, les reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir !! (et j'y répondrai en plus, promis, alors, pitiéééééééé lol ) ) 


	2. Dernière rentrée

Ennemis pour la vie... ?  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)  
  
Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec mon chapitre 2, qui est plus long que le premier !! J'ai été très contente de voir que le premier chapitre avait plu : 14 review ! J'en revenais pas ! Lol. Enfin, j'espère que celui vous plaira aussi !  
  
Comme promis à la fin du chapitre précédent, je réponds au review !!  
  
................................ : Je sais que c'est toi Dragonia lol. Tu as été la première à laisser une review, mirci ! Voila ta suite : D  
  
stefie : Voila aussi la suite pour toi  
  
The mistake : Mirci pour le compliment ! La suite est la : D  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Tu vas être contente, il y a un peu de HGDM dans celui (si on peut appeler ça comme ça : p)  
  
Sammy : Merci ! J'aimais trop Harry pour me résoudre à le faire mourir, mais il fallait quand même le mettre de coter !  
  
Cyrca : Mirci, et voici la suite !  
  
Elissia Elendil : Mirci beaucoup !! Tu vois, je n'avais pas envie d'être trucider, alors j'ai écris la suite lol. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prends pas pour une hystérique )  
  
marila-chan : Mirci !!  
  
Marie : Mirci, contente que ça te plaise !!  
  
Giulia : Merci d'avoir apprécié, voici le nouveau chap !  
  
Alpo : Mirci ! Je sais que c'est un peu morbide, mais mon style d'écriture est toujours drama, j'ai du mal à faire du comique lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
  
Caro : Je suis honorée d'être dans tes préférés du moment lol ! Pour ce qui est arrivé à Harry, tu le sauras bientôt ! Et désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Tiens, un bizou pour me faire pardonner !  
  
Lovespike : Mirci Marie de prendre la peine de supporter cette fic pour moi lol. Mirci pour les compliments !  
  
Une fan connu de l'auteur :p : Kikou ma Marinette !! C'est très sympa d'avoir laissez une review (je ne mentionnerais pas le fais que je t'ai supplié à genoux, mdrrr) !Moi aussi j'attend le 6 !!  
  
Voilà !! Maintenant, vous pouvez lire !!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Dernière rentrée  
  
D'un coup de pied sec, je refermais la malle posée sur le sol de la chambre. Je jetais un regard autour de moi pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié. L'inspection ne serait pas trop longue. La chambre a beau être immense, elle ne contient pas beaucoup de meuble : un lit, une table de chevet, un bureau et une armoire. Pas de tapis, rien sur les murs, à part la traditionnelle tapisserie des Malefoy. En clair, cette chambre est dépourvu de quelconque touches personnelles. Père ne l'accepterai pas. Mes chambres ont toujours été ainsi, vides. Je dis « mes chambre » car celle-ci est loin d'être ma première. Depuis que j'ai l'âge de quatre ans, c'est-à- dire à peu près l'âge où l'on commence à s'attacher aux choses selon lui, j'ai eu l'obligation de changer de chambre tous les ans. Depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard, ce n'est plus que tout les deux ans, car après tout, je ne viens ici que pour les vacances d'été et occasionnellement pour certaines des autres vacances scolaires. Car je vais être honnête, plus le temps passe, et plus mes séjours ici me répugnent. Je n'ai donc jamais vraiment eu de chambre, à moi, je veux dire.  
  
C'est ainsi chez les Malefoy, tout ce qui relève du domaine de l'affectif est à bannir.  
  
Je me rappelle très bien de l'évènement qui a fait que j'ai très vite compris à ne pas montrer de sentiments. Je n'étais alors qu'un gamin. Il y avait un chaton qui errait dans le jardin de la propriété. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la petite bête s'était prise d'affection pour moi. Et je l'avoue, l'enfant que j'étais s'était aussi attaché au chat. Je l'avais surnommé Salem, car il était tout noir. Je passais un temps fou à jouer dehors avec lui, car je n'ai jamais eut beaucoup de distraction, alors là, j'étais ravi. Ce n'était pas tellement du goût de Père. Pas du tout même. Il m'a montré d'une manière très i que je ne devais pas m'attacher à ce genre de bestiole. Il a fait en sorte que je ne puisse plus jamais jouer avec le chat. Je n'ose pas même dire ce qu'il lui a fait. Je ne dirais pas non plus ce qu'il m'a fait à moi, après s'être occupé de la bête. Je n'avais que 5 ans.  
  
A présent, je hais les chats.  
  
Je secouais la tête pour sortir de ces vieux et si i souvenirs... Je reprenais donc ma rapide inspection de la pièce. Mon regard ce posa sur un objet qui était posé sur le bureau. Quel idiot ! J'avais faillit oublier mon insigne. Le l'attrapai d'un geste vif, puis l'observai quelques secondes. Préfet-en-chef. La classe ! Je vais pouvoir enlever plein de point, et mettre des retenues, niak niak ! Je l'accrochais à ma chemise, bien en vue, pour que tout le monde puisse la remarquer.  
  
Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de la malle.  
  
- Fulby !! criais-je d'une voix forte.  
  
Il y eu une légère détonation (plop), et l'elfe de maison apparut. Il s'inclina devant moi.  
  
- Que peut faire Fulby pour servir le jeune maître ? demanda t-il de sa petite voix couinante.  
  
Je tendis le doigt vers la malle.  
  
- Descends-moi ça dans le hall d'entrée et ne traîne pas !!  
  
J'aurais très bien pu la descendre moi-même, ayant appris à transplaner durant l'été, mais à quoi servirai cette misérable chose si je ne lui donnai pas quelque chose à faire ? (N/A : avouer que vous avez presque faillit le trouver touchant avec l'histoire du chat là il casse tout ) )  
  
Fulby s'inclina de nouveau, son grand nez touchant presque le sol.  
  
- Oui, jeune maître, tout de suite, répondit la créature.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'elfe claqua des doigts, et disparut avec la malle. Je m'apprêtais à transplaner quand la voix de Père résonna soudain avec puissance dans la pièce :  
  
-Drago, rejoint moi tout de suite dans mon bureau. J'ai à te parler.  
  
Je regardais ma montre. Il restait encore 1h30 avant le départ du train. Il pouvait faire beaucoup de chose en 1h30, je le savais bien. Mais non voyons, pourquoi est-ce que, immédiatement, je pense à quelque chose de mal ? Ce ne pas comme si j'avais passé une enfance malheureuse, terrorisé par mon père. (...)  
  
Avec un soupir, je transplanai dans le bureau de mon père.  
  
Il me faisait dos, et contemplait le paysage à travers la grande fenêtre. Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il contemplait, car ce genre de chose n'était pas vraiment son style. Je voyais donc seulement ses longs cheveux blonds, toujours aussi ternes.  
  
Quand je voyais mon père, ce n'était jamais de l'amour que je ressentais. Plus jeune, c'était la peur qui envahissait mon esprit. A présent, il y a toujours un peu de peur, mais un autre sentiment, plus puissant, avait pris place.  
  
Lentement, il se tourna vers moi. Comme toujours, son visage était fermé et sans expression. Enfin, il valait mieux qu'il soit sans expression plutôt qu'en colère, surtout qu'il tenait sa célèbre canne entre ses mains. C'est d'ailleurs fou tout ce que l'on peut peux faire avec ce genre d'objet.  
  
- Vous m'avez demandé, Père ? demandais-je d'une voix neutre.  
  
- Effectivement, je t'ais demandé, répondit-il en me fixant.  
  
Il ne continua pas sa phrase. C'était un de ses trucs préférés. Il faisait ça pour intimider ses interlocuteurs. Il les faisait mariner. Mais cela faisait plusieurs années que ça ne marchait plus sur moi.  
  
- Tu vas aujourd'hui commencer ta dernière année à Poudlard, reprit-il, et tu devras donc rentrer très bientôt dans la vie active.  
  
Quand il me tenait se genre de discours, j'avais souvent une envie soudaine de vomir. Ce n'est pas le fait de rentrer dans « la vie active » qui me dérangeais, mais plutôt le genre d'activités qu'il me réservait.  
  
- Nous en avons déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises, Drago, tu sais i ce que je prévois pour toi, dit-il en appuyant bien sur « exactement »  
  
Oui Père. Je sais exactement ce que vous me réservez, mais vous voulez savoir ? Ce n'est pas ce que moi je veux. Je suis méchant, égoïste, snobe, et tout ce que vous voulez encore, mais c'est naturel pour un Malefoy, non ? Je suis donc tout ça, mais je ne veux pas devenir ce que vous voulez. Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort.  
  
Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne voulait pas l'être, c'était ça le plus curieux. Peut-être parce que c'est ce qu'était mon père, et que je ne voulais absolument pas devenir comme lui. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.  
  
Bien entendu, je n'avais rien dit de tout cela à Père (je ne suis pas assez fou !!) mais apparemment, trop d'expression avait du passer sur mon visage, car il fit quelques pas vers moi, l'air menaçant, mais en conservant toujours une certaine distance.  
  
-Mais peut-être que tu n'est pas d'accord avec moi Drago, susurra t-il  
  
Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de soutenir son regard perçant. Il n'était pas dupe, je le savais.  
  
-La meilleure place que tu peux avoir est auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres, Drago. C'est d'ailleurs la seule place que tu pourrais avoir, car si tu refusais, tu ne survivrais pas longtemps.  
  
Je haussais les épaules :  
  
-Je ne le trouve pas si puissant que ça. Il est revenu depuis deux ans, et on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il est changé le monde.  
  
Ma réplique n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire. Je vis ses doigts se resserrer sur sa canne, tellement fort que les phalanges devinrent blanches.  
  
-Fais attention à tes paroles, me prévint-il. Les gens qui s'opposent à lui le regrettent très amèrement après. Rappelle toi ce qui est arrivé à cet idiot de Potter. J'étais présent, et je peux te dire que même si j'ai trouvé ça extrêmement réjouissant, et très divertissant, je sais que ce genre de spectacle n'aurais pas plus à tout le monde. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, n'est-ce pas Drago ?  
  
Mes joues perdirent de la couleur. Oui, je me rappelais ce qui était arrivé au balafré. Je me souvenais d'ailleurs que j'avais dut relire trois fois l'article qui se trouvait en première page de la Gazette (« Le survivant terrassé par le Mage Noir ») pour vraiment y croire. Potter hors service, c'était tellement... bizarre ! Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'avais été attristé par cette nouvelle, il ne faut pas exagéré, mais j'étais déçu, car je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de lui chercher des poux.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas le rappelle de la disparition de Potty qui m'avait refroidit, mais plutôt la mention de ce qu'il avait subit. J'avais beau le détester, personne n'aurait voulu être à sa place. Surtout pas moi.  
  
Mais je ne voulais pas montrer à Père qu'il avait touché un point sensible, je préférais continuer à lui tenir tête, même si c'était plutôt déconseillé.  
  
-Mouais...marmonnais-je d'un ton désinvolte, j'aurais très bien put lui faire sa fête depuis longtemps, si je l'avais vraiment voulu.  
  
Je compris à présent pourquoi mon père était rester à une certaine distance. Avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, il lança sa canne dans ma direction, avec force. Elle frôla mon visage de peu. De très peu. Pour être exact, la pointe de la canne toucha ma joue droite avant de continuer sa trajectoire, c'est-à-dire d'aller se planter dans le mur derrière moi.  
  
Le choc me fit vaciller, et je dus m'appuyer au dossier du fauteuil le plus proche le temps que la pièce redevienne immobile.  
  
Je portais la main à ma joue blessée, en réprimant une grimace de douleur. Je regardais mes doigts. Du sang. Apparemment, l'entaille était profonde. Je pouvais sentir le liquide tiède couler le long de ma joue.  
  
Je levais les yeux vers mon père. Aucune expression ne trahissait mon regard. Lui non plus.  
  
-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Drago, me dit-il de sa voix redevenue doucereuse. La prochaine fois, ce n'est pas ta joue qu'elle atteindra.  
  
Je ne répondis rien. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une menace de plus.  
  
Quand il vit que je n'étais pas décider à parler, ou à réagir, il décida de le faire à ma place. Il lança un regard accusateur vers le sang qui commençait à goutter sur le tapis :  
  
-Tu devrais te dépêcher de partir, et de me nettoyer ce sang, tu risque de salir tous les sols sinon.  
  
Je me contentais de hocher la tête, puis me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant que je n'ai eut le temps de sortir, il repris la parole :  
  
-Je suppose que je ne te verrais pas pour les vacances...  
  
Je ne répondis pas et ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner. Je me contentais d'abaisser la poignée, et de sortir de la pièce.  
  
En faite, je savais exactement quel était cet autre sentiment que je ressentait envers Père, mis à part la peur. De la haine.  
  
=================================  
  
C'était la première fois en six ans que je ne ressentais aucune joie en traversant la barrière de la gare King's Cross. Egale à lui-même, le Poudlard Express était déjà là, déversant dans le ciel bleu son éternel panache de fumée noire. Noir comme mon morale.  
  
Le quai 9 ¾ était déjà bombé de monde. Tout autour de nous, des élèves criaient, rigolaient, couraient... Beaucoup aussi rentraient dans les wagons il ne restaient plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le départ du train. C'était l'euphorie de la rentrée, la joie de retrouver tous ses camarades. Je le comprenais très bien, même si aujourd'hui, je ne ressentais rien de tout cela.  
  
Je me tournais vers Ron et vis que lui aussi avait la mine songeuse. Il vit que je l'observais et m'adressa un sourire chaleureux.  
  
-Alors, prête pour la dernière ligne droite ? Avec les ASPIC à la fin de l'année ? me demanda t-il d'un ton taquin.  
  
Je l'observais quelques instant, puis lui rendit son sourire.  
  
-Tu me connais, j'ai déjà fais trois examens blancs pour m'entraîner !  
  
J'avais du mal à parler de chose subtile et à sourire depuis quelques temps. Ron essayait de me faire rire, sans beaucoup de résultat, c'est vrai, mais je l'en remerciais tout de même.  
  
-Vous devriez monter vite dans le train les enfants si vous ne voulez pas qu'il parte sans vous ! nous prévint Mr Weasley.  
  
Il avait raison. Presque tout les élèves étaient à présent dans le Poudlard Express, et l'on pouvait voir les mains s'agité aux fenêtres, les parents répondant chaleureusement à ce geste. Nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter pour les places, Ginny avait été nommée préfète, elle serait donc avec nous dans le wagon réservé. Mais il fallait bien se décider à partir.  
  
Je dis d'abord au revoir à mes parents, qui me proposèrent de rentrer pour les vacances, mais tout ce que je trouvais à leur dire, c'était que je ne savais pas, ce qui était la pure vérité.  
  
Mrs Weasley me serra fort contre elle, en me murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle me préviendrait au moindre changement. Je ne pus lui répondre que par un sourire crispé et un faible merci. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait jamais à me prévenir.  
  
Quand les au revoirs furent terminés, nous montèrent rapidement à bord du train. Nous fûmes les derniers préfets à entrer dans le compartiment réservé. Le professeur McGonagall était également là. Depuis le retour officiel de Voldemort, elle tenait à être dans le Poudlard Express à chaque voyage, pour plus de sécurité.  
  
-Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama t-elle d'un ton étrangement enjoué.  
  
Je remarquais que les autres élèves présents nous regardaient avec insistances, mais dès que je regardais l'un d'eux, celui-ci détournait les yeux, gêné. Je savais exactement à quoi ils pensaient. Je me demandait si McGonagall ne leur avait pas fait un petit discours sur le fait qu'il fallait être gentil avec nous, à en voir l'étrange ton sur lequel elle nous avait accueillit, comme si on l'avait surprise.  
  
-Maintenant que vous êtes tous présent, je vais pouvoir vous donnez les instructions général, reprit le professeur. Ah oui, j'ai faillit oublié !  
  
Elle se tourna vers moi :  
  
-Miss Granger, vous devez vous rendre dans le compartiment d'à côté réservé aux prefets-en-chef, je viendrais vous voir dans quelques minutes.  
  
Je restais quelques secondes interdites avant de me rappeler qu'effectivement, j'étais préfète-en-chef. J'avais pourtant bien accroché mon insigne, mais comme je l'ai dis, mon cerveau avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler.  
  
Il y a trois mois, j'espérais tellement devenir préfète-en-chef. Je revois encore Harry entrain de faire une imitation de moi donnant des ordres aux autres, en répétant tout les trois mots : « obéissez à la préfète-en- chef ! ». Je me souviens l'avoir poursuivi dans toute la bibliothèque, mais on était tous les trois écroulé de rire. Cela n'avait pas été du goût de Mrs Pince, qui, à mon quinzième très bruyant éclat de rire, nous avait exclu de la bibliothèque en retirant au passage 5 points à Griffondor. Notre fou rire ne s'était pas calmé pour autant, car à peine sorti de la salle, Harry avait déclaré « Regarde la bien, Hermione, c'est ce que tu seras dans cinquante ans si tu persiste à vouloir être préfète-en-chef ».  
  
Mon cœur se serra au souvenir de cet après midi. Dire qu'à présent, plus jamais nous ne pourrons rire ensemble.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall me regardais, un sourcil lever en signe d'interrogation. Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, le cœur lourd, avant de sortir. J'avais évité le regard de Ron, sinon, il aurait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas (il savait très bien quoi), et aurait été tracassé toute l'après-midi. Il avait déjà assez de tracas comme ça, pas la peine de lui rajouter les miens en plus.  
  
J'entrais rapidement dans le compartiment réservé, puis fermais la porte, avant de m'y adosser. Les yeux fermés, respirant profondément, j'essayait de contrôler mes émotions. Mais un autre souvenir me revint à l'esprit. Un souvenir qui revenait constamment. Sans que je puisse rien faire, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et j'enfouissait mon visage dans mes mains en me mettant à sangloter. Est-ce que les larmes, à force de pleurer, finissent par s'épuiser ? Je me le demandais, car pour moi, cela devrait déjà faire longtemps qu'elle ne coule plus.  
  
C'est alors que je l'entendis. Le toussotement. Un « hum hum » qui me rappela le professeur Ombrage que nous avions eut en cinquième année. Je n'étais pas seul dans le compartiment ! C'est vrai, on était deux préfets- en-chef. J'espère qu'il ne m'aura pas prise pour une folle.  
  
J'enlevais les mains de mon visage, en regrettant tout de suite après de les avoirs enlevés. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait fallut que je me mette à pleurer devant lui !  
  
Drago Malefoy.  
  
Il me regardais. Il avait conservé son air de supériorité, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme plongé dans une réflexion. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Comment Malefoy avait-il put me surprendre dans un tel moment de faiblesse ? Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui m'avait surpris, c'était exclusivement moi qui lui avait servi sur un plateau. Aucun de nous deux ne prononcèrent un mot pendant quelques secondes. Il arrêta des froncer des sourcils, mais il conserva une mine interrogatrice. Je remarquai alors l'entaille qu'il avait sur la joue droite. Elle devait au moins faire 4 centimètres et paraissait récente.  
  
Quand il vit que je regardais sa joue, toute interrogation disparut de son visage qui redevint vide de toute expression.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur. Un petit coup de blues en l'honneur de Saint Potter ??  
  
J'ouvris la bouche, choqué. Comment osait-il ??!  
  
Pourquoi devrais-je être choqué ? C'était Malefoy, j'aurais du m'attendre à une réplique de ce genre venant de lui. Je sentis la colère m'envahir. Son père était un Mangemort. Je suis persuadé que celui-ci était là quand ils s'en sont pris à Harry.  
  
-Va te faire voir, Malefoy ! (N/A : vu la situation, elle aurait sûrement utilisé un terme plus grossier, mais j'ai pensé que cela aurait pu ébranlé la sensibilité de certain, donc, je vous laisse imaginez ))  
  
Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Aurais-je touché un point sensible, Granger ? reprit-il. Est-ce que le balafré te manquerait ??  
  
J'essuyai mes larmes d'un geste rageur. La tristesse était à présent remplacée par une vive colère.  
  
-C'est normal que ça t'étonne, répliquais-je avec rage, s'il t'arrivais quelque chose à toi, personne ne le regretterai, c'est sûr !  
  
Touché. Il se leva d'un bond en serrant les poings.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, espèce de Sang de Bourbe ??!  
  
Je croisais les bras en affichant une mine déterminée.  
  
-Voyons, je suis Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, c'est naturel que je sache des choses aussi banal ! répondis-je d'un ton ironique.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si la porte du compartiment ne s'était pas ouverte à ce moment là. Le professeur McGonagall apparut. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur quand elle vit que nous étions tous les deux debout, pratiquement en position de combat.  
  
-Il y aurait-il un problème ? demanda t-elle en nous regardant à tour de rôle.  
  
Je me contentais de secouer la tête en signe de négation avant de m'asseoir. Malefoy s'assit en face, complètement à l'opposé. Tant mieux.  
  
Le professeur parut satisfaite :  
  
-Je suis ici pour vous renseigner sur votre nouvelle fonction. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même choisissons tous les ans parmi les préfets les deux élèves qui nous semblent les plus aptes à devenir préfet, ou préfète-en-chef. Comme vous avez du les comprendre, cette année, c'est vous qui avez été choisi.  
  
Malefoy et moi échangèrent un regard haineux, montrant à quel point on en était ravi.  
  
-Vous aurez toujours les mêmes responsabilités de préfet, continua McGonagall, avec quelques unes supplémentaires cependant : Vous serez chargé de la direction des autres préfets, et vous devrez également surveillé la circulation des élèves dans les couloirs après 21h. Vous serez certainement amené à effectuer d'autres choses dans ce genre là tout au long de l'année. Mais votre titre vous donne également accès à des privilèges : Vous aurez la permission de retirez des points et de donnez des retenues, tout en restant raisonnable, bien sûr (regard appuyer vers Malefoy). Vous disposerez également de vos propres chambres privées avec une petite salle commune.  
  
Elle nous tendit à chacun une petite enveloppe, avant de continuer.  
  
-Vous trouverez la dedans votre mot de passe. Les chambres se situent au cinquième étages, non loin de la salle de bain réservé aux préfets, ce qui est plus pratique pour vous. Votre salle commune se trouve entre les deux chambres, vous trouverez son mot de passe avec celui de votre chambre. Bonne fin de voyage.  
  
Sur ces mots, elle sorti du compartiment, nous laissant tout les deux.  
  
Une chambre privée reliée à une salle commune ? Avec Malefoy ????  
  
J'avais du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Je me demandais déjà comment j'allais annoncer ça à Ron. J'allais partager une chambre avec Malefoy, enfin pas vraiment avec lui, et en plus, je passerais toutes mes soirées à faire mes devoirs dans le même endroit que lui. Lui qui était devenu tellement protecteur, je crois qu'il aura une attaque quand je vais lui annoncer qu'il ne pourra pas veiller 24 H sur 24 sur moi, parce que je serais en compagnie de Malefoy.  
  
A en voir sa tête, celui-ci était autant ravi que moi par la nouvelle. Mais j'avais eut mon cota d'émotions pour l'après-midi, et je ne tenais absolument pas à me disputer de nouveau avec lui.  
  
Alors, avant qu'il n'est pu prononcer le moindre mot, je sorti du compartiment pour aller rejoindre celui d'à coter, en espérant que l'année ne serait pas aussi désagréable que ce que pensais.  
  
N/A : Voilou, vous venez de finir le chap 2 !! Comme indiquez plus haut, il est plus long que le chapitre précédent, j'espère ne jamais en faire des plus court, je sais que c'est frustrant pour les lecteurs.  
  
Comme vous avez du le remarquer (car je sais que vous êtes des personnes intelligentes lol), je vais parlez Drago et Hermione à tour de rôle, j'espère que ça vous plait comme style d'écriture (n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une tite review :D)  
  
Pour ce qui est de Hermione et Drago préfets-en-chef, je sais très bien que c'est utilisé dans beaucoup de fanfictions, et que ce n'est pas très original, mais, comme je l'ai dit c'est utilisé par beaucoup de monde, donc, je ne considère pas ça comme de la copie, veuillez m'excuser si c'est l'impression que ça donne :s  
  
Laissez moi une review en passant, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me motive !!! 


	3. Discours et nouveautés

Ennemis pour la vie... ?  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)  
  
Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster le troisième chapitre, mais c'est les vacances d'été, et j'ai passé plus d'un mois loin de tout ordinateur, dans l'impossibilité total d'envoyer quoi que ce soit. Mais j'ai profité de ce temps la pour écrire le chapitre 3 et 4 à la main. Je vous envois le 3, je n'ais pas encore eut le temps de recopier le 4. J'essayerais de l'envoyer avant samedi, car je repars encore jusqu'à la rentrée :'( Enfin, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ma vie lol, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'attends vos reviews ! D'abord, je réponds aux anciennes : Cyrca : Mirci, voila enfin la suite !! dragonia : Moi, t'obligé à m'écrire une review ?? Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, voyons ! (...) lol. Désolé, c'est vrai que papa Malefoy n'a pas été très sympa avec Drago. Sammy : Voila la suite !! Alpo : Je sais que c'est triste, je suis une dramatique dans l'âme :'( Pour Harry, je ne crois pas ... ( mystère ) . Mais voila quand même la suite ! Nataku19 : Moi non plus je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Harry. Tu sauras petit à petit ce qui lui est arrivé... Sinon, merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :) Giulia : Merci ! Voila la suite, désolé pour l'attente ! Love-Spike : Je suis heureuse que tu ne considère pas ma fic comme une torture lol. Et n'est pas honte de lire de hgdm devant des amies lol Et enfin, mirci à ma sister Pearl, qui m'a demandé de la remercié, même si elle a la flème de me laisser une review. Plein de Zibous ma Pepeille !!!   
  
_Place au chapitre !!_   
  
_Chapitre 3 : Discours et nouveautés_

Assis dans son siège, Albus Dumbledore observait les élèves entrer dans la grande salle. Tous, à présent, étaient habitués au traditionnel banquet de rentré, et ils se dirigeaient d'un pas tranquille vers leur table respective. Il pu entrevoir par la porte ouverte les nouveaux élèves de première année que Minerva McGonagall faisait mettre en rang dans le hall. Leur mine effrayée lui soutira un petit sourire. Mais celui-ci s'estompa légèrement quand il vit deux autres élèves pénétrés à leur tour dans la grande salle. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ils se tenaient la main, et leurs visages reflétaient malgré eux la souffrance qu'ils ressentaient en entrant dans une pièce remplie de souvenirs, accumulée à celle qu'ils avaient subit tout l'été. Il les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table des Griffondor. Le jeune Longdubat s'approcha timidement d'eux, leur murmura quelques mots, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Dumbledore vit Hermione le remercier d'un sourire, prononçant quelques paroles qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, bien qu'il se doutât parfaitement du sujet de la conversation. A peine le maladroit Neville fut-il éloigné que Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown abordèrent à leur tour Ron et Hermione. Beaucoup de Griffondor se succédèrent, ainsi que quelques élèves de Poussoufle et de Serdaigle. Ils murmuraient quelques mots, puis s'en allaient. Face à cette scène, Dumbledore ressenti un petit pincement au cœur. Finalement, tout le monde s'assit, et les premières années firent leur apparition, suivant le professeur McGonagall. Dumbledore savait qu'il devrait faire un discours. Il attendrait la fin de la cérémonie.

Les élèves furent répartis un par un, et enfin, tous les nouveaux furent assis à une table.

Dumbledore se mit debout, puis leva les mains pour réclamer le silence, qui s'installa rapidement. Il vit sur le visage de certains que l'arrivé d'un discours ne les enchantaient guère, ils préféraient de loin commencé tout de suite le repas. Mais ils attendraient.

- Bienvenue à tous, pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'ai plusieurs choses à dire avant de vous laisser manger. Des choses agréables, et d'autres qui le sont beaucoup moins, je le crains.

S'il y en avait certain qui n'était pas très attentif, cette dernière phrase eut pour effet de les intrigué.

- Je préfère commencer par l'agréable, pour ensuite en venir au reste...

Tout le monde l'observait, attentif.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Je poussais un soupir exaspéré, repoussant l'envie soudaine de mettre mes pieds sur la table et de commencer une sieste. Je mourais de fin, et comme toujours, le vieux Dumby nous faisait un discours complètement inutile : Et je félicite les nouveaux élèves... et je félicite le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (tien, c'était une fille cette année. Hummm, pas mal...)...et je félicite les nouveaux préfets-en-chef...

Je venais juste de réaliser qu'il avait prononcé mon nom ainsi que celui de Granger. Tout le monde applaudit, et je bombais le torse, en faisant apparaître un sourire satisfait sur mes lèvres, montrant à tous que c'était MOI qui avais été choisi.

Je jetais un regard vers la table des Griffondor, où l'effervescence des applaudissements était aussi puissante qu'à notre table. Granger avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais elle ne semblait dégager aucune fierté ni contentement, tout le contraire de moi.

Dumbledore leva à nouveau les mains, et les applaudissements moururent.

- Parlons à présent de choses moins joyeuses, déclara t-il d'un ton sérieux. Comme toujours, la forêt interdite est, comme l'indique si bien son nom, interdite. Je sais que certain d'entre vous aime y aller, soit par curiosité, ou pour prouver un certain courage à désobéir à mes recommandations. Mais vous devez être prudent, maintenant plus que jamais, comme je vous le recommande souvent depuis le retour de Voldemort.

A son nom, 99 % des élèves tressaillirent, puis se mirent à murmurer activement entre eux. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Ce n'était qu'un nom.

Dumby attendit patiemment que le calme revienne de lui-même.

- Cela fait à présent deux ans qu'il est de retour parmi nous, et la vraie guerre, si je peux appeler cela comme ça, n'a vraiment débuté il n'y a qu'un an. Depuis, beaucoup de personne ont souffert de perte terrible, ou de douleur, tout aussi affreuses, à cause de Voldemort. Et certaine de ces personnes se trouvent parmi vous. Je tiens donc à adresser particulièrement mes condoléances à Miss Laslow, dont le père était un remarquable Aurore, disparut en combattant. Je lève mon verre à Jack Laslow.

Joignant les gestes à ses paroles, il leva son verre, et tout autour de moi, les élèves en firent autant, sauf chez les Serpentard, excepté quelques-uns. Je cherchais du regard cette Laslow. Je la vis, sanglotant sur l'épaule d'une des ses camarades de Poussoufle.

Pathétique.

Mais ce n'était pas finit, malheureusement pour nous (et pour mon estomac), le vieux directeur semblait encore avoir quelque chose à dire, et je me doutais quoi :

- Je ne peux pas parler de perte terrible, sans évoquer le nom de Harry Potter.

Contrairement à ce que j'attendais, aucun murmure ne vint troubler le silence pesant qui régnait sur la grande salle. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Dumbledore.

- Vous en avez sûrement tous entendu parler durant l'été, reprit-il, et vous savez comme moi qu'Harry Potter n'est pas mort, mais dans l'état où il se trouve, je viens à me demander s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour tous, et surtout pour lui, qu'il soit mort. Oui, j'ai conscience que mes paroles sont terribles, mais elles doivent être dites. Harry Potter se trouve dans cet état à cause de Voldemort et de ses partisans. Pour ceux qui étaient présent au banquet de fin d'année d'il y a deux ans, vous vous souviendrez peut-être du discours que j'ai tenu après la mort tragique de Cédric Diggory. C'est à peut près le même discours que je tiendrais ce soir.  
Maintenant plus que jamais, vous devez rester soudé. Voldemort est très puissant, et même les plus fort et les plus courageux d'entre nous se sont brûlé les ailes, ou se les brûleront, à essayé de combattre Voldemort. Harry Potter était fort. Il était courageux. Mainte fois auparavant, il l'avait affronté. Mais son dernier affrontement lui a été fatal. Mais sachez qu'il a combattu jusqu'au bout, il a réussi à affaiblir Voldemort. Il s'est sacrifié pour essayer de rendre à tous une vie meilleure. Je lève mon verre, à Harry Potter.

Presque instantanément, les verres se levèrent, et le nom de Potter fusa entre les murs de la grande salle. Je voyais que certain Serpentard aurait bien aimé lever leur verre, en voyant leur mine gênée devant le regard de Dumbledore qui parcourait la pièce. Enervé par la conduite de mes camarades, je détachais mes yeux des élèves de ma table pour les laisser sonder le reste de la pièce. Mon regard finit à nouveau par tomber sur Granger. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, et elle conserva son verre levé plus longtemps que les autres. La voir pleurer à nouveau me fit me sentir bizarre. Les larmes de cette sang-de-bourbe ne devrait pas gêner normalement. Je ne comprenais pas. C'était peut-être à cause de cette souffrance qu'elle semblait ressentir. Une souffrance que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Elle m'avait déjà surprise dans le train, en entrant dans le wagon pendant que j'étais entrain de ruminé de sombres pensées à causes de l'entretien avec mon père. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence, ce qui me montra tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Sa respiration était trop rapide. Puis, elle s'était enfouit le visage dans les mains et s'était mise à sangloter. Pleurer. Quel effet ça faisait, de pleurer ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait, que je ne savais même plus ce que l'on ressentait à ce moment là. Granger, elle, le savait. Elle avait le luxe de pouvoir se le permettre. J'ai le luxe pour habiter un manoir. Mais pas pour pleurer.

J'étais soulagé que Granger n'ait pas pu voir la tête que je faisais quand elle s'était mise à pleurer devant moi dans ce train. Pourquoi étais-je encore troublé en voyant cette fille pleurer ? J'en avais pourtant vu beaucoup d'autre faire ça avant elle, surtout l'année dernière, quand je leur annonçais que j'avais connu mieux avant de quitter leur lit. Mais c'était différent. Je l'enviais de pouvoir pleurer, mais cela me rendait aussi jaloux. C'est pour cela que dans le train, je l'avais immédiatement "agressé". J'ai conscience que cela avait vraiment été cruel d'enfoncer de nouveau le couteau dans la plaie, mais c'était mon rempart. La méchanceté était mon bouclier, et je m'en servais dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Toujours toucher par les sentiments plutôt que par la force, cela donnait à coups sûr davantage de résultat. Un des rares conseils de mon père que j'appréciais.

Je me rendis soudain compte que Granger m'observait à son tour, les sourcils froncés. Quel idiot ! Cela devait faire un moment que je la fixais, complètement perdu dans mes pensées, normal qu'elle ait finit par s'en rendre compte.

Je détournais rapidement les yeux, tout en m'efforçant à conserver un visage impassible, pour ne laisser paraître aucun trouble. Par Merlin, j'espérais que mon visage ne m'avait pas trahit.

- Et Drago, tu manges pas ? Y a plein de bonnes choses !

Je me tournais vers ma droite. Goyle me souriait bêtement en montrant un rosbif du doigt. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Dumbledore avait finit de parler et que les plats étaient apparut sur les tables. Je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel face au commentaire de Goyle, avant de commencer à manger.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Le discours terminé, Dumbledore se rassit. Il voyait que son discours avait semé le trouble dans l'esprit de certains élèves. A sa droite, le professeur McGonagall toussota pour attirer son attention. Il se pencha vers elle, sachant déjà de quoi elle voulait parler.

- J'ai fais tout ce que vous m'avez indiqué Albus, lui chuchota t-elle. Elle a été convenablement cachée, et si tout ce passe bien, ils devraient pouvoir la trouver rapidement, s'ils font preuve de perspicacité.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Merci Minerva. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que tout ce passe pour le mieux.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

J'abaissait doucement mon verre, tout en essuyant mes joues de ma main libre. Dumbledore terminait son discours.

- Vous devez vous soutenir les uns les autres, qu'importe la maison d'on vous faites parti. Restez soudés, c'est la meilleurs arme contre le danger.

Je remarquais qu'en prononçant ces mots, il me fixait avec insistance, ce qui me gêna un peu. Il détourna alors les yeux pour aller les fixer avec toujours autant d'insistance, sur quelqu'un de Serpentard. Je suivais son regard, et mes yeux finirent par rencontrer ceux de Malefoy. Il me regardait fixement, mais, en même temps, on aurait dit qu'il ne me voyait pas, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Son visage d'habitude si vide de toute expression avait légèrement changé pour afficher une étrange mine songeuse. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il sembla soudain sortir de sa rêverie. Il me regarda vraiment pendant une seconde, avant de détourner rapidement les yeux. Son visage était à nouveau vide, mais même de loin, je voyait que ses joues avaient légèrement rosies.

Malefoy ne me regardais plus, mais je continuais à me sentir observé. Tournant la tête vers la table des professeurs, je vis que Dumbledore me fixait à nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait à tous ? J'avais un bouton sur le nez ?? Le professeur m'adressa un petit sourire, et malgré mon incrédulité, je lui répondit timidement.

- Ca va Mione ? me demanda Ron.

Je me tournais vers lui. Il semblait encore un peu secoué par le discours de Dumbledore, et je le comprenais totalement. Ce qui me troubla le plus, c'était le faite que son assiette soit encore vide. Depuis la première année, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un au banquet qui se jetait sur nourriture dès qu'elle apparaissait sur les tables, c'était bien Ron. Mais cette fois, il ne mangeais rien.

Je lui fis un petit sourire pour ne pas lui montrer mon trouble.

- Je vais aussi bien que possible...

Il hocha doucement la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur le plat de purée. Il s'en saisit et m'en servi une grosse louche sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Je remarquais alors que son visage était devenu plus dur.

-Hermione, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose, dit-il, reposant le plat tout en me regardant très sérieusement.

- Quoi ? lui demandais-je un peu surprise.

Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de reprendre :

- Je veux que tu me promettes de faire attention avec Malefoy. Et s'il fait quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu me le dises tout de suite.

- Ron..., commençais-je d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

- Non, Mione, ne dis rien. Je veux juste que tu me promettes, c'est tout.

Il y avait dans son regard une détermination farouche, ainsi qu'un peu d'inquiétude. Je me souvins de sa colère quand je lui avait annoncé que je ne serais plus avec lui le soir, mais que je serais avec Malefoy. Cette colère n'étais pas dirigée contre moi bien sûr, plutôt contre Malefoy je pense. Je ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'accepter.

- Je te promet Ron.

Je m'intéressais ensuite à mon assiette, mais je pouvais encore sentir les yeux de Ron sur moi. Cela commençait à devenir un peu agaçant, que tout le monde me fixe comme ça. Je commençais à comprendre ce que devais ressentir Harry à chaque fois...

Je n'aurais pas du penser à ça...

Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre. Je discutais de tout et de rien (surtout de rien), avec les autres Griffondor. Enfin, les tartes disparurent de la surface des tables, et le professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau :

-Bien, il est temps pour tous d'aller rejoindre son lit en prévision de la journée de demain ! Je laisse aux préfets le bon soin de guider les premières années de leur maison.

Ron se tourna vers moi :

- On va s'occuper des nains avec Ginny. Tu peux aller te coucher. Tu nous diras demain si ta chambre est aussi grande que le hall.

Je lui répondis par un sourire. C'était vraiment gentil de leur part. Je me sentais complètement vidé. Cette salle regorgeait de beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Je me demandais si j'aurais supporté le fait, comme Ron, de retourner dans le dortoir où dormait Harry. Finalement, c'est n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose de dormir dans un nouveau lieu...

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux Griffondor, je sortis de la grande salle. Je vis Luna Lovegood se dirigé vers moi :

- Salut Hermione, dit-elle de son habituelle voix tranquille. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Harry. C'est un garçon très sympa, on a fait des trucs pas mal marrant ensemble, du style aller au ministère de la magie, ce faire attaquer par des mangemorts, enfin bref, c'était juste pour te dire que je regrette vraiment. Si tu as besoins de quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire, le sourire que j'adressais aux gens qui venaient me parler. Un sourire résigné.

- Merci Luna, répondis-je d'une voix fatiguée, mais sincère. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin à présent, c'est de dormir. On se voit plus tard...

Je partis sans attendre de réponse. Ce n'était peut-être pas très sympa, mais je ne me sentais pas prête à entamer une discussion avec Luna. Je voulais juste me retrouver seule.

Je montais rapidement les cinq étages pour me rendre à ma salle commune. Je dépassais la statue de Boris le Hagard, passais devant la porte de la salle de bain, et arrivais enfin devant un portrait. Il représentait une femme, apparemment noble, à en juger par ses beaux vêtements du XVII° siècles. Elle était assise dans une sorte de trône. Quand elle me fit, elle m'adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour jeune fille, me dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suppose que vous êtes miss Hermione Granger, la nouvelle préfète-en-chef. Je suis Laetitia de Bellavie, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lady Bella. Votre homologue masculin vient juste d'arriver. J'avoues qu'il n'est pas très aimable, mais quel charisme impressionnant ! Il va en faire tomber plus d'une, c'est certain !

Tout en ouvrant mon enveloppe, je lui répondais :

- Si vous voulez mon avis, il en a déjà fait tomber beaucoup. Rose des sables.

Le portrait s'ouvrit à l'annonce du mot de passe

Malefoy, effectivement, était déjà là. Je ne portais pas beaucoup d'importance à ce genre de chose, mais c'était vrai que Lady Bella avait raison au sujet de son physique. Je devais bien avouer qu'il s'était amélioré à ce niveau là en grandissant. Ce n'était plus le petit blondinet, mais plutôt le « grand » blondinet. Il devait mesurer dans les 1m85. Il avait enlevé sa cape, et je pouvais voir sa carrure de joueur de quidditch à travers sa robe de sorcier. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et il avait arrêté de leur faire subir trois pots de gel par jour, ce qui les laissait tomber en mèche autour de son visage pâle. Mais surtout, il y avait ses yeux, bien que je ne puisse pas les voir à cet instant car il me tournait le dos, mais je m'imaginais très bien leur couleur gris bleu, si pénétrant, si...

STOOOOOOOOP !!!!

Par Merlin !! Etais-ce vraiment moi qui étais entrain de reluquer Malefoy ??! Je devais vraiment être très fatigué.

Oui, c'était ça.

Je détachais donc mon regard de Malefoy (NdA : Vous pouvez arrêter de baver les filles ;) ) pour m'intéresser un peu à la salle. Elle était grande, ça, c'était sûr. De forme carré, les murs étaient peints avec des nuances de plusieurs couleurs, allant du bleu au rouge. Il y avait sur le sol plusieurs tapis qui paraissaient moelleux. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée de marbre rouge qui faisait face à l'entrée de la salle. Un grand canapé de couleur bleue marine ce trouvait juste devant. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une grande table ronde, un bouquet de rose blanche et jaune posé au centre

C'était tout simplement magnifique !

Je voyais sur les deux murs restant, qui étaient à l'opposés l'un de l'autre, deux portraits. Pour y accéder, il fallait monter quelques marches, et il y avait une sorte de mini balcon devant chaque portrait. Je me sentis tout de suite bien dans cette salle.

Malefoy, qui venait de remarquer ma présence, ce tourna vers moi, la mine renfrogné.

- On se croirait dans un salon de thé, marmonna t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu n'es jamais content, toi ?? lui demandais-je.

Il m'adressa un sourire espiègle dont il avait le secret, tout en répondant :

- Rarement, Granger. Très rarement.

Je soupirais, mais décidais d'en rester là. Je voulais juste aller me coucher.

- Comment savoir laquelle de ces chambres est la notre ? questionnais-je.

Il eut un petit rire moqueur, en se dirigeant vers le portrait de droite par rapport à l'entrée.

- Je croyais que tu étais la fille la plus intelligente de l'école, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et tu n'as même pas appris à lire ?

Avant que je n'ais eut le temps de répliquer, il avait monté les quelques marches qui menaient au portrait, prononcé d'une voix inaudible le mot de passe, puis était rentré dans la chambre. Je regardais le portrait se refermer, incrédule.

Comme je n'avais plus rien de mieux à faire, je montais les escaliers qui menaient aux deuxième portrait. Il représentait un magnifique chaton aux poils soyeux, à moitié noir et blanc, les yeux tout bleus. Je compris alors ce qu'avais voulu dire Malefoy. Le chaton portait autour du cou un collier, avec une petite plaquette en argent sur laquelle était gravé « Hermione Granger ». Je repris l'enveloppe, tout en regardant d'un œil amusé le chaton qui s'était mis à faire des roulades en ronronnant bruyamment pour attirer mon attention.

- Boule de poil, lui dis-je.

Le chat laissa échapper un petit miaulement, avant que le portrait ne s'ouvre, me laissant accès libre à ma chambre. Apparemment, ils devaient changé la décoration chaque année, selon la maison du préfet-en-chef. Tout était dans les nuances du rouge et or de Griffondor, et le grand lit deux places, toujours baldaquins, avaient des couvertures et des oreillers décorés de grands lions brodés.

Tout en inspectant la pièce du regard, je remarquais une porte sur le mur opposé au portrait, qui était caché, comme secrète. Intrigué, je m'approchais et tournais le bouton. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître... la salle de bain ! Ma chambre donnait sur la salle de bain des préfets !

La découverte de la nouvelle salle commune et de ma chambre avait effacé, pour le moment, toute trace de mauvaise pensées de mon esprit.. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, je me glissais entre les draps, et je m'endormis, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à un certain jeune homme blond qui devrait sortir en pyjama dans le couloir pour ce rendre dans la salle de bain...

N/A : Voilou, ainsi s'achève le chapitre 3 (plus long que le 2 !), j'espère que l'attente valait le coup ! Si elle valait le coup, laisser moi une petite review, et si elle ne valait pas du tout le coup, laisser moi quand même une review ! Ca motive vraiment d'avoir l'avis des autres. :)

Plein de zibous !!


	4. Cours et rêveries

Ennemis pour la vie... ?  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 ! Encore désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des vacances chargées. Je crains, malheureusement, que les prochains seront également long à arriver, vu que les cours reprennent dans deux jours (Arghhhhhhhh :'( ). Mais je ferais mon possible, je vous promets. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, qui est plus mouvementé que le chapitre 3. Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire une review, mais également merci à ceux qui prennent simplement le temps pour lire ma fic. ï

Réponse aux reviews :

dragonia : Comme tu le vois, je n'ais pas réussi à le mettre avant mon départ, mais il est enfin là ! Merci d'aimer ma fic !!

Cyrca : Merci ! Voilà la suite.

Angel of shadow : Je suis contente de savoir que mon style d'écriture plait, ainsi que mon histoire !:)

Emmalfoy : Mirci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand ils ne se disputent pas lol (ce qui est très rarement le cas, c'est vrai). Je suis heureuse de constater que les faire parler à tour de rôle était une bonne idée !

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Ouah ! La chance, j'ai une pom-pom girl pour moi toute seule lol ! Mirci de l'aimer. Pour ce qui est de Harry, je ne dévoilerais rien maintenant...

Giulia : Ca me rassure de savoir que je suis à la hauteur de tes espérance lol ! Voilà enfin le nouveau chap ! ï

_**Bonne lecture à tous !!!**_

**_Chapitre 4 : Cours et rêveries_**

La découverte de la nouvelle salle commune ne m'avait pas tellement impressionnée. Après tout, je vivais dans un manoir. J'étais habitué aux grandes pièces bien décorées. Mais il y avait tout de même dans cette salle quelque chose de différent de celles du Manoir Malefoy. Elle était _chaleureuse_. C'était cela qui m'avait légèrement troublé. Je n'avais jamais habité de pièce de ce type. Au manoir, c'était inconcevable, et à Poudlard, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la salle commune et les dortoirs de Serpentard dégageaient une quelconque chaleur... Donc, malgré le faite que je déclarais ne pas être troublé, je l'avais quand même été un peu. J'avais même mis un certain temps à remarquer la présence de Granger. C'était bizarre de voir que son masque étrange, mélange de tristesse et de fatigue, avait fait place à une expression émerveillée. Il y avait même un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

C'était bien une fille, à s'extasier pour un rien.

Cela m'avait fait du bien de lui envoyer quelques piques, même si elle n'y avait pas répondu. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment été méchant non plus. Ce n'était pas grave, j'aurais sûrement d'autres occasions pour me rattraper au cour de l'année.

J'avais assez bien dormi. La chambre était sympa, décorée de vert et d'argent. Par contre, je trouvais ça stupide d'avoir mis des animaux comme gardien des chambres. Mais au moins, le cygne qui ornait mon portrait ne me dérangerait pas avec des discussions inutiles, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la Lady Machin à l'entrée de la salle commune, qui avait encore essayé d'engager la conversation quand j'étais sorti pour prendre mon petit déjeuné.

Quand je fis mon entré dans la grande salle, plusieurs Serpentard me firent des signes de notre table. Parmi eux, il y avait bien sûr Pansy Parkinson. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais pour elle.

J'hésitais entre la pitié et le dégoût.

Je m'asseyais à contre cœur entre elle et Crabbe.

- Alors, c'est comment la salle des préfets-en-chef ? me demanda Millicent.

Je haussais les épaules, tout en observant, exaspéré, Pansy verser du jus de citrouille dans mon verre (alors que je ne lui demandais rien !!!)

- Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnelle, répondis-je d'une voix morne, en me servant du bacon avant que Pansy ne le fasse à ma place.

Celle-ci m'agrippa le bras, et je la regardais en essayant de conserver mon calme.

- Oh, Drago, j'ai espéré tout l'été être choisi comme la préfète-en-chef. Ca aurait été tellement merveilleux !!

Je dégageais mon bras en soupirant, me retenant de lui dire qu'il fallait être un minimum intelligent pour avoir ce poste.

- Pansy, lui dis-je d'un ton compatissant comme si je parlais à quelqu'un de très dérangé. Les préfets-en-chef font obligatoirement parti de deux maisons différentes.

Cette révélation eut l'air de l'étonner plus que je le pensais. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la garda ainsi durant quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots :

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh !!!! C'est pour ça !! Sinon, c'est sûr, tu aurais été avec moi, mon Dragounet, et pas avec cette horiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible sang-de-bourbe !!

- C'est vrai, renchérie une autre fille. T'as vraiment pas eut de chance. Tu crois que tu pourrais lui jeter un sort pendant qu'elle dort ?

Les Serpentard qui nous entouraient gloussèrent, et je fis de même, malgré le fait que, étrangement, cette idée ne me tentait pas tellement.

La première semaine débuta donc. Tous les professeurs aux débuts de leur premier cour nous firent des discours assommant sur les ASPIC. Je croisais parfois Granger après le dîner, dans la salle commune, mais elle ne m'adressait plus un mot, et j'avais la nette impression qu'elle m'évitait. C'était peut-être du à ce qu'il s'était passé en cours de potion, le lundi après-midi.

Depuis la 6ème années, les cours de certaines matières, comme potion, ne se passait plus avec seulement les élèves d'une ou deux maisons, mais des quatre. Comme Rogue n'avait gardé que les élèves ayant obtenu une mention Optimal à l'examen de potion des BUSE, on pouvait dire que le nombre d'élève dans ses cours était assez réduit. Nous n'étions plus que onze élèves : quatre Serpentard (dont moi bien sûr), trois Serdaigle, deux Poussoufle et deux Griffondor. Oups, je devrais plutôt dire que nous n'étions plus que dix, étant donné le fait que le compagnon de Granger n'était plus à Poudlard cette année. Je m'étais d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment Potter avait fait pour avoir une mention Optimal, il avait sûrement été pistonné.

J'avais tout de suite remarqué, en ce début de cours de potion, que Granger était nerveuse. Elle avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. En regardant Rogue, je crus comprendre pourquoi. Un sourire sadique était apparu sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait Granger entrer dans la salle. Celle-ci avait bien compris que le cours ressemblerait plus pour elle à une séance de torture.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Rogue referma la porte d'un geste brusque, avant de commencer :

- Ceci est votre dernière année à Poudlard, et vous allez tous devoir passer vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Les ASPIC de potion sont d'une très grande difficulté, vous devez en être informé, et je doute que cette classe parviendra à des résultats très satisfaisant, quoique, le pire élève ayant disparut de ce cours, la moyenne devrait légèrement augmenter.

Je ricanais doucement, accompagné des autres Serpentard, tout en lançant un coup d'œil vers le fond de la classe. Granger avait encore pâlit, et elle gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Padma Patil lançait un regard noir à Rogue tandis que Hanna Boot posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Granger.

Rogue ne sembla pas remarquer, ou bien il s'en fichait, la colère sourde qui semblait soudain percer les rangs de Poussoufle et de Serdaigle.

- Nous allons commencer directement par une potion très difficile, la potion de force décuplée, mais si vous avez correctement fait le devoir que je vous avais donné pour les vacances, vous ne devriez pas heurter de problèmes particuliers.

Il donna un coup de baguette, et le tableau se couvrit d'inscription.

- Vous aller conserver le même binôme que l'an dernier pour préparer cette potion. Vous me sortirez également les devoirs en question, puis vous pourrez commencer. Voyons voir...

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Granger :

- Je vois, avec grand regret, que vous n'avez plus votre partenaire Miss Granger. Allez donc vous installer à côté de Malefoy.

Elle ne bougea pas, mais leva enfin ses yeux pour fixer Rogue. Aucune émotion ne filtrait à travers son visage fermé.

- Mis Granger, repris Rogue, votre désobéissance coûtera dix points à Griffondor, et aux dernières nouvelles, **_vous _**n'êtes pas un légume, vous avez donc encore la possibilité de vous déplacer.

Les dernières paroles du professeur choquèrent les élèves (sauf nous qui, nous comportant en honorables Serpentard, gloussèrent ouvertement). Rogue utilisait beaucoup de sous entendu, mais tous savait très bien à qui il faisait allusion.

Le visage de Granger se durcit au commentaire du professeur de potion, mais elle resta muette. Elle se contenta de mettre ses affaires dans son chaudron, avant de venir me rejoindre au premier rang.

Elle ne me lança pas un regard, sortit un long parchemin qu'elle plaça au coin du bureau, puis commença la potion. Sa colère trahissait ses traits, ses gestes étaient trop brusques. Je ricanais quand elle se renversa dessus des yeux de lézard bien gluant. Je faisais ça pour la provoquer.

Quand elle m'entendit rire, elle poussa un soupire bruyant avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Ferme là, Malefoy ! m'ordonna t-elle.

Je fis mine d'avoir peur :

- Oulala ! Granger est en colère ! Tous aux abris !!

Elle attrapa un des yeux de lézards et me le lança à la figure, se qui stoppa mon rire.

- Encore dix points de moins pour Griffondor, Miss Granger, susurra le professeur Rogue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la potion de Granger dégageait une drôle de fumée verte, et elle était de couleur gris pâle, alors qu'à ce stade, elle aurait du être rouge foncée. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Granger rater une potion.

Un de mes défauts, ou une de mes qualités, c'est que je suis rancunier. Et je n'avais pas particulièrement apprécié l'œil dans la figure. Je tenais là une occasion de me venger. Je me penchais donc vers Granger, et lui dit à voix basse :

- Dis donc, Granger, tu fais enlever des points à ta maison, tu rates ta potion... Dis moi, tu remplaces Potter ?

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi. Je lui fis une grimace expressive. Bouche ouverte, langue pendue, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Je me stoppais net quand la main de Granger entra en contact avec ma joue. Je portais une main à mon visage meurtrie.

Elle écumait de rage, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, et ils exprimaient à la fois colère et reproche. Avant que personne n'ait eut le temps de prononcer un mot, elle rangea ses affaires et sorti en trombe de la salle.

Rogue regarda calmement la porte se refermer à grand bruit.

- L'attitude de Miss Granger coûtera 50 points à sa maison, plus un zéro pour sa potion.

Donc, voilà ce qu'il s'était passé lundi après-midi. Depuis, Granger ne m'adressait plus un mot. Ce n'était pas que ça me dérangeais, mais je préférais encore les disputes plutôt que l'ignorance.

Ce n'était pourtant pas si méchant, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

- Mione, tu devrais écouter un peu, me murmura Ron.

Je sursautais en l'entendant me parler. On était en plein cours de métamorphose et, pour changer, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Je me sentis rougir.

- Vraiment personne ne connaît la réponse ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. C'était normal que tout le monde me regarde. Normalement, je répondais à chaque question, et ça, depuis notre première année.

Mais j'avais eut beaucoup de mal à me concentrer toute la semaine, et j'étais bien contente que la métamorphose soit le dernier cours avant le week-end. J'essayais donc d'être plus attentive durant la fin du cours.

Quand la sonnerie retentie, je me dirigeais vers la sortie avec Ron, quand le professeur McGonagall l'appela :

- Mr Weasley, je voudrais vous dire un mot, s'il vous plait.

On échangea un regard surpris, mais il se dirigea sans broncher vers le bureau. J'allais attendre à la porte, contente que ce ne soit pas moi que le professeur ait appelé, à case de mon manque d'attention durant la leçon.

- Mr Weasley, comme vous le savez, il faut un nouveau capitaine pour l'équipe de Griffondor. Je voudrais savoir si ce poste vous intéresserais.

Ron répondis tout de suite :

- Bien sûr ! J'en serais ravi !

- Très bien, conclut le professeur McGonagall, je compte sur vous pour mener une nouvelle fois Griffondor à la victoire.

Ron apparut à la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu te rends compte ! s'exclama t-il. Je suis capitaine !!

Je me forçais à sourire.

- Oui... C'est génial... murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

Le sourire de Ron s'estompa.

- Oh, Mione, je suis désolé, je voulais pas... tenta t-il.

Je m'empressais de le rassurer. Je comprenais très bien qu'il pouvait être submergé par sa passion pour le quidditch. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Ce qui me faisait mal, c'était la raison pour laquelle un nouveau capitaine devait être nommé.

Toujours la même raison.

La bonne humeur de Ron n'avait pas duré longtemps, et je me sentis à nouveau coupable. Il avait le droit d'être heureux. Ce n'étais pas parce que je ne l'étais pas que les autres n'avaient pas le droit de l'être. Surtout qu'il méritait ce poste. C'était fou les progrès qu'il avait fait depuis le match décisif de 5ème année. L'année dernière ; Griffondor avait gagné presque haut la main : Un gardien qui ne laissait jamais un souafle passer, un attrapeur attrapant le Vif d'Or plus vite que son ombre, des poursuiveurs acharnés (dont Ginny) et deux nouveaux batteurs qui savaient cogner. Bien sûr, le match le plus difficile avait été celui qui nous opposa à Serpentard ; Harry et Malefoy étant tout les deux capitaine de leur équipe. Mais sans vraiment de surprise, nous avions gagné.

Mais je m'inquiétais pour rien. Dès que nous fûmes installé à table, Ron annonça la nouvelle aux autres membres de l'équipe, et il fut grandement félicité. Le seul moment de gêne fut quand quelqu'un fit remarquer qu'il faudrait penser à trouver un nouvel attrapeur. Mais à part ça, tout ce passa bien.

Le dîné terminé, je me dépêchais de monter au 5ème étage. Lady Bella était entrain de s'admirer dans un miroir.

- Bonsoir, Miss Granger, comment c'est déroulé cette journée ? me demanda t-elle.

- Très bien, merci, répondis-je, sans grande conviction.

Lady Bella fronça les sourcils :

- Vous avez l'air exténué ma chère, dormiriez-vous mal ?

Je haussais les épaules. Cela faisait un moment que mes nuits n'étaient plus tranquilles ; soit je faisais des cauchemars, soit je revivais des moments (pour ne pas dire _un_ moment) où je changeais les évènements : le réveil n'en était que plus dur.

La salle commune était vide. Tant mieux, car depuis lundi, j'avais du mal à supporter Malefoy...

Je m'installais à la table ronde. Les roses avaient été remplacés par un bouquet de marguerites, et un feu rassurant brûlait dans la cheminé, dégageant un agréable odeur de pin. Soucieuse de vouloir me rattraper pour mon manque de sérieux durant la semaine, je me mis tout de suite au travail, commençant un devoir de sortilège.

- Toujours entrain de travailler Granger...

Je relevais vivement la tête. Totalement absorbé par mon devoir, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

Malefoy se trouvait devant l'entrée. Le portrait se refermait doucement. Il me regardais avec un air goguenard. Il m'avait toujours énervé, mais ces derniers temps encore plus.

Je lui répondais donc d'un ton ferme :

- Que veux tu, j'ai décidé d'obtenir mes ASPIC par moi-même, vu que moi, personne ne peux me les offrir.

Il se renfrogna immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Granger ?? demanda t-il, énervé.

- J'insinues que tu es quelqu'un de pourris gâté, qui a du passer son enfance à ce faire offrir le moindre de ses désirs, sans rien avoir à faire pour le mériter !

Cela ne lui fit visiblement pas plaisir. Ses joues prirent soudainement de la couleur sous l'effet de la colère, et il répliqua immédiatement :

- Je suis peut-être un gosse de riche, mais je préfère être ça plutôt qu'une sang-de-bourbe qui n'a jamais fait rien d'autre dans sa vie que d'apprendre et de faire l'intellos coincées !!

On était tout les deux très énervés, et je préférais partir tout de suite avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Je fis une rapide toilette, puis me couchais, encore fâché contre mon colocataire et ses airs de snob ! D'ailleurs, le pauvre Pattenrond parti se coucher dans mon armoire, me faisant la tête pour l'avoir trop brusquement virer du lit.

Malgré mon humeur, le sommeil vint rapidement, et je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois dans un lieu que je connaissais bien, et que je détestais. _La pièce était baignée dans l'obscurité, mais il y avait encore assez de lumière pour que je puisse le voir distinctement. Il était de nouveau là, devant moi, me tenant par les épaules, m'empêchant de me relever. Je pleurais de nouveau dans mon rêve, mais aussi sûrement dans mon lit, car revivre cette scène une nouvelle fois me faisait trop mal. J'essayais encore de me relever, mais il me maintient plus fermement. _

_- S'il te plait Hermione._

_Il y avait comme un supplice dans sa voix, et je pleurais encore plus fort. Je ne voulais pas croire se qu'il me disait._

_-Je t'en pris Mione, regardes moi... S'il te plait..._

_Lentement, je relevais la tête, et vis ses yeux verts remplis de quelques larmes, mais également d'une lueur de détermination, mais surtout, il y avait cette lueur qui me faisait peur, qui me disait tout, qui montrait qu'il savait exactement à quoi tout cela résulterait. Je m'apprêtais à revivre le reste de souvenir, le plus dur, mais le paysage s'estompa, ainsi que son visage si terrifié, mais si déterminé, pour faire place à un lieu très différent que je ne connaissais pas._

_C'était une pièce assez grande, mais aussi très froide. Pas au niveau de la température (on ne sent pas ce genre de chose dans un rêve) mais dans son aspect. Il y avait un lit une place, une commode et un bureau. J'en déduisais donc que je me trouvais dans une chambre. Curieuse (mais aussi soulagé d'avoir échappé à l'autre rêve), j'explorais la pièce du regard. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent. Je ne l'avais pas vu au début, car il était à moitié caché sous le bureau._

_C'était un petit garçon, qui ne devait même pas avoir cinq ans. Sa tête était dans l'obscurité qui régnait sous le bureau, je ne pouvais donc pas discerner distinctement ses traits, mais je voyais tout de même ses cheveux blonds très clairs. _

_Je trouvais ce rêve de plus en plus étrange, pour la simple raison que je n'avais pas du tout l'impression de rêver._

_Je m'approchais du bureau et m'accroupi pour pouvoir observer le garçonnet. C'était apparemment un sorcier, car il tenait une baguette magique. Je le vis déchirer plusieurs bouts de tapisserie, puis, à l'aide de sa baguette, les transformer en petits personnages. Je le regardais jouer avec ses étranges jouets pendant même pas cinq minutes, car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain, et je vis dans ses yeux un éclair de panique. En un coup de baguette, les figurines étaient retournées à leur place originelle, c'est-à-dire sur le mur sous forme de tapisserie._

_Je regardais le visiteur, ou plutôt la visiteuse. La femme, d'une cinquantaine d'année à l'allure très austère, s'approcha, se baissa et extirpa le petit de sous le bureau._

_- Mon jeune monsieur, que faisiez vous encore sous ce bureau ? lui demanda t-elle sévèrement._

_- Rien, répondit tout de suite le petit d'une voix fluette._

_Debout, en plein jour, je pouvais mieux voir son visage. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement long, et ses yeux et d'un bleu étrange, qui me rappela vaguement quelqu'un, même si je ne parvenais pas à savoir qui exactement._

_La femme l'empoigna par le bras pour le sortir de la chambre, et je les suivit, un peu choqué par l'attitude le l'adulte._

_- Votre père m'a averti de vos petites manigances, et m'a dit de ne pas hésiter à me montrer sévère. Il a honte de son fils unique qui passe son temps sous un bureau !_

_Le petit garçon ne répondit rien._

_La maison était très grande et très luxueuse, et je restais impressionné par certaines décorations, mais je continuais à suivre les deux autres. Je ne comprenais rien à ce rêve, mais je me contentais sagement d'observer, trop heureuse de faire enfin un rêve qui n'avait aucun rapport avec les évènements de juillet._

_Enfin, la femme entra dans une pièce très grande qui était certainement la salle à manger._

_Le petit s'installa sans broncher à la table et la femme lui apporta une assiette. Il mangea sans prononcer un mot. J'avais un jour gardé mon cousin qui avait quatre ans à l'époque, et j'étais impressionné par le calme de cet enfant là. Il mangea ensuite une part de gâteau. Pendant que sa « gouvernante » était à la cuisine, il commença à s'amuser à faire des grimaces déformées grâce au reflet que produisait le dos de sa cuillère. Je souris, amusé, en me souvenant d'avoir souvent fait la même chose étant enfant._

_Il était entrain de réaliser une superbe grimace, tirant la langue et louchant. Tout ce passa très vite. La cuillère fusa à travers la cuisine, un bout de canne l'ayant brutalement arraché des mains de l'enfant. Je me tournait vivement vers le responsable, et eut un violent hoquet de surprise en le reconnaissant. Il faisait certes légèrement plus jeune, mais il n'avait pas changé. Je commençais doucement à comprendre._

_Je descendis doucement les yeux vers le garçon, qui se frottait les doigts. Il avait les yeux baissés et semblait sur le point de pleurer._

_- Tu es stupide ! susurra son père d'une voix sèche. Quand arrêtera tu donc toutes ces idioties inutiles ?! Tu me déçois beaucoup. Tu ne mériterais même pas d'être un Malefoy, Drago..._

Je me redressais d'un coup dans mon lit, complètement chamboulé. Avais-je vraiment rêvé de Malefoy âgé de quatre ans, en prenant en compte le fait que le rêve ressemblait beaucoup plus à un souvenir ?

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ??

N/A : Et voilà encore un chapitre de terminer ! Alors, heureux(ses) ? lol, il faut que j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs :D . J'espère vous faire bientôt parvenir le chapitre 5. N'oubliez pas la petite review !

Gros kissous.


	5. Le commencement du début

Ennemis pour la vie... ?  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà enfin le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère que ça se sentira ;)

Merci aux quelques uns qui ont eu la bonté de m'écrire une review :):

**_Pour :_**

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Lol, j'adore ta version de la suite, c'est très sympa ! Tu vas voir ce que ça donne quand c'est moi qui l'écrit, la suite lol. Et ne démissionne pas !!! Je l'ai mis la suite, regarde !! ;) Encore mirci d'aimer ma fic et de me le dire.

**_Pour Harry Potter Fanfiction_**

**Florine** : Mirci Mirci !!! Whoua, c'est sympa de savoir que mon histoire est aussi bien que celle de J.K.Rowling ! (humhum j'menvois pas de roses... lol) C'est des reviews comme les tiennes qui vont vraiment plaisir ! :D

**Lilly** : Mirci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**pupuce2a** : Mirci !! Oui, je sais que c'est triste, suis cruelle... :( Voilà la suite, tu peux venir lire !

**_Pour TWWO_**

**Mina** : Oui, c'est vrai que Rogue a vraiment été vache avec elle dans son cour (enfin, c'est moi qui est été vache en faite lol) Merci d'aimer !

_**Chapitre 5 : Le commencement du début **(hou hou ! J'adore mes titres !)_

Assise à la table, Granger bouillonnait de colère, et je n'étais pas mieux. Ma dernière attaque l'avait blessé, je le sentais et le voyait, mais elle l'avait bien cherché !

Plutôt que de me répondre, elle se leva, si brusquement que sa chaise tomba. Pendant une seconde, je crus qu'elle allait venir me frapper. J'avoue que si elle l'avait fait, je n'aurais pas hésité à répondre. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle se contenta de rejoindre à grand pas sa chambre

Elle n'était plus dans la pièce, mais ma colère ne s'était pas calmée pour autant. Elle m'avait traité d'enfant pourri gâté.

**D'enfant POURRI GATE**

Submergé par la colère, je donnais de toutes mes forces un coup de pieds dans la table, en poussant un cri de fureur. Le côté de la table touché se souleva, mais elle était solide et lourde, elle ne se renversa pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Le vase, par contre, se renversa sous l'inclination de la table, glissa, mais ne tomba pas. L'eau se déversa sur la table, inondant les marguerites. Ce fut soudain contre ce vase que je fus en colère, parce que, Monsieur le vase n'était pas tomber et ne s'était pas brisé ! Je l'attrapais d'un geste vif, puis le lançait avec toute la force de ma fureur contre le mur au-dessus de la cheminée. Le verre explosa et les marguerites tombèrent dans le feu, où elles se consumèrent, dégageant une fumée noire ainsi qu'une drôle d'odeur qui recouvrit celle de pin.

Et puis, soudain, ce fut comme si un doigt invisible avait appuyé sur le bouton « off » de ma colère, et je senti toute l'énergie dont j'étais rempli quitter mon corps. Je me sentais complètement vidé. Comme à chaque que je pique ces petites crises d'humeur.

Je me laissais tomber sur le tapis, et restais là, allongé sur le ventre, pendant que mon rythme cardiaque retournait à une vitesse normale. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver ainsi. Je savais pertinemment que cela ne servait strictement à rien. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !!

Sur le coup, car maintenant...

J'avais la tête lourde, et les flammes que je fixais, dans leur danse, semblaient m'inviter à me plonger dans un sommeil bienfaisant. Alors, je fermais les yeux, et me glissait dans les bras de Morphée...

J'avais toujours fais des rêves ordinaires. Qu'est-ce que j'entendais par « ordinaire » ? Et bien, il y a les bons rêves : tout est beau, les oiseaux chantent (quoique, ce n'est pas vraiment le style de mes rêves), je suis le plus grand joueur de quidditch du monde avec une foule de fille à mes pieds. Banal. Il y aussi les autres rêves « ordinaires ». Les mauvais rêves. Appelés communément cauchemars. Je me fais dévorer, je me fais tuer (le plus souvent par mon propre paternel)... Si je devais faire le calcul, le nombre de cauchemars serait sans aucun doute plus élevé que le nombre de « cui cui les tit piou piou ».

Mais je n'avais pas souvenir de rêves qui sortaient de ces catégories.

A partir de ce soir, ça allait changer.

Dès l'instant où le rêve débuta, je sus que ça n'en était pas vraiment un.

Un jour où mon père m'avait convoqué dans son bureau, il avait du sortir de la pièce, pour x raison, me laissant seul dans ce lieu de terreur. J'étais encore jeune, et je faisais les choses sans réfléchir aux conséquences (car maintenant, il était clair que je réfléchissais toujours avant d'agir, bien sûr...). Je profitais donc de cet instant béni où j'étais seul pour assouvir ma curiosité. J'avais ouvert la grande armoire et y avais vu une pensine. J'avais entendu parler de cette chose, mais jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion d'en voir une de si près. Alors, sans même hésiter une seule seconde, je plongeais la tête dans la bassine.

Le souvenir était tellement horrible que quand mon père me ramena à la réalité, il estima que ce que j'avais vu était une punition assez suffisante. Mais il m'averti que si jamais il me retrouvais dans ce genre de situation, il n'hésiterai pas à me faire exactement ce dont j'avais été témoin. J'avouais que cela calma beaucoup ma curiosité pendant un long moment. Quand j'y repensais, je me disais que cet évènement avait sûrement un peu joué (même beaucoup) dans le fait que suivre les traces de mon père ne me semblait plus une si bonne idée en fin de compte.

Pour en revenir au rêve, je disais donc que ce n'était pas un rêve normal. I l ressemblait plus à un _souvenir_.

_Je me retrouvais dans une salle ensoleillée. Il y avait une douzaine de tables qui remplissaient la pièce, et deux enfants se trouvaient à chaque table. J'étais loin d'être stupide, je compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de classe. Mais manifestement, c'était une classe moldu, car aucun des élèves ne possédaient de baguette magique, et ils n'écrivaient pas avec des plumes, mais avec des sortes de tube en plastique long d'une quinzaine de centimètres, avec une mine au bout, appeler stybo ligne, si mes souvenirs sont exacts._

_Aucun élève ne parlait, tous écrivaient avec avidité Le professeur, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, était assis à son bureau et jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil à la petite assemblée. C'étaient des enfants pas plus âgés d'une huitaine d'années selon moi. Je me baladais entre les élèves et pus lire en haut de leur feuille : **Contrôle de mathématiques**. _

_Soudain, le gamin à côtés duquel je me trouvais ce reçu une boulette en papier, en provenance de sa gauche. Je regardais le lanceur, ou plutôt la lanceuse. J'ignorais totalement pourquoi je la reconnu tout de suite. Elle était bien entendu beaucoup plus petite, son visage un peu plus rond, mais ses traits étaient les mêmes, et ses yeux couleur chocolat n'avaient pas changé. Par contre, je retenais un ricanement devant sa coiffure._

_Je me souviens très bien de la touffe qui ornait la tête de Granger en première année. C'était quelque chose d'assez impressionnant. Et bien, là, la touffe était exactement pareille, excepté le faite que, étant plus petite, elle semblait beaucoup plus volumineuse. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus hilarant : elle avait couvert son crâne de couettes. Le résultat la faisait ressembler à un palmier **très** touffu._

_Le garçon qui avait reçu la boulette tourna son regard vers mini Granger et lui tira la langue. Celle-ci, à mon grand étonnement, tira également la langue, mais de façon très explicite, qui n'allait pas du tout avec son âge. Le gamin devint rouge pivoine, puis se retourna vers sa feuille. Je m'attendais à voir mini Granger vers de même, mais elle se contenta de bailler, puis de faire exploser une bulle de chewing-gum. Sa voisine, poussa un soupir exaspéré à son de la bulle qui explosait, et mini Granger se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :_

_- Alice, si tu me laisses pas copier sur toi, je t'explose mon chewing-gum dans les cheveux à la récré._

_La petite fille parut horrifier, mais elle se leva d'un bond et s'écria :_

_- Maîtressssssssssssssse ! Hermione veut copier sur moi et me mettre du chewing-gum dans les cheveeeeeeeeeeeux !!!!!!_

_L'institutrice soupira bruyamment, ce qui me fit penser que ce n'était pas la première fois que mini Granger faisait des siennes._

_- Miss Granger, dit la « maîtresse ». Venez à mon bureau avec votre copie._

_Mini Granger eut un sourire joyeux comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Puis, elle éternua en se mettant la main devant la bouche. Elle se pencha ensuite vers Alice, lui posa une main amicale sur la tête et lui dit doucement :_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout !_

_Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Avant de lui emboîter le pas, je me penchais vers la tête de Alice. C'était bien ce que je pensais : un truc rose était coller au milieu de sa chevelure. Ne faisant pas parti du monde magique, j'espérais pour elle que les cheveux cour lui allaient bien. Au bureau, mini Granger était entrain de remettre sa feuille à son professeur. Celle-ci la parcouru des yeux, et je vis son visage exprimer de la surprise à mesure que sa lecture avançait. Puis, elle ferma les yeux une brève seconde, plia la feuille et la rendit à sa propriétaire._

_- Miss Granger, dit-elle, je crois qu'une nouvelle visite chez le directeur vous fera le bien grand bien._

_Elle lui montra la porte du doigt. Mini Granger sorti de la salle sans broncher, et je la suivais, de plus en plus étonné par les agissement de la fille qui avait été, jusqu'à maintenant, la personne la plus coincé et sérieuse que j'avais connu._

_Quand elle arriva devant la porte où était accroché un petit écriteau « **Directeur** », elle s'arrêta, mis coinça sa feuille entre ses lèvres, et entreprit de se resserrer toutes les couettes une à une. Quand cette dure tâche fut accomplie, elle repris la feuille, frappa et entra._

_L'homme assis au bureau la regarda entrer, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_- Miss Granger ! s'exclama t-il. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette troisième visite hebdomadaire ?_

_- Ceci Monsieur, répondit-elle en lui tendant la feuille._

_Il la prit et lu ce qu'il y avait de marqué. Puis, sa lecture terminée, il reposa la feuille et regarda pensivement mini Granger._

_- Miss Granger, pourquoi détestez vous autant les mathématiques ? l'interrogea t-il._

_- Je ne déteste pas ça, répondit-elle, mais je trouve ça teeeeeeeeellement simple que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre correctement aux questions posées._

_Il hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif._

_- Je comprends parfaitement ma petite, lui dit-il. Mais à l'avenir, tâchez quand même de faire un effort._

_Elle lui fit un sourire angélique, et le vieux ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre_

_- J'espère ne pas vous revoir avant bientôt ma petite, dit-il en lui tendant un gâteau. Mais si c'est tout de même le cas, sachez que je vous recevrais avec une immense joie..._

_Je trouvais son intérêt pour mini Granger un peu louche, mais la petite ne s'en plaignait pas apparemment._

_- Merci Monsieur, s'exclama t-elle en prenant le gâteau._

_Puis, elle sorti, toujours avec un grand sourire. Mais une fois à l'extérieur, son sourire disparu immédiatement. Elle retourna vers sa classe, et jeta le gâteau dans la première poubelle venu._

_Je la regardais rentrer dans la salle, puis m'exclamait avec un sourire._

_- Granger, espèce de petite_

- Cachottière !

Tout s'était passé en même temps. Je criais ce mot tout en me redressant vivement (je m'étais tourné dans mon sommeil), et me cognais fortement le front contre... la tête de Granger ! Nous poussâmes tout les deux un cris de surprise et de douleur, et nos mains droites allèrent en même temps toucher nos fronts meurtris.

- Putain Granger ! m'exclamais-je énervé. T'es folle ou quoi ??! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Elle devint rouge pivoine et ce mis à bafouiller :

- Et bien...euh... Je... C'est que...

Mais elle s'arrêta, apparemment incapable de trouver une excuse.

Et moi, tandis que la douleur s'atténuait doucement, une autre sensation naissait en moi. Granger était encore très rouge. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en queue de cheval, mais quelques mèches avaient réussi à s'échapper de l'élastique. Soudain, je vis Granger changer. Son visage s'arrondis, ses cheveux prirent un volume incroyable et je retrouvais devant moi : mini Granger le palmier touffu.

Alors, je fis quelque chose qui m'étonna moi-même.

J'éclatais de rire.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après m'être réveillé si brusquement du rêve très étrange, je ne parvins pas à me rendormir. J'avais me tourner et me retourner entre mes draps, mon esprit revenait sans arrêt à la petite tête blonde que je venais de voir. Après mainte réflexion, je conclus finalement que ce que je venais de « vivre » était vraiment un souvenir. Et je réalisais soudain ce que ça impliquait.

Je comprenais que le petit garçon qui se cachait sous un bureau pour jouer, de peur d'être puni (et je n'osais pas imaginer la punition...) était **Drago Malefoy**.

J'avais revu son père, ce qui m'avait valut une belle terreur d'ailleurs ! C'était tout à fait normal après tout, quand on savait quand et dans quelle circonstance je l'avais croisé pour la dernière fois...

Pas penser à ça, pas penser à ça....

Et la façon dont il avait envoyer valser la cuillère parce que l'enfant s'amusait avec ! Parce que _Malefoy_, Malefoy jouait avec.

Par Merlin, pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à moi ??

Au bout de deux heures à essayer de dormir de nouveau, je me levais, vaincu.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, je vis que le feu brûlait encore faiblement dans la cheminée. Je m'avançais sur le petit balcon pour observer la salle, et remarquais plusieurs choses : La chaise que j'avais renversé était toujours à terre, la table était couverte d'eau, et il y avait des éclats de verre devant la cheminée.

Mais surtout, sur l'un des tapis au milieu de la pièce, Malefoy était étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix.

Je descendais l'escalier à pas de loup, et m'approchais encore plus doucement du corps allongé par terre.

Je restais là quelques instants, à l'observer, me demandant s'il vivait encore.

Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?! Pourquoi il ne vivrait plus ?

Déjà, il fallait tenir compte du fait que j'étais devenu quelqu'un qui avait tendance à voir le pire partout, et en plus, on avait l'impression qu'il y avait eu une bataille dans la pièce.

Alors, je m'agenouillais doucement à côté de Malefoy, et rapprochais lentement ma tête de son visage. Je détectais alors le son très léger de sa respiration, et me sentis soulagé.

Quoi ?????!! Comment ça _soulagé_ ????????!!!!

Soudain, il se redressa et me cria :

- Cachottière !

Mais nous étions trop proche, et nos fronts se heurtèrent dans un bruit mat. Je poussais un cri de surprise et de douleur, portais la main à mon front, et il fit exactement la même chose au même moment.

- Putain Granger ! me cria t-il énervé. T'es folle ou quoi ??! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Je me sentis rougir violement. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre ? Je n'allais tout de même pas avouer que je vérifiai s'il vivait encore ?

Merlin ! Et s'il s'imaginait que j'essayais de l'embrasser ??!

Je devins encore plus rouge et tentais de me défendre :

- Et bien...euh... Je... C'est que...

J'abandonnais, incapable de construire une phrase compréhensible.

C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il me regardait bizarrement. Son visage n'était plus déformé par la douleur et la colère. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et avant que je n'aie pu tenter une nouvelle fois de parler, il se mit à rire.

Je l'avais déjà entendu rire à maintes reprises, toutes les fois où lui et sa bande se moquaient ouvertement de moi et de quelque autre innocent. Mais là, c'était différent.

Ce n'était ni le gloussement crétin, ni le ricanement méchant qu'il employait habituellement. Non, c'était un _rire_, un vrai !

Je restais là, à le regarder, complètement sur le cul (N/A : la situation vaut bien l'expression non ? ;) ), tandis qu'il se roulait sur le tapis en se tenant les côtes, et en poussant des « hou hou hou », des « hi hi hi » et des « ha ha ha ». Il essaya de s'arrêter, ce qui réussi, disons, pendant cinq secondes, mais, il me lança un regard, et ça repris de plus elle. Et oui, les fous rires, ça ne s'arrête pas comme ça. Et c'est aussi _très_ communicatif, même si on a aucune idée du motif ( ce qui était le cas à cet instant).

Alors, en voyant Malefoy, la terreur froide réputé pour son calme et son sérieux, écroulé de rire sur le sol, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire avec lui.

Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps cela dura. Un certain temps, c'est sûr, car quand l'un de nous essayait de s'arrêter, et que l'autre faisait de même, il y en avait toujours un qui craquait, et c'était reparti.

A la fin, je me retrouvais également par terre sur un tapis (pas dans ses bras quand même !) à reprendre difficilement mon souffle, les côtes douloureuses, et à essuyer mes larmes. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ri comme ça, pour rien ? Au moins trois mois.

Trois moi sans rire, c'est long.

Je croisais de nouveau le regard de Malefoy, ce qui provoqua quelques gloussements, mais la crise était passé. Je sentis qu'à cet instant, quelque chose avait changé entre nous. Ce n'étais pas définitif, mais ça durerait au moins cette nuit.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi, allongés sur les tapis, à fixer le plafond, tandis que nos respirations redevenaient calmes et que nos cœurs reprenaient un rythme régulier.

Je me redressais sur les coudes, observais la pièce d'un œil critique, puis tournais un regard faussement accusateur vers Malefoy.

- C'est toi qui es à l'origine de l'ouragan qui a traversé la salle ? le questionnais-je.

Toujours allongé, un bras derrière la tête, il me regarda, en levant légèrement un sourcil.

- Et bien, oui, je suis le responsable, répondit-il, mais ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure m'a mis hors de moi et, dans ces moments là, il ne vaut mieux pas être près de moi.

Il continua à me fixer, tout en tendant sa main libre derrière sa tête. Il avait récupéré sa baguette.

- Reparo dit-il.

Le vase se reconstitua, l'eau disparue de la table et la chaise ce redressa. Et moi, pendant ce temps, je méditais, les joues de nouveaux un peu rouge.

Il venait d'avouer qu'il avait été vraiment blessé par ce que je lui avais dit, ce qui lui avait valu apparemment une belle colère (je devais être dans la salle de bain à ce moment là, car je n'ais rien entendu). Je me souvenais très bien de ce que je lui avais lancé.

Je l'avais traité d'enfant pourri gâté.

J'eu la vision d'une cuillère volante et d'un petit blond au bord des larmes sous le poids des accusations de son père.

Je compris soudain parfaitement pourquoi il s'était énervé ainsi. Je pouvais le traiter de beaucoup de chose, mais (à moins que tout cela ne soit qu'imaginaire) pas de gosse de riche pourri gâter.

Je me redressais totalement pour me retrouver en position assise, et tournait doucement la tête vers lui.

- Je suis désolé... murmurais-je doucement.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis, quand il comprit ce que je venais de dire, il tourna vivement la tête cers moi et fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris :

- Quoi ??

Je rougis encore un peu, mais m'efforçais de soutenir son regard.

- Je... Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ais dit tout à l'heure... Tu a beau être quelqu'un de détestable la majorité du temps, je n'ai aucunement le droit de porter ce genre d'accusation...

Il continuait à me regarder avec ses yeux perçants, et je ne pus tenir plus longtemps le contact. Je baissais donc les yeux et contemplais mes mains.

Au bout d'un petit moment, je l'entendis bouger. Il s'était assis à son tour et fixait le mur.

- Moi aussi, je m'excuse, marmonna t-il soudainement. Tu n'as peut-être pas toujours été une intello coincé.

Ses paroles firent remonter à la surface de mon esprit des bribes de souvenirs enfouis pas agréables, qui avait sans aucun doute une bonne raison d'être enfouis. Je m'empressais de les refouler immédiatement.

Il se rendit sûrement compte du léger trouble qui m'avais envahi, et avait du penser que c'était sur lui et ses paroles que je réfléchissais, alors, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais ne te fais pas de film Granger. Un Malefoy n'a que rarement l'occasion de s'excuser, alors j'espère que t'as bien profité, car ça n'arrivera plus avant longtemps.

Il avait repris son visage de mauvais, mais cela ne me fis pas peur. Je savais que ce n'étais qu'une sorte de protection. Je souris et me levais, en me disant qu'en fait, il y avait peut-être quelqu'un de bien et d'intéressant derrière le vilain Malefoy. Il serait intéressant de découvrir ce quelqu'un.

Je tournais une dernière fois la tête vers lui tandis que je montais les escaliers, et lui dis avec un sourire angélique :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy. Je ne me fais aucun film.

N/A : Alors ???????????????????? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de cette petite séance de trêve ? J'ai été contente de faire avoir un fou rire à Malefoy, car pour moi, c'est un truc qui fais vraiment trop de bien (Chacha et Melkiki, j'vous adore mes puces !!!!!!!! A quand notre prochain ?) et ça décoince l'atmosphère !!

Vous en pensez quoi de Mione le palmier au chewing-gum redoutable ?? :p

Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ??

Ou plutôt, pourquoi n'est-elle _plus_ comme ça ?? Je ne fais jamais les choses par hasards, ce qui est également le cas pour ce rêve... (mystère)

Vous voulez la suite ? Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws (Svp, ça me motive vraiment vraiment à écrirent même si c'est que deux mots qui ce battent en duels !!! lol)


	6. Ca devient intéressant

Ennemis pour la vie... ?  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilou mon chapitre 6 ! Il est bien long et j'espère qu'il faudra l'attente de deux semaines ( ?). Enfin bref, bonne lecture !!

Mais d'abord... Mirci à tout mes reviewer ! J'étais désespéré parce que j'avais pas eut beaucoup de reviews pour le chap 5, mais là, j'ai été gâté ! Mirci !!!

**_Pour :_**

**serpentis** : Mirci !! Voilà la suite ! Pour les rêves, tu vas voir...

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Comme toujours, j'adore tes reviews ! Encore mirci, c'est excellent ! ;)

**Draco Forever** : Merci beaucoup !! Voilà la suite !

**folledemoi** : J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais la suite lol. Et bien, la voilà !!! Merci à toi aussi

**_Pour Harry Potter Fanfiction_**

**Florine : **Encore merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi je me suis bien marré à écrire la chapitre 5 ! Pour ce qui est des rêves, il se pourrait que tu ai bientôt la réponse (mystère)

**Jalexa Malefoy : **Merci, merci, merci !!

**Lilly **: Merci, j'ai aimé tes (approximativement) 55 mots qui se sont battus en duel pour mon plus grand plaisir lol ! Voilà la suite, avec des révélations au programme...

**Francesca** : Merci !! Voilà la suite !

**pupuce2a **: Ca me touche de savoir que je fais parti d'une des meilleurs fics que tu ai lu, mirci beaucoup !! Voilou le chapitre 6 !

**Mario07 **: Voilà la suite !!!!!!! Merci pour ta review catégorique lol ;)

**_Pour TWWO_**

**Darkeyes **: Moi aussi j'imagine bien Malefoy prit de fou rire (étrange, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit lol) Merci, voilà la suite !

**Aurore : **Je suis heureuse de voir que mon chapitre t'a plu ! Je te remercie en même temps pour la review du chapitre 4, que j'ai eu après avoir posté le 5. Tes reviews me font toujours très plaisirs, car tu m'en envoi depuis le début, c'est sympa d'avoir une fan(mais non,j'menvoi pas de rose !) de la première heure lol ! Tu comprendras, je te promets, pourquoi Mione était comme ça. Kissous !

**Daccs** : Merci beaucoup !!

**Liona** : Mirci mirci !! Voilà la suite ! kissous !

_Voilou, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon, mille pardon, je vous aime quand même !!_

_**Chapitre 6 : Ca devient intéressant... **(suis trop fatigué pour trouver un meilleur titre, sorry ;))_

Le temps passa doucement. Plus d'un mois c'était écoulé depuis la nuit où je m'étais retrouvé par terre à rire en compagnie de Granger. L'hiver n'arriverait que dans deux mois, mais l'air commençait déjà à se rafraîchir singulièrement dans l'immense château. J'étais toujours bien content de retrouver la chaleur de la salle commune à la fin de la journée. J'y croisais parfois Granger, et à plusieurs reprises, nous nous étions retrouvé à faire nos devoirs ensemble autour de la grande table . Elle étant la meilleure élève de Poudlard, et moi n'étant pas mal doué non plus, on ne s'aidait pas vraiment mutuellement.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de ce qui c'était produit cette fameuse nuit, mais depuis, nos rapport avaient légèrement changé Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous étions devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, mais j'avais l'impression qu'une sorte de trêve avait été établie inconsciemment. Bien entendu, il nous arrivait encore de temps à autre de nous envoyer quelques sarcasmes, mais rien de vraiment bien méchant qui pouvait faire mal, voir très mal, comme c'était encore le cas il n'y pas si longtemps.

Pourquoi donc ce _légers_ changement de situation ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment moi-même. Peut-être que si l'épisode « rêve souvenir » s'était arrêté là, les choses n'auraient pas changé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis le rêve sur mini Granger, j'en avais refait quelques uns dans le même genre. Parfois, c'était de long rêves, de grands souvenirs, heureux la majorité du temps ; et les autres fois, ce n'étaient que des flashs d'une quinzaines de secondes. Ces flashs là me montraient des moments où Granger n'allais pas bien.

J'aurais du me sentir gêné de pénétrer ainsi dans sa vie privée, mais bon, j'étais tel que j'étais, et, je n'étais aucunement responsable de ce qui se passait, je n'avais aucun moyen de mettre un terme à ce phénomène. Tous ça pour en venir au fait que continuer Granger, alors que je découvrais (à son insu) de plus en plus de choses sur elle, ne me disait plus rien. Je coyais même que je commencais à l'apprécier.

Quoi ???!!

Qu'est ce que je racontais encore comme bêtise ? Ce n'étais pas dans mon habitude d'apprécier les gens comme ça, ou alors, c'était principalement par intérêt. Mais là, quel était l'intérêt à apprécier une fille de moldus ?

- Dragouneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, on va être en retard !!!!!!!!!

Le hurlement aigu qui parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles soudainement de mes pensées. Pansy était de nouveau accroché à mon bras (un jour, elle finira par me l'arracher), et le secouait vigouresement en me faisant des yeux de chien battu. Une nouvelle fois, je me dégageais brutalement de son empreinte.

Quelle tare cette fille ! Toujours entrain de me coller !

Mais elle avait raison, il était presque l'heure du cours de soin aux crétures magiques.

Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave si j'arrivais en retard au cours du gros balourd : encore plus d'une heure à l'écouter s'emerveiller sur un escargot géant ou sur un lion à dix têtes. Rien de plus ennuyant.

Mais tansis que je me levais avec la lenteur d'une tortue, Blaise arriva et me dit d'un ton exité :

- Eh, Malefoy, dépêche ! Il paraît que le demi-géant a capturé un Xonarion !

Cette nouvelle retint immédiatement mon attention. Un Xonarion ??! Comment était-ce possible qu'il y en est un à Poudlard ??

Pansy jubilait comme une folle.

- Un Xonarion !! Tu te rends compte Dragonichou ?? Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je rêve d'en voir un !!!!!!!

Elle recommença à m'arracher le bras pour m'entraîner hors de la grande salle, mais d'un geste habituelle, je retrouvais ma liberté. Puis, accompagné de ma sangsue et de Blaise, je me rendais rapidement dans le parc.

Apparemment, la nouvelle était parvenue aux oreilles des autres élèves, car tous attendaient avec impatience devant la cabane de Hagrid. C'était, comme d'habitude, un cours commun avec les Griffondors.

Mon regard sonda l'assemblée, et s'arrêta tout de suite, étrangement, sur Granger. Elle était, bien entendu, accompagné de la belette, qui la collait autant que Pansy le faisait avec moi, et qui regardait avec un regard mi tendre mi amusé, la jeune fille qui était visiblement plongée dans un récit passionnant. Sans aucun doute une histoire sur les Xonarions.

Enfin, le « professeur » arriva et nous demanda de le suivre vers la forêt. Il rejoignit ensuite Granger et Weasley qui était en tête du peloton.

Nous atteignîmes la lisière du bois, mais nous continuâmes à avancer. Enfin, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers nous :

- Nous allons arriver dans une minute, je vous demanderais de faire preuve de silence et de calme, ça pourrait l'énerver.

Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter avidement entre eux, mais tous reprirent la marche d'un pas rapide. Alors, au beau milieu d'une clairière, nous le vîmes.

Il était dans une cage, et je me demandais comment le balourd avait réussi à l'y faire entrer. J'avais déjà lu des choses sur cette créature et vu des illustrations, mais le voir en vrai, c'était totalement différent.

Il était splendide. Terrifiant.

Il devait mesurer pas loin de deux mètres de hauteur. Il ne ressemblait à aucun animal précis, mais semblait plutôt être un mélange de plusieurs. Son corps avait la grâce d'un félin, mais on en devinait toute la puissance. Il avait la tête d'un reptile, très proche de celle d'un dragon. Son pelage était très étrange, car les nuances changeaient selon la façon dont on l'observait, allant du blanc maculé au noir jais. Mais le plus effrayant était sans hésiter sa queue, semblable à celle d'un scorpion.

Le tout donnait une créature vraiment très étrange, mais tout à fait exceptionnelle.

De petits cris de surprises et de peur avaient surgis d'un peu partout à la découverte de la bête, mais tous à présent observaient, dans un silence admiratif, la créature qui était en position d'alerte.

Au bout de quelques instants, Hagrid pris la parole :

- Comme vous le voyez de vos propres yeux, le Xonarion est une créature magnifique et extraordinaire, il n'en reste plus que cinq ou six dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Ce sont des centaures qui m'ont prévenu de la présence de celui-ci dans notre forêt ; les centaures respectent beaucoup les créatures qui datent des temps anciens, mais celle-ci peut être particulièrement dangereuse. Selon leur loi, les centaures n'ont pas le droit de toucher à ce genre de créature, mais ils étaient soucieux de leur sécurité personnelle, alors, ils ont préféré le laisser aux mains des humains.

L'explication du demi géant provoqua quelques chuchotements dans les rangs.

- J'ai eu extrêmement de mal à le neutraliser pour le mettre dans cette cage, reprit-il. Le professeur Dumbledore est venu à mon secours en utilisant de puissants sortilèges pour l'endormir. Nous avons eut la permission par le ministère de le conserver à Poudlard pour votre culture personnelle. Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de le laisser enfermé dans une cage, mais un enclos ne le retiendrait pas. Bon passons au cours théorique : quelqu'un pourrait-il m'en dire plus sur les Xonarions ?

Sans aucune surprise pour personne, Granger leva la main, et je réprimais un sourire en voyant son air avide, qui montrait à quel point elle était pressée de raconter tout ce qu'elle savait.

Le balourd la désigna du doigt.

- Le Xonarion est une créature mythique, commença Granger, au même titre que la licorne, le dragon ou encore le sphinx, toutes ces créatures seulement visibles par des personnes faisant parti du mon de la magie. Nous entendons nettement moins parler du Xonarion, car il est très discret, très fier, mais également très redoutable s'il est énervé. Il était beaucoup craint dans l'Antiquité, car il est pratiquement impossible de le tuer, et bien que son apparence globale soit magnifique, prises séparément, chaque partie de son corps peut se révéler dangereuse : une tête de dragon capable de cracher un jet de flamme de un mètre cinquante de long, un corps de lynx puissant possédant des pattes qui se terminent par des griffes acérées, mais il y a surtout sa queue, qui tout comme le scorpion possède une pointe venimeuse, d'une rapidité effrayante. Personnellement Hagrid, je suis bien heureuse qu'il soit rester dans une cage plutôt qu dans un enclos à l'air libre.

Il y eut quelques gloussements à la dernière remarque de Granger (qui reprenait son souffle après cette longue tirade). Le demi géant eut un grand sourire :

- Parfait Hermione ! Quinze points pour Griffondor.

Granger afficha un air satisfait, et croisa même mon regard pendant quelques secondes, sans dépérir de son air supérieur. J'allais lui prouver que je pouvais, moi aussi faire gagner facilement des points à ma maison.

Je rassemblais toute ma bonne volonté (et Merlin sait à quel point s'était dur !) pour lever la main et m'exprimer poliment vis-à-vis de Hagrid :

- Excusez-moi, _professeur_, mais je ne crains que miss Granger ait omis, involontairement je n'en doute pas une seconde, de parler des particularités du venin qui est stocké dans le dard de la queue.

Le balourd afficha un air étonné à ma remarque, et je pensais que c'était surtout parce que, pour une fois, je m'étais adressé à lui d'une façon plus convenable dirons nous. Mais il hocha la tête et me dit :

- C'est exact Malefoy. Fais nous donc le plaisir de nous faire part de ces particularités.

Je regardais une nouvelle fois Granger, qui me fixait, le regard haineux, les joues légèrement roses. Je retenais de nouveau un sourire, et commençait mon explication :

-Comme beaucoup de venin, celui du Xonarion peut-être mortel pour sa victime, mais pas dans tout les cas. Il est fatal pour la personne touchée s'il est injecté dans une région proche du cœur ou des poumons, ou à la tête, car les principaux organes vitaux sont alors touchés très rapidement, et la victime moura dans d'atroces souffrances... Mais, s'il pique au niveau des autres membres –bras, jambes, mains...- ce n'est pas la mort qui en résulte, mais le blessé sera alors victime de comportement étranges, qui changent selon la personne. Le cas le plus extraordinaire, c'est bien sur le vieux sorcier italien Léonard de Vinci, qui après s'être fait piquer, est devenu une sorte de génie qui inventait toute sorte de choses.

Je m'arrêtais. Contrairement à la jeune fille qui avait parlé juste avant moi, je n'avais pas besoin de reprendre mon souffle, car j'avais pris tout mon temps pour expliquer ce que je savais.

Les élèves s'étaient remis à parler entre eux, et Hagrid leva les bras pour réclamer le silence, puis, il se tourna vers moi :

- C'est très bien, je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Quinze points également pour Serpentard.

Je savourais alors ma victoire en envoyant un sourire fier et plein de défis à Granger. Celle-ci, qui avait apparemment compris mon jeu, me renvoya un regard chargé d'exaspération, mais je voyais l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le contact qui était établi avec Granger se coupa alors quand quelqu'un me cria dans l'oreille droite :

- Oh, Dragouneeeeeeeeeeeeeet ! Qu'est-ce qu tu es intelligent ! Tu méritais au moins cinq point de plus que cette sale sang-de-bourbe !!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eu soudainement envi de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure, mais je en fis rien, me contentant de respirer profondément.

- Pansy ? lui dis-je.

- Quoi Dranichou ? me demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Je la regardais se trémousser nerveusement devant moi tandis qu'elle attendait ma réponse, puis tournais le regard vers le groupe d'élève qui s'était approché de la cage, plus précisément je regardais une jeune fille au cheveux bouclés de nouveau plongée dans une conversation passionnante avec une belette rousse.

Alors, je me tournais de nouveau vers Pansy :

- Fermes-la.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La sonnerie retenti enfin. Les larmes aux yeux, je me hâtais de quitter le cachot et me précipitais dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Quel salaud ce Rogue !!

Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, essayant de calmer mais émotions. Je sortais d'un nouveau cours de potion, qui avait été, comme toujours, vraiment détestable. Rogue ne passait pas un cours sans faire de remarques qui sous-entendais quelque chose en rapport avec Harry.

Tous savait que le professeur de potion détestait Harry plus que d'importe qui d'autre. La sixième année en potion avait été très éprouvante pour Harry, car Rogue semblait le détester encore plus qu'avant (et oui, s'était possible !). Harry semblait avoir une idée de ce qui lui valait cette haine décuplé, mais tout ce qu'il avait bien voulu me dire, c'était que c'était la raison pour laquelle Rogue n'avait plus voulu lui donner de cour d'occlumancie. Harry n'en avait rien à faire de la haine de Rogue, car lui aussi nourrissait pour ce dernier un sentiment semblable. Le jeune homme était persuadé que le professeur était responsable de la mort de Sirius.

Oui, les cours de potion de l'an dernier avaient été vraiment _très_ difficile.

Je levais les yeux vers le miroir qui se trouvait au dessus du lavabo. J'avais une mine horrible : le teint pâle, les yeux rougis et des cernes apparaissaient sous ceux-ci. De plus, mes cheveux, qui depuis l'année dernière étaient devenu moins capricieux au niveau de la coiffure, ressemblaient de nouveau à une touffe, comme à chaque fois que je me trouvais dans un état d'épuisement moral intense (N/A : n'oubliez pas que c'est une sorcière, ses cheveux peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent ;)), ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui.

J'avais de nouveau refait le rêve. Plus je le faisais, et plus il était long, commençant plus tôt dans les évènements, et finissant aussi plus tard, presque trop tard. Je ne tenais pas à revivre l'intégralité de cette journée. Je ne voulais pas !!

Je poussais un soupir fatigué tandis que je me frottais les yeux. Le rêve m'avait beaucoup bouleversé car cela faisait un moment que ce n'était plus ce souvenir que je revoyais, mais ceux de mon colocataire.

Quelle situation étrange !

C'était fous le nombres de choses que l'on pouvait apprendre sur les gens rien qu'en vivant leur souvenir. J'avais surtout vu des passages de l'enfance de Malefoy, et je me rendais compte à présent de la chance que j'avais eu d'avoir grandit auprès de mes deux parents qui m'aimaient. Les souvenirs étaient principalement des souvenirs désagréables, voir même très désagréable. Une fois ou deux, j'avais vu le même petit garçon habituellement terrorisé, s'amuser et rigoler dans un immense jardin, en compagnie d'un petit chat noir. Cela m'avait fait du bien de le voir rigoler pour une fois. Par contre, comme exemple de rêve très désagréable, il y en avait un très court, où j'avais vu Lucius Malefoy arriver d'un pas menaçant dans le jardin, et lancer un sortilège de Doloris à la pauvre bête, avant de tourner sa baguette vers l'enfant. Le rêve c'était arrêté au moment ou l'horrible père s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège à son propre fils.

Je frissonnais aux souvenirs de ce rêve. Cela me gênait beaucoup de pénétrer ainsi dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un. Même si c'étaient ceux de Malefoy, cela demeurait quand même quelque chose de très privée, et moi, je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un puisse voir mes souvenirs, surtout pas Malefoy ! (N/A : hou hou hou !! :D)

J'avais pris la ferme décision de faire quelque chose pour mettre un terme à cette situation.

Quand j'eu repris une tête à peu près normal, je sorti des toilettes. Je regardais ma montre et poussais un cri de surprise. J'étais en retard au cours de sortilège ! Je rejoignais la salle en courant, m'excusais au près du professeur, et m'asseyais à côté de Ron.

Celui fronça les sourcils en voyant ma tête.

- Mione, ça va ? me demanda t-il, inquiet.

Je hochais la tête :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. C'est juste que... les cours de potions sont vraiment horribles en ce moment.

Alors, Ron passa le reste du cours, entre deux mouvements de baguettes, à faire une liste très longue de tous les adjectifs horribles qui qualifiaient très bien le maître de potion. Au moins, il réussi à me rendre le sourire, et en sortant de la salle, je me sentais mieux.

- Bon, dit Ron, on se retrouve au dîner, d'accord ?

Je lui répondais par un sourire :

- Pas de problème ! Je dois aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque de toutes façons. Bon cours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas marmonna t-il, Trelawney va encore délirer sur la position de ma cheville gauche par rapport à la couleur de mes yeux, et va découvrir que je serais prochain ministre de la Magie. Rien de plus banal.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous nous quittâmes, et je rejoignais la bibliothèque. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais.

Je me dirigeais vers l'étagère où étaient rangés les livres de la catégorie « **rêves** », mais quelqu'un, à ma grande surprise, était déjà entrain de chercher dans les rayons. Ma surprise était du au fait que cette personne, c'était Drago Malefoy.

Quand il arrêta enfin de fixer les titres des bouquins, il leva les yeux, et je crus percevoir un léger sursaut de surprise quand il me vit.

- Granger ! s'exclama t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??

Je levais un sourcil :

- La bibliothèque est comme ma deuxième maison, j'y passe presque plus de temps que dans mon lit. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il haussa les épaules, et me sourit, en affichant un petit air moqueur :

- J'étudie, pour pouvoir de nouveau avoir plus de point que toi au prochain cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

C'était vrai que depuis le cours sur le Xonarion, qui avait eu lieu il y a un peu plus d'un mois, Malefoy s'amusait à répondre à chaque fois après moi, cherchant le petit grain de sel que j'aurais oublié. Cela avait le don de m'exaspérer, et il l'avait bien remarqué. C'était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle il continuait faire ça à chaque cours que nous avions en commun.

- Malgré tous tes efforts, je suis contrainte de t'apprendre que je serais toujours meilleur que toi, répliquais-je. Car, pour le moment, je n'ai encore entendu personne t'appeler Monsieur Je Sais Tout. Quand ça sera le cas, préviens moi.

Il me lança un regard qui se voulait noir, mais un petit sourire demeurait toujours sur ses lèvres. Alors, il s'approcha de moi. Vraiment très près de moi. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue (N/A :moui...on y croit), je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il avança la tête vers mon visage. J'étais complètement figé, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Mais il se contenta d'approcher la bouche de mon oreille (N/A :Désolé, les bisous, c'est pas pour maintenant ! ;)) et de me murmurer d'une voix mystérieuse et suave :

- Je sais beaucoup plus de chose que tu ne le crois, Granger.

Il était parti avant que je n'ai pu retrouver le contrôle de mon corps.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris ?

Je secouais la tête, essayant de chasser de mon esprit la drôle de sensation que j'avais senti au creux de mon estomac quand je l'avais vu se rapprocher vraiment dangereusement de moi.

Je m'efforçais donc de me concentrer sur l'objectif qui m'avait mené à la bibliothèque : les rêves.

Je passais une bonne heure à rassembler tout les bouquins qui semblaient les plus appropriés, puis allais voir Mrs Pince pour savoir si je pouvais les emprunter. Evidemment, elle accepta. Je les fourrais ensuite tant bien que mal dans mon sac, et allais manger.

Ron passa tout le repas à me raconter les exploits de son équipe au dernier entraînement. Je ne compris que la moitié de ses paroles, car il avait continuellement la bouche pleine, ce qui rendait l'audition particulièrement difficile.

Le repas finit, je dis bonne nuit à Ron, et retournais à ma salle commune. Je vis avec joie que le feu brûlait dans la cheminée. En cette fin de mois de novembre, l'hiver se faisait de plus en plus sentir. La salle était vide, et j'en fus soulagé. J'allais m'installer sur le confortable canapé bleu, et sortais les livres. Je me plongeais rapidement dans l'un d'eux. C'était vraiment très intéressant, mais rien encore ne parlait de rêve souvenir d'autre personne.

Comme à chaque fois que j'étais plongée dans ma lecture, je n'entendis pas Malefoy arriver (il fallait croire que j'étais légèrement sourde, ou lui vraiment discret).

- Ta lecture est intéressante, granger ?

Je fis un bond en entendant sa voix si proche de moi, et laissait tomber le bouquin. Malefoy se trouvait juste à côté du canapé. Avant que je n'ai pu ramasser le livre, il se pencha et l'attrapa. J'aurais voulu lui arracher des mains. Une drôle d'expression passa sur son visage quand il lut le titre de l'œuvre.

- « _Pourquoi ces rêves ?_ », lut-il.

Il détacha les yeux de la couverture pour les diriger vers moi, qui avais rougis automatiquement. S'il savait la raison pour laquelle je faisais ces recherches...

Mais apparemment, découvrir mon style de lecture ne le laissa pas insensible. Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur le livre et se mis à le feuilleter. Son expression se transformait, semblant un peu plus énervé à chaque page tourné.

Soudain, il referma le livre d'un coup sec, le laissa tomber par terre, puis se pencha brusquement vers moi. C'était totalement différent de ce qu'il s'était produit tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque. A cet instant, il bouillonnait d'une colère que je ne comprenais pas.

- Pourquoi lis-tu ça, Granger ???

Je fus incapable de répondre, ma bouche se contentant de s'ouvrir et de se fermer, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. J'essayais de me mettre debout pour m'éloigner.

D'un geste vif, il m'attrapa le bras pour m'empêcher de me lever. Je poussais un petit cris de douleur, mais aussi de peur. Oui, Malefoy était effrayant ainsi.

Il me secoua le bras, et redemanda d'une voix ferme :

- Allez, dis moi ! Pourquoi tu lis ça ???

- Lâche moi, tu me fais mal ! lui criais-je.

Il se rendit alors compte de son comportement et me lâcha tout aussi soudainement qu'il s'était mit à m'agripper. Je me levais en un éclair en me frottant le bras, m'éloignant de lui.

Il fixait le sol, les sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait plus en colère, mais plutôt plongé dans une sorte d'intense réflexion. Je restais là à le fixer, tandis que l'élancement qui tiraillait mon bras se calmait.

Un temps indéfini passa, court, sans aucun doute, mais je ne pouvais déterminer sa durée exacte. Moi, je fixais Malefoy, et lui, il fixait le sol.

- Tu fais de rêves étranges, dit-il soudain d'une voix bizarre.

Il leva les yeux vers moi. De nouveau, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Comment savait-il ?? Ce ne pouvait pas seulement être la découverte du livre qui avait fait qu'il comprenait, ou avait compris, ce qu'il se passait depuis plus de deux mois.

- Tu fais des rêves que tu ne devrais pas faire. Des rêves qui n'en sont pas vraiment.

Je secouais la tête, les sourcils froncés, complètement perdu.

- Mais...qu'est-ce que... balbutiais-je.

Il s'approcha de nouveau.

- Tu vois... des souvenirs... qui ne sont pas les tiens.

Je soutins son regard. Oui, il avait comprit. Mais, après tout, je n'y étais pour rien. Je faisais même des recherches pour tenter de calmer le phénomène. Alors, je prenais un air déterminé, pour cacher ma gêne.

- Oui, je fais ce genre de rêve, répondis-je.

Il secoua la tête, lasse, et eut un petit rire sans joie, plutôt un rire nerveux.

- J'y crois pas marmonna t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Soudain, je compris quelque chose.

- Eh !!! m'exclamais-je, en tendant vers lui un doigt accusateur.

Il se figea, comme un animal pris au piège.

- Et toi !!! Comment ça se fait que tu saches ça ??? lui demandais-je.

Je ne lui laissais même pas une chance de répondre.

- Ne ferais donc tu pas des rêves étranges toi aussi ? le questionnais-je d'un ton ironiquement menaçant, pour me moquer de son comportement de tout à l'heure.

Chose exceptionnel : il sembla soudainement gêné. Ce fut à son tour de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il se mit à marmonner des trucs indistincts. Puis, comme moi, il pointa un doigt en ma direction.

- Mais toi aussi, tu fais ce genre de rêve ! s'exclama t-il de nouveau.

Je poussais un soupir exaspéré. Si on continuait comme ça, on en aurait pour toute la nuit.

- D'accord, dis-je d'un ton clair. Je rêve de tes souvenirs, tu rêves de mes souvenirs, on va être clair ! Le truc maintenant, c'est de savoir : est tu responsable de ce phénomène ?

- Non !!! s'exclama t-il, outré.

- Oki oki !! repris-je rapidement pour calmer le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas moi non plus. Je faisais des recherches dans le but de trouver pourquoi je faisais ces rêves.

Soudain, moi aussi je me sentis énervé. Malefoy avait vu mes souvenir !! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu au juste ??

Je me mis à marche de long en large dans la pièce les poings serrés.

- Ca m'énerve, exclamais-je !!! Pourquoi ce genre de truc m'arrive toujours ???!!! Et ces saleté de bouquins qui ne dise rien !!

J'attrapais alors un des livres, déchirais une poignée de pages, et lançait le reste du bouquin par terre.

Malefoy m'observais m'exciter toute seule, une expression songeuse sur le visage.

Je soupirais bruyamment, et regardais les feuilles que je tenais dans ma mains. Quand je lis les mots qui se trouvaient en haut de la première page, ma colère tomba tout de suite, remplacé par une vive excitation :

- Par Merlin !!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Malefoy, sur la défensive.

Je le rejoignais en courant, et lui montrait la feuille.

- « _Le sortilège du rêve souvenir_ » lut-il.

On échangeait un regard.

Je parcourais rapidement la page, mes sourcils se fronçant un peu plus à chaque ligne.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Malefoy, impatient.

- Ca dit que ce sortilège est utilisé pour qu'une ou plusieurs personnes revivent en dormant les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre, expliquais-je, toujours concentrer sur la feuille. Ca, on le savait déjà... Il dise qu'il doit être lancé sur un objet qui, chauffé, produira une sorte de fumée invisible qui, quand elle est inhalé, déclenche le sortilège ; la personne qui a inhalé rêvera des souvenirs d'un autre personne ayant également inhalé la fumée (N/A : j'espère que c'est assez clair :S Moi, je me comprends, mais ça fais une heure et demi que j'écris, c'est peut-être un peu embrouillé lol).

Malefoy, qui lisait derrière mon épaule, retint un passage intéressant :

- « La fumée étant invisible, il est difficile de découvrir que le sortilège a été lancé. Cependant, une odeur particulière ce répand. C'est une odeur... »

- « De pin », achevais-je.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Une fois chauffé. Une odeur de pin.

J'avais compris. Et lui aussi.

Dans une parfaite harmonie, nos regards se tournèrent vers la cheminée.

- Putain.

C'était la seule chose intelligente que Malefoy avait réussi à dire.

Moi, je me contentais de m'approcher de la cheminée, et d'éteindre le feu d'un coup de baguette. Malefoy, qui m'avait rejoint, regardait dans l'antre sombre.

- Je me demande comment on va faire pour savoir s'il y a un objet planqué dans cette cheminée, dit-il d'une voix songeuse.

- _Accio, _tentais-je en pointant ma baguette vers la cheminée.

Rien ne se produisit.

- Accio ! s'exclama Malefoy d'un ton énervé.

De nouveau, se fut sans résultat.

- Peut-être, commençais-je, qu'on devrait essayer en même temps ?

Il me regarda, et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Bon, on se concentre bien sur cette chose ensorcelé, même si on ignore ce que c'est. Un...deux... trois. _Accio_ !

Il avait prononcé la formule en même temps que moi, et, miracle ! Quelque chose arriva enfin.

On entendit un bruit à l'intérieur du conduit, comme si quelque chose bougeait.

Soudain, une boule fusa de la cheminée. Malefoy prouva ses excellents réflexe d'attrapeur, et s'en saisit d'un geste vif.

- Aie ! C'est brûlant !

Il prit sa cape qui se trouvait sur une chaise, l'étala sur la table puis posa la sphère dessus.

Une drôle de lueur brûlait à l'intérieur, et une étiquette était collée dessus.

Je me penchais pour voir se qu'il y avait d'inscrit, Malefoy en fit autant, et pu lire :

**S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D**

**Drago Malefoy ( ?)**

**Et Hermione Granger ( ?)**

Il y avait quelques secondes, je trouvais cette sphère familière, comme si j'en avait déjà vu une semblable auparavant. A présent, je me souvenais très bien _o_ et _quand_ j'avais vu ce genre de sphère.

Je reculais, tétanisé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Malefoy en voyant mon comportement.

- Je... Je sais ce que c'est, dis-je difficilement.

Malefoy sembla inquiet. Il devait trouver mon comportement des plus étrange.

- Et... c'est quoi ? demanda t-il gentiment.

J'avais ma salive avec difficulté, les yeux fixé sur cette sphère maudite, et déclarais d'une voix tremblante, mais sans aucun soupçon de doute :

- C'est une prophétie.

N/A : TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!

Alalalala !! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça !! De m'arrêter pile quand il faut pas !! Hou hou hou !!!

Vous voulez la suite ?? Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews !!!!

Bon, ça se trouve, je me fais des films, ça vous à plus du tout, et vous êtes très déçu :'(

Oki, je pense pas que ça soit le cas (j'espère ! lol). Vous avez vu comme il est long ce chapitre ??! 12 pages Word, c'est un record pour cette histoire ! J'avoue, Dray est désaventagé, il n'a que quatre pages et demi, alors que Mione, elle en a le droit à sept et demi... Mais bon ! Je jure que je ne pensais pas du tout écrire tout ça quand j'ai commencé la partie Hermione, mais une fois que je suis lancé, je suis lancé !! Je pense que c'est toute les reviews que j'ai eu pour le chapitre 5 qui m'ont autant motivés lol :D

J'espère que vous avez aimez et que vous voulez la suite !!

Mirci d'avoir lu mon chapitre, et mirci de me laisser une review en cliquant sur le petit Go (pour ceux de ; pour les 2 autres, me souviens plus lol) en bas à gauche, j'suis sur que vous le voyez ! (qui sait, je pourrais ne pas mettre de chapitre 7...(rire sadique) lol)

Allez, Kissoussssssssssss

_Elialys_

P.S : Désolé pour toutes les fautes qu'il doit y avoir dans ce chapitre et dans mes notes, mais ça fais un moment que j'écris, mon attention a largement diminué, et je suis tellement pressé de le posté, que je me relie pas ( je donne ma confiance infinie au correcteur automatique de Word lol )


	7. Révélations

Ennemis pour la vie... ?  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)  
  
Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà enfin !! Désolé pour tout ce temps depuis le dernier chap, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps en se moment, alors, j'écris à la main et ensuite, faut que je retape tout à l'ordi. Alalala, c'est dur la vie d'auteur houhouhouhou ! Bon ? voilà enfin la révélation de la prophétie que vous attendiez tous avec une horrible impatience (hum hum lol)

Mais tout d'abord, un immense merci à tout mes nombreux et formidables reviewers : Je vous aime !!!!!!!!!!

**_Pour :_**

**Sln** : Merci beaucoup !!! Voilà enfin la suite !

**Serpentis** : Mirci beaucoup pour tes 2 reviews, je t'adore ! Je sais que je viens plus sur msn en ce moment, mais j'ai pas le temps :'( J'espère pouvoir très bientôt rediscuter avec toi.

**Noika** : Merci, c'est très sympa !! Voilou la suite !

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Elialys tremble en écrivant la réponse car cela fait deux semaines qu'elle a mis le chap 6, et qu'elle a des milliards de malédictions sur la tête Mer- merci pour la review. C'éta- c'était très sympa de ta p- part. Regarde : VOILA LA SUITE !!! (lol kissous !! ;p)

**maman** : Hummmmm, Pearl, ma grande sœur chérie, tu es exaspérante : il faut arrêter d'être jalouse à ce point là, toi aussi, un jour peut être, tu seras aimé de beaucoup de monde. Ne t'en fais pas : je crois en toi.

**trèèèèèèèès granddddddddddd faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan** : Cher ami de Pearl qui a écris ça pendant que cette dernière te dictais (et oui, elle a tout avoué sous la torture), sache que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta review, ou du moins quand je l'ai lu. Pas bien de faire croire aux auteurs qu'on aime leurs fics : honte à toi ! lol

**Angel of shadow** : Mirci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour ce qui est des bizous, pour le moment, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter,mais ils viendront bien un jour pourtant. Voila la suite !

**Dragonia** : Mirci beaucoup pour ta review ! Moi, je suis bientôt arrivé à la fin du bloc que tu m'a envoyé : dès que je me connecte, j'essai dans lire un bout, mais comme je viens clandestinement à chaque fois... Voilà la suite !!

**_Pour Harry Potter Fanfiction_**

**Lolo8 : **Mirci pour tes 3 reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup plus, j'ai crus comprendre que tu appréciais ma fic :D lol Voili la suite !

**Florine** : Lol, je savais bien que c'était embrouillant mon histoire de sortilège de rêve : mais si tu relis 5 fois le passage, je suis sur que tu parviendra à comprendre ;) Pour le responsable, tu auras très bientôt la réponse...Et mirci pour les compliments !!!

**Jalexa Malefoy** : Mirci ! Tu es très perspicace (ou alors tu a une très bonne mémoire lol) pour les initiales de la prophétie. Je suis très contente d'être une de tes auteurs préféré ! Mirci !!

**Lilly** : Un auteur coupe où il veut, surtout là où ça oblige le lecteur à revenir la suite plus tard :p (c'est tout un art hihihhi). Mirci !!

**pupuce2a** : Thanks !!!! Voilou la suite !

**SEAN** : snif Me comparer à J.K. Rowling snif la grande, la magnifique, l'intelligente J.K. snif Mirci !!!!!!!!!!

**Francesca** : Mirci beaucoup !! Et désolé pour l'attente :S

**rayondelune** : Merci !! Voilà le nouveau chap !

**_Pour TWWO_**

**Daccs** : Merci !! Voilà, tu vas enfin savoir la prophétie !

**Aurore** : Alalala Aurore, j'attend toujours tes review avec impatience, car elles me font toujours très plaisir ! snif Là, tu m'as gâté, que de compliments !!! Mille mirci !!! et plein de gros kissous !!! snif

**Hermione Potter** : Merci ! Pour l'action Hermione/Drago, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu d'en mettre, mais pour le moment, cela ne cadrerait pas trop avec l'avancement de leur relation : il faut laisser le temps au temps : ils sont sensé se détester au début, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Pour le scénario avec Harry, et bien... je n'imagine rien dans le genre, désolé lol.

Pfiou ! A y est ! J'ai réussi à tout répondre ! A vos lecture (et n'oubliez pas la tite review final hein ? ;))

**_Chapitre 7 : Révélations_**

Je fixais la petite sphère, incrédule.

- Une prophétie ? redemandais-je pour la troisième fois consécutive.

Granger qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait répondu que par deux petits oui, sembla soudain trouver que ma question était la chose la plus énervante du monde.

- Oui, une prophétie ! s'écria t-elle. Tu veux que je te le dise en quelle langue ?! Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre !!

Sa colère trahissait son angoisse, une angoisse tout à fait visible pour une personne comme moi, habitué à analyser les réactions défensives de gens. J'étais loin d'être un garçon stupide. Bien entendu, je savais déjà ce qu'était une prophétie, mais d'en voir une vraie, ici, avec en plus, mon nom et celui de Granger écrit dessus... Cela ne prévoyait rien de bon.

- Pourquoi stresse-tu comme ça, Granger, demandais-je d'un ton calme.

Son regard était toujours soudé à la prophétie, et son teint était beaucoup plus pâle qu'habituellement.

- Les prophéties ne prévoient jamais rien de bon... Elle n'apporte que le malheur dans leur prédiction...

Sa voix se brisa, et je vis ses yeux s'embués légèrement.

Je ne comprenais pas la raison de son émoi, et j'aurais certainement beaucoup de mal à lui faire avouer. Mais, à cet instant, toute ma curiosité était dirigée vers cette sphère.

Je m'approchais de la table, et la reprenais entre mes doigts. Elle était encore tiède, mais éloignée du feu, elle avait rapidement refroidit.

- Pour entendre ce qu'elle contient, il faut la briser, non ? questionnais-je en observant la boule d'un air suspicieux.

- Ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama Granger. Je ne veux rien entendre de ce que cette chose a à dire ! _Accio_ !

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, la prophétie me sauta des mains et alla rejoindre celle de Granger.

Je levais les sourcils, étonné, et m'exclamais :

- Granger, mon nom est écrit sur cette chose, et j'aimerais savoir _pourquoi_. Et je te signale, si tu n'avais remarqué, que le tiens y ais également.

Elle tremblait de colère :

- C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas la casser !!!

- _Accio_ !

Je rappelais la sphère. Une fois en ma possession, je me préparais à la briser sur le sol mais...

- _Accio_ !

Je réagis une seconde après Granger, et lançais immédiatement le sortilège d'attraction.

Le sort percuta la boule alors qu'elle était rendue entre Granger et moi. Touché des deux côtés par le même sortilège, la sphère s'immobilisa, et resta en l'air une seconde, qui parut durer beaucoup plus longtemps. Je vis le visage de Granger se décomposer, tandis que la prophétie amorçait sa chute.

- Non !!! cria la jeune sorcière, désespérée.

Mais il était trop tard. Dans un puissant bruit de verre qu'on brise, la prophétie explosa au contacte du sol, se brisant en mille morceaux.

Alors, le petit nuage de fumée grise qui semblait se mouvoir à l'intérieur du verre il n'y avait pas si longtemps, fut libéré et s'éleva. Une silhouette apparu, je la reconnu pour l'avoir déjà une ou deux fois depuis mon entré à Poudlard.

C'était le professeur Trelawney, qui enseignait la divination, art qui m'avait toujours paru jusqu'à présent, trop imprécis pour valoir la peine d'être étudié. J'allais découvrir le contraire.

La reproduction de professeur se mit alors à parler d'une voix lente, rauque, et dure :

- _Les temps sont sombres... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient de plus en plus puissant... Le Survivant a été vaincu... Les nouveaux combattants sont désignés... La Lionne et le Serpent... Tout deux né cinquante jours avant et cinquante jours après l'ancien ennemi du Seigneur sans nom... Leurs sangs sont contraires, leurs familles aussi...Mais leurs cœurs restent forts... Ensemble, ils s'uniront et combattrons... Quand le soleil s'éteindra, les étoiles replaçant subitement les nuages, la lutte finale débutera... Le pouvoir caché demeure inchangé... Lui seul terrassera le Mage Noir... Et eux seuls sauront l'utiliser...La Lionne et le Serpent..._

La silhouette de vapeur s'estompa, et un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce.

Ce que je venais d'entendre me laissait plutôt... incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire au juste ? Que deux personnes allaient devoir combattre Voldemort ? Et que les noms sur la sphère signifiaient clairement que la personne qui avait « enregistré » la prophétie n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de ces deux personnes ?

Granger et moi.

Je poussais une petite exclamation que se voulait moqueuse, mais le son qui sortit de ma gorge ressemblait plutôt à un étrange gargouillis.

C'était stupide ! Totalement stupide !

Je me forçais à ramener mon esprit à terre, et dirigeais mon regard vers Granger. Elle s'était cramponné au dossier de la chaise la plus proche, et son visage avait encore beaucoup pâlit. Je voyais son corps secoué de légers tremblements. Son regard demeurait fixé sur les éclats de verre, et je me rendis compte qu'elle serrait vraiment très fort la chaise : les phalanges de ses doigts étaient devenus très blanches. Ma personnalité faisait que je voulais prendre les choses à la légère, mais moi aussi, je me sentais étrangement mal, et j'étais persuadé que si à cet instant je m'étais regardé dans un miroir, mon teint n'aurait pas été plus foncé que celui de Granger.

- C'est ridicule ! m'exclamais-je soudain d'une voix rauque.

Granger mis quelques secondes à sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle était plongé, puis, lentement, elle porta une main tremblante à ses yeux, qu'elle frotta comme pour se réveiller.

- Non, ce n'ait pas ridicule ; dit-elle d'une voix à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je sentis la colère m'envahir à nouveau.

- Si !!! m'écriais-je, énervé. Ce truc est complètement stupide !! Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi c'est à nous que c'est adressé !!

-Ca coïncide, répondit Granger d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Comment ça, « ça coïncide » ?? demandais-je d'un ton agressif.

Elle ne semblait pas se soucier de mon état de colère, plongée à moitié dans ses pensées. J'étais sûr que si je l'avais voulu, moi aussi, j'aurais pu établir les « coïncidences ». Mais je faisais un violent rejet de la prophétie, et de ce qu'elle contenait.

- Et bien, repris enfin Granger après quelques instants, il y a déjà « _La Lionne et le Serpent_ », qui semble signifier Gryffondor et Serpentard et-

- Et alors ? la coupais-je. Pourquoi est-ce nos noms ? Je ne pense pas être le seul élève de Serpentard, et toi la seule de Gryffondor !!

Granger avait enfin posé les yeux sur moi. Elle semblait perdue, mais en même temps très déterminé.

- S'il te plaît, repris t-elle. Tu m'as demandé une explication, et je pourrais peut-être dire ce que j'ai compris, ou crus comprendre, mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me couper, ok ?

Je répondais par un grognement, avant de me laisser tomber sur le siège le plus proche. Granger, qui cramponnait de nouveau sa chaise, préféra apparemment rester debout.

- Bien, dit-elle. Il y a donc « _La Lionne et le Serpent_ ». Ca dit aussi « _Leurs sangs sont contraires, leurs familles aussi_ » : Tu es ce que tu aimes appeler un « sang pur » et moi, une « sang-de-bourbe », pour utiliser une de tes expressions préférés... Et je pense également que je pourrais faire un bel exposé sur les différences qui opposent nos deux familles, surtout au point de vue moral...

J'avais beau ne pas porté une intense affection pour ma famille, je prenais sa dernière remarque comme une insulte direct, et je m'apprêtais à riposter, mais celle-ci me devança, levant une main en signe d'apaisement.

- Ne te met pas dans tout tes états, Malefoy, ce n'est pas toi en particulier que je critique, mais certaine chose qu'aurait pu faire, et qu'on fait d'ailleurs, certaines personnes de ta connaissance.

Elle faisait de toute évidence référence à mon père, mais je ne prenais pas la peine de le défendre : l'époque où j'essayais de devenir son parfait sosie, espérant ainsi recevoir un peu d'affection ou juste un peu de considération, était définitivement révolu, et ça, depuis ma sixième année, où son court enfermement à Azkaban m'avait ouvert les yeux pour de bon : mon père était un salaud finit, je ne le nierais pas.

- Encore une fois Granger, dis-je d'un ton plus calme, la marge est encore grande, car Serpentard contient une très grande majorité de « sang pur », et tu n'ais certainement pas la seule fille de moldus de Gryffondor.

Je notais intérieurement que je ne l'avais même pas appelé « sang-de-bourbe ». Je dissimulais mon léger trouble. Granger se mordait la lèvre inférieure, en signe d'intense concentration.

- Il y a autre chose, dit-elle à mis voix. « _Tout deux né cinquante jours avant et cinquante jours après l'ancien ennemi du Seigneur sans nom_ »... Ca... Ca correspond pour moi...

Elle avait terminé sa phrase d'une voix tremblante, comme si cette révélation l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose.

- Je suppose que l'ennemi évoquer est Potter, non ? questionnais-je.

Ma voix avait perdu toute trace de colère, car celle-ci s'était volatilisée aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. Je parlais à d'un ton calme.

A ma question, Granger déglutit difficilement, mais hocha lentement la tête.

- Quand est-il né ? lui demandais-je.

- Le...le 31 juillet. Je suis née le 19 septembre (N/A : Veuillez noter que j'ai fait des recherches : c'est la date officiel donnée par J.K. Rowling :p).

Je faisais un rapide calcul mental, et ma gorge s'assécha.

Cela faisait exactement cinquante jours.

- Et...et toi ? me demanda t-elle timidement.

- Le 11 juin, répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

Un nouveau calcul s'effectua dans ma tête, et cette fois, quand je découvris le résultat, ce fut un frisson qui parcouru mon corps. Je ne savais pas s'il était vraiment désagréable : j'avais soudain l'impression d'être impliqué dans quelque chose de très grand, que je ne contrôlais absolument pas, ce qui provoquait en moi un sentiment de terreur, mais également d'excitation .

Vraiment très contradictoire comme sensation.

Je me souvins soudain qu'en fait, c'était complètement stupide ces histoires de prophéties !

Je me levais d'un bond de ma chaise et me mit à faire les cents pas, en secouant la tête.

- Non, non, non et non, marmonnais-je.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais impliqué dans une telle lute contre Voldemort. Je ne _voulais_ pas le croire.

Je m'arrêtais et me tournais vers Granger qui me fixait, une expression terrifiée et abattue sur le visage.

- Je refuse de croire de ce que raconte ce truc ! m'exclamais-je. Tant que je ne saurais pas de quoi il retourne exactement, leur guerre, ils pourront la faire sans moi !

- Je pense donc qu'il est grand temps pour vous de recevoir toutes les explications nécessaires, dit une voix calme à l'entrée de la salle.

Nous sursautâmes en entendant la voix, et je tournais la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Albus Dumbledore venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tout cela allait trop vite pour moi. Beaucoup trop vite. Comment était-il possible qu'il y a peine trois heures, j'étais entrain de rire dans la Grande Salle, en entendant les commentaires de Ron sur le dernier cours de divination ?

A cet instant j'avais envie de tout sauf de rire.

J'aurais voulu que Malefoy ne pénètre jamais dans la salle commune ce soir là, il qu'il ne m'ai jamais découvert entrain de faire des recherches sur les rêves. J'aurais voulu ne jamais trouver la prophétie dans la cheminée.

Et j'aurais souhaité qu'il ne la brise jamais.

Une prophétie... J'étais connu pour ne pas croire en ce genre de pratiques divinatoires, bien trop vague à mon goût et qui, en plus, ne s'apprenaient pas dans les livres. Mais pour ce qui était des prophéties... Comment aurais-je pu ne pas y croire, alors que cinq mois auparavant, j'avais vu mon meilleur ami subir les pires atrocités, ce qui résulta à l'accomplissement d'une de ces choses ?

Alors, bien malgré moi, j'avais écouté ce qu'avais à dire la représentation du professeur Trelawney, et encore malgré moi, j'avais cru ce qu'elle disait.

Mais... une prophétie qui me liait à Malefoy ? C'était vraiment _trop_ étrange. Au moins, je fus rassuré quand je vis qu'il avait autant de mal que moi à avaler la pilule. La partie logique de ma personnalité avait rapidement prit le dessus sur ma partie « aller se cacher dans un trou de souris et ne plus jamais en sortir ». Expliquer ce que j'avais compris à Malefoy m'avait aidé moi-même à comprendre un tant soit peu ce que la prophétie impliquait.

Mais à présent, je demeurais bouche bé, tout comme mon colocataire, à observer le portrait se refermer devant le directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous avez l'autorisation de refermer vos bouches, jeunes gens, nous dit celui-ci au bout de quelques instants, d'un air un peu amusé.

- Pro-... Professeur Dumbledore ? Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tout... tentais-je lamentablement de commencer.

Il me lança un regard apaisant, et me montra du doigt les chaises qui entouraient la table ronde.

- Je suis venu ici car je vous dois des explications. Asseyons nous, cela vaut mieux.

Toujours plongé dans une incompréhension complète (comment le professeur Dumbledore pouvait-il être au courant de cette histoire ??!), je m'asseyais sur la chaise à laquelle je me cramponnais depuis déjà un moment. Malefoy vint s'asseoir à ma droite, tandis que le directeur prenait place en face de nous. Il posa les mains devant lui, et croisa les doigts, nous observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune :

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour la façon un peu brusque dont vous avez découvert la prophétie. Une fois encore, je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux, en vous avouant tout en personne, mais les circonstances obligeaient une _certaine_ mise en condition.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes au courant la prophétie ? demanda Malefoy, manifestement très surpris.

Moi, je l'étais un peu moins, car je savais qu'on pouvais s'attendre à se genre de chose, venant de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci hocha la tête à la question de Malefoy.

- C'est exact, reprit-il calmement. Je suis au courant car je suis celui qui l'a entendu en premier, directement du professeur Trelawney, il y a de cela déjà quatre mois. Les initiales que vous avez sûrement remarquées sur la prophétie avant que vous ne la brisiez étaient celles de mes noms, et de ceux de Sybille.

- C'est... C'est vous qui avez caché la prophétie dans la cheminée ? questionnais-je, faisant le lien entre les évènements.

- Pour être exacte, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui l'a caché. Mais elle l'a fait sur ma demande, reprit-il en voyant nos mines étonnées. Par contre, c'est bien moi qui aie lancé le _sortilège du rêve souvenir_ sur la prophétie.

- Quoi ??? s'écria Malefoy en se levant d'un bond. C'est _vous_ qui avez fait **_ça_** ??

J'attrapais Malefoy par la manche pour le faire rasseoir, mais mon regard demeurait fixé sur Dumbledore, qui nous observait, une petite étincelle brillant dans ses yeux clairs.

- Oui, Mr Malefoy, c'est bien moi qui suis responsable du phénomène dont vous avez témoins, pour ne pas dire victime, depuis la rentrée. Mais il faut que vous compreniez que les circonstances l'_imposaient _: Cela fait six ans que vous vous côtoyez, mais jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, vos relations était ce qu'on peut appeler conflictuelles, et cela continuellement. Il faut se mettre à ma place : je ne me voyais pas vous convoquer tout les deux dans mon bureau le jour de la rentrée, pour vous annoncer que vous devrez bientôt vous alliez pour combattre Voldemort, alors que depuis six ans, c'était entre vous que vous faisiez la guerre. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions à ce genres de problèmes : il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour vous rapprocher, ou du moins, pour mettre fin à vos incessantes disputes. Mais une fois encore, comment allais-je donc réussir à faire que vous entreteniez des discutions civilisés ? Déjà, j'avais à mon avantage le fait qu'avant les vacances, Minerva et moi-même avions décidé de vous nommer tout deux prefets-en-chefs. J'ai donc décidé d'avoir recours en _sort du rêve souvenir_, car pour moi, revoir les souvenirs importants d'une personne est vraiment très efficace pour comprendre mieux cette personne, car on se rend compte de ce qu'elle a pu vivre, ce qui peut éclairer plusieurs lanternes. Alors, encore une fois, je vous demande de m'excuser, car j'ai pleinement conscience que vous avez subit une intrusion dans votre vie privée avec se sort, mais c'était pour la bonne cause...

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Mon cerveau assimilait à toute vitesse ce que Dumbledore venait de nous apprendre. Il avait fait en sorte que Malefoy et moi rêvions des souvenirs de l'autre, tout ça pour que nous cessions de nous haïr. Je devais avouer que cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné : bien entendu, nous nous disputions encore régulièrement, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir aux horreurs qu'on avait pu se lancer durant six ans. Mais voir Malefoy en petit garçon mal aimé et mal traité par ses propres parents, cela m'avait complètement découragé à continué les méchancetés (ou du moins celles qui faisaient trop males).

- Professeur ? demandais-je après un long moment de silence. Est-ce que le phénomène va continuer ?

Il fallait dire que cela me mettait vraiment mal alaise de voir l'enfance de Malefoy, et de savoir que celui-ci voyait la mienne.

- Et bien, me répondit Dumbledore, la prophétie ayant été brisé, le sort ne peut plus fonctionné. Mais je ne crains que vous ayez inhalé une grosse quantité de la fumée invisible ce soir, ayant été en contact direct avec l'objet ensorcelé. Je dois vous avertir que cette nuit, vos rêves seront sans aucun doute remplacés par un souvenir très puissant. Mais dites vous que cela sera la dernière fois.

Il se tu. Malefoy pris alors la parole. J'aurais voulu qu'on n'aborde jamais le sujet, mais en fin de compte, c'était la raison principale de la présence de Dumbledore dans la salle commune.

- Comment cela ce fait-il vous ayez su que nous avions brisé la prophétie, demanda le jeune homme blond en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes arrivé seulement quelques minutes après.

Je le fixais, étonné. Je n'avais même pas fait attention à ça, mais Malefoy avait raison.

- C'est simple, dit le professeur. J'avais lancé un second sort sur la prophétie, qui avait pour but de m'informer dès que celle-ci serait découverte et étendu, ce qui a été le cas ce soir.

Je rassemblait tout mon courage, et demandais d'une voix tremblante :

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie au juste professeur ?

Il fixa son regard sur moi. Il devait se douter à quel point s'était éprouvent pour moi de vivre une telle situation, en sachant se que j'avais vécu avec Harry en juillet dernier.

- Cela signifie que deux nouvelles personnes ont été désigné pour combattre Voldemort, reprit-il d'un ton grave et on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Mais... pourquoi est-ce que c'est _nous_ ?le questionna Malefoy d'un ton presque suppliant. Granger m'a expliquer clairement les passages qui faisaient allusion à nous deux, mais je ne comprend pas _pourquoi_ !

Dumbledore soupira, en secouant doucement la tête.

- Je suis désolé Drago, mais je n'ai pas d'explication claire à vous fournir. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment su pourquoi Harry Potter avait été désigné à combattre Voldemort, et nous ne savons pas non plus pourquoi cette fois c'est vous deux.

- Mais Potter a échoué ! s'écria Malefoy. Pourquoi est-ce que nous, nous aurions plus de chance que lui ??

De nouveau, je sentis mes yeux s'embuer, mais un début de colère naissait en moi. Je me tournais vivement vers lui.

- Harry n'a pas échoué ! lui criais-je d'une voix cassé. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce jour là ! Tu ne sait pas ce que... que...

Mais je m'arrêtais, impossible de continuer, une horrible boule restant coincé au niveau de ma gorge. Je ne voulais me donner de nouveau en spectacle devant Malefoy, mais aussi Dumbledore, qui lui m'avait déjà assez vu pleurer durant les vacances.

Mais je parvins à me contrôler, et lançais un regard plein de défis à Malefoy, qui semblait légèrement gêné.

Dumbledore, qui avait observer notre échange verbale sans commentaire, repris enfin la parole, toujours sur le même ton sérieux :

- Je sais qu'Harry n'a pas pu mettre fin aux agissements de Voldemort, alors qu'il s'était longuement préparé, mais les circonstances de sa _défaite_ ont vraiment été particulières. De plus, cette fois, le fait que Voldemort ne soit pas informé de la prophétie est un avantage. Il ne faut pas non plus omettre le fait que celui-ci ne s'attend pas du tout à ce qu'une nouvelle prophétie soit faite : il croit que tout est gagné pour lui. Il se surestime.

Je me sentais vidé. Epuisé. J'allais devoir combattre Voldemort, que je ne le veuille ou non.

Dumbledore se leva alors. Je le regardais, surprise.

- Vous avez l'air complètement épuisé, et je le comprend parfaitement, nous dit-il d'une voix douce. Il y aurait encore plusieurs choses à dire sur le sujet, mais je pense que cela ne servirait à rien de tout vous mettre sur les épaules se soir. Nous reprendrons bientôt cette discussion, et n'oubliez pas, mon bureau reste ouvert si vous voulez venir parler. Passez une aussi bonne nuit que possible...

Et après un dernier regard bienveillant, il sortit de la salle.

Je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir reporté la suite à plus tard. Il s'était vraiment passé beaucoup trop de chose en trop peu de temps.

Je me levais avec lenteur de ma chaise, et Malefoy en fis autant.

- Et bien Granger, me dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait décontracter, mais je pouvais sentir la pointe de nervosité qui perçait dans sa voix. Je crois qu'on est condamné à passé beaucoup de temps ensemble toi et moi...

Je tournais ma tête vers lui, et nos regard se rencontrèrent, restèrent soudés un long moment, comme si chacun de nous cherchait à lire dans l'autre, mais finalement, je rompais le contact, en me dirigeant, toujours en vitesse ralentit, vers ma salle commune.

Avant d'entrée dans ma chambre, je l'entendit dire à voix basse :

- Bonne nuit, la Lionne...

Je lui lançais un dernier regard, avant de répondre sur le même ton :

- A toi aussi, le Serpent...

N/A : Voilouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Il est moins long que le précédent, mais ce genre de chapitre où l'action est très peu présente (Bon, ok, on va dire pas présente du tout lol...ah si ! les accio du début, c'est de l'action ça ! lol), c'est dur de le faire durer plus de 9 pages (quand même ! lol)

J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié quand même, je dévoile plusieurs trucs important dedans quand même, dont la prophétie.

Ahhhhhhhh, la prophétie... J'ai honte de moi, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je la trouve pas bien :'( Ma tite sœur a beau me répéter qu'elle est très bien (je la harcèle tout le temps pour savoir si elle aime mes chapitres niak niak ; d'ailleurs, si vous avez le temps, allez voir sa fic, c'est : _Une petite peste qui est ma sœur_, un truc dans le genre (on voit la sœur qui s'intéresse :p)de candy, ou candia selon les sites). Doooooonc je disais que je trouvais que la prophétie, ce n'était pas trop ça. Au début, je me suis pris la tête pour faire une espèce de truc bien organisé, avec des rimes et des alexandrins, mais après, j'ai vérifié dans les bouquins, et j'ai vu que la J.K., elle s'embêtait pas lol, donc, j'ai fait un truc simple, mais y a quand même quelques rimes qui ressortent, sais pas si vous avez remarquez.

Pfiou, j'suis toujours entrain de raconter ma vie dans les notes finales de l'auteur (qui font toujours le tiers de la taille de mon chap lol), alors, que je suis sur qu'en faite, vous en avez rien à faire :D Mais bon, j'aime bien expliquer certains petits trucs, et pis j'établi le contact avec mes petits lecteurs chéris ! (je me rend compte à quel point mon langage se lâche dans mes notes, par rapport à la fic :p)

Bon, j'arrête de parler, juste, je vous promet que les chapitres suivants seront un peu plus... vivant (avec de l'action je veux dire lol). Le chapitre 8 devrait arrivée bientôt, il est presque entièrement tracé... dans ma tête lol. Vous verrez, il est assez... spécial... Mais chut ! Je me tais.

A oui, j'allais oublier (moui c'est ça lol) :

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWS !!!!!!


	8. Souvenir d'un jour

Ennemis pour la vie... ?  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 8. Bonne lecture.

Mais bien sûr, réponse aux reviews (mirciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!) :

**_Pour ff net: _**

**draco-tu-es-a-moi : **Merci ! Je suis très honoré d'avoir eu des compliments, surtout si c'est si rare lol. Tu vois, je me suis dépêché de mettre la suite (en faite, j'ai beaucoup aimé tes rimes : D)

**Sln** : Mirci beaucoup !! Voilou la suite !

**mémé** : Pearl, merci pour cette review qui est, encore fois, pas du tout intéressante. Pour te répondre aux critiques que tu m'as fait au téléphone, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis que t'as l'impression de lire la fin du 5, avec mon discours de Dumbledore, je n'ai même pas regarder le livre, et en plus, il ne ressemble pas du tout, il parle pas de la même chose (à part quand il évoque la prophétie) et les situations sont différentes. Voilou !

**Joly Coeur du Haut-Dy **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Pour Hermione/Drago, ça se met en place : doucement, j'avoue, mais sûrement, comme on dit lol. Je n'aime pas les fics où ils se sautent dessus à la fin du premier chapitre : ce sont à l'origine des ennemis, ne l'oublions pas lol. Voilà la suite !

**Angel of shadow** : Mirci !!!!!! C'est très gentil ! Je suis contente que ma fic soit différente des autres lol. Voilà la suite !!

**_Pour Harry Potter Fanfiction_**

**pupuce2a** : Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**KEV1 **: Mirci !! Tu vas être content, il y a de l'action dans ce chapitre lol. Kissous !

**Jalexa Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu as vus juste, ce chapitre est consacré à un souvenir. Lequel ? Tu vas bientôt le savoir...

**Lilly** : Mirci pour tes 2 reviews !! Voilà la suite, j'espère que je ne t'aurais pas fais trop attendre lol ;)

**Francesca** : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic (et ma prophétie lol)

**Lolo8 **: Mirci mirci !! Voilà la suite !

**_Pour TWWO_**

**Aurore** : Mille merci !! Comme d'hab., j'ai adoré ta review, j'ai l'impression d'être un grand écrivain riche à millions quand je lis ce que tu m'écris lol :p Voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas ! Kissous !

**Chapitre 8 : Souvenir d'un jour...**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, et la faible lumière du couloir pénétra dans la chambre, éclairant le lit qui faisait face à la porte. Mrs Weasley s'avança sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas me réveiller. Si elle avait fait attention, elle se serait rendue compte que je ne dormais pas, ainsi qu'Harry, qui était dans l'autre lit.

Inutilement, elle se pencha sur celui-ci et lui dit-elle d'une vois douce :

- Harry, mon chérie, c'est l'heure.

- Je sais... murmura t-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

Mrs Weasley sorti ensuite de la chambre, et referma la porte. Mes yeux, habitués à l'obscurité, virent Harry se redresser dans son lit, se frotter les yeux puis enfiler ses lunettes. Il rejeta ensuite ses couvertures et se mit debout. Il avait dormi tout habillé. Enfin, « dormi » était un grand mot. Je savais qu'il avait été réveillé une bonne partie de cette courte nuit, car moi aussi, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, et tourna la tête vers moi. Je faisais semblant de dormir, les yeux très légèrement entrouverts, le cœur serré douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça.

Harry avait bougé. Il était venu se placer juste à côté de mon lit. Doucement, il se pencha, me déposa un baiser sur la joue et murmura très faiblement d'une voix triste et douloureuse :

- Au revoir, Mione...

Alors qu'il se relevait, je lui agrippait le bras, et il me regarda me redressé, très étonné.

- Je viens avec toi, déclarais-je d'une voix dure.

Remit du choc de m'avoir découvert éveillé, il secoua négativement la tête.

- Pas question, répondit-il, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Toujours sans lui lâcher le poigné, je sortais du lit.

- Je m'en fiche totalement que ça soit dangereux ! m'exclamais-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Cela fait six ans Harry ! Six ans que je suis à tes côtés dans ce genre de moment, et aujourd'hui, tu veux que je reste là, sans rien faire ??

Il déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux :

- Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Mione...

Je relâchais mon étreinte.

- Et moi, je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque à _toi_ ! m'exclamais-je doucement.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, les yeux toujours baissés.

- Désolé Hermione...

Puis, sans que je n'ai pu ajouter le moindre mot, il sorti de la chambre.

Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Ils avaient déjà atteint Ron, qui se remettait à Ste Mangouste. Sa vie n'était plus en danger, mais il nous avait fait à tous une belle frayeur. Il fallait dire que depuis un an, depuis la nuit où nous nous étions retrouvé à combattre au Ministère, les choses n'avaient pas été faciles pour tous, particulièrement pour Harry qui était la cible principale de Voldemort.

Harry avait eut beaucoup de mal à accepter la mort de son parrain. Pendant plus de quatre mois, il avait vécu renfermé sur lui-même, refusant toute discussion de plus de trois phrases, étant très irritable. Ron et moi avions la nette impression que ce n'était pas que la mort de Sirius qui le mettait dans cet état, mais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il nous cachait, et qui était entrain de le détruire à petit feu.

Et puis, un soir de novembre comme les autres, il avait craqué. Je me souvenais très bien. Nous étions tous les deux dans la salle commune, Ron étant parti se coucher tôt. Harry tentait de terminer un devoir de potion particulièrement difficile, et moi, comme d'habitude, j'étais plongé dans un bouquin. Et puis, soudain, je l'avais entendu murmurer :

- Mione... Comment pourrais-je y arriver ?

Complètement plongé dans mon histoire, je lui avais répondu d'un ton compatissant qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, la potion en elle-même n'était pas si dur à faire. Il n'avait rien répondu, et j'avais alors senti le trouble presque _palpable _qui émanait de lui. J'avais levé les yeux de mon livre. Son regard fixait sans vraiment le voir son morceau de parchemin, et son visage reflétait une frayeur et une appréhension que je ne comprenais pas.

J'avais compris qu'il ne parlait pas de potion.

- Que dois tu arriver à faire, Harry ? lui avais-je demandé doucement.

Alors, il m'avait tout raconté. Tout ce que lui avait avoué Dumbledore en juin dernier, et tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis, surtout la peine qu'il ressentait par la perte de Sirius. Il m'avait bouleversée, et nous avions passé la nuit à discuter de ces sujets graves, moi essayant de la consoler du mieux que je pouvais. A l'aube, j'avais senti qu'il allait mieux, et j'avais la certitude que les choses iraient en s'arrangeant. Depuis tout ce temps, tout ce qu'il avait eu besoin, c'était de parler à quelqu'un, et d'être compris. Peu de temps après, il avait tout dit à Ron, et depuis, son comportement s'était vraiment amélioré.

Cette année nous avait vraiment rapproché. Le retour fulgurant de Voldemort et ses nombreuses tentatives pour essayer d'atteindre Harry avaient consolidé avec des liens d'acier l'amitié qui nous reliait tout les trois. Mais la relation que j'entretenais avec Harry était beaucoup plus puissante que celle que j'avais avec Ron. Nous étions tout les deux dans une sorte d'osmose. Rien avoir avec les hormones d'adolescent : jamais je n'avais pensé à peut-être allé plus loin avec Harry, et je savais que lui non plus. Nous avion simplement besoin l'un de l'autre. Ron l'avait bien sentit, mais il l'avait accepté sans rien dire.

La dernière attaque des Mangemorts, à Londres, dix jours auparavant, avait valu une belle blessure magique à Ron, et une frayeur immense à Harry et moi.

Et aujourd'hui, après un an d'entraînement, de préparation intensif, l'Ordre attaquait. Grâce aux espions infiltrés (nous soupçonnions beaucoup Rogue d'en être un), l'Ordre avait découvert qu'une nouvelle attaque allait être porté sur le Ministère, et étrangement, j'avais l'impression que tout se passait toujours dans ce lieu.

Ils allaient donc partir très bientôt, en emmenant mon meilleur ami, et moi, on me condamnait à rester là, et à attendre que la moitié des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se fasse tuer, voir même Harry.

Ma décision était prise ! Je m'habillais en un temps record, et descendais les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le hall, habillée tout d'argent. Harry paraissait si jeune par rapport aux autres.

Il n'avait même pas dix-sept ans.

Quand Mrs Weasley me vit débarquer, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Hermione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?? Tu devrais être au lit !

Je croisais les bras et prenais mon air le plus déterminé.

- Ce que je fais ? Je les accompagne.

Les adultes se lancèrent des regards. Certains esquissaient un petit sourire gentil, mais d'autre, comme Dumbledore, Lupin, Mr Weasley ou Harry, me regardaient très sérieusement. Ils savaient que je ne plaisantais pas.

- Es-tu folle ?! s'écria Molly Weasley. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune !! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Je suis à peine plus jeune qu'Harry, répliquais-je.

- Harry, c'est différent, continua Molly. Il doit...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais tous savaient ce qu'Harry devrait faire.

Sa réplique de me découragea pas le moins du monde :

- Peut-être, mais moi aussi, je me suis entraîné ! Moi aussi j'ai déjà combattu à ses côté : Je ne veux pas me lancer des roses, mais je suis quand même assez doué, je l'ai déjà prouvé ! Je ne laisserais pas Harry partir sans moi ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, je serais au Ministère en même temps que vous !

Tous me regardaient gravement à présent, toute trace de sourire volatilisée.

- Molly, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme au bout de quelques instants, apporter une cape protectrice à Miss Granger.

- Mais... protesta cette dernière.

- Cela ne servirais à rien de la laisser ici, repris le sage sorcier, elle nous l'a dit, elle trouvera un moyen de nous rejoindre, et vu les capacités de cette jeune fille, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Dumbledore me lança un regard perçant, aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur ses lèvres. D'un léger hochement de tête, je le remerciais, puis tournais mon regard vers Harry. Il me fixait, exaspéré. L'heure n'était vraiment pas à la rigolade, mais je n'aimais pas son air trop sérieux, alors, je levais un sourcil et prenais un air fiers qui lui disait clairement : Na ! J'ai encore eu ce que je voulais. Comme je l'avais souhaité, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, éclairant son visage pâle.

- Tu es vraiment exaspérante Hermione, me chuchota t-il.

Mais je savais très bien qu'au fond de lui, il était heureux que je sois à ses côtés aujourd'hui.

Mrs Weasley revint alors et me donna une cape épaisse et argenté semblable à celles que portaient les autres. Je l'enfilais. Dumbledore repris alors la parole :

- Il est temps d'y aller. Il est 4h15, nous sommes dans les temps. Ceux qui peuvent transplaner le feront à mon signal. Arthur, voulez-vous bien utiliser le portoloin avec Harry et Hermione ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête, puis Mrs Weasley se jeta à son cou. Elle fit de même à ses fils aînés, puis avec tous les membres de l'Ordre, les yeux très humides. Elle serra Harry tellement fort que je crus qu'elle allait l'étouffer.

- Fais bien attention à toi, mon chéri...

- Je vous le promet, articula difficilement Harry avec le peu d'air qui lui restait.

Elle vint ensuite vers moi. Elle essaya de prendre un air fâché, mais son inquiétude été plus forte. Elle me serra fortement contre elle.

- Prends garde à toi, murmura t-elle.

Je hochais la tête.

- Je suis désolé Molly, mais nous devons y aller, dit Dumbledore d'un ton pressant.

Mrs Weasley se recula en se tamponnant les yeux.

Dumbledore nous donna ensuite un vieux paquet de Chocogrenouille à Harry, Mr Weasley et moi.

- Tenez vous prêt... 1...2...3.

La sensation de tiraillement au niveau du nombril commença, et le monde se mit à tourner. Les murs de Square Grimmaurd s'estompèrent, et furent remplacé par le hall du Ministère, quand nous arrivâmes à destination. Harry m'avait raconté la bataille qui avait eu lieu ici entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Les statues d'or qui ornaient la fontaine de la Fraternité magique avaient été réparé et avaient toutes repris leur place respective.

Seul le bruit d'eau de la fontaine se faisait entendre. C'était calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Un frisson qui n'avait rien d'agréable parcouru mon dos.

- Monsieur, dit l'un des membres à Dumbledore. Quelque chose n'est pas normale.

- Oui, je le sens bien, répondit Dumbledore, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Par Merlin... murmura alors Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il montrait du doigt l'eau de la fontaine. Personne n'y avait fait attention jusqu'à présent.

Elle était rouge vif.

En s'en approchant, nous pûmes voir pourquoi elle était rouge. Des corps flottaient à l'intérieur, et à voir leurs uniformes, je sus que c'étaient des employés du Ministère.

- Il sont déjà ici, dit Arthur d'une voix tendu.

- Effectivement, nous sommes déjà là, répondit une voix amusé.

Les regards sondèrent le hall, et les visages se décomposèrent. Je retenais tant bien que mal un gémissant d'horreur.

Nous étions entouré de Mangemorts.

La voix de Dumbledore se fit alors entendre dans nos têtes. Il parlait par télépathie d'une voix pressée.

- « Préparé vous à attaquer ! Je veux le plus de diversion possible pour permettre à Harry et Hermione de se mettre en lieu sur. Harry, nous allons dégagé le passage vers l'ascenseur : rendez-y vous le plus vite possible et descendez dans les niveau supérieur, et attendez. MAINTENANT ! »

Des éclairs de stupéfixion fusèrent autour de nous, et plusieurs Mangemorts furent touchés. Mais il en restait encore beaucoup, et ceux-ci ne perdirent pas une seconde pour attaquer à leur tour.

Alors que je demeurais tétanisé, je sentis la main de Harry m'agripper le poigné.

- Viens ! me dit-il d'un ton pressant.

Et nous commençâmes à courir vers l'ascenseur. Les Mangemorts qui tentèrent de s'opposer à nous furent assaillit de sortilèges. La voie était libre.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la cabine et Harry appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton le plus en bas du panneau. Un éclair rouge fusa alors sur nous, et Harry se plaça avec une rapidité fulgurante devant moi. Le sort l'ateignit tendit que les grilles se refermaient, et je poussais un cri d'horreur. Mais Harry se releva tout de suite.

- Je n'ai rien, me dit-il en redressant ses lunettes. Ces capes sont vraiment très efficaces.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, en ressentant au fond de moi un malaise, qui me disait que je n'aurais peut-être pas du venir, si cela mettait Harry en danger.

Il vit mon malaise et me serra la main pour me rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre, mais plus le temps passait, et plus j'avais l'impression que quelque chose d'affreux allait se produire.

La cabine s'arrêta, et les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dehors, puis me fit signe d'avancer. Nous sortîmes prudemment de l'ascenseur. Je retenais un nouveau cris en réalisant que nous étions de retour au département des mystères. Je senti le corps d'Harry se contracter. Cela devait être vraiment difficile pour lui de se retrouver dans ces lieux.

Soudain, j'entendu un bruit à ma droite, je tournais la tête, et vis un Mangemort arrivé vers nous. Je tendis ma baguette et hurlais :

- _Imperdimenta _!

Le Mangemort sembla soudain se mouvoir au ralenti.

- _Stupéfix_ ! lui lança Harry, et le Mangemort s'écroula à terre.

Mais, à peine remis de l'attaque, deux autres déboulèrent, et nous nous baissâmes de justesse. Les éclairs rouges frôlèrent nos cheveux.

Harry se releva alors d'un bond et lança deux éclairs de stupéfixion à la suite. Les deux hommes encagoulé s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

- Viens, me dit Harry d'une voix pressante, il faut trouvé un endroit sur.

Je hochais la tête. Nous longeâmes le couloir, et j'ouvrai une des portes au hasards, à l'aide de ma baguette. Nous étions de retour devant un long corridor où les portes noirs s'alignaient.

Malgré son malaise, Harry désigna les portes du doigt.

- Nous devons entrer dans une de ces salles.

Encore une fois, nous pénétrâmes dans une des salles, et j'utilisais le maléfice de colle pour fermer la porte.

La pièce était étrangement vide et très sombre. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs, aucun meubles. Un nouveau frisson me parcouru, et je me sentis vraiment mal à l'aise. Je m'asseyais contre le mur, et mis mes bras autour de mes jambes, qui tremblait légèrement.

Harry vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, et je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Nous entendions des bruits de course et des cris qui provenait des étages supérieur, et peut être même de notre niveau.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry bougea légèrement. Je décollais ma tête de son épaule pour le regarder. Il avait encore pâlit mais un air déterminé apparaissait sur son visage. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? lui demandais-je d'une petite voix inquiète.

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers moi, et je croisais son regard. Je sus alors se qu'il allait me dire avant qu'il ne prononce les mots.

- Ha- Harry ? Tu ne vas pas- ...

Il me regarda avec un air désolé, résigné.

- Je dois y aller Mione...

J'étais figé, terrorisé.

- Quoi ? demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Je dois aller le combattre, c'est pour ça que je suis ici...

- Mais...mais, Dumbledore à dit que tu devais te cacher, essayais-je.

Il secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, l'air plus triste que jamais.

- Nous avions tout prévu. Je devais me rendre dans les étages inférieurs pour attendre que Voldemort se manifeste. Je savais que...que je devrais combattre.

Je sentis soudain les larmes envahir mes yeux. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il allait aller se livrer à Voldemort. Je secouais la tête frénétiquement, et murmurais d'une voix enroué par un sanglot :

- Non, non, n'y vas pas, Harry.

- Je suis désolé Mione, mais je dois le faire. C'est lui... ou c'est moi...

Les larmes se mirent alors à couler sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. J'avais toujours été quelqu'un de très sensible, mais là, entendre son meilleur ami vous dire qu'il allait presque aller se livrer à la mort... Une plainte de tristesse s'échappa de ma gorge, et j'essayais de me relever, mais Harry me bloqua en me tenant par les épaules.

- S'il te plait Hermione.

Il y avait comme un supplice dans sa voix, et je pleurais encore plus fort. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qu'il me disait.

-Je t'en pris Mione, regardes moi... S'il te plait...

Lentement, je relevais la tête, et vis ses yeux verts remplis de quelques larmes, mais également d'une lueur de détermination, mais surtout, il y avait cette lueur qui me faisait peur, qui me disait tout, qui montrait qu'il savait exactement à quoi tout cela résulterait.

- Ecoute moi...murmura t-il en posant une main sur ma joue baigné de larmes. Quoi qu'il arrive, Mione, je serais toujours avec toi.

Alors, dans un geste protecteur, il me serra contre lui, et je pleurais de tout mon soûle, la tête enfoui dans le creux de son cou.

Il se détacha doucement de moi et fixa ses yeux émeraude aux miens.

- Je t'aime Mione...

Tout doucement, il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

Alors, tout bascula.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, détruite par un puissant sortilège, et un Mangemort pénétra dans la pièce.

- Oh, excusez moi, aurais-je gâché un moment fort et intense ? demanda le Mangemort, qui s'avérait être une femme, d'une voix moqueuse.

J'avais déjà entendu cette voix l'an dernier, et Harry aussi. Je sentis son corps se raidir, et une fureur immense l'envahir.

- Bellatrix Lestrange ! grogna t-il avec haine.

- Oh ! Je vois que tu m'as reconnu bébé Potter, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Après tout, je crois que notre dernière rencontre date de la fois où j'ai mis fin à la misérable vie de mon cousin, non ?

Harry se releva d'un bond, sa baguette magique tendue devant lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quelque chose, deux autres Mangemort arrivèrent. Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, des éclairs de stupéfixion fusèrent, et soudain, tout devint noir.

J'ouvrais soudain les yeux. J'entendis immédiatement les rires. Les rires moqueurs et méchants, mais étendus sur le ventre, je ne voyais pas ce qui m'entourait.

- Ta belle au bois dormant se réveille Harry, dit une voix glacée et aigu qui gela tout mon corps.

Je me redressait alors en position assise, mais quelqu'un m'agrippa les cheveux pour me bloquer, m'empêchant de me mettre debout, et je poussais une exclamation de douleur.

- Oh, non non non, petite sang-de-bourbe, tu va rester bien sagement assise et regarder le spectacle avec nous, dit la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange à mon oreille.

Elle tira mes cheveux de façon à ce que ma tête se tourne vers ma droite, m'obligeant à regarder l'être immonde qui se tenait en centre de la pièce.

Voldemort.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais, et j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Son visage de serpent et ses yeux rouges m'horrifiaient.

A quelques mètres de lui, j'eu une autre vision qui m'effraya autant.

Harry avait le du sang sur sa robe, et également beaucoup de coupure sur son visage plus pâle que jamais. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes, qui avaient du se briser, et malgré un épuisement intense, il luttait pour rester debout, privé de sa baguette. Les Mangemorts veillaient à ce qu'il ne tente pas de s'enfuir.

Il me regardait, et même de loin, je vis la peur dans ses yeux verts. La peur pour lui et pour moi.

Voldemort s'avança tout près de moi et tendis un long doigt pâle vers mon visage. J'essayais de reculer la tête, mais Bellatrix me maintenait toujours. Je sentis le contact froid du doigt sur ma joue, et un frisson d'horreur me parcouru.

- Plutôt jolie, Potter, dit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Quel dommage de devoir abîmer une si belle petite tête.

- Ne la toucher pas, espèce de monstre !!! rugit Harry qui essaya d'avancer, mais un Mangemort lui lança un sort qui le bloqua.

Voldemort s'éloigna de moi et se tourna vers Harry, en secouant doucement la tête d'un air navré, une fausse mine déçu sur son visage.

- Voyons Harry, n'a tu pas écouter ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure avant notre petit duel ? Je veux bien te le répéter si tu veux, et cela permettra à notre jeune amie de le savoir également.

Des rires moqueurs se firent de nouveaux entendre dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

- Comme je l'ai donc déjà dit, j'ai finit par comprendre comment je devais agir avec toi, Potter. J'en ai assez d'essayer de tuer sans obtenir de résultat concret. Mais, je dois quand même te mettre hors service, car tu commences à me gêner beaucoup. Je veux donc te faire souffrir, pour que tu saisisses enfin ce que cela veut dire de s'opposer à Lord Voldemort. Regard Potter, la leçon continue, vu que le duel ne t'a pas suffit.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, et avec un sourire diabolique, leva sa baguette.

- _Endoloris_ !

Jamais je n'avais ressentit pareille douleur. J'avais l'impression de mourir, chaque millimètre de mon corps brûlait, et je m'entendis crier, hurler.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminable, la douleur s'arrêta, et je m'écroulais sur le côté, tremblant de tout mon corps, le visage ruisselant de sueur et de larmes. Bellatrix me força à me rasseoir, toujours en se servant de mes cheveux, mais la faible douleur de mon cuir chevelu sembla minuscule comparée à celle que je venais de subir.

A travers la bué qui brouillait ma vue, je vis que Voldemort s'était approché de Harry. De quelques battements de cils, j'enlevais les larmes qui m'empêchaient de voir clairement, et vis qu'Harry tremblait aussi, les joues humides. J'aurais voulu lui crier de ne pas s'en faire pour moi, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Qu'il ne devait pas flancher.

Mais je sentais que c'était trop tard, il avait déjà flanché. Voldemort avait su trouver son point faible, et il y avait enfoncé une lame.

- Mais regardez moi ça, dit Voldemort d'un ton à nouveau moqueur. Le grand survivant qui _pleure_. C'est très décevant Harry. Attends, je vais te donner une bonne raison de pleurer. _Endoloris_ !

Harry s'écroula, et son corps fut secoué de convulsion. IL essayait de ne pas crier, mais une plainte sourde s'échappait de ses lèvres fermées.

Je laissais échapper un sanglot et tentais à nouveau de me lever, par instinct, mais encore une fois, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Et je fus condamné à voir Harry se faire torturé pendant un long, long moment, par Voldemort lui-même, ou par des Mangemorts qui étaient trop heureux de se défouler sur Harry Potter. Moi, je me forçais à ne plus rien dire, car Bellatrix avait comme nouveau jeu de me lancer un sortilège de Doloris dès qu'elle trouvait que je devenais trop bruyante.

Quand ils furent lassés de jouer avec nous, Voldemort ordonna à ses fidèles de s'éloigner de Harry. Celui si tenta faiblement de se redresser à l'aide de ses mains, mais il s'écroula, un fin filet de sang coulant au coin de ses lèvres.

- bien, dit Voldemort d'une voix glacial. Ceci n'était que les préliminaires. Je les aurais bien fait durer plus longtemps, mais je sens que la cavalerie ne va pas tarder. Mais ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs, j'ai encore assez de temps pour finir ce que j'ai commencé. Malefoy, va le chercher.

Il avait donné l'ordre d'un ton impatient, et un des hommes encagoulés sortit par une des portes. Harry tentait toujours de s'asseoir, mais il était trop faible.

Alors, Malefoy revint, suivit de prêt par une créature, qui gela la pièce avant même d'y être entrée.

Je poussais un gémissement de peur et d'horreur mélangé quand je vis la haute silhouette du Détraqueur pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Regarde, Potter, susurra Voldemort d'un ton qui faisait sentir son excitation. Dans très peu de temps, je n'aurais plus jamais de problème avec toi.

Harry, qui avait relevé la tête, eut un mouvement instinctif de recul en voyant le Détraqueur s'approcher de lui, mais il était trop faible.

Trop faible pour résister.

Harry se mit à gémir quand la créature se pencha vers lui et lui en lui agrippant le col de son T-shirt, et moi, je mis à crier. Crier des paroles incompréhensibles, mélange de haine, d'insulte, de supplication. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, ne sentais même plus la poigne de Bellatrix.

Tout ce que je voyais, c'était Harry qui était à présent debout, prisonnier d'un Détraqueur.

Malgré sa faiblesse du au combat, aux tortures et au pouvoir glaçant de la créature, Harry, dans un instinct de survie, essayait de se libérer, se débattait, et un gémissement continu sortait de sa gorge.

Le Détraqueur souleva sa cagoule en poussant un nouveau râle, pour enlever à son prisonnier toutes dernières forces de résistance, et approcha ce qui lui servait de bouche des lèvres d'Harry.

Pleine de désespoir, j'hurlais, sanglotais, mais cela ne servit à rien.

Entre mes larmes, je vis la bouche du Détraqueur se fixer à celle de Harry et commencer à...

Dans un cri désespéré, je me redressais brusquement dans mon lit. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient encore de mes propres cris et des rires des Mangemorts. L'obscurité de la chambre et son calme me glaça.

Alors, sans retenue, de violents sanglots s'échappèrent de ma gorge, et j'enfouissais la tête dans mes genoux pour pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre, pleurer jusqu'à ce que je meure...

Encore une fois, je ne l'entendis pas pénétrer dans la pièce.

Je ne l'entendis pas non plus s'asseoir sur mon lit.

Mais je sentis ses bras m'entourer, et je sentis également son souffle dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il me serrait dans un geste protecteur contre lui.

Mais moi, je continuais de pleurer

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N/A : Bon... A y est... Je le fais...

Argh ! J'ai l'impression d'être une Voldemort bis pour avoir écrit un truc pareil... Voilà, je déprime à nouveau prends son dixième mouchoir J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ce chapitre, que je ne me soit pas torturer toute seule à faire ça à ryry, pasque, j'aurais très bien pu vous laissez dans l'ignorance totale sur ce qui s'était passé ce funeste jour de juillet...

Bon, j'arrête de me lamenter sur mon sort de pauvre auteur complètement mazo (ça m'apprendra à écrire du dramatique aussi...), pour revenir sur quelques petites points.

Ma tite sœur, fidèle 1ère lectrice, me fait remarquer des trucs qui lui paraissent louches, mais en même temps, elle a que douze ans alors... lol je suis mauvaise (à cause de ma face caché de Voldemorette)

Elle m'a donc fait remarqué que c'était bizarre qu'il y ait du sang dans la fontaine, alors qu'habituellement, les Mangemorts tuent par Avada Kedavra. Je lui ai gentillement répondu que les Mangemorts, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, et que moi aussi, alors, si je voulais qu'il y ait du sang dans la fontaine, et bien, y a du sang dans la fontaine, na !

A oui lol, elle m'a aussi demandé si, quand Harry dit a Hermione qu'il l'aime, il voulait dire par amitié ou par amour. Je lui est encore expliquer très gentiment que d'après moi, le verbe aimer venait du mot amour, pas du mot amitié, mais bon... A son âge, on se rend pas encore compte qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un sans avoir obligatoirement envie de faire des combats de langues avec cette personne (Candice, suis vraiment désolé d'être vache comme ça avec toi, je crois que j'ai besoin de me défouler lol)

Dernier truc, pour ce qui n'aurait pas comprit, c'est Drago qui vient dans sa chambre à la fin, et si il est comme ça, c'est parce que lui aussi, il a vu le souvenir, et qu'il a quand même un tit cœur (si si ! J'vous jure !! lol)

Sur ceux, j'arrête ma longue note de l'auteur (pour changer lol), et vous demande de m'envoyer une review pour me donner vos impressions, ça me remonterais vraiment le moral, et me motiverais pour écrire le chapitre 9.

Kissouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !


	9. Après la tempête vient le calme

_Ennemis pour la vie... ?_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)

Note de l'auteur : Mille excuse pour cette longue attente, mais si vous avez lu la petite note que j'avais posté (mais que j'ai effacé), vous aurez compris que j'ai eut des problèmes d'ordi. D'ailleurs, mon ordi n'est toujours pas réparé, mais je me suis remis sur le vieux deux de tension ! (c'est mieux que rien...) J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai réréécris ce chapitre...

Je suis désolé, mais je ne répondrais pas aux reviews cette fois : je l'avais fait sur la première version de ce chapitre, qui a été happé avec tout mes autres fichiers par un virus, et là, je n'ai vraiment pas le courage... Mais bien entendu, je remercie de tout cœur tout les gens qui m'en ont laissé une, ça m'a vraiment très très très fait plaisir !!!

Je reprendrais les réponses individuelles dès le prochain chapitre bien sûr (qui ne serait tarder d'ailleurs !)

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 9 : Après la tempête vient le calme** (vi, je sais que c'est inversé, j'ai fait exprès lol)

Pour bien des gens, Pansy Parkinson apparaissait comme une fille stupide, dénuée d'une quelconque forme d'intelligence, et tous pensaient que la Terre ne ce serait pas plus mal portée sans elle.

Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Bon, ok, il était vrai que Pansy était vraiment stupide, et qu'elle ne possédait certainement pas le QI d'Einstein. Mais elle possédait un caractère et un esprit qui pouvaient devenir inquiétant, et si un psychologue l'avait eu un consultation, il aurait certainement pu déceler de graves troubles comportementales, et aurait jugé que la jeune fille pouvait en arriver à être un grave danger pour autrui.

Pansy avait grandit dans un climat familial très _spécial_, élevée par sa mère, veuve. Son père, un puissant Mangemort, était mort un peu plus d'un an avant la chute du Mage Noir. Sa mère ne savait même pas qu'elle était enceinte quand celui avait été tué par un Aurore, et quand elle l'avait découvert, elle avait béni tous les mages, considérant l'enfant comme un formidable souvenir de son défunt et extraordinaire mari.

C'était donc dès son plus jeune âge que Pansy fut entraîné dans le culte de son père, et à trois ans, elle savait déjà exactement ce qu'elle voulait être plus tard : Mangemort.

Pansy avait deux buts précis à atteindre dans la vie : devenir Mangemort (ce qui serait bientôt accompli) et avoir pour elle le plus bel homme qu'elle eut connu, et qui était également voué à devenir un fidèle fervent du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago Malefoy.

Tout allait pour le mieux avec lui. Enfin, jusqu'à il y a quelques temps tout du moins. Elle le trouvait changé. Bien sûr, il continuait à embêter les plus jeunes et les plus faibles, mais il avait cessé de s'acharner sur la personne que Pansy haïssait le plus, et elle l'avait même surpris entrain de lui sourire :

Hermione Granger.

Le château était déjà envahit par la douce et agréable atmosphère qu'entraînait la période de Noël sur son passage. Tous le domaine était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige immaculé, et tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience les vacances, qui débuteraient dans dix jours, à la grande joie de tous.

Mais de tous cela, Pansy n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Une seule chose envahissait son esprit.

Son plan.

C'était étonnant de voir l'extraordinaire efficacité avec lequel pouvait fonctionner son esprit quand il s'agissait de faire le mal. L'idée avait jaillit dans son esprit, et elle l'avait avidement poffiné. Bientôt, elle serait débarrassé d'Hermione Granger, cette sale sang-de-bourbe. Elle détestait les bêtes de cette espèce, et si elle avait pu touts les supprimé, elle l'aurait fait volontiers, et avec plaisir. Mais une chose à la fois.

Elle était sûr de l'efficacité de son idée. Certes, elle aurait certainement pu mettre fin aux agissement de Granger de façon plus simple, mais elle préférait le machiavélique, et malgré le fait que si un petit détail échouait, c'était tout l'édifice de son plan qui s'écroulait, elle s'en fichait. Car bientôt, Drago Malefoy serait à elle.

Rien qu'à elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rassasié, je repoussais mon assiette. Je vis du coin de l'œil Pansy Parkinson se mettre à se bâfré avec avidité, dans l'espoir sûrement de pouvoir sortir de la salle avec moi. Mais je ne comptais pas lui laisser ce plaisir et je m'apprêtais à me lever, quand je vis Dumbledore faire de même à la table des professeurs, les mains également levées pour réclamer le silence, qui s'installa rapidement.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre ainsi votre ravitaillement, commença le Directeur d'un ton amusé, mais j'ai une importante information à vous faire part. Comme vous le savez, les vacances sont très proches, et demain commencera à circulée la liste d'inscription pour les élèves qui souhaitent les passer à Poudlard.

Le élèves se lançaient des regards intrigués, ne comprenant pas où le directeur voulait en venir, et moi même, j'étais curieux de savoir.

- Si je vous tout cela, reprit le professeur Dumbledore, c'est parque j'ai le pressentiment qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous va vouloir rester. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année, un nouveau de Noël aura lieu à Poudlard.

Le élèves ouvrirent des yeux étonnés, et se mirent à parler avec avidité entre eux. Tout comme moi, ils devaient se demander pour quel événement un bal allait être célébré. Dumbledore avait certainement prévu une explication, car il leva à nouveau les mains :

- Vous vous questionnez certainement sur les raisons qui valent un tel honneur, et vous avez raison. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour célébré un événement heureux, car ils ne courent pas les rues en cette sombre époques. Mais les professeurs et moi même avons décidé qu'il nous fallait faire quelque chose, pour éloigner un peu les peurs et les tentions. Un peu de gaieté ne peut faire que du bien. Encore une fois, je suis désolé, mais seul les élèves à partir de la quatrième années pourront y assister (murmures de protestations). Il ne vous sera pas non plus nécessaire de trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière, car vous devrez vous rendre au bal en tant que célibataire. Le thème de la soirée sera : le mélange des maisons. Je compte donc sur nos deux préfets en chefs pour trouver une idée qui illustrera ce thème.

Je haussais les sourcils, étonnés, et mon regard chercha immédiatement celui de Granger. Elle aussi avait tourné ses yeux vers moi, et quand nos regards se croisèrent, je pensais soudainement qu'un bal n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Granger haussa discrètement les épaules, pour me faire comprendre qu'elle était aussi surprise que moi. Mais elle cessa de me regarder quand Weasley se mit à lui parler avec avidité. Je sentis immédiatement une pointe d'énervement m'envahir. Pansy se mit alors à m'agripper une nouvelle fois le bras.

- Ohhhh, Drago, me dit-elle d'un ton suppliant, pitiéééééé, choisi moi comme cavalière !!!!!

Je la regardais, les yeux écarquillés, retenant ma soudaine envie de me frapper le crâne contre la table.

Calme... Reste caaaaaalme...

- Pansy, dis-je d'une vois calme mais exaspérée en attrapant sa main et en la décollant de mon bras, Dumbledore vient de dire qu'on devait s'y rendre en **CELIBATAIRE**.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais elle finit par se reprendre :

- Mais, le vieux vient aussi de dire que les préfets en chefs choisissaient une idée. Donc, tu t'en fou ! Si tu veux que les élèves y aillent en couples, tu peux !!!

Sans même un regard ou une réponse, je me levais et m'éloignais le plus rapidement possible de cette fille.

La salle commune était vide, et j'allais m'asseoir sur une chaise, l'esprit vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis le portrait coulisser, et je me retournais pour voir Granger pénétrer dans la salle.

- Merci, c'est sympa d'être partie si vite, me dit-elle d'un ton accusateur en s'asseyant en face de moi. J'ai du aller toute seule voir McGonagall pour avoir plus de renseignement sur le bal.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je d'un ton fatigué, mais Pansy Parkinson m'a encore pris la tête, et je voulais la fuir au plus vite.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

- Je croyais qu'un Malefoy n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de s'excuser, me dit-elle d'un ton rusé. Ca fait pourtant déjà deux fois que tu le fais avec moi.

Je me contentais de lui envoyer ma cape à la figure, pour étouffer son gloussement. Pour changer rapidement de sujet, je lui proposais une petite séance d'entraînement.

Nous étions retourné voir Dumbledore un semaine après la découverte de la prophétie, le temps que nous nous fassions tout les deux à l'idée.. Le Directeur n'avait pas vraiment reparlé du contenu de la prophétie, mais il avait insisté sur le fait que nous devions être très discret et ne révéler à personne quoi que soit en rapport avec ce que nous avions appris. Il nous avait également conseillé de faire des séances d'entraînement au duel, car malheureusement, nous serions sans aucun doute amener à combattre, il fallait donc qu'on y soit préparé.

Nous avions déjà fait trois séances, et je devais avouer que cela se révélait intéressant. Moi, j'avais subit un entraînement intensif dès mon enfance, mon père souhaitant que son fils sache au moins se battre convenablement en duel, s'il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose de bien. Je m'attendais à un niveau assez faible de la part de Granger, mais que ne fut pas ma surprise ! Elle connaissait évidemment beaucoup de sortilège, mais son maniement de la baguette m'impressionnait. A chaque fois, j'étais ravi de « combattre » contre elle. Aucun de nous ne ressortait jamais vraiment vainqueur.

Après avoir mis contre le mur table, chaises et canapé d'un coup de baguette, nous nous étions de nouveau retrouvés à nous envoyer divers sorts, plus ou moins puissants. J'évitais de justesse un sortilège d'entrave, qui frôla mes cheveux, puis me redressais d'un bond et lançais un « _rictusempra_ ! », qui écroula Granger au sol, secoué de rires incontrôlables. Elle essaya de protester à travers ses rires :

- Hahahaha, tu vas hihihihihiiii le regretter huhuhhuuhuuuu Malefoy houhouhouuuu.

Après mainte réflexion, je levais le sort, pensant qu'il lui faudrait au moins quelques secondes pour recouvrer toutes ses capacités. Mais je me trompais. J'eu juste le temps d'entendre « _stupéfix_ », puis ma vision devint noir.

Quand elle me réveilla, elle était penché au-dessus de moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Alors, monsieur Malefoy, on baisse sa garde aussi facilement ? demanda t-elle, me narguant. Tu ne-

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je l'agrippais par les épaules et la fit basculer sur le côté. Elle finit par se retrouver sous moi, et je pus voir, satisfait, son regard rempli de surprise.

- Et toi, lui demandais-je avec un sourire, tu te trouves plus vigilante peut-être ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas, apparemment troublé par la proximité de nos deux corps. A peine cette pensée eut-elle traversée mon esprit que je fut à mon tour envahit par le même trouble, et je ne pouvais plus détaché mes yeux de ceux de Granger, à quelques centimètres seulement des miens. Il semblait qu'une étrange force invisible obligeait mon visage à s'abaisser lentement vers le sien. Mais alors qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés que par un ou deux centimètres, je m'éloignais brusquement et me retrouvais assis sur un autre tapis, à un mètre de Granger. Mon cœur battait étrangement vite, et je ne comprenais pas plus rien. Je ne comprenais cette étrange attraction qui avait eut lieu, et je demeurais encore plus troublé par le fait que j'ignorais pourquoi j'y avais mis fin.

- Excuse-moi, bredouillais-je, m'excusant pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, ce qui était particulièrement inhabituel.

Je relevais les yeux vers ma colocataire. Elle s'était également redressé, et fixait ses mains, les joues plus rouge que jamais. Elle essaya également de dire quelque chose, mais sa phrase ressemblait à un amas de mot incompréhensibles. Elle abandonna.

Le silence s'installa, et aucun ne nous deux ne parla pendant un long moment, essayant tous deux de remettre nos idées en place.

- Drago ? demanda t-elle doucement au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Je redressais brusquement la tête en l'entendant m'appeler par mon prénom, plus surpris que jamais. Personne ne m'appelait par mon prénom, excepté mes parents... et Pansy, mais bon... C'était vraiment...très étrange. Mais pas tellement désagréable en fin de compte.

- Quoi ? finis-je par demander, la fixant, toujours un peu surpris.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle redressa la tête pour soutenir mon regard. Je vis ses joues redevenir très rouges, mais moi, à cet instant, je la trouvais plus mignonne que jamais, avec son teint rose, ses yeux chocolats pétillants et ses mèches rebelles sortis de son élastique qui encadraient son visage.

- Je...je sais que ça va paraître étrange que je pose cette question maintenant mais...ça fait un moment que ça trotte dans ma tête, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui ? l'encourageais-je, curieux.

- Je voulais savoir... Dans les rêves de souvenirs de mon enfance... Est-ce que tu aurais vu des choses qui pourraient...m'être gênantes ?

Effectivement, je fus surpris par cette question, mais en réfléchissant, c'était normal qu'elle se le demande, car je m'étais également posé la question.

- Non, avouais-je en toute sincérité. J'ai surtout vu des moments où tu paraissais heureuses... Et...pour moi ?

Elle fixa de nouveau ses mains, et je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Avait-elle vu des choses compromettantes ??

Elle finit par relever les yeux :

- Non, je n'ai rien vu de gênant mais...tes souvenirs m'ont permis de comprendre pourquoi...tu avais cette attitude froide envers les autres. Ton père...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car s'était inutile. Je me sentais à la fois gêné et énervé, contre tous et rien à la fois. Mais je refoulais ces sentiments, me souvenant alors de quelque chose qui m'avait beaucoup étonné.

- Euh...Hermione ? demandais-je presque timidement.

Cela me faisait étrange de l'appeler par son prénom, et il en était de même pour la concerné. Mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire, ce contentant de me lancer un regard interrogateur.

- Il y a un truc qui m'a beaucoup surpris, dans tes souvenirs. Vers l'âge de huit ans, tu étais... complètement différente de maintenant, c'est à dire pas du tout une fille sérieuse et travailleuse.

Alors, avec étonnement, je vis son teint passé du rose au blanc. Surpris, je la regardais se tordre nerveusement les mains. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et je pus voir dans son regard quelque chose de suppliant.

- Tu...tu es sûr que... tu n'as rien vu de gênant ? me demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je sentais sa détresse, et je n'aimais pas ça. Je regrettais d'avoir posé la question, car apparemment, cela faisait ressurgir de mauvais souvenir enfouis.

- Non, je te promet que je n'ai rien vu de ce genre, répondis-je le plus sincèrement du monde. Ecoutes, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligé d'en-

- Non, me coupa t-elle. Je...je sais qu'il faut que j'en parle. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, il y a très longtemps, mais ensuite, j'ai tout refoulé...je m'étais forcé de tout oublier... Pro-promet moi que tu ne répétera rien.

Je m'étais rapproché d'elle, troublé par sa détresse.

- Je te le promet...dis-je d'une voix douce.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, tenta un faible sourire, mais le résultat ressemblait plus à une sorte de grimace. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration, comme si cela pouvait lui fournir le courage nécessaire, puis commença :

- J'ai...j'ai toujours eu des facilité à l'école. A cinq ans, mes parents m'avais déjà fait passé des tests de QI, et autres trucs du même genre. Je ne suis pas placé dans la catégorie des « génies » ou « surdoués », mais je suis vraiment à la limite. Il paraît que j'ai un énorme potentielle et beaucoup de capacité. Mais...comme beaucoup d'enfant qui ont ce genre de facilité, l'école m'apparaissait comme un lieu vraiment ennuyant, car je comprenais tout très vite, c'était trop facile et je n'avais aucune envie de travailler. Je...je n'arrêtais pas de faire des bêtises...jusqu'à mes huit ans...Cette année là, mon institutrice m'envoyait sans arrêt...chez le directeur...

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. J'avais compris avant qu'elle ne finisse de m'expliquer, et je sentis l'horreur et la colère m'envahir. Je revoyais alors le vieux directeur que j'avais vu lors du premier rêve souvenir, et je me souvins qu'alors, j'avais trouvé son comportement étrange. Je lui prenais doucement la main et la lui serrais doucement, pour l'encourager. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et je pu voir qu'ils étaient humides.

- Au début, tout était normal, reprit-elle. Il se contentait de me réprimander gentiment, avant de me donner un de ses immondes gâteaux. Il...il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était toujours un plaisir de me voir...Je n'étais qu'une envie, je ne pouvais pas me méfier...

Son teint avait prit une couleur de lait caillé, et je sentais sa main trembler dans la mienne.

- Il...il a fait des choses que...que...

Mais elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, les larmes commençant à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. D'un geste presque instinctif, je la serrais contre moi, lui murmurant des mots de réconforts à l'oreille tandis qu'elle pleurait, comme je l'avais déjà fait la nuit où elle avait rêvé des derniers moments de Potter. Ayant fait le même rêve, dès mon réveille, une force invisible m'avait poussé à aller la rejoindre, et je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde.

Au bout d'un moment, sa respiration redevint calme et je la sentis se détendre légèrement, mais je la gardais contre moi. Alors, elle reprit d'une voix faible :

- A partir de ce moment là, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre en enfer. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, complètement terrorisé... Heureusement pour moi, une fille c'est montré beaucoup plus courageuse que moi, et elle à tout raconté. Alors, j'ai moi même avoué, ainsi que plusieurs autres enfants...Il a été arrêté...Mes parents ont été horrifié d'apprendre que de tels choses avaient pu arriver à leur petite fille... On a déménagé, et ils m'ont inscrit dans une école qui n'employait que des femmes, et je leur en remercie...Mais malgré tout, je me sentais mal...Je n'avais que huit ans, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui était arrivée, à part une chose : je savais que c'était mal, et que c'était arrivé par ma faute...Si...si je n'avais pas été si stupide, à ne rien faire, à ennuyer tout le monde...Alors, je me suis promis que plus jamais il ne fallait que ça arrive... Je me suis mise à travailler d'arrache pied, devenant la meilleur en tout. Il ne fallait plus qu'on est à me faire de remarque... Et tandis que je devenais un bête de travaille, je me suis forcé à enfouir au plus profond de mon esprit cette histoire, et j'ai réussi...Certains évènements obligent les gens à changer radicalement, et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé...Maintenant, je ne suis plus qu'une fille coincé, bonne qu'à travailler...

Je me décollais doucement d'elle pour la fixer. Mon visage était dur et sérieux.

- Ne dis jamais plus des choses comme ça, lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle baissa la tête, et je la lui relevais doucement, la forçant à me regarder.

- Tu es beaucoup plus que ça Hermione, je te l'assure...

Un léger sourire éclaira son visage pâle, et je déposais un léger baiser sur son front.

J'avais vécu une enfance difficile, mais elle non plus n'avait pas toujours été gâté par la vie. Nous avions tout deux été confronté à divers souffrance qui nous avaient obligé à masquer une partie de nous.

Mais à cet instant, je réalisais qu'avec elle, je n'avais jamais été autant moi même.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- J'ai trouvé !! m'exclamais-je en me redressant d'un bond sur le canapé, faisant tomber Pattenrond qui faisait un somme, étendu sur mon ventre. Ce dernier poussa un miaulement mécontent en me lançant un regard haineux, puis s'éloigna, la queue en l'air.

Assis à la table, des livres étalés tout autour de lui, Drago Malefoy me fixait, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation, la plume en l'air.

- Euh...content de l'apprendre, dit-il d'un ton amusé. Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé au juste ?

Je me levais et me dépêchais d'aller m'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui.

- L'idée pour le bal !

Il posa sa plume et croisa les doigts, prenant un air très intéressé, trop d'ailleurs.

- Vas-y, dit moi tout, dit-il d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Je lui donnais un léger coup de pied sous la table, lui extirpant un petit « aouch », pour le réprimander de ce moquer de moi.

- Arrêtez monsieur le préfet en chef. Je vous signale que vous étiez également sensé chercher une idée.

- Oui, mais c'est toi la plus intelligente de nous deux, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Alors, repris-je en ignorant sa remarque. Nous allons faire un tirage au sort.

- Un tirage au sort ? répéta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, comme ça, c'est le destin qui décide des couples qui se formeront !

- Ok, mais ce n'est pas très original comme truc.

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini : Ce n'est pas n'importe quel tirage : chacun va se voir attribuer un personnage d'un couple d'histoire, et sa moitié pour la soirée sera l'autre personnage de couple !

Je souriais, contente de mon idée. Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, je le coupais :

- Et pour corser la soirée, on va obliger les élèves à revêtir un déguisement qui correspond à leur personnage. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ??

Je le regardais, avide d'avoir son avis. Il sourit en voyant mon air.

- Je pense...commença t-il, que c'est une très bonne idée. Mais il va falloir faire le tirage au sort au moins une semaine avant le bal, c'est à dire dans trois jours maximum.

J'hochais la tête de façon affirmative. Puis, je me dépêchais d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui demander si elle était d'accord. Elle accepta, en me demandant de prendre en compte les professeurs dans le tirage au sort. Je souriais en sortant de son bureau, imaginant McGonagall en Blanche Neige et Rogue en Prince Charmant.

De retour à la salle commune, nous nous mîmes tout de suite au travail. Je m'occupais des couples d'histoires moldus, et lui se chargeais de celles du monde des sorciers. Il se plain au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il avait plus de travail que moi, et je lui fit remarquer que je connaissais sûrement aussi bien que lui les histoires sorciers, et qu'on pouvait échanger s'il voulait, car je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il était très calé sur les mœurs moldues. Il se contenta de grogner d'un air renfrogné, avant de se remettre au travail.

Trois jour plus tard, tout était prêt. Nous avions fait deux boîtes, une avec les personnages féminins, l'autre avec les masculins. Le sort que j'avais lancé obligeait les couples à faire partis de maisons différentes.

- Mione, me dit Ron au dîner de ce troisième jour (premier jour des vacances d'ailleurs), tu as intérêt à ce que je ne tombe pas sur une Serpentard !

Je haussais les épaules, et répondit avec un sourire :

- Ronald Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu peux être vieux jeu ! Premièrement, ce n'est pas moi qui choisit ta cavalière, mais le sort. Deuxièmement, le but de cette soirée et de créer des liens entre les élèves des différentes maisons, alors, je crains que beaucoup de Gryffondor ne se retrouve avec des Serpentard, et vice versa.

Il grogna, mais se contenta de se servir une autre part de tarte.

Je lançais un regard à Drago, à l'autre bout de la salle, et lui montrais ma montre, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était l'heure. Il hocha la tête et se leva. Je fis de même. Il portait la boîte bleu, et moi la rose. Nous allâmes à la table des professeurs, et Dumbledore se leva pour réclamer le silence.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, demanda le Directeur, les préfets en chefs, ici présents, vont vous faire part des instructions pour le bal de la semaine prochaine.

Tous les élèves avaient à présents les yeux rivés sur nous, et je sentis mes joues devirent rouges vives. Mais je me forçais à adresser un sourire un l'assembler. Je m'éclaircissais la gorge, puis expliquais :

- Nous avions pour consigne, mon homologue et moi même, de trouver une idée illustrant le thème : « mélange des maisons ». Nous avons donc décidé de faire un tirage au sort, mais pas n'importe lequel : Chacun votre tour, vous allez piocher un papier, dans la boîte rose pour les filles, bleue pour les garçons. Sur ce papier sera écrit nom, prénom, maison et également le personnage que vous devrez incarner au bal, personnage tiré d'une histoire du monde magique ou moldu. Mais ce personnage aura la particularité d'être associé à un autre : l'élève qui tirera le nom de ce deuxième personnage sera votre cavalier ou cavalière.

Les élèves se lançaient des regards intrigués, certains semblaient très excités, et d'autres avaient l'air de redouté de savoir avec qui ils seraient placés. Drago prit alors la parole :

- Mais ne croyez pas que c'est aussi simple et facile : Vous aurez l'obligation, et je dis bien l'_obligation_, de venir avec un costume qui correspondra à votre personnage. Vous ne pourrez pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, le soir du bal, que costumé, et accompagné de votre moitié. Réfléchissez bien avant de piocher un nom, car une fois choisi, vous serez obliger de vous rendre au bal costumé, sinon, vous serez couvert de furoncle pendant un mois(c'était une de ses idées bien entendu).

Plusieurs élèves ricanèrent. Certains semblaient impatients de commencer.

- Bien, repris-je, vous avez jusqu'à demain midi pour prendre un nom dans votre boîte. Une fois choisi, les informations nécessaires s'afficheront sur cette liste (je montrais un long parchemin) : il y sera indiquer à côté de votre nom celui de votre moitié. N'essayez pas de tricher, nous avons eut l'aide des professeurs pour protéger la liste et les boîtes. Merci, et bonne chance !

Dumbledore fit alors apparaître une petite table devant celle des professeur, ainsi qu'un panneau d'affichage. Nous posâmes les boîtes sur la table, et j'accrochais la liste au panneau. Je m'éloignais ensuite, et Drago en fit autant.

Les élèves ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes, puis soudain, une vingtaine se levèrent en même temps et se précipitèrent sur les boîtes. Debout dans un coin de la salle, j'observais les élèves. En déchiffrant leur papier certains semblaient ravi, d'autre horrifié, et encore d'autre qui ne semblaient pas connaître le nom. Plusieurs élèves sortirent rapidement de la salle sans un regard vers les boîtes, ne semblant pas vouloir piocher ce soir.

Au bout d'un moment, je décidais d'aller montrer l'exemple, et j'allais me placer dans la longue queue des filles. Je vis Drago en faire autant. Il piocha son papier avant moi, car il y avait beaucoup moins de garçons à faire la queue que de filles. Il fronça les sourcils au nom de son personnage, lança un regard à la liste, puis s'éloigner. Une minute plus tard, c'était mon tour. Le cœur battant, je plongeais la main dans la boîte, et ouvrait doucement le papier. Mon cœur fit un bon d'un mètre dans ma poitrine en lisant le nom. Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux ! J'étais tombé sur l'héroïne de mon film préféré : Moulin Rouge !! (N/A : Voyez comment les auteurs profitent de leur pouvoir pour glisser dans leurs histoires leurs propres goûts !! C'est honteux !!) Quelle chance j'avais eut !!

Je m'éloignais pour laisser la place à une fille de Serdaigle et allais regarder la liste. Elle était classée par ordre alphabétique des histoires. Je trouvais le titre, et à côté, il y avait écrit : Hermione Granger (Satine), Gryffondor. Mes yeux glissèrent vers la droite et j'étouffais une exclamation en lisant les informations sur mon cavalier :

Drago Malefoy (Christian), Serpentard. (N/A: ohhhhhhhhh mais quelle surpriseeeeeeeeee ma parole !! Il y en a du suspense dans cette fic dites moi !!)

Divers sentiments m'envahir. En toute sincérité, j'étais heureuse de l'avoir comme cavalier, même _très_ heureuse. Perdu dans mes pensées, je me dirigeais vers la sortie de la salle. Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand j'entendis Ron m'appeler.

- Mione !!!! criait-il d'un ton énervé.

Je me tournais vers lui, le regard vague.

- Oui ? demandais-je d'une voix rêveuse.

Ron avait les oreilles très rouges et semblait écumer.

- Devine quel est mon personnage !!!

- Euh... fut ma seule réponse.

- Je suis **MICKEY **!!!! Tu te rends compte !! Cette affreuse souris !!! Mais s'il n'y avait que ça !!

J'utilisais toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais l'image de Ron pourvu d'une énorme paire d'oreille noir s'imposait dans mon esprit.

- Je suis avec ce bouledogue de **PANSY PARKINSON** !!!!!!!

Je restais quelques secondes interdite, à le fixer, puis, à la grande colère de Ron, j'éclatais de rire, et le son résonna dans le hall. Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers nous, et les oreilles de Ron devinrent encore plus rouge. Avec un grognement, il tourna les talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'escalier. Je me forçais à me calmer, puis le rattrapais au milieu des marches.

- Allez Ron, excuse-moi, lui dis-je avec un sourire, mais c'est amusant, non ?

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- Tu trouverais ça amusant si tu tombais sur Malefoy ?? me demanda t-il froidement.

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir, et je me mordais la lèvre.

- Et bien... c'est que...essayais-je.

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ???!! s'exclama t-il. Me dit pas que tu es avec cette sale fouine !!!!

Je rougis encore plus au parole de mon ami, mais haussais les épaules, comme si cela me laissais totalement indifférente (ce qui n'était pas le cas).

- Et c'est quoi votre histoire ? La Belle et la Bête ?? demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je retrouvais le sourire et annonçais fièrement :

- Non, je suis Satine, l'héroïne de « Moulin Rouge » !

- Quoi ? dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Le navet de comédie musical que tu nous avais forcé à regarder Harry et moi quand on était venu chez toi ? Avec l'histoire complètement cucul ??

Je perdit immédiatement mon sourire. Je lançais un regard haineux au rouquin, puis montais l'escalier, droite comme un piquet. J'ignorais l'appel de Ron, qui rigolait à son tour, et me dépêchait de regagner ma salle commune. Grrrrrrr ! J'avais horreur qu'on se moque des choses que j'aimais ! Pfff, ces hommes, aucune sensibilité !

J'allais bouder sur le canapé, et ne sortit de mes pensées qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand mon colocataire fit son entré, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?? lui demandais-je agressivement. Toi aussi, tu veux te moquer de moi ??!

Il vint s'écrouler à coter de moi, et me regarda sans dépérir de son sourire.

- Mais quoi ???!! crachais-je, énervé.

- Je viens de retourner voir le panneau, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Je me sentis de nouveau rougir (N/A : A force, elle ne va plus avoir assez de sang pour alimenter son cerveau hihihiiiiii), mais continuais à prendre un ton énervé.

- Toi aussi, tu viens me dire que c'est horrible, que tu es avec une sang-de-bourbe, et que tu as un perso pourri ???!!

Insensible à mes sarcasmes, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, toujours souriant. Je lui suivais des yeux. Arrivé à son portrait, il se tourna vers moi.

- Je tenais juste à te dire que j'étais ravi, car j'allais aller au bal avec une très jolie cavalière, et que mon personnage devait certainement faire partie d'une histoire intéressante, à en juger par le sourire qui est apparu sur ton visage quand tu as pioché ton nom. Bonne nuit !

Il rentra dans sa chambre, et moi, je restais là, à fixer le cygne de son portrait, un peu perdu. Déjà, il avait dit qu'il me trouvais jolie, et ensuite, il venait d'avouer qu'il m'observait dans la grande salle.

Trop fatigué pour avoir envie de réfléchir, je me dépêchais d'aller me coucher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N/A : J'en est ai marreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!

Suis désolé, mais ce chapitre, je peux plus me le voir !! grrrrr. En tout, je l'ai écris 3 fois : j'ai pété un câble quand j'ai vu qu'il fallait que je le rattrape à l'ordi parque mon ordi à capouté. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé très fort à vous, et je me suis mis devant mon clavier : j'ai passé plus de deux heures dessus je crois, et là suis morte lol. En plus, l'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je le trouve pas vraiment intéressant. C'est sur que c'est pas le meilleurs de ce que j'ai écris. Mon préféré, c'est le 10 pour l'instant. Oups !! C'est vrai, j'suis pas sensé l'avoir écrit hihihiiiiii. Allez, envoyez moi pleins de review, et je vous enverrais le magnifique chapitre 10 !! (méchante auteur, méchante !!lol)


	10. Quand vient Noël

_Ennemis pour la vie... ?_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)

Note de l'auteur : Kikou !! Me voilà déjà de retour ! Comme promis je vous envois déjà le dixième chapitres, mon préféré pour l'instant (allez donc savoir pourquoi hihi) !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, vous fais d'énormes poutous !!

_**Pour Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

**Francesca** : Je suis très contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Il faut me comprendre : on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il est court le chap 9, alors l'écrire 3 fois, à la fin…argh !! lol ! Merci beaucoup, voilà ma suite !

**Lauramalfoy** : Merci !! Tu as beaucoup d'intuition apparemment lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

**Nymphadora** : Merci pour tes 8 messages (qui ne sont pas tous volontaires je me doutes lol), j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais la suite : la voilà !! lol

**JeSsOu** : Mirci !!! Je t'avoues que moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup le fait que Mione soit avec Dray hihihi !

**Laly** : Vi, Ron en Mickey, c'est m mémorable lool ! Le pauvre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me défoule sur lui, alors que je l'aimais bien quand j'ai commencé cette fic lol ! Va savoir ! Voilà le chap 10 !

**Emma** : Merci !! Je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter pour le moment, alors, ne t'inquiète pas !!

**Lol** : lol (comme ton pseudo hihi), t'es catégorique toi !! Voilà la suite chef ! ;)

**top-girl** : Merci beaucoup !! Voilà la suite !! (je crois que c'est ça que tu voulais lol)

_**Pour TWWO**_

**Tricia** : Mdrrrrrrrr !! Ta review ma beaucoup plu hihihiiii ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fais trop attendre, voilà le chapitre 10 !! Kissous (bien baveux niak niak) !

**N** : Merci !! Voilà la suite !

Voilou !!! Bonne lecture à tous (et à toutes) !!!

**Chapitre 10 : Quand vient Noël… **

La première semaine de vacances commença donc tranquillement. Hermione, qui prenait très au sérieux son rôle de préfete en chef responsable du bal, faisait tout son possible pour que les choses se passent au mieux. Nous en rediscutâmes le lendemain du tirage au sort, et elle finit par aller demander la permission au professeur Dumbledore que les élèves puissent se rendre deux heures par jour à Prés-au-Lard, pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs achats nécessaire à Noël et au bal. Devant tant de bonne volonté, le Directeur ne put faire autre chose qu'accepter, ce qui ravi beaucoup la jeune fille, ainsi que les élèves : beaucoup vinrent nous remercier.

Je fus très content de voir à quel point Hermione était ravi du couple sur lequel nous étions tombé. Il fallait que j'avoue que le destin n'était pas vraiment le seul responsable du faite que nous nous soyons retrouvé ensemble pour le bal. J'y étais peut-être un petit peu pour quelque chose. Même pour beaucoup d'ailleurs. En faite, un peu avant le dîner, où le tirage au sort avait eu lieu, j'avais lancé un sort sur les boîte pour qu'Hermione soit obligatoirement ma cavalière. Pourquoi avais-je agi ainsi ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment. Mais une chose était sur, c'était que depuis que Dumbledore avait prononcé le mot « bal », la seule fille que je voyais à mon bras n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger. Etant connu comme un garçon plutôt déterminé, j'avais fais mon possible pour que cette image devienne réalité. Par contre, je n'y étais vraiment pour rien si nous étions tombé sur le film préféré de ma colocataire.

J'eu à plusieurs reprise dans la semaine l'occasion de comprendre à quel point elle aimait cette histoire moldue. Au début, je me contentais de lui demander un rapide résumé, pour que je sache au moins de quel personnage j'allais devoir porter le costume. Mais je compris rapidement que quand la jeune fille appréciait quelque chose, elle tenait à le montrer aux autres : elle fit plusieurs recherches durant les deux premiers jours, lança divers sorts, et arriva enfin au résultat qu'elle attendait : elle parvint à visionner un film moldu dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et elle m'obligea à le regarder avec elle. J'avoue que je n'étais pas très motivé au début ; je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de chose fabriqué par les moldus, et je n'en avais jamais eu l'envie d'ailleurs. Mais il s'avéra qu'en fin de compte, cela se révéla intéressant. Il était amusant de voir des images défiler ainsi. Je me pris à l'histoire, fus même un peu attrister pour le pauvre Christian à la fin (c'est vrai qu'il n'a vraiment pas eu de bol) mais ma peine n'était pas aussi violente et visible que celle d'Hermione : je la vis se mettre à sangloter un bonne dizaine de minutes avant la fin, mais cette fois, je ne jouais pas le rôle du protecteur, me contentant de regarder la fin du film, lui lançant de petits regards intrigués du coin de l'œil. Ah, ces femmes, tellement sensible…

A part ça, je ne fus pas beaucoup avec elle le reste de la semaine ; elle passait chaque jours ses deux heures autorisées au village des sorciers, puis allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque.

Moi, pour la première fois de ma vie, je fis des achats de Noël. Car je devais l'avouer, je n'avais jamais eu de vrais amis. Les gens qui restaient près de moi le faisant souvent attiré par l'argent et le pouvoir de ma famille. Mais moi, je n'en avait rien à faire. C'est vrai, j'avais toujours vécu seul, je ne savais donc pas ce qu'était la réel affection pour quelqu'un.

Mais ça avait changé.

Je comptais bien acheter quelque chose de vraiment bien pour Hermione, pour la remercié en quelque sorte. La remercier de rester en ma compagnie pour d'autre chose que mon argent. Ou pour la remercier d'être elle même, tout simplement. Et je trouvais ce qui convenait deux jours avant Noël.

La semaine passa donc rapidement, et le matin de Noël arriva. Je m'habillais, puis sortais de ma chambre.

Elle était déjà là, debout devant le petit sapin que nous avions installé au coin du feu. Quand elle m'entendit sortir, elle se tourna vers moi, elle me fit un vrai sourire.

- Joyeux Noël ! me dit t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Je lui rendais ses vœux sur le même ton, et la regardais se jeter sur les cadeaux comme une enfant, ce qui me fit sourire.

Moi, comme d'habitude, je ne ressentait pas vraiment d'impatience à l'attente de mes cadeaux. Je savais très bien ce que c'était : mes parents et divers membres de ma famille m'envoyaient toujours la même chose à Noël, des bourses pleines de gallions. Je pensais que tous ces gens faisaient partis des personnes qui croyaient que l'argent faisait obligatoirement le bonheur. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

J'expliquais tout ça à Hermione quand elle me demanda pourquoi j'avais cette (horrible) mine renfrogné. Je souri en la voyant se mordiller la lèvre, comme si elle avait l'impression d'être responsable en quelque sorte.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là non plus, lui dis-je d'un ton taquin. Tu n'y es pour rien si je fais parti d'une famille hyper matérialiste.

Mais je la vis jeter des regards coupables autour d'elle, désignant le petit tas de papier d'emballage déchirer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la rassurais-je, je suis très content que tu reçoives des colis des gens qui t'aimes.

Elle perdit de nouveau son sourire quelques minutes plus tard, en lisant une lettre que lui avait envoyé la mère de la belette (m'expliqua t-elle). Sa lecture finit, elle secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, comme si quelque chose de particulièrement peinant l'ennuyait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me risquais-je à demander.

Elle soupira, puis leva les yeux vers moi :

- C'est Mrs Weasley… elle…elle reste persuadée qu'Harry va guérir, malgré le fait que…

Mais elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, une grimace douloureuse déformant ses traits.

- Il te manques, n'est-ce pas ? questionnais-je gentiment.

Elle hocha la tête, respirant profondément pour calmer ses émotions.

- Oui…surtout dans ce genre de moment, qui rappels beaucoup de souvenir…

Je sentis un sentiment m'envahir en l'entendant prononcé ces paroles. Cela ressemblait à de la colère, mais ça n'en était pas. C'était un sentiment que j'avais depuis toujours ressentit vis à vis de Potter. La jalousie. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un sentiment d'énervement que je ressentait, mais plutôt une étrange tristesse mélancolique. Il posséderait toujours plus que moi, même dans le pire des états…

- Mais heureusement que tu es là, reprit Hermione en levant les yeux vers moi. Grâce à toi, j'oubli mes malheurs…

Je restais un peu abasourdi par cette révélation. J'avouais que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais c'était plutôt agréable à entendre. Même très agréable. Alors, comme toute réponse, je lui fis un sourire sincère, auquel elle répondit.

Mais elle finit par détacher ses yeux des miens, cherchant quelque chose derrière elle. Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi, elle tenait entre ses mains un petit panier en osier garnit d'un ruban rouge. Les joues légèrement rouges, elle me le tendit.

- C'est…pour moi ? demandais-je, abasourdi.

Elle hocha la tête, un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Je lui prenais donc le panier, et le posais devant moi. Curieux, je détachais le ruban, puis ouvrait doucement le couvercle.

Un petit sursaut de surprise me secoua en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans, et je sentis un drôle de sentiment envahir mon cœur. Délicatement, je plongeais la main dans le panier, et en ressortais un petit chaton tout noir au poil soyeux.

- Elle s'appelle Salem…murmura Hermione.

Les yeux toujours fixé sur la petite bête, j'entendis tout de même la légère note d'appréhension qui perçait dans sa voix, et j'en comprenais la cause. Elle devait se demander comment j'allais réagir en me retrouvant face à une copie conforme de quelque chose qui m'avait beaucoup touché dans mon enfance. J'aurais pu très mal réagir, et ça aurait sûrement été le cas, si ce n'était pas venu d'elle. Mais c'était venu d'elle, et je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas fais ça pour me blesser. Elle l'avait fait pour me faire comprendre quelque chose. Peut-être pour me dire que les choses du passé qu'on a apprécié peuvent êtres reprises là où elles ont été stoppé. Ou que celles qu'on a détesté peuvent être évincées… Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que, quelque soit réellement ce message, je l'avais compris. Et je l'en remerciais.

Je levais finalement les yeux vers elle, laissant paraître l'émotion qui m'avait traversé.

- Merci, lui dis-je d'une voix un peu rauque, en serrant contre moi la petite boule de poils qui s'était mise à ronronner.

Elle me fit un sourire rayonnant, soulagée.

Je détachais alors une de mes mains du chaton, pour la glisser dans la poche de mon pantalon, puis en ressortait un écrin de velours plat. Je le tendis à la jeune fille, qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Elle me lança un regard étonné, mais flatté, puis me pris la boîte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle poussa une petite exclamation en voyant ce qu'elle contenait, et je vis ses joues devenir rouges vives.

- C'est…c'est…une…essaya t-elle de dire.

- Oui, c'est une larme de dragon, complétais-je avec un sourire.

Elle semblait hypnotisé par le collier, et passa doucement un doigt sur la larme.

- Ca a du te coûter une fortune ! s'exclama t-elle sans quitter des yeux le pendentif.

Je secouais vigoureusement la tête.

- Le prix n'a aucune importance, répondis-je. En plus, il te fallait bien quelque chose pour aller avec ta robe, ce soir.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi, et je vis qu'ils brillaient d'émotion.

- Merci…me dit-elle très sincèrement.

Délicatement, je reposais Salem dans son petit panier, et allais me placer près d'Hermione. Je lui prenais la boîte des mains, prenais le collier, puis me plaçais derrière elle. Doucement, je fis glisser tous ses cheveux d'un côté de son cou pour laisser apparaître sa nuque. Je mis alors le collier autour de son cou, laissant mes doigts rentrer en contact avec sa peau douce tendit que j'attachais le fermoir. Je le lâchais ensuite, mais laissais mes doigts sur sa nuque, les faisant lentement glisser jusqu'à ses épaules, puis les remontant le long de son cou avec toujours autant de lenteur et douceur. Je l'entendis soupirer, soupire qui ne fit qu'accroître la douce chaleur qui montait en moi. Je m'accolais doucement à elle, et délicatement, déposait de légers baisers dans le creux de son cou.

- Drago…murmura t-elle dans un souffle.

Mais à cet instant…

- Mioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!! Youuuuuhouuu !!! Mione !!!!

La voix qui hurlait à l'extérieur de la salle nous sorti violemment et brutalement de la transe dans la quel nous étions plongé. Hermione sursauta violemment, et se décolla de moi.

- Et ohhhhh Mione !!! Il est dix heures et demi !! Me dis pas que tu dors encore je te crois pas !!! Hurlait la belette.

J'eu une soudaine envie de meurtre, mais le regard que me lança la jeune fille me calma, j'y vis de l'excuse et du regret, mais également de la déception et du désir, ce qui me fis me sentir légèrement mieux. Doucement, elle détacha le collier de son cou et le remit dans sa boîte, qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table, avec ses autres présents.

Puis, elle enfila rapidement sa cape et alla vers la portrait pour sortir. Mais avant de le faire coulisser, elle se tourna vers moi.

- Je suis _vraiment_ désolé…murmura t-elle sincèrement.

- MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNEUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

Son expression changea alors, pour prendre une mine très énervé, et elle se précipita dehors. Je me levais d'un bond et me dépêchait de me rendre au portrait qui s'était déjà refermé, tendant l'oreille. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres quand j'entendis les cris de fureurs d'Hermione, qui était très distinct, même à travers les murs épais.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. L'après-midi, tous les préfets furent convoqués pour la décoration de la Grande Salle, sous la direction, à ma grande joie, des préfets en chef. J'espérait avoir assez fait souffrir Weasley, l'obligeant à faire toutes les tâches difficiles. Mon grand jeu fut d'essayer de faire rire Hermione, qui, je le voyais bien, en avait très envie, mais apparemment elle ne tenait pas à trop vexer sa belette. En tout cas, même si elle réussit à se contenir tant bien que mal, je réussi au moins avec les autres préfets, qui rigolèrent beaucoup de toutes les bêtises que je pus sortirent durant l'après-midi. Je m'étonnais moi même, car ce n'était pas du tout dans mon habitude d'être aussi sociale envers les autres.

Il y eut ensuite un rapide dîner, le banquet ayant eu lieu la veille, puis tout le monde fonça à sa salle commune, pour se mettre en costume, car il ne restait plus que deux petites heures avant le bal.

Je montais tranquillement, et m'habillais avec tout autant de désinvolture. Il fallait dire que je n'avais pas chercher dans le compliquer. Le problème qui s'était posé, c'était que Christian était un personnage relativement pauvre, qui apparaissait souvent de le film avec des habits assez miteux. Voulant conserver tout mon charme, j'avais décidé de revêtir un costume imitant celui que le jeune homme portait au début, quand il doit se faire passer pour le duc.

C'était donc vêtu d'un impeccable costume noir (avec chapeau d'époque s'il vous plaît !!) que j'allais attendre ma cavalière dans la salle commune. Je regardais ma montre. Il était 20h50, et le bal commençait à 21h00. Je décidais de savoir ce que faisait ma colocataire. Je montais donc d'un pas léger les quelques marches qui menait à son portrait, et frappais trois petit coup sur le cadre.

- Hermione ? demandais-je.

- Oui ?? répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes, un peu essoufflé.

- Tu es prête à descendre ?

- Euh…non, pas tout à fait ! Tu…n'as qu'à descendre sans moi, je te rejoins dans le hall dans cinq minutes !

- Tu es sûr ? demandais-je une dernière fois.

- Oui oui !! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arrive !

Haussant les épaules, je la laissais donc à ses préparatifs de dernières minutes, et allais l'attendre dans le hall.

Là, je fus de nouveau agresser par Pansy Parkinson, et fus écroulé de rire en la voyant, une grosse paire d'oreilles autour de la tête, le nez peint en noir, des moustaches de souris dessinées, et elle portait une horrible robe rose à point blanc.

- Ohhhh !! Comme tu es beau, Dragouneeeeeeeet !! s'exclama t-elle quand je descendit.

J'étais effectivement fière de l'effet que je produisis, car beaucoup de fille me fixait avec des yeux avides, et je leur lançais des sourires charmeurs.

- Regarde-moi, Dragonichouuuu !! Je suis la plus belle des souris !! Je suis Minie !!!

J'éclatais de rire devant autant de stupidité, et Pansy resta quelques secondes interdites, avant de se mettre à son tour à rire, imaginant sûrement qu'elle venait de faire une remarque particulièrement amusante et intéressante. Il régnait un grand brouhaha dans le hall, tous les élèves attendant avec beaucoup d'excitation l'ouverture des portes.

Mais il se produit alors un événement étrange. Le volume sonore sembla diminuer brutalement d'un coup, et un très grand nombre de regards –surtout des garçons- s'était tourné vers le haut des marches du hall. Intrigué, je tournais la tête, et mon cœur cessa de battre instantanément.

Une déesse venait d'apparaître.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fixant mon reflet, je demeurais complètement figée devant mon miroir. Mais comment, dites moi COMMENT, j'avais pu imaginer une seule seconde que ce costume était idéale pour le bal ??? Quand j'y avais réfléchi, il y avait déjà une semaine, c'était tout de suite celui-là que j'avais imaginé ; ensuite, quand j'avais mis le prix dans une robe métamorphomable (robe à usage unique : on la transforme en ce qu'on veut, mais une fois créée, elle ne peut plus changer) et que j'en avais fais une copie conforme de la « robe » que Satine portait vers la fin du film quand elle chante la chanson indienne, là encore, je fus ravi du résultat. Mais à cet instant, me voyant presque nu, j'étais horrifié d'une telle idée.

Si je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant, soit cinq minutes avant le début du bal, c' était parce que j'avais utilisé le reste du temps pour la coiffure : J'avais attaché mes cheveux avec une petite demi-queue, de façon à ce qu'ils retombent en boucles sur mes épaules et mon dos, mais tout en laissant mon visage dégagé. Ensuite, j'avais mis le diadème que j'avais crée par métamorphose. J'étais assez fier du résultat, car on aurait vraiment dit qu'il était fait de pierres précieuses (alors qu'à l'origine, j'avais pris une vieille couronne en carton qu'on trouve avec les galettes des rois). Mais quand il avait fallu que j'enfile la « robe »… Oh, je n'avais eut aucun soucis pour la mettre, pas de risque ! Le costume comportait une partie « supérieur », qui avait pour usage de cacher un tant sois peu ma poitrine. A ce haut étaient accrochés de légers fils de perles, qui étaient malheureusement trop fins et trop peu nombreux pour cacher la partie de mon corps complètement dénudé, qui allait d'en dessous de la poitrine à la taille, ce qui était beaucoup pour une fille comme moi qui avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de se cacher derrière des vêtements. Et enfin, il y avait le bas, sorte de jupe qui en réalité était juste un espèce de voile de soie gris-bleu, qui laissait aussi voir beaucoup de mes jambes. Encore heureux, je n'avais pas mis de talon, mais de simple chaussures ouvertes un peu compensée, qui allait avec le reste.

Le tout additionné au maquillage donnait une Hermione Granger totalement transformée, à moitié nue, qui ne se reconnaissait même plus.

Avec un gémissement, j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains. Mais quelle idiote ! Et dire que c'était moi qui avait eut l'idée stupide de ce bal costumé ! Ce qui me désolait le plus, c'était que je n'avais aucun échappatoire possible. Soit j'y allais et me couvrait de ridicule, soit je n'y allais pas, me retrouvais couverte de furoncle, et me couvrait aussi de ridicule. Argh !!!

Bon, allez Hermione, reprends-toi !! Tu es préfète en chef, tu dois montrée l'exemple ! Et en plus, Drago t'attend en-bas !

Respirant profondément, j'enlevais mes mains pour me fixer une dernière fois. Nouveau gémissement. Puis, je prenais délicatement le collier que Drago m'avait offert(m'extasiant une nouvelle fois devant l'allure de diamant qu'avait la larme) et me l'attachais autour du cou. Juste avant de sortir, j'essayais dans un geste automatique de voilé un peu plus mes jambes, sans obtenir bien sûr de résultat concret.

Drago était parti, comme je lui avait demandé, et la salle commune était vide. Quand je sorti, j'entendis Lady Bella pousser une puissante exclamation.

- Par tous les cheveux de Merlin ! s'écria t-elle. Miss Granger ?! Est-ce bien vous ainsi vêtu ?

Je poussais un grognement et m'éloignais à grand pas sans répondre, ne l'entendant donc pas murmurer « Quelle créature magnifique ! ».

Plus je descendais de marches, plus mes pas me rapprochais du hall, et je me sentais de moins en moins à l'aise. Quand je fus dans le dernier couloir qui me séparait des escaliers du hall, j'eut l'impression de marcher dans le couloir de la mort. Je le traversais à vitesse ralenti, le brouhaha du hall de plus en plus puissant à mesure que j'approchais. Je finis par atteindre le seuil de l'escalier.

Et alors que je commençais à descendre lentement les marches, une chose très étranges arriva. Presque tout le monde avait tourné la tête dans ma direction, et pratiquement plus personne ne parlait. Je fus alors stupéfaite de voir à grand nombre de garçons qui m'observaient, la mâchoire pendante, tandis que les filles me lançaient des regards meurtriers. Je me sentis rougir violemment devant tant d'attention qui m'était porté, tout en continuant à sonder la foule du regard. Je le vis alors, magnifique dans son costume de noble du début du siècle, son chapeau mit de travers sur sa tête. Mais alors qu'il avait les yeux rivé sur moi, j'eut l'impression qu'il avait été touché par la foudre. Il n'avait pas ouvert bêtement la bouche comme l'avaient fait certains, mais à en juger par son regard, il ne devait pas me trouver déplaisante non plus. La douce chaleur qui m'avait envahit se matin refit son apparition, et sachant qu'il m'observait, je me sentis tout de suite beaucoup mieux. C'est donc avec défis que je descendais le reste des escaliers, sans le quitter une seconde des yeux.

Cela m'avait parut long, mais en réalité, à peine une minute s'était écoulée et déjà, les conversations reprenaient de plus belle. Alors que je m'avançais vers Drago, notre contact visuel fut coupé par une personne qui se tint devant moi. Clignant des yeux, surprise, je levais le regard pour me retrouver devant…une souris ! C'étais Ron, qui s'était mis une paire d'oreille autour de la tête ; il n'avait pas jugé bon de se maquiller. Je vis tout de suite que mon « costume » lui faisait autant d'effet qu'aux autres. J'étais sûr que si j'avais pu voir ses vraies oreilles, elles auraient été rouges vives. Il y avait une lueur indescriptible dans ses yeux.

- Mione…souffla t-il. Tu es…magnifique…on dirait un ange…

Je lui fis un sourire crispé, mal à l'aise devant un tel regard désireux, que je n'appréciais pas de voir dans les yeux de mon ami.

La voix de McGonagall résonna alors dans le hall :

- S'il vous plaît, veuillez rejoindre votre partenaire pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle.

Mais Ron ne semblait pas avoir entendu, il continuait à me fixer, les yeux brillants.

Je vis alors un doigt tapoter sur l'épaule droite de Ron. Comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas, ce fus la main entière qui lui agrippa l'épaule et le força à se pousser, laissant apparaître Drago Malefoy :

- Excuse moi la belette –oups, je veux dire la souris !- Retourne donc grignoter ton fromage avec ta petite chérie à moustache, et sois sympa : laisse ma cavalière entre les bras d'un vrai homme.

Avant que Ron n'ai eut le temps de réagir, Drago m'avait tendu un bras, et je m'y accrochais volontiers, le regardant avec un sourire rayonnant. Alors qu'on allait pénétrer dans la salle, il se pencha vers moi, et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu était magnifique ce soir ?

Je me contentais de glousser et de lui lancer un sourire plein de reconnaissance, auquel il répondit.

La soirée fut vraiment excellente. Nous pouvions danser avec qui nous voulions, sauf quand le Directeur( déguisé en Hercule hihihi) annonçait de reformer les couples pour telle ou telle danse. Bien sûr, je dansais plusieurs fois avec Ron, mais beaucoup d'autre garçons m'invitèrent également à danser, ayant toujours beaucoup de mal à prononcer une phrase compréhensible quand ils tentaient de me parler durant la danse. Mais bien entendu, celui avec qui je m'amusais le plus, c'était Drago. A chaque fois que nous devions danser ensemble, il en profitait pour me faire un commentaire bien senti sur toute les personnes déguisées qui nous entouraient, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer plusieurs fous rires. Mais le meilleurs moment, qui restera à jamais dans les mémoires des élèves qui ont eu la chance de le voir, c'est la brève mais imbattable apparition de Rogue. Il avait du être poussé par le directeur pour piocher un nom dans la liste, car apparemment, il s'était vu contraint de venir au bal déguisé. Bien entendu, il ne voulait certainement pas y aller, mais la menace des furoncles étaient très persuasive, et il n'eut pas le choix. Il essaya donc de faire au plus discret, son costume apparaissant une seconde avant son entrée dans la salle, et disparaissant une seconde après, dès sa sortie. Il avait même choisi un moment où un rock endiablé résonnait dans la salle pour apparaître, pour que personne ne le remarque. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas, car au moins deux élèves le virent : Drago et moi, car nous dansions ensemble à ce moment là, et il était entrain de faire un commentaire sur un Prince/Grenouille près de la porte quand le maître des potion fit son apparition éclair. Nous fûmes tellement mort de rire que nous dûmes allez nous écrouler sur une chaise pendant dix bonnes minutes. C'était une image gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire :

Rogue en Tarzan.

Je m'amusais tellement que je ne vis pas le temps passé, et bientôt, le bal tira à sa fin.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux, je ne crains que ce soit la fin des réjouissances. Voyez reformer votre couple pour une dernière danse.

Des protestations se firent entendre, et je partageais leur déception. Je dansais avec Ron au moment de l'annonce, mais n'hésitais pas une seule seconde avant de le lâcher, avec un petit sourire, et d'aller rejoindre les bras de mon gentleman, tandis que les premières notes d'un doux slow envahissait la Grande Salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avec beaucoup de déception, Ron vit Hermione se détacher de lui avec un petit sourire avant d'aller presque se jeter dans les bras de la sale fouine blonde.

Pansy était venu le rejoindre, et avec dégoût, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur la taille de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle faisait de même sur ses épaules, tout deux voulant laisser le plus d'espace possible entre eux, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient du danser ensemble dans cette soirée.

Ron ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'était amusé. Les seuls moments qu'il avait apprécié, c'était quand Hermione acceptait de danser avec lui, mais même là, il la sentait absente, son regard fouillant toujours la salle. A cet instant, Ron n'en avait rien à faire de sa cavalière, il ne quittait pas la jeune fille la plus belle de la soirée des yeux. Une violente amertume l'envahit, tandis qu'il la regardait danser avec son ennemi, faisant tout le contraire de Pansy et lui : elle s'était scotché au jeune homme, les bras autour de son cou, tandis que lui avait posé les siennes sur son dos dénudé, et Ron la voyait rire au parole que Malefoy lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Mais tandis que le slow avançait, il les vit finalement arrêter de parler, se contentant de danser, les yeux fermés, collés comme des sangsues.

Ron sentait la colère monter doucement en lui. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amie. Comment pouvait-elle agir ainsi avec leur ennemi de toujours ??! Les voir se serrer aussi étroitement l'un contre l'autre ne faisait qu'augmenter sa fureur. Mais que le slow en était à la moitié, ce qu'il vit fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Les deux danseurs s'étaient arrêtés, et avaient maintenant le regard soudé l'un dans l'autre. Ron vit leur visage se rapprocher dangereusement, et ce fut trop.

Il lâcha Pansy et se précipita sur le couple, percutant Malefoy juste avec que celui-ci ne pose ses sales lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Pris par surprise, le jeune homme tomba à terre, et regarda Ron avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Mais il recouvra très facilement son air froid et se releva, toisant Ron :

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas la belette ? T'as une oreille qui te démange ??

Ron grogna furieusement et envoya son point vers la figure de Malefoy. Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci avait beaucoup de réflexe, et il évita le coup de justesse. Par contre, quand il redressa la tête, la fureur apparaissait dans ses yeux gris-bleu.

- Si jamais tu reposes tes sales pattes sur Hermione … ! menaça Ron.

Malefoy le poussa violemment avec ses mains, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

- Quoi ? Vas-y, dit moi tout. Qu'est-ce que tu me fera, sourissette ?

Tout les élèves avaient les yeux braqués sur eux, et Hermione demeurait figé, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Ron balança à nouveau son poing, et atteignit la lèvre de son ennemi. Celui retourna lentement la tête vers lui, la lèvre inférieur légèrement fendu, le regard assassin.

- Tu vas regretter…souffla t-il.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui…

- ARRETEZ !!!!! Hurla Hermione.

Les deux garçons, agrippés l'un à l'autre, regardèrent Hermione, stupéfaits, mais la colère coulant toujours dans leurs veines.

- Mione, ce mec est une sale POURRITURE !!!!! Hurla Ron à plein poumon.

Et il lança un nouveau coup à Malefoy, qui ne fit rien pour se défendre, obéissant à la demande d'Hermione.

Alors que des professeurs se précipitaient sur les deux jeunes hommes, Hermione éclata en sanglot, et s'enfuit de la salle, sous le regard des élèves. Surpris, Ron, lâcha Malefoy, qui se releva d'un bond, s'époussetant d'un air fière, lançant un regard de défis à l'entourage.

- J'espère que tu es fière de toi, Weasley.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il sorti d'un pas rapide de la salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les larmes coulant silencieusement sur mes joues, je me précipitais dans les escaliers, m'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de la Grande Salle, du bal, et de toutes les personnes présentes. Essoufflée, j'atteignis enfin le portrait, dis le mot de passe et pénétrais dans la salle sans faire attention aux remarques de la Lady. Je m'effondrais ensuite sur le canapé, et me mis à sangloter.

Quelle imbécile j'avais été !! Comment avais-je pu imaginer que tout se passerait bien ?? Je n'avais pas fait attention. J'étais resté accroché à Drago presque toute la soirée, ayant complètement oublier que c'était toute l'école qui nous entourait, et que nous étions connu lui et moi comme étant des ennemis depuis toujours. Je comprenais la réaction de Ron, qui avait réagi instinctivement, pour me protéger, mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de souffrir. J'étais tellement bien quand il était intervenu !…

De toute façon, il fallait que je me fasse une raison : ma vie était et serait pour toujours faite de malheurs. Cette pensée ne fit rien pour apaiser mes pleurs, au contraire, et la tête enfoui dans tissu du canapé, je poussais un gémissement de tristesse douloureuse.

Je sentis alors une main se poser doucement sur mon bras, et je relevais légèrement la tête.

- Drago…lui dis-je d'une voix suppliante et étranglé.

Je me redressais et il me serra fortement contre lui, et je me lançais aller, apaisé par ses paroles de réconfort et par ses caresses dans mes cheveux.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, je fus calmé, et me détachais doucement de lui, les yeux baissés.

- Je suis désolé…murmurais-je honteusement. Je suis qu'une pleurnicharde qui doit être horrible à regarder.

Il me redressa la tête pour me forcer à le regarder.

- Je te trouve toujours autant à croquer, tu n'as donc pas perdu tout ton charme, me dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je poussais un petit rire, contente qu'il soit là.

Je relevais finalement les yeux et vis que sa lèvre saignait. Je poussais une petite exclamation de surprise, puis passait doucement un doigt sur la coupure.

- Ca te fais mal ? demandais-je doucement.

Il secoua la tête, un sourire tendre apparaissant sur ses lèvres meurtries :

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour te défendre, non, je ne souffre pas.

Je lui rendis son sourire, puis détachais (à contre cœur) mon regard du sien, et attrapais ma baguette qui était tombé par terre. De nouveau face à lui, je murmurais une petite formule, et sa blessure disparut. Il passa un doigt la où elle se trouvait une seconde auparavant et sourit.

- Merci, me dit-il.

A mon étonnement, il se remit ensuite debout, avant de me tendre une main.

- Mademoiselle, je crois que nous avons été interrompu durant notre dernière danse tout à l'heure, il faut y remédier ; me feriez-vous l'honneur de danse avec moi ? demanda t-il avec un sourire charmeur, lançant son chapeau sur la table de sa main libre. Je lui rendis son sourire, attrapais sa main, puis me collais contre lui.

- Je crois que je connais la chanson parfaite…me murmura t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Il remua alors sa baguette dans l'air, puis la laissa tombé sur le canapé.

Alors que j'entendais les premières notes de la chanson résonner entre les murs de la salle, je me serrais un peu plus contre lui, reconnaissant « _Come What May_ », la chanson secrète des deux amants dans Moulin Rouge. Son petit clin d'œil au film me réchauffa le cœur.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

Bercé par les paroles, je posais ma tête contre son épaule et fermais les yeux.

_Listen to my heart can you heart it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to spring…_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time_

Je sentis ses mains quitter mes hanches, pour se mettre à glisser lentement dans le creux de mon dos, et le contact de ses mains sur ma peau nu me fit frémir.

_Come What May_

_Come What May_

_I will love you _

_Until my dying day_

La chaleur que j'avais déjà ressenti plusieurs fois au cour de la journée était réapparue, mais cette fois, elle était comme décuplée. Je ne savais pas si c'était la très grande proximité de nos deux corps enlacés qui en était la cause, ou si c'était l'ambiance que créait la chanson autour de nous. A choisir, je dirais que c'était les deux…

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place 

_Sudlenly it mooves with such perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_And all revolves around you_

Ses mains continuaient à vagabonder sur ma peau, produisant ainsi une douce mais agréable torture, et la tête enfoui dans le creux de son cou, je poussais de petits soupires qui lui laissaient entendre l'effet qu'il produisait.

_And ther's no montain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storms clouds may gather_

_Stars may collide…_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time_

Ne tenant plus, je retirais mon visage du creux de son cou pour pouvoir le fixer, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Come What May 

_Come What May _

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

Le regard avec lequel il me fixait me donnait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur ; jamais je n'avais autant apprécié une brûlure… Je sentis une de ses mains monter le long de mon dos et aller se placer derrière ma nuque. Son regard quitta mes yeux pour aller se fixer un peu plus bas et mes yeux furent immédiatement attirés par la même partie de son visage. Lentement nos visages effacèrent les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, et mes yeux se fermèrent. Le contact se fit, doux et timide au début, puis le désir l'emporta, et notre étreinte fut passionné, comme si nos deux êtres avaient attendu ce moment toute leur existence.

Perdu dans le doux délice de la passion, je compris que cela avait été effectivement le cas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A : Voulez-vous coucher avec moooooooooooooi ce soooooooooooir ????

Mdrrrrrrrrrr. Suis désolé, c'est une autre chanson du film ! Je suis comme une tite folle devant mon ordi. A y é !! Il se sont enfin bécoté houhouhouuuuuuu. :D

Bon, je tenais à préciser, car la façon que j'ai de décrire les choses portent à confusion (comme toujours d'ailleurs lol), mais nos deux tourtereaux ne s'envoient pas en l'air là (oh !! I'm chocking !!), et se font juste de gros bizous bien baveux hihihiiiiii !!!

….

….

Veuillez accorder quelques secondes à l'auteur pour qu'elle calme ses hormones d'adolescente, mirci

…

…

A y é, suis un peu calmé lol. Non sérieux, j'suis très contente, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, du début à la fin, je me suis bien marré à certain passage (« MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNEUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH !!!!! » mdrrrrr), et j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire hummm, certains autres ;)

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait ça depuis un moment, j'espère que j'ai pas trop raté le moment (une tite review pour me rassurer ((ou m'engueuler hihi))??)

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, y va y avoir de l'action !! (mais nooooon, pas le genre d'action à laquelle vous pensez, bande de cochon lol :p )

Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour ceux qui n'aime pas le film Moulin Rouge, je me suis un peu lâché, mais m'en veuillez pas lol, je suis tout simplement amoureuse de ce film !! Si vous ne l'aimez pas, c'est pas grave… je vous laisse cinq secondes d'avance niark niark.

Bon allez, l'auteur va arrêter sa longue note, et ses délires débiles, en vous demandant…

des REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWS !!!!!!

Elialys la folle dingue !!


	11. Accélération

_Ennemis pour la vie... ?_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)

Note de l'auteur : Et viiiiiiiiii, c'est encore moi !! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop manqué pendant une semaine !! (comment ça, c'est la fic qui vous a manqué et pas moi ???!! lool). Voilà le new chapter, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! 

Bien sûr, voici les réponses aux reviews, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez !!!

_**Pour ff net:**_

**Sammy297** : Tiens, voilà la suite lol, et merci !!

**flogudule** : Merci beaucoup !! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé !! Voilà la suite !

**pearl** : Mirci my sister, mais tu pousses pas un tit peu la ?? Mais sinon, c'est sympa, je me sens flatté lol

**Pauapu** : Merci !! Pour Ron, je ne peux rien dire (ça serait pêcher comme on dit lool), et pour les zamoureux, comme je me connais, ils vont êtres gâtés hihihi !!

_**Pour Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

**Lilou** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

**Emma **: Yes, une fan rien que pour moi !!! lool ! Tiens, voilà le chapitre 11, j'espère que tu l'aimeras !

**Morgane** : Je tenais à te faire un grand merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissés !! Ca réchauffe le cœur de lire plein de choses positives comme ça !! lol. En tout cas, sache que ça m'as vraiment fait plaisir, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les autres ! Kissous !

**Laly **: Merci !! Et oui, Ron,l'éternel jaloux !! lol. Jusqu'où ils vont aller ? Seul le destin nous le dira…niak niak !

**pupuce2a** : Merci beaucoup !! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre !!

**lady 22** : lol, mirci! Voilà la suite!!

**Lauramalfoy** : Merci pour ta longue review lol. Le chapitre 10 est mon préféré pour le moment, c'est celui-que j'ai adoré écrire de la 1ère ligne à la dernière ! Peut-être que ça se sent à la qualité lool !

**Elanore** : Merci !!Voilà la suite !

**Francesca **: Mirci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais !

**Zoizo** : Merci d'aimer ma fic !! Moi aussi, c'est mon couple préféré (comment ça, c'est pas une surprise ??lol). Voilà le chap 11 !!

**Mystéria** : Personne n'est parfait…lol, non j'rigole !!!Après, on va me prendre pour une…hum…lol Chacun ses goût de toute façon ! Merci pour ta review !!

**missangel** : Merci beeaucoup!! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer (mais en même temps, c'est flatteur pour mon ego d'auteur lol) ! Voilà la suite !

_**Pour TWWO**_

**Tricia **: Mdr !! J'aime beaucoup tes reviews, elles sont très distrayantes, et elles m'occupent bien (le temps que je lise tout le pavé loool) Je suis contente que ça t'ais plu (si j'ai bien compris le message lol !)

**Dragonia : **Oui, ma aussi je suis pressé, pasque j'arrive à utilisé word sur le vieux, mais msn, ça le fait planté… :'( Je suis moi aussi très contente que tu m'ai poussé à publier !!! J'adore ta fic, mais je déteste la pouf de Serdaigle !!! lool !

**Stephanie : **Vi, moi aussi Ron m'énerve, je crois que je vais medéfouler sur lui dans cette fic…lool ! Merci pour ta review !

**Aurore : **'snif' mirci 'snif' suis toute mumu par ta review…'snif'…Faut arrêter de m'en faire des comme ça, je vais finir par avoir les chevilles tellement grosses que je n'arriverais plus à mettre de chaussure (la preuve, j'suis condamné au tong depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire hihihihi). Pour le film « Moulin Rouge », c'est un film à voir absolument, il est génialissime!!!! (me laisse encore emporté là, lol), je te conseil de le regarder en VO (tte façon, c'est en majorité des chansons anglaises alors…). Kissous, et merci beaucoup pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu dis à chaque fois !!

Chapitre 11 : Accélération 

Ce fut le son d'un puissant ronronnement qui me sorti du doux et apaisant sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongé. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je tendais la main derrière ma tête en direction du bruit, et mes doigts rentrèrent en contact avec une petite boule de poil soyeuse. Salem. Son ronronnement s'intensifia, et j'ouvrais finalement les yeux. La première chose que je vis, c'étais l'ange qui dormait contre moi. Je souris tendrement en la voyant si paisible, et me redressait légèrement sur les coudes pour pouvoir la contemplé. Je me souvenais de tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir, et y repenser me réchauffait le cœur. La soirée avait été magnifique, surtout la fin… Combien de temps avions nous passé à nous embrasser ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, car dans ce genre de moment, on a l'impression que la Terre arrête de tourner. Elle s'était finalement reblotti contre moi, alors que nous étions allongés sur les tapis (N/A : Mé je vous jure !!! ils zont rien fait !!). Elle s'était rapidement endormie, et moi, j'étais resté un long moment à la contempler dormir, comme à cet instant, avant de moi même plonger dans le sommeil.

Doucement, je me penchais et déposais un baiser su son front, et je vit un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les paupières, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Elle referma alors les yeux.

- Ce n'étais pas un rêve alors ? chuchota t-elle doucement.

- Non, répondis-je sur le même ton, ou alors, j'ai fait exactement le même…

Elle s'étira alors gracieusement, avant de d'ouvrir les yeux pour de bon.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, tandis qu'elle se redressait pour se retrouver à ma hauteur.

Je levais un sourcil, amusé.

- Dormir par terre sur des tapis te réussi mieux que de passer une nuit dans un bon lit douillet ?? ?? lui demandais-je d'un ton taquin.

- Non, répondit-elle sur le même ton en se rapprochant, c'est de dormir dans tes bras qui me réussi.

A peine sa phrase finie, elle déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, baiser qui se transforma rapidement, passant du chaste au passionné. J'adorait la sentir frissonner au contact de mes mains sur la peau dénudée de son dos (elle portait toujours son ravissant et très sexy costume…). Finalement, elle se détacha de moi pour reprendre un son souffle.

- Bonjours ! me dit-elle alors, sans dépérir de son sourire.

Elle du remarquer mon air interrogateur, car un petit rire lui échappa.

- Peut-être ne connaissez-vous pas les bonnes manières, Monsieur Malefoy, me dit-elle prenant une voix exagérée de noble, mais moi, je les applique !

Elle était assise devant moi, et sans prévenir, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et la faisait basculer, suivant moi-même le mouvement. Elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois sous moi.

- Tu sais bien que je suis un vrai petit délinquant, répliquais-je d'un ton coquin, avant de l'embrasser.

Nous passâmes ainsi un bon moment à s'envoyer de petites vannes, en souvenir du « bon » vieux temps, entre deux étreintes passionnées, qui prouvaient par leur présence que cette époque était belle et bien révolue.

J'entendis alors un drôle de gargouillement, et me détachais légèrement de la jeune fille pour regarder autour, à la recherche du responsable du bruit ; alors que je regardais de nouveau Hermione, je vis que ses joues étaient devenues rouges.

- C'est…mon estomac, dit-elle d'un ton un peu coupable, tandis que le bruit se répétait.

Je rigolais alors gentiment, pas par moquerie, mais son air gêné la rendait encore plus irrésistible.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dis-je, toujours souriant. C'est normal que tu ais faim, il est…(regard à ma montre) dix heures quarante cinq !

Ses yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes sous le coup de l'étonnement, et s'exclama d'un ton presque machinal :

- Merlin ! Ron va s'inquiéter !

Elle rougit à nouveau en voyant mon air renfrogné, et m'embrassa gentiment pour tenter de se faire pardonner.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle, s'est presque un réflexe maintenant… Il devenu tellement (trop) protecteur !

Je décidais alors d'aborder un sujet pénible ; je répugnais à en parler, mais plus vite nous serons fixé, mieux ça sera.

- En parlant de ça…commençais-je finalement en refoulant ma jalousie. Tu crois qu'il faudrait… que ça reste secret ? Je veux dire, nous deux…

Je vis devenir mal à l'aise, et elle contempla ses mains, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieur. Finalement, elle releva la tête.

- Je… je pense que c'est mieux, oui…dit-elle doucement.

Je m'y préparais bien sûr, mais l'entendre le dire me blessa. Elle du voir l'expression sur mon visage, car elle s'empressa de reprendre, d'un ton rapide, ouvrant des yeux ronds :

- Oh ! Non, ne le prends pas mal ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas contre toi !

Je fis une grimace qui lui montrait à quel point j'en était convaincu.

- Je te promet, reprit-elle en prenant une de mes mains dans les siennes, que cela ne me gênerais absolument pas de promener doigts entrelacés avec toi dans les couloirs, ou d'annoncer à toute l'école que je suis avec toi ! Je me fiche complètement de l'avis des autres, de se qu'ils pensent, de la façon dont ils me jugent !

Sa voix était si sincère, et ses yeux tellement plein de vérité, que je sentis mon morale remonter.

Je comprenais alors ce qui la gênait.

- C'est la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandais-je.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Oui… répondit-elle. Je repense à ce que Dumbledore nous a dit : nous devons être prudents et ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Or, nous montrer ensemble au grand jour, vu nos antécédent, je pense que ça aviserait les curiosité.

Je hochais la tête, conscient à présent des risques que l'on courrait. Qu'elle courrait.

- Tu as raison…dis-je finalement. Il vaut mieux rester discret… Enfin, moi, ça me convient, du moment que tu es d'accord pour qu'on ne se cache plus quand on est dans cette salle…

Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta presque littéralement sur moi (pas que je m'en plaigne hihi).

Le temps continua donc doucement sa course. Les vacances prirent fin, remplacées par les cours et une belle masse de travail pour les 7èmes années. Je ne vis pas le mois de janvier défiler et bientôt, février débuta. Il fallait dire que si je ne voyais pas le temps passé, c'était parce que j'étais bien occupé : la journée, j'avais cours, et le soir, en dehors de mes patrouille des couloirs, j'essayais de faire mes devoirs. Je dis bien « essayais », car, étrangement, c'était la meilleure élève du collège qui avait la fâcheuse manie de me déconcentrer. Mais, je pouvais avouer en toute sincérité que je ne m'en plaignais pas le moins du monde. Le long mois qui avait passé fut le meilleurs de ma scolarité, et peut-être même de ma vie.

C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression d'être plus léger, que les autres étaient plus sympathiques, et que la neige était plus blanche (N/A : et le ciel plus bleu, l'herbe plus verte, blablabla…ça vous dis rien ??mon tit délire). En dehors de la salle commune, nous nous amusions à nous comporter comme de vrais et haineux ennemis (à la grande joie de la belette d'ailleurs, qui ne cessait de me lancer des regards supérieur alors que moi, je riais sous ma cape). Mais dès que nous le pouvions, on essayait de se faire pardonner l'un à l'autre du mieux que l'on pouvait. J'avais découvert à quel point s'était grisant de se cacher dans un coin de couloir, ou derrière une tapisserie, avec le risque d'être débusquer en pleine séance de bécotement hihi !

Ce fut donc d'excellente humeur que me m'asseyais à la table des Serpentard, un matin de ce début du mois de février, non sans lancer un petit clin d'œil coquin à la plus belle jeune fille de l'école, attablée plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Mon sourire se crispa à l'arriver des hiboux. Cette années, je n'avais rien reçu de la part de ma famille (excepté à Noël), je fus donc très surpris quand je vis mon hiboux déposer devant moi un long paquet, accompagné d'une lettre scellée. Je devinais tout de suite à la forme du colis que c'était un balais, et le sceau étant celui des Malefoy, qu'il venait de mon paternel. Un vent glacé passa dans ma poitrine. J'attrapais le paquet et la lettre, et sortais rapidement de la Grande Salle, car les élèves de ma table étaient très intrigué par le contenu du courier. Je montais donc l'escalier du hall, et n'ouvrais le paquet qu'une fois dans un couloir silencieux. Malgré le fait que je savais qu'il venait de mon père, je ne pus retenir un sifflement admiratif devant le balais. C'était le dernier sorti, le « Vitesse-Lumière », le plus rapide et performant des balais, capable de porter une charge de plus de 300kg ! « L'éclair de Feu » ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville ! Je sortais soudain de ma contemplation quand je me souvins de la lettre. Posant le balais contre le mur, j'ouvrais le parchemin. C'était belle et bien une lettre de mon « cher papa »…

«_Mon fils,_

_N'ayant reçu aucune nouvelle de ta part depuis fort longtemps, je prends moi-même l'initiative de t'en demander, qu'on ne s'imagine pas que je ne m'inquiet pas de mon fils unique, au contraire : je prends toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour toi, Drago. A notre dernière entrevue, avant ton départ pour Poudlard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire part de tous ce que tu devais savoir, ton attitude m'ayant contraint à te congédier rapidement. Comme je te l'ai donc appris, ton entrée dans la vie _**active**_ ne serait tarder à présent, une place t'étant déjà réservée. Ton intégration aurait du se faire durant les vacances de Pâques, mais il s'avère que notre Maître à déjà un novice à former pour le moment. Je suis donc navré de te l'apprendre, mais il va te falloir patienter jusqu'à juin, après tes examens._

_En attendant, je t'envois un petit présent, pour te faire comprendre que je pense _**bien**_ à toi, et pour te remercier d'accepter de patienter._

_A bientôt.L. Malefoy. »_

J'avais mal aux doigts de ma mains gauche tellement je serrais fortement le poing. D'un geste rageur et dédaigneux, je froissais le papier, respirant profondément pour tenter de ma calmer, mais je n'y parvins pas. Qu'il me rappel ainsi ce que j'étais censé devenir me mettait hors de moi ! Mais ce qui me touchais le plus, c'étais son histoire de « cadeau ». Mon père était loin d'être un homme stupide, je le savais très bien. Il était évident qu'il avait déjà comprit ma façon de voir les choses, à propos de mon « entrée dans la vie active », et le balais étais la pour tenter de m'acheter. Mais bien sûr !! « Oh, mon petit Drago, je t'offre un balais ! Ca vaut bien que tu acceptes de venir zigouiller des innocents avec nous, non ? ». Je ne me faisais aucune illusion. C'était clair que mon père n'abandonnerait pas, même si le coup de la carotte ne donnais pas de résultat. Il n'aurait qu'à passer à la manière persuasive de la violence.

Avec un cri de rage à moitié contenu, je donnais un coup de poing rageur dans le mur, ce qui n'eut comme seul de résulta de provoquer une vive douleur dans ma main droite, pas du tout efficace pour calmer ma colère. C'est ce moment là qu'elle choisit pour arriver. Vraiment un très mauvais moment.

- Dray ?

J'entendis la voix d'Hermione avant qu'elle n'apparaisse au coin de couloir.

- Tu es sorti en trombe de la salle, commença t-elle en se dirigeant vers moi, et je viens d'entendre un…

Mais elle se stoppa, voyant mon air écumant de rage. Elle fronça les sourcils, complètement incrédule.

- Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?? demanda t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

J'essayais de contrôler ma fureur, mais la lettre m'avais blesser trop profondément. Je tentais donc de limiter les dégâts.

- Laisse moi Hermione, s'il te plait, lui dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait calme, mais la colère perçait toujours dans ma voix.

Mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. L'inquiétude toujours gravé sur son visage, elle se rapprocha encore de moi.

- Ecoutes, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant, si tu me disais ce qui te met dans cet état, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à-

Mais je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

- Putain, Granger, ferme-la!!!!! criais-je férocement. Dégage !! Tu peux rien faire pour moi !!

Un air pleinement choqué et blessé apparu sur son visage. C'était sur que mes paroles avaient dépassé mes pensées, mais dans ce genre de moment, je redevenais une personne froide et méchante. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de la blesser, mais je ne me contrôlais pas.

- Drago…tenta t-elle de dire, mes paroles l'ayant apparemment beaucoup touché, une expression de totale incrédulité douloureuse gravé sur son visage.

Je n'essayais même pas de l'écouter. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, j'empoignais mon balais et tournais les talons sans lui lancer un regards, la laissant totalement chamboulé dans le couloir sombre.

Une demi heure plus tard, assis en cours d'histoire de la magie, j'étais complètement calmé, et une immense culpabilité m'envahit, en repensant à l'expression abattue de la jeune fille. J'étais rongé par les remords. Elle n'avait cherché qu'à m'aider, me voyant en détresse, mais je l'avais impitoyablement envoyer promener. J'aurais voulu m'excuser, mais, je n'étais pas un Serpentard pour rien : il me manquais la qualité principale des Gryffondor : le courage. Alors, au lieu de mettre à genou, et de la supplier de me pardonner, je restais toute la journée à me miner. De son côté, elle semblait avoir pris la résolution de m'ignorer superbement, même dans les cours que nous avions en commun, comme potion l'après-midi. Mais elle s'était obstiné à ne pas tourner une seule fois le regard vers moi, sinon, elle aurait eu le droit à un remarquable regard de chien battu désolé d'avoir fait une bêtise de ma part.

Complètement démoralisé, je m'apprêtais à regagner ma salle commune après le dernier cours, quand je me souvenais soudainement qu'on étais lundi, ce qui signifiait : entraînement de quidditch. En tant que Capitaine de l'équipe, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas me permettre de sécher un séance. Avec autant de motivation que quand je me rend en cours d'histoire, je me traînais jusqu'au terrain de quidditch. Mettant de côté mes soucis, familiaux et de cœur, je profitais de l'agréable sensation de détente que je ressentais quand je montais sur un balais. De plus, le « Vitesse-Lumière » était tout simplement extra ! L'entraînement se passa sans dommage, les membres de l'équiper n'étant pas trop stresser (nous avions gagné le match contre Serdaigle, le prochain se jouerait contre Poussoufle).

Mais, à la fin de la séance, je ne souhaitais pas encore retourner au château. Je décidais donc d'aller faire une petite ballade aérienne autour de la forêt interdite, espérant ainsi peut-être trouvé dans le ciel qui s'obscurcissait avec l'arrivée de la nuit une excuse suffisante pour me faire pardonner auprès d'Hermione…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fébrilement, Pansy Parkinson referma la porte des toilettes derrière elle. Elle avait découvert cet endroit il y avait un peu plus d'un mois. Ces toilettes étaient inutilisées, car un fantôme d'une sang-de-bourbe décédée y avait établit son « logement », et provoquait régulièrement des inondations au deuxième étage. Il s'était donc avéré pour Pansy que c'était le lieu idéal pour réaliser la partie la plus importante de son merveilleux plan, qui allait d'ailleurs se mettre en exécution ce soir.

Aucun doute n'envahissait l'esprit de la machiavélique jeune fille, seulement une impatience presque insupportable. Si elle ne doutait pas, c'était parce que depuis peu, des évènements lui avaient donnés une confiance en soi démesurable.

Pendant la deuxième partie des vacances de Noël, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle avait rencontré celui qui serait son Maître pour le restant de ses jours (elle y comptait bien !). Pour elle, cela avait été tout bonnement extraordinaire. Il se dégageait de lui tellement de pouvoir, et inspirait un respect intarissable. De plus, elle avait eut la chance de s'entretenir avec lui en privée, et il lui avait expliqué pourquoi.

Il avait d'abord commencé en lui rappelant qu'en temps normal, il ne formait pas de sorcier aussi jeune, même s'il savait qu'elle aurait dix-huit ans le 13 janvier. Mais il s'avérait que le défunt père de la jeune fille avait été un remarquable serviteur (il était d'ailleurs persuadé que si celui-ci aurait encore vécu au moment de sa chute, il l'aurait immédiatement recherché, au lieu de le laisser seul pendant 13 ans, comme l'avait fait beaucoup d'autre…), et que pour cela, il pouvait faire une exception. Il lui avait également fait par de la raison pour laquelle il la voyait en privée : il soupçonnait un de ses Mangemort d'être un espion, même s'il n'avait pas encore découvert qui (ce n'était qu'une question de temps selon lui), et qu'il ne voulait pas courir le risque que l'identité de la jeune fille soit sut par ce traître. Car elle allait lui être d'une aide précieuse, étant une étudiante à Poudlard.

Car Dumbledore pouvait affirmer ce qu'il voulait, Voldemort avait eut vent de la prophétie (aller savoir comment !) et savait que ses nouveaux ennemis étaient des étudiants. Pansy allait donc être son espionne infiltrée dans le collège, et devrait découvrir qui était ces sales petits vermisseaux qu'il devait s'empresser de détruire !!!

Voilà donc pourquoi Pansy était si sur d'elle : elle avait enfin un but dans la vie.

Servir son Maître.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à son plan. Granger l'exaspérait plus que tout à présent, et la nuit, elle rêvait d'enserrer son coup de ses doigts, et de l'entendre suffoquer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle libérateur.

La potion était prête. Elle l'avait préparé durant tout le mois de janvier, suivant méthodiquement les instructions de préparation. A présent, elle sortait d'un petit sachet un fin et long cheveu noir, qu'elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à se procurer. Elle le contempla quelques instants, sachant à quel point il était primordial pour la réussite de son affaire.

Elle prit alors une louche, et versa un peu de la potion dans un verre, puis, laissa tomber le cheveu dedans, retenant son souffle. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit le liquide prendre la texture voulut. Elle lança un regard à sa montre.

C'était l'heure.

Elle avala d'un coup l'immonde texture, ne sachant pas quand faisant cela, elle celait pour toujours le destin de beaucoup de personnes…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Attablé à la table ronde, plusieurs beaucoup étalés à sa surface, j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire une dissertation de métamorphose. Mais malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la matière, mes pensées revenant toujours à la même chose : ma dispute avec Drago.

Bon, ok, ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute, car je n'avais pas vraiment eut l'occasion de répliquer à ses charmantes remarques, mais à cet instant, nous étions en froid, et je me cela me rendais très mélancolique.

Le mois de janvier avait été magnifique. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'après ce que j'avais vécu durant l'été, la joie de vivre pouvait me revenir aussi facilement, et aussi démesurément ! J'étais tout simplement heureuse. IL me rendait heureuse. A chaque fois qu'il me prenais dans ses bras, j'oubliais tous mes soucis, gros ou petits, m'abandonnant simplement au plaisir et au bien être que j'éprouvais quand j'étais avec lui. J'avais découvert un tout nouveau Drago Malefoy, totalement différent de celui que j'avais connu pendant six ans, et de celui qu'il demeurait encore souvent avec les autres. Il savait parfaitement être doux, gentil et aimant, et je m'en délectait !

Mais à cet instant, les mains posées sous mon menton, j'était pensive, et la mélancolique.

J'étais surtout envahit par l'incompréhension. Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi violemment ce matin, quand j'avais cherché à savoir ce qui n'allait pas ? Il était même devenu grossier, et m'avait appelé Granger, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le jour où je m'étais confié à lui dans cette salle commune. Et ça m'avait blessé. Vraiment beaucoup blessé.

Il avait bien mérité que je l'ignore ! Bien entendu, j'avais senti son regard sur moi plusieurs fois dans la journée, surtout durant le cours de potion, où nous travaillions en binôme. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire comme ça ! Mais…malgré mon attitude froide durant la journée, cela ne m'empêchait pas à cet instant de n'avoir qu'une envie : le retrouver, et qu'il me sert dans ses bras.

Mais j'avais ma dignité. Jamais ça ne se passerait comme ça. Bien sûr, j'allais lui pardonner, car j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait une raison à son humeur massacrante (même si ce n'étais pas une raison pour se défouler sur moi !), mais j'allais attendre qu'il me fasse des excuses.

C'était donc avec un morale toujours un peu noir que je sortais de la salle, abandonnant mon devoir, et me dirigeais d'un pas traînant vers la Grande Salle.

Mais alors que j'étais arrivé au premier étage, j'entendis une voix glacial que je connaissais bien m'appeler.

- Miss Granger !

Je me retournais pour faire face à Rogue, sentais la colère et l'appréhension m'envahir. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait encore ?

Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas rapide, le visage toujours autant inexpressif. Mais, pour un raison que j'ignorais totalement , je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose…d'inhabituel dans son comportement.

- Oui, professeur ? demandais-je d'une voix polie.

- Vous allez pouvoir prouver une nouvelle fois votre statue de Miss Je Sais Tout, répondit-il d'un ton cinglant. J'ai besoin d'un ingrédient très important pour terminer la fabrication d'une potion, et je ne peux malheureusement pas me permettre d'aller le chercher moi même. Vous allez aller me le chercher dans la forêt interdite.

J'ouvrais des yeux écarquillé de surprise.

- Pardon ??! m'exclamais-je. Mais… c'est interdit de pénétré dans la forêt monsieur !

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, pinçant les lèvres, en signe d'énervent, et une nouvelle fois, l'impression d'étrangeté refis surface, vite effacé par les paroles du professeur :

- Miss Granger, arrêter donc de faire votre mijaurée!!Je ne vais pas vous envoyer en mission en plein cœur de la forêt (quoi que, avec un peu de chance, vous vous feriez dévoré…), simplement un peu après la lisière !

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de répondre, il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin, qu'elle se sentit obligé de prendre, devant le regard du maître de potion. Il semblait de plus en plus pressé.

- Vous trouverez la description de la plante et l'endroit où la trouver, reprit-il d'un ton rapide.

Malgré le fait que je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire pour moi, je tentais :

- Mais Monsieur, c'est leur du dîner, je ne pourrais faire ça dem-

- Miss Granger !! cracha t-il, me coupant, j'en ai besoin TOUT DE SUITE, ALORS SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS FAIRE PERDRE 150 POINT A GRYFFONDOR, VOUS FERRIEZ MIEUX DE VOUS GROUILLER !!!!!

Puis, il s'éloigna très très vite, me laissant complètement incrédule. Vraiment, l'attitude du professeur était des plus étonnante ce soir ! Il avait employer un langage très familier, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et semblait être beaucoup plus irritable qu'habituellement (quoique…).

Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que j'aille le chercher, sinon, Gryffondor aurait des ennuis. Plus vite je m'y mettait, et plus vite je serais rentré, surtout que la nuit était entrain de tomber, et je n'avais aucunement l'envie de me promener dans la forêt (même si ce n'était que la lisière) en pleine nuit.

Resserrant ma cape autour de moi, je sortais dans l'air humide et froid du parc, un petit nuage de vapeur se formant à chacune de mes respirations.

Suivant les instructions du parchemin, je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers la forêt, hésitant un instant avant d'y pénétrer.

Rogue avait beau appelé ça la lisière, l'endroit où ses instructions m'entraînèrent était quand même bien éloigné de l'entrée de la forêt. Arrivée à l'endroit voulu, je cherchais avidement autour de moi, à la recherche de la petite fleur jaune fluo. Je sursautais en entendant quelque chose craquer derrière moi, mais quand je me retournais, il n'y avait personne.

- Tu deviens parano ma pauvre Hermione…me murmurais-je à moi même, tandis que je reprenais mon inspection, avant lentement.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais pénétré dans une petite clairière. Je ne le réalisais que quand je relevais la tête, réprimant un nouveau sursaut de surprise, car je reconnaissait l'endroit.

C'était la que nous nous étions rendu avec Hagrid, quand il nous avait montré le Xonarion. Et logiquement, l'animal aurait encore du se trouver ici. Je savais qu'Hagrid avait eut la permission de le garder jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, et que le Xonarion était toujours la trois jours auparavant, car Hagrid lui en avait parler durant le cours de vendredi.

La terreur m'envahit. Car sa cage était belle et bien présente.

Mais elle était vide, et la porte était grande ouverte.

J'entendis de nouveau un craquement, à ma droite cette fois, et je faisais lentement demi-tour sur moi même, m'interdisant mentalement de ne pas regarder entre les arbres. Doucement, je sortais de la clairière, sans faire de geste brusque, retenant mon souffle. De nouveau entouré d'arbres, je me mettais à marcher d'un pas rapide, presque courant, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : rentrer au château.

Une nouvelle bouffée de terreur m'envahit, quand je sentis que quelque chose me suivait. Quelque chose de grand, et de lourd. Instinctivement, je jetais un regard derrière moi, et je crus défaillir.

Le Xonarion était effectivement en liberté.

Heureusement pour moi, il ne semblait pas plus énerver que ça, mais il continuait de me suivre, avec l'air d'un chasseur qui attend pour se jeter sur sa proie.

Calme toi, Hermione, calme toi ! Tu n'es plus très loin de la lisière maintenant.

Marchant à reculons pour ne pas quitter la bête des yeux, j'essayais dans le même temps de voir où je me rendais. Et alors…

Un éclair rouge fusa soudain d'entre les arbres, et alla toucher une des pattes de l'animal, qui s'affaissa à moitié, prit par surprise, tandis qu'il poussait un grognement de colère. Mais il se redressa tout de suite, les yeux braqué sur moi, et je sus que s'en était fini de moi.

Il ouvrit grand la gueule, et un jet de flamme en sortit. Merlin soit loué, il ne faisait qu'un mètre de long, et je me trouvais à au moins cinq mètres de lui.

Mais ça n'empêcha pas les signaux d'alarmes « opération survie » de se déclencher volume à fond dans mon crâne. Je me mis à courir, comme je n'avais jamais couru, comme si ma vie en dépendait (mais elle en dépendait !!).

Je l'entendit pousser un rugissement de colère, avant qu'il ne se précipite à ma suite. J'essayais d'accélérer l'allure, tout en tentant de le regarder par dessus mon épaule pour surveiller sa progression.

Grave erreur.

Je me prenais soudain les pieds dans une racine, et m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol, poussant un cris de surprise, de peur et de douleur mélangées. Je me redressais le plus rapidement que je pus, et fis volte face, pour constater avec horreur qu'il avait profité de ma chute pour me rejoindre.

Il se tenait juste devant moi, grand et imposant, sa queue de scorpion levée comme s'il s'apprêtait à attaquer. Car il s'apprêtait à attaquer.

J'eu le réflexe de lever les mains au dessus de mon visage, pour me protéger, tandis que le queue s'abattait. Ce geste me sauva ; du moins, dans l'immédiat.

Mais la pointe empoisonnée pénétra dans la paume main droite, et je poussais un hurlement de douleur. D'un geste vif, il dégagea la pointe, redressa la queue, s'apprêtant à frapper à nouveau. Mais je n'entendais plus rien, et ma vision se voilait, tandis que je sentais le venin circuler dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

Tandis que je sombrais dans les ténèbres, j'eut la drôle impression que je m'envolais…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand mon regard se posa sur la forêt interdite, je remerciais Merlin pour avoir préféré faire une ballade aérienne plutôt que de rentrer directement.

Ce que je vis empli tout mon être d'un effrois indescriptible, et j'eut l'impression d'être figé sur place, pendant une seconde.

En contre-bas, entre les arbres, une jeune fille courrait à toute allure, poursuivi par le Xonarion.

Et cette jeune fille, c'était Hermione.

L'impression d'être figé s'estompa presque immédiatement, et sans hésiter une seule seconde, je plongeais en piqué, en direction d'Hermione. Mais j'étais trop loin.

Je la vis trébuché et tombé. Elle se releva, mais le Xonarion s'apprêtait à attaquer !

J'y étais presque !!

Je l'entendis alors pousser un hurlement de douleur qui envahit mon corps et mon cœur d'une colère monumentale.

Poussant un hurlement de rage, je fonçais, donnant un nouveau coup d'accélération.

J'eut alors l'impression de voir tout au ralentit, malgré ma vitesse . Je vis la queue du Xonarion se tendre, et Hermione commencer à s'affaisser. Resserrant le manche à balais entre mes cuisses, je tendis les bras vers le bas… et l'attrapais !!

Tandis que je la serrais tant bien que mal contre moi pour l'empêcher de tomber, j'essayais en même temps de redresser ma trajectoire, chose qui d'avéra délicate. Alors que je sentais que je reprenais de l'altitude, je sentis comme une piqûre au niveau de mon mollet gauche, et poussais une exclamation de douleur : Le Xonarion m'avait touché.

Et tout cela (ce passage ralenti), n'avait durer que deux secondes et demi en réalité.

La tête commença à me tourner, mais je luttais pour rester conscient. Un bras autour d'Hermione, l'autre main de nouveau sur le manche pour maintenir ma trajectoire, je me dirigeais, toujours à grande vitesse, vers le château.

Chaque secondes qui passaient embrumaient un peu plus mon cerveau, et ma vision devient flou.

Je réalisais alors que nous foncions droit sur des vitraux, mais j'allais trop vite pour pouvoir me stopper, ou même me dévier. Ne posant qu'à sa propre sécurité, je réussi à me saisir de ma baguette, et à prononcer un faible « protego », alors que nous percutions à toute vitesse les vitraux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore discutait d'un ton joyeux avec Minerva McGonagall, assise à sa gauche. Le siège de droite, habituellement occupé par le maître de potion, était vide, car celui-ci, sous la demande du Directeur, s'était rendu à Londres dès que son dernier cours s'était terminé, et ne reviendrait que le lendemain matin, pour sa première leçon.

C'était un repas comme les autres, les élèves parlaient, rigolaient, tout en dévorant leur tarte aux citrouilles. Rien de plus banal.

Et rien qui n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui se produisit alors.

SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!

Les grands vitraux qui couvraient le mur droit de la Grande Salle explosèrent soudain, provoquant une pluie de morceaux de verre sur les élèves de Serpentards, provoquant des cris de panique partout dans la salle.

Mais le plus étonnant, ce fut de voir que cette destruction avait été causé par quelque chose qui avait percuté violemment les vitraux.

Dumbledore réagit en un quart de seconde. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, et, baguette tendu vers les « percuteurs », cria une formule, qui ralenti la chute des élèves (car c'étaient apparemment des élèves).

Dans leur chute, ils faillirent atterrirent sur le table des Poussoufle, mais ils percutèrent « seulement » la table, faisant tomber plats et assiettes, avant de percuter pour le moins durement le sol.

Tout les regards était fixés sur les arrivants surprises, et tous les observaient, bouches bées. Ce qui ne les voyaient pas se levaient sur leur chaise en se tordants le coup pour tenter de les reconnaître Ils avaient « atterris » entre la table de Poussoufle et Serdaigle, et les élèves de ces maisons avaient déjà reconnu les deux blessé, et portaient leurs mains à leur bouche en signe d'effroi, tandis que d'autres parlaient avec avidité.

Les professeurs, Dumbledore en tête, s'était immédiatement précipité vers les deux élèves, et même Dumbledore ne put retenir une petite exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Ils étaient tout les deux très pâles, mais contrairement à ceux qu'il craignait, ils ne semblaient pas avoir été coupé par le verre, comme s'ils s'étaient protégés. Dumbledore s'agenouilla rapidement devant. Drago serrait fermement Hermione contre lui, et Dumbledore se rendit alors compte que le jeune homme était encore conscient, et murmurais quelque chose.

Le puissant sorcier se pencha et demanda doucement mais audiblement.

- Que c'est-il passé, Monsieur Malefoy ??

Il reprocha son oreille de la bouche du jeune homme

- Attaqué…Hermione…Xonarion…sommes touchés…en liberté…

Puis, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Mais Dumbledore avait compris le principal, et se redressa.

- Que les préfets ramènent immédiatement les élèves dans leur maison respective ! dit-il d'une voix clair. Les élèves blessés doivent êtres accompagnés à l'infirmerie.

Puis, il se tourna vers les professeurs :

- Hagrid, le Xonarion est en liberté, il faut le récupérer. Faites vous aider des autres professeurs. Minerva, venez avec moi, nous devon amener ses deux élèves d'urgence à l'infirmerie, ils ont été infectés.

Deux heures plus tard, le calme était à peu près revenu dans le grand château, et tout les élèves avaient regagné leur dortoir. Tous, sauf Hermione et Drago.

Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient près d'eux dans l'infirmerie, parlant à voix basse.

- Ils ont eut énormément de chance, Albus, dit McGonagall. Ils ont été touché à des parties du corps où le venin n'est pas mortelle, mais il s'en est fallu de peu…

Le vieux Directeur hocha sagement la tête, contemplant d'un regard perçant les deux élèves.

- Ils ne mourront pas de leur blessures, mais Merlin seul sait ce que le venin va provoquer. Car il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion, Minerva. Jamais personne n'est ressorti inchangé après une piqûre de Xonarion…

Le professeur de métamorphose ne répondit pas. Tout deux, ils contemplaient les deux élèves déjà différents des autres auparavant, et qui à présent le serait encore plus.

Merlin seul savait à quel point… (N/A : peut-ête moi aussi, quand j'y réfléchi

bien…hihi)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A : Et voilouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !! Et de onze !!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Perso, j'aime bien la fin (depuis le temps que j'avais cette scène dans la tête) je suis contente de l'avoir enfin écrit ! Je sais pas, mais je trouve ça…grisant !! lool.

A part ça, le reste du chapitre, je trouve ça bof bof, mais il était important pour l'histoire…

N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire vos commentaire (positifs comme négatifs, je suis ouverte à tout, surtout si ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer !!) dans une petite (ou même grande ) review !!

Plein de kissous à mes lecteurs chéris, sans qui ça feraient longtemps que j'écrirais plus…

Elialys

P.S. : J'ai promis un coup de pub à ma grande sœur !!! Allez lire s fic (sur ff net), c'est « hermione dans tout ses états » de Pearlounette. Voilou !!


	12. Pouvoirs

_Ennemis pour la vie... ?_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)

Note de l'auteur : Kikou tout le monde !!! 

Honte à moi !! Plus d'un mois sans poster, je suis vraiment désolé !! Mais avec les vacances, j'ai pas pu ! J'en ai profité pour l'écrire à la main, mais après, faut recopier, et vu la taille, ça prend toujours du temps (surtout que les cours n'arrange rien…). Bon, j'arrête de me trouver des excuses ! J'essayerais de ne pas recommencer !!

Mille merci et dix millions de milliards de bizous à mes reviewers !!!

_**Pour ff net:**_

**serpentis-draco** : Mirci beaucoup Mika !!! T'adore !!! Pleins de Kissous !!

**langedesenfers** : Merci beaucoup!! Je suis très contente que ma fic t'ai plu ! Voilà enfin la suite !

**flogudule **: Le Xonarion (explication en détail dans le chap 6) est une créature qui est dotée, entre autre, d'une queue de scorpion dont le venin est soit mortel, soit il provoque des changements chez ses victimes. Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

**Angel of shadow** : Merci! Ton message m'a fait très plaisir ! Voilà le chapitre 12, encore désolé pour l'attente !

**JUN ROGUE** : Merci !! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonner. Même si je mets 3 ans à arriver au bout (ce que j'espère pas quand même lool), je terminerais cette fic !!

**hermy.67** : Merci Merci!! Tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre ;)

_**Pour Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

**pupuce2a **: Yess, une fan !!! lool. C'est très sympa de dire des choses comme ça lol ! Merci !

**francesca** : Merci !!

**Morgane** : Mirciiiii !!! :D :D :D Ca me fait plaisir que tu dises que Drago reste égal à lui même, car j'avais peur qu'avec le temps, je le rende trop… gentil ? Lol ; je l'adore en méchant, je fais donc mon possible pour que cette facette de sa personnalité ressorte de temps en temps ! Merci encore !

**Elanore** : Merci ! Voilà la suite qui répondra à toutes tes question (en tout cas j'espère !!)

JeSsOu **: Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne lol. Voilà la suite (dsl pour l'attente !). Merci !**

**Mistéria** : Merci beaucoup ! Ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait très très plaisir !! Voilà enfin la suite !

**lady 22** : Voilà enfin cette suite !! lol. La fic de ma sœur parle de Hermione qui se « lâche un peu » lol. Merci pour ta review !

**Lilly** : Mirciiiii !! Vi, je sais que je suis trop dure avec moi, mais j'arrive pas à être positive ! Ca doit être mon côté dramatique lool.

**Lauramalfoy **: Merci!!! Pour ce qu'il va leur arriver, comme tu le dis si bien : mystère et boules de gommes loool, sauf que tu as juste à lire un peu plus bas pour le savoir hihihiiiii ;)

**Nienna** : Merci !! Voilà la suite, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre !!

**Math** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Math** : Je ne sais pas si c'est deux fois le (la ?) même Math, je prends pas de risque, je rep au deux lol ! Merci beaucoup, voilà le nouveau chapitre !!

_**The Wizards' World Onlyne**_

**Dragonia **: Je saissssssssssss, je suis pleine de talent, je resplendis dans la nuit hihiihihhiiiiiii ! loooool :D Merci pour ta review Lyly, t'adoreeeeeeeee !! ;)

**Aurore **: Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci !!!!!! lool !! Une nouvelle fois, j'adore ton message ! Tu vois, tu attends mes nouveaux chap avec impatience, et moi, c'est tes commentaires que j'attends tjrs, car l'avis de ma première fan ( ;) ) est très important, et j'espère que si un jour, quelque chose te déplait, tu n'hésiteras pas à me le dire, car les critiques négatives sert aussi à s'améliorer !! Merci encore!!

Chapitre 12 : Pouvoirs 

Cachée derrière une tapisserie, Pansy observait le professeur Dumbledore transporter par lévitation Hermione et Drago à l'infirmerie, suivi de près par le professeur McGonagall. Tous deux affichaient un air inquiet, tandis que Pansy, elle, affichait une grimace de colère et de profonde frustration. Elle se mordait l'intérieur la joue pour essayer de contenir sa rage, et le goût métallique du sang ne tarda pas envahir sa bouche. Elle ne ressentit même pas de douleur.

Elle n'en revenait !! Son plan –son merveilleux plan !!- avait lamentablement **échoué** ! Elle avait pourtant tout prévus, tout organisé ! Elle avait : préparé soigneusement le polynectar, obtenu tant bien que mal un cheveux du professeur Rogue, envoyé Granger dans la forêt (N/A : pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas compris lol), libéré le Xonarion (à distance bien sûr). Elle s'était elle même mit en danger, car voyant que la bête ne semblait pas très motivé pour attaqué la proie qu'elle lui servait sur un plateau d'argent, elle avait lancé un sortilège d'aiguille dans les pattes de l'animal, ce qui avait eu comme bon résultat de le rendre fou de rage. Mais cette sale SANG-DE-BOURBE n'était pas morte, et tout ça à cause de son dragounet chéri !! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?? Elle qui lui était entièrement dévoué… Elle savait qu'elle aurait du lui faire part de son plan, le placer dans la confidence ; il aurait certainement été ravi, et Granger aurait bel et bien crevé !!

Non… Quelque chose n'allait pas… Son Drago avait changé. Tour cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle DETESTAIT ça. Elle avait fait continuellement son possible pour qu'il la remarque, qu'il la considère un jour comme son amie, et peut-être même plus… Mais ce jour n'était jamais arrivé, et même pire : il l'avait toujours rabaisser, jeter, et humilier. Mais cette fois, c'était trop ! Révolu le temps où elle n'avait que lui. A présent, elle avait son maître, et une mission. Ce sale traître sauveur d'une sang boueuse était à placer dans le même panier que Granger. Et une chose était sûr :

Ils allaient payer….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oh Merlin… Quel mal de crâne infernal ! J'avais l'impression que des hippogriffe martelait l'intérieur de ma tête de milliers coups de becs. J'arrivais à peine à penser. Qui j'étais déjà ?? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur ?? Soudain, tout me revint en mémoire, et je vis défiler sous mes yeux des images : balais, Xonarion, vitraux, Hermione… Hermione ! J'ouvrais les yeux. La pièce dans laquel je me trouvais était plongée dans l'obscurité. Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, et je pus reconnaître l'infirmerie. Regardant vivement autour de moi, je ressentis un immense soulagement quand je vis la jeune fille étendue entre les draps dans le lit à droite du mien. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir s'il allait bien, mais elle était vivante, et cela était déjà une chose plus que rassurante.

Sentant l'épuisement refaire surface, je ne fis rien pour le lutter, et sombrais à nouveau dans le sommeil.

« Oh Merlin ! Merlin!! Oh, par Merlin!! Merlin !! »

Encore embourbé dans le sommeil, j'entendis les exclamation de ma voisine de lit avant même d'oser ouvrir les yeux.

" Y c'est passé quoi?? Merlin!! Je suis encore vivante??? Oh, MERLIN !!!!!"

Je grommelait face à tant de bruit, trop violent pour mon pauvre cerveau encore parcouru par une vilaine migraine.

- Hermione, s'il te plait...lui demandais-je d'une voix ensommeillée, tu pourrais juste parler un tout petit peu moins fort ?...

" Argh!!! J'ai parlé à voix haute?? Oui, c'est ça, j'ai du penser un peu trop fort et parler sans m'en rendre compte..."

L'étrangeté de ces paroles me fit ouvrirent les yeux, poussant un petit grognement face à la luminosité qui envahissait la pièce. Mais je me tournais immédiatement vers Hermione, me demandant comment elle allait.

- Bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, à part une méchante migraine...dit-elle en se redressant sur son lit, m'adressant un sourire.

Mais... je ne lui avais même pas demandé si elle allait bien. Enfin, je crois... Non??

En face de moi, Hermione avait perdu son sourire, et son teint avait pris une couleur pâle.

" Mais, Merlin!! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc??" Sa voix inquiète envahit ma tête, mais mon estomac se contracta quand je me rendis compte que ses lèvres étaient restées closes.

- Drago, murmura t-elle angoissée, c'est normal que je t'entende parler sans que tu ouvres la bouche???

" Non" répondis-je mentalement.

Elle sursauta et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles (N/A: comme si ça servait à quelque chose lool).

" Ce n'est rien... ce n'est rien..." se répétait elle, les yeux fermés.

" Tu arrives vraiment à entendre ce que je penses? " l'interrogeais-je, toujours sans faire fonctionner ma mâchoire.

" Oui " répondit-elle de la même façon, en rouvrant les yeux. (N/A: donc, les paroles par télépathies sont entre "...")

A cet instant, le professeur Dumbledore pénétra dans l'infirmerie, un léger sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

- Ah! s'exclama t-il d'un ton enjoué, vous voilà enfin réveillés !

En voyant nos mines déconfites et pour le moins troublées, il continua :

- Sachez que le Xonarion a été capturé, et qu'il sera transféré dans un lieu plus sûr au cours de la journée. Les vitraux que vous avez percutés ont été réparés, et tous les élèves sont sain et saufs.

Hermione se tourna vivement vers moi.

" Les vitraux??? Quels vitraux?? On a percuté des vitraux?? "

" Ceux de la Grande Salle, oui... Je t'expliquerais... "

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, repris Dumbledore. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de vous en sortir. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrique: je sais que vous êtes une personne très responsable et prudente, Miss Granger, et j'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous a poussé à sortir dans la forêt à l'heure du dîner.

Le visage d'Hermione se contracta alors sous le coup de l'énervement.

- C'est le professeur Rogue ! s'écria t-elle. C'est lui qui m'a demandé d'aller chercher une plante de la forêt, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller manger!!

Je vis le directeur froncé les sourcils, apparemment surpris de cette réponse :

- Sachez que ce n'est pas possible. Le professeur Rogue, sous ma demande, s'est rendu à Londres à partir de 17 heure, hier, et n'est rentré qu'au milieu de la nuit.

Cela chamboula Hermione. Elle ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme si elle cherchait à dire quelque chose, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

- Mais...mais... Monsieur, je peux vous promettre que je ne mens pas!

Dumbledore sourit gentiment.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Miss. Vous venez de subir une épreuve très éprouvante, et je comprends parfaitement que votre esprit soit quelque peu embrouillé. D'ailleurs, je dois vous parler de votre accident. Vous savez sans doute que le venin du Xonarion peut être mortel (par chance vous avez été épargnés), mais il provoque également de drôle de changement chez les sujets qu'il pique et qui survive à cette piqûre. Vous allez donc certainement assister à de drôle de manifestation chez chacun de vous.

« C'est à cause du venin !! » s'exclama Hermione, ayant apparemment zapper l'histoire avec Rogue face à cette nouvelle information. « La télépathie ! C'est un nouveau pouvoir ! »

« J'espère qu'un troisième bras ne va pas me pousser à la place du nez ! » répondis-je, moitié rigolant, moitié inquiet.

Hermione sembla sortir de son excitation dut à la découverte du nouveau pouvoir pour afficher un air horrifié.

- Un troisième bras ???! s'étrangla t-elle en me regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Hum… fit Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils. Est-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours, ou vous avez déjà découvert une nouvelle faculté ?

Je vis Hermione se mettre à rougir violemment.

« Tu sais que tu es à croquer quand tu rougis comme ça ? »

Elle rougit encore un peu plus, mais finit par répondre :

- C'est… c'est exact, professeur. Il semblerait que nous ayons acquis le don de télépathie.

- Oh, répondit-il, et êtes-vous capable de lire dans mes pensés ?

J'essayais de sonder l'esprit du sorcier, mais ne captais rien.

- Non, répondis-je. Hermione secoua également la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Dumbledore.

- Quoi donc ?? demanda Hermione, légèrement inquiète.

Il nous contempla d'un air un peu grave :

- Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'un lien s'est créé entre vous par cette piqûre. Vous avez été touché l'un après l'autre durant un intervalle très court, et cela a dut établir une connexion. Sachez que d'autres pouvoirs peuvent se manifester, dans plus ou moins longtemps, ne soyez donc pas 'trop' surpris. N'hésitez pas à venir me parler. Sinon, les cours ne commencent que dans une heure, vous pouvez vous y rendre si vous vous sentez assez en forme. Oh, j'oubliais : Miss Granger, votre ami Ronald Weasley ne devrais pas tarder à venir vous voir. Il tenait à rester avec vous cette nuit, mais je lui ai dit qu'il était préférable d'attendre le matin.

- D'accord…répondit-elle, le regard dans le vide. Merci professeur…

Voyant nos air pensif, le Directeur jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, et il sortit de l'infirmerie, après m'avoir lancé un dernier petit sourire rassurant.

Hermione finit par immerger de ses pensées, et elle releva la tête, fixant son regard dans le mien.

- Que c'est t-il passé hier soir ?? Je veux dire, après que je me sois fait piquer.

- Je t'ai vu en danger, répondis-je doucement. Je volais au dessus de la forêt, et je t'ai vu poursuit par le Xonarion. J'ai tout de suite plongé pour te rattraper, mais j'étais trop loin, tu t'es donc fais piquer. Mais suis quand même parvenu à t'attraper, me faisant toucher à mon tour. J'ai alors tenté de retourné au château, malheureusement, le venin m'anesthésiait. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir lancé un protego autour de nous en réalisant qu'on fonçait droit dans des vitraux…

Je me tus, me contentant de soutenir le regard intense qu'elle me lançait.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, dit-elle dans un murmure reconnaissant.

Je baissais la tête, gêné.

- Quand je t'ai vu poursuivit par ce monstre, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais te sauver… J'ai cru que plus jamais je n'allais te revoir, et que jamais je ne pourrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fais hier matin. Je me suis comporté comme un salaud, je t'ai blessé inutilement, et j'en suis vraiment désolé…

Je relevais la tête. Les yeux brillants, Hermione quitta son lit et vint me rejoindre dans le bien, passant immédiatement ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la serais contre moi, sentant un poids se retirer de ma poitrine, rassurer par sa présence.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre…murmurais-je à son oreille.

Je l'entendis alors renifler et me décollais doucement d'elle, pour constater que quelques larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues roses.

- Excuse-moi…dit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me voir pleurer…

Je souriais tendrement, et prenant son visage entre mes mains, j'essayais doucement les larmes à l'aide de mes pouces, avant de l'attirer contre moi, l'embrassant avec toute l'émotion que je ressentais à cet instant…

Elle cassa soudainement notre étreinte et éloigna son visage du mien. Ses sourcils étaient froncés.

- Qu'y a t-il ?? lui demandais-je, surpris.

- Je… j'ai un drôle de pressentiment…dit-elle, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Et puis, soudain, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Ron » dit-elle simplement.

Elle sauta du lit et couru se remettre dans ses draps.

« Couche toi ! »

Complètement incrédule, je fis ce qu'elle me demandait, ou plutôt m'ordonnait. Qu'est-ce que la belette venait faire la dedans ??

Le principal concerné entra alors dans l'infirmerie.

J'imitais Hermione et simulais le sommeil, tout en conservant un œil entrouvert pour surveiller les actions du Gryffondor. Je le vis s'approcher du lit d'Hermione sans me jeter un regard (tant mieux !). Il se passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse rousse. Alors, il fit quelque chose qui me cloua net sur place : il se pencha lentement vers le visage de la jeune fille et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Maiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuhhh !!!! C'est MA copine !! Je ne tint plus.

- Alors, la belette, on joue au Prince Charmant et à la Belle au Bois Dormant ??

Il se tourna vivement vers moi, le visage en feu –y comprit les oreilles- et grogna :

- La ferme, Malefoy !!!

Affichant de nouveau mon traditionnel air froid et goguenard, je me redressais sur mon lit.

- Tu devrais te montrer un peu plus respectueux fasse à celui qui a sauvé ta 'magnifique' princesse, Weasley.

« Drago… » m'avertit Hermione.

Ron serra les poings.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais ça, mais sache que pour moi, ça ne change strictement rien : tu resteras toujours qu'une sale fouine arrogante !!

- Oh, tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? m'exclamais-je, feignant la surprise. Et bien, je me disais qu'avec un tel acte d'héroïsme, je pourrais m'attirer les faveurs de la demoiselle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Joignant les gestes à la parole, je me passais la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, rendant ainsi explicite mon allusion.

« Drago !!! »

- Espèce de… cracha Weasley en levant le poing.

Mais Hermione l'attrapa par sa robe de sorcier pour le retenir.

- Ron, arrête !!

Il se stoppa et se retourna, surprit de trouver son amie réveillée.

- Mi…Mione ? Tu vas bien ?? demanda t-il.

Les joues de la jeune fille étaient empourprées par la colère.

- Oui, je vais bien, mais je commence à en avoir assez de voir mon meilleur ami frapper quelqu'un dès qu'une remarque lui déplait !!!

Les oreilles de la belette roussir encore plus, et je souriais de satisfaction. Mais ma joie fut très refroidit par le regard noir que me lança la jeune fille.

« Et les reproches sont valables pour toi aussi ! Je n'apprécies pas tes commentaires ! »

- Je m'habille puis on va à la Grande Salle, dit-elle d'un ton neutre à Weasley, tout en prenant ses affaires avant d'aller se dissimuler derrière un paravent.

« Mais Hermione, je plaisantais ! » tentais-je de m'expliquer.

« Peut-être, mais moi, je trouve ça plus blessant qu'amusant. »

« Je te promet que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je l'ai fait dans le seul but de l'énerver. Excuse-moi… »

Silence radio pendant quelques secondes, puis elle réapparu, habillée, et me lança un bref regard.

« Bon, ok… Tu es pardonné… » dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Je profitais du fait que le belette regarde encore fixement ses pieds pour lui répondre par un sourire charmeur et aguicheur. Je vis avec satisfaction qu'elle ne put retenir un petit sourire.

- Allez viens Ron, allons manger…dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sans plus un regard dans ma direction.

Ce dernier releva la tête, et après un dernier échange de regards noirs bien haineux, il sorti à son tour.

Poussant un soupir, je me laissais retomber sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête.

« Ah, mon ange… » pensais-je. « Qu'est-ce que je serais sans toi ?… »

Je ne sais pas si elle entendit cette pensée, mais une réponse s'imposa naturellement dans mon esprit.

Rien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours de métamorphose se terminerait dans quelques minutes. Cela faisait déjà un moment que mon renard était transformé en guitare, et je faisais tournoyer ma baguette entre mes doigts, une main sous le menton, le regard dans le vide. J'étais en pleine réflexion.

La métamorphose était le deuxième cours de la journée, et j'avais pu constater que j'attirais beaucoup de regards curieux et furtifs de la part des autres élèves. C'était très étrange ; car je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'instant où je m'étais fait piquer. Ron m'avait tout raconté en détail pendant le petit déjeuner, dont notre arrivée pour le moins spectaculaire et inattendue. Mon cœur se réchauffait à la pensée de ce que Drago avait fait pour moi. Me tirer des griffes du Xonarion était très risqué (voir mortel !) et je ne pouvais qu'éprouver une intense fierté et reconnaissance envers lui pour ça.

Cependant, quelque chose me troublait : la discussion que nous avions eu avec Dumbledore. Mis à part le fait de savoir que j'allais peut-être me retrouver avec un bras à la place du nez (mirci à celui qui m'a mit cette idée dans le crâne !!), je restais aussi très perplexe par la défense du professeur Roque. Je n'avais pourtant pas rêvé !! Rogue m'avait ordonné d'aller chercher sa satanée fleur dans la forêt ! Mais alors, pourquoi Dumbledore affirmait-il que ce dernier n'était même pas à Poudlard à ce moment là ??

Je ressentis alors un étrange picotement au niveau de la nuque, et je me tournais vers Ron.

- Attention Ron, baisse toi, lui dis-je d'un ton calme.

Ron, qui était plongé dans sa métamorphose, sorti de sa transe et se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Hein ?? demanda t-il.

Au même moment, le renard à moitié transformé de Neville (qui se trouvait derrière nous) fut projeté en avant, allant percuter l'arrière du crâne de Ron. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation de douleur, et porta sa main à sa tête.

- Mr Longdubat, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton irrité. Puis-je savoir ce que vous avec encore fait ?

- Je suis désolé, balbutia le pauvre Neville visiblement sincère, j'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation…

La sonnerie de fin de cours dissuada le professeur de faire une quelconque remarque. Elle se contenta donc de pousser un soupir avant de nous dicter le sujet du prochain devoir à réaliser.

Rangeant mes affaires, je remarquais alors que Ron me fixait avec un drôle d'air.

- Quoi ? lui demandais-je.

- Comment tu savais ?

- Comment je savais quoi ?

- Tu m'as dit de me baisser dix secondes avant que je ne reçoive le coup.

Je rougis, soudain très gênée :

- Euh…Bah, tu connais Neville : toujours à faire des gaffes ! Bon, je dois aller en Arithmancie, à tout à l'heure !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me hâtais de sortir de la salle.

La raison de ma gêne, c'était qu'en vérité, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de pourquoi j'avais su ce qu'il allait arriver à Ron. J'avais juste eu ce drôle de picotement et ensuite, la certitude que Ron devait tout de suite se baisser avait envahit mon esprit. Et cela c'était déjà produit précédemment. La première fois, c'était à l'infirmerie, alors que j'étais « occupée » avec Drago. Le picotement avait fait son apparition, et j'avais su que Ron allait pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?? Un nouveau pouvoir du à la piqûre du Xonarion ? Sans doute… Mais cela me dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. J'avais l'impression de me transformer en bête de cirque, et que bientôt, les gens paieraient pour voir mon troisième bras nasal !! Argh !!

Allons Hermione, reste calme, reste calme…

Je m'efforçait à reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, et me rendais à mon cours, espérant que les bizarreries s'arrêteraient là. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Durant ce double cours, j'eu le droit à deux nouvelles prémonitions. Je sus avant que la prof n'ouvre la bouche la date du prochain devoir surveillé, et plus tard, que cette même Mrs Vector allait trébucher de l'estrade. Ce qui me déstabilisa encore plus (comme si je ne l'étais déjà pas assez…), c'est que pendant une seconde, lors de ce deuxième pressentiment, je ne fis pas que sentir ce qui allait se passer, je **vis **très clairement le professeur se prendre les pieds dans la marche de l'estrade et perdre l'équilibre. C'était de pire en pire !!

C'est donc avec un immense soulagement que je me rendais dans la Grande Salle, car il y avait quelque chose dont j'avais très envie et besoin. Tout en me dirigeant vers ma table, je sondais la table des Serpentards, et fut soulager de constater qu'il était là.

« Drago, tu m'entends ? » tentais-je.

Il redressa la tête, et nos regards se rencontrèrent.

« Oui, très bien. »

Je m'asseyais à côté de Ron, qui commença immédiatement à me raconter une histoire que je ne compris absolument pas (pour cause de bouche de monsieur pleine de purée).

« J'ai besoin de te parler » repris-je, tout en faisant semblant d'écouter mon ami. « Il m'arrive des trucs louches. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'ais pas la seule dans ce cas. » Sa ''voix'' semblait anxieuse, et je compris qu'il avait sans doute été témoin de drôles de manifestations chez lui. Ayant tout les deux une heure de libre après le repas, nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Je réussi à éloigner Ron en lui disant que j'avais une recherche à faire pour le cours de potion. Le simple mot « potion » le fit tressaillir de dégoût, et il se souvint soudain qu'il avait des choses à faire dans sa salle commune.

Quand je me rendis à la bibliothèque, je fus heureuse de voir que Drago était déjà là, attendant entre les deux rayons où nous nous étions fixés rendez-vous. Le simple fait de le voir me rassura, et j'eut une irrésistible envie de me jeter à son cou. Mais je me retint, il y avait des choses plus importantes. Il me fit un petit sourire crispé, qui me témoigna son état d'esprit. Sa matinée avait du être très troublante.

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda t-il.

- Ca peut aller…mis à part le fait que j'ai l'impression que je ferais une très bonne remplaçante du professeur Trelawney…

Il eut l'air surpris par cette révélation.

- Tu veux dire…la prof de divination ?

Je hochais la tête, résigné.

- Tu vois le futur ? questionna t-il.

- Pas exactement, j'ai plutôt des sortes de pressentiments, mais j'ai l'impression que ça augmente en puissance. J'ai même pu entrevoir quelque chose qui allait se produire.

Drago semblait très troublé.

- Pour moi aussi, j'ai l'impression que ça évolue.

Son teint pâlit.

- C'est grave comme don ? demandais-je d'un ton inquiet.

- Non, mais…

Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifié que personne n'écoutait, puis sembla se rappeler que nous avions un nouveau moyen très discret de communication.

« Ca peut s'avérer assez gênant… » Voyant mon air incrédule, il reprit. « Au début, ce n'était rien, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. J'étais en cours de sortilège, quand Crabbe et Goyle se sont mit à rire à côté de moi, et j'ai soudain eut envie de rire aussi. Tu me diras, le rire peut être communicatif, mais je ne rigole jamais des bêtise de ces deux lourdauds, ou alors, c'est dans le seul but de me moquer. Ensuite, dans un couloir, une fille à un mètre de moi a glissé et s'est étalé par terre. J'ai alors ressenti une vive douleur, pas dans un endroit précis, mais j'avait MAL, alors que moi, je ne m'étais absolument rien fait !! Et encore, tout à l'heure, en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, un première année était entrain de pleurer pour je ne sais quelle raison, et en passant près de lui, je me suis sentis tellement triste que j'ai bien cru que j'allais à mon tour me mettre à sangloter ! Moi ! Alors que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai plus pleuré ! »

Il arrêta sa longue tirade mentale, attendant mon verdict. Je le contemplais, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Je finis pourtant par lui répondre.

« Tu…Tu as le don d'empathie !! » m'exclamais-je. « Tu es capable de ressentir ce que ressentent les personnes autour de toi ! »

Mettre un nom sur son pouvoir ne sembla pas le rassurer pour autant. Il fit une moue dubitative.

« Je ne portais pas plus mal avant. C'est pas très sympa de se rendre compte que la plupart des élèves me détestent…Et en plus, je ne me contrôle pas quand ça se produit ! »

A cet instant, un élève passa comme une flèche dans le couloir perpendiculaire à notre rayonnage, et je vis soudain les yeux de Drago s'assombrir et son visage se crisper.

- Ca va ?? lui demandais-je, un peu inquiète.

Il serra les poings.

- Grrrrrrrrrrr ça m'énerve !!!! s'exclama t-il d'un ton rageur. Il s'apprêtait à cogner contre une étagère, quand aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, il redevint totalement calme. Il se tourna vers moi (qui était tout de même un peu surprise), et me regarda d'un air désespéré.

« Tu vois ! Ce type est passé, et j'ai ressenti sa colère ! Ce n'est pas vivable comme truc ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » tentais-je de le rassurer. « Tu dois pouvoir apprendre à le contrôler. »

Comme il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu, je me rapprochais de lui, montais sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres (pour le rassurer hihi ). Bon, ok, j'avoue, comme d'habitude, il ne resta pas très longtemps simplement « doux ». Je savais que c'était risqué de faire ça ici, car on pouvait facilement nous voir, mais le goût du risque était quelque chose de très excitant. Finalement, je me détachais de lui, et lui lançais un petit sourire.

- Et maintenant, ça va mieux ? murmurais-je doucement.

Il ne répondit pas au début, se contentant de me fixer intensément de ces yeux gris-bleux si envoûtant.

- Beaucoup mieux…finit-il par répondre. Il posa alors sa main sur ma joue, et le décors de la bibliothèque, ainsi que lui, disparurent soudain, et je me retrouvais dans le parc, près de la cabane de Hagrid. Une nouvelle vision. Quand elle se termina, je me retrouvais de nouveau face à Drago, qui me regardait, les sourcils froncés en signe d'inquiétude.

- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ??

- Oui, répondis-je, quand même troublé. Mais fait attention au prochain cour de soins aux créatures magiques, tu vas oublier tes gants en écailles de dragon, et te faire mordre par une charmante créature. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'est pas venimeuse.

« Tant mieux, j'ai eu mon cota de venin. » me lança t-il avec un sourire. Puis, il repris un air incrédule. « Mais…tu viens vraiment de voir ça ?? »

Je hochais la tête.

« La vision était nettement plus longue que la précédente. Te voir te plaindre comme si tu venais de te faire dévorer un bras m'a rappelé notre 3ème année, avec l'hippogriffe. Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es comme ça ! »

Il comprit à mon ton taquin que je me moquais gentiment de lui, et plutôt que de s'irriter, il rentra dans mon jeu.

« Cette année là, tu m'as giflé » dit-il d'un ton faussement boudeur.

« Je crois que vous l'aviez bien mérité, Mr Malefoy. »

Mais je me mettais de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds et embrassais la joue que je me souvenais avoir frappé. A peine ai-je eu le temps de m'éloigner qu'il avait de nouveau capturé mes lèvres. C'est lui qui mit fin au baiser cette fois.

- Humm… dis-je finalement d'un ton coquin. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose dans ce genre là avec toi, en 3ème année…

- Il faut dire qu'à cette époque, on préférait se crier dessus plutôt que de se faire des bisous…

- Et à cette époque, nous n'étions pas encore désigné pour combattre un mage noir…continuais-je d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

- Chuuuut…murmura Drago en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Ne parle pas de choses qui fâchent…

De toute façon, une seconde plus tard, vu leur occupation, mes lèvres auraient bien été incapables de dire quoi que se soit d'autre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Accroupie derrière le rayonnage, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Pansy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était donc eux…

Un sourire diabolique habita alors le visage de la jeune fille.

N/A : Et voilà !! Un moi d'attente pour…ça. Lol, je suis dure avec moi même, mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre (juste les 3 dernières lignes que j'aime bien lol). M'enfin, j'espère que vous l'aurez quand même appréciez :p Ca risque de se corser après, parce que je ne pense pas que Pansy va rester les mains dans les poches ( vous zavez pas envi de la frapper des fois, ou y a que moi ??). Donc voilou !!

Sivipléééééé même si je vous ai fait attendre très longtemps, et que vous avez peut-être pas aimé ce chap, une tite reviewwwwwwww (ça me motivera à aller plus vite !!((oh le vilain chantage !!loool ;))))

Enormes kissous, et BONNE ANNEE !!!!!

Elialys


	13. Saut de l'ange

_Ennemis pour la vie... ?_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà enfin ! Je m'excuse encore pour tant d'attente, mais je suis très prise en se moment, et puis, je ne peux plus trop aller sur internet, alors on se débrouille comme on peut :'( lool. Mais voyez comme je suis une auteure généreuse ! Comme j'ai mis longtemps à remettre un chapitre, je vous en met un bien long (le plus long de l'histoire pour l'instant hihi). Bon, après je sais pas si la qualité y est… (okii, c'est bon, j'arrête de me rabaisser, promis ;)) Bonne lecture !

Of course, les réponses aux reviews ! Merci à tous, je vous zaime !

_**Pour ff net :**_

**Angel of shadow** : Viii, je sais que je suis trop dur avec moi même, mais je n'arrive pas à être optimiste ! Ce qui est étrange, c'est que, au moment où j'écris, j'aime ce que je marque, mais dès que je me relis, je trouve ça affreux ! Va comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête… Merci pour ta review, et désolé pour le retard de publication :S

**hermy.67 **: Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :D Pour ce qui est du temps d'écriture, c'est vraiment flou ! Autant, si un chapitre, j'ai vraiment envi de l'écrire, je peux le taper en entier en une après midi, mais si je ne suis pas motivé, je peux mettre trois semaine ! Et puis, ça varie selon la taille du chapitre. J'espère que celui là te plaira également ! 

**slydawn** : Mirci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'accrochera autant que les autres !

**Jun Rogue** : Ah…ma tite idée sur les pouvoirs, j'en suis fier loool ! Nan, sérieux, je suis très contente de savoir que les lecteurs apprécient cette nouvelle situation ! Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D

**Flogudule **: Je crois qu'on aimerait tous pouvoir frapper Pansy (et prendre la place d'Hermione ;p) ! Voilà enfin la suite !

**CristalBlue** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je dois avouer que ça m'a fait très plaisir d'être lu par une autre fan du merveilleux film qui est « Moulin Rouge »! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pu résister à le caser dans ma fic, et j'avais un peu peur que les lecteurs trouvent ça gnan gnan (car malheureusement, tout le monde n'aime pas ce film :'( lool), mais des reviews comme les tiennes me prouve le contraire, merci ! Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Voilà enfin le nouveau chap !

**_Pour Harry Potter Fanfiction _**( _Merci à tous mes reviewers de ce site, j'ai dépassé la barre des 100 reviews sur HPF ! Vous zaimeeeeee)_

**Selene** : On peut dire que tu as de la chance que je te répondes, parce que j'étais sur le point de poster ce chapitre quand j'ai vu ta review ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très très très agréable d'entendre (ou plutôt de lire lool) des choses comme ça sur mon histoire, je suis aux anges ! Au moins, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps pour avoir la suite ;) Mirci encore !

**lady 22** : Je te comprends parfaitement !lool Merci pour ta review :D

**JeSsOu : **Mirciiiiiiiii !J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chap !

**Elanore** : Merci ! Malheureusement, je crois que Pansy ne va vraiment pas leur être d'une grande aide (au contraire…)

**Nienna** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes !

**Lilly** : Ettttttt viiiii, Pansy va être bien chiante, mais comme elle l'est déjà, on va pas trop voir la différence loool. Voilà que moi aussi, je me mets à raconter des conneries, tu déteins sur moi, attention lool Allez, file voir le nouveau chap ;)

**relie **: J'ai crus comprendre que tu aimais ma fic lool !Mirci beaucoup pour toutes te reviews, c'était très sympa de m'en laisser une à chaque chapitres !

**Laly **: Merci ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de faire de Pansy un perso « important » m'est venue un jour comme ça lol. C'est vrai que la plupart du temps, dans les fics, elle est vraiment très niaise ! Bon, oki, dans la mienne aussi elle est un peu niaise, mais c'est génétique je crois lool (en faite, écris vite la suite de The Ring, j'adore !)

**mystéria et soso** : Mirci les filles, votre mess m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

**francesca** : Vi, ils sont trognons, je les adores ! Et Pansy va effectivement pas être facile…

**Lunder** : Waouh ! Tant de compliment, mirci ! Sérieusement, ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'adore ce genre de review (on se demande pourquoi lool) ! Pour ce qui est d'écrire un jour une histoire bien à moi…pour le moment, je me contente de fic, c'est déjà bien lool Mirci encore !

_**The Wizards' World Onlyne**_

**marilyn manson **: Mirci beaucoup !

Chapitre 13 : Saut de l'ange 

Du pouvoir. Beaucoup de pouvoir.

C'était ce qu'avait reçu Pansy en récompense de sa découverte : Plus de pouvoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Quand elle avait eu la bonne idée de suivre Drago tandis qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque, jamais elle n'aurait espéré découvrir qui étaient les ennemis désignés par la prophétie. Et pourtant, cela avait été le cas. Immédiatement, elle s'était rendu auprès de son maître. Quand elle était entrée à son service, il lui avait fourni une cape d'invisibilité, pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner. Ce jour de février, c'est donc ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ah… Jamais elle n'oublierait l'instant où elle lui avait avouer avoir découvert les « nouveaux combattants du bien ». Cela l'avait rendu heureux, très heureux. Le seul instant où son sourire triomphant avait déserté son visage, c'était quand elle lui avait apprit qu'une des deux personnes n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius. Mais même là, il s'était vite reprit. Car ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance que ça soit le fils de Lucius. Il serait tué de toute façon.

Elle avait toujours imaginé au fond elle que son maître avait une certaine admiration pour elle, car il se comportait toujours bien avec elle. Jamais elle n'avait eu à subir de Doloris, ou une quelconque punition douloureuse de la sorte. Mais c'est jour là qu'elle comprit qu'auparavant, il ne l'admirait. Car à présent, il vit exactement ce que ce que signifiait être respecté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il la considérait d'un œil différent maintenant, plus seulement comme une novice à son service seulement parce qu'elle était la fille d'un ancien Mangemort. Non, il prévoyait à présent à quel point elle pouvait lui être utile. Une telle considération était tellement rare de la part du Mage Noir que la récompense qui l'accompagnait l'était également.

- Ma douce Pansy…avait-il susurré, tout en lui tournant autour comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Je t'avoue que tu m'impressionnes.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant elle, et fixa ses yeux rouges dans les siens.

- Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce qu'une Mangemort aussi jeune réussisse si rapidement une mission d'une telle envergure. Tu en seras récompensé.

A ces mots, Pansy sentit une vague de frisson d'impatience et de fierté traverser son corps.

- Mais ta mission à Poudlard n'est pas terminé, loin de là.

- Je ne vis que pour vous servir, Maître…

- J'espère bien. Ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore est persuadé que j'ignore tout de la nouvelle prophétie. Il est vrai qu'on ne m'en a rapporté que la première partie, mais j'en ai quand même su assez pour démasquer mes nouveaux « ennemis » mouahahahahhah ! (N/A : rire sadique). Enfin, je suis en position de supériorité par rapport à cet idiot de Dumbledore. Bientôt, j'attaquerais, au moment où il ne s'y attendra pas, et dans un lieu qui le surprendra. Et c'est là que tu me seras d'une grande aide, ma chère Pansy. Les prophéties ne me font plus peur, pas plus que les morveux qu'elles désignent. Je sais à présent comment agir pour évincer ces gamins : toucher par les sentiments. Si j'ai réussi à mettre Potter hors jeu, ce n'est pas seulement grâce à ma formidable puissance et intelligence. Cet idiot est venu me combattre accompagné de sa sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Le simple fait de la menacer l'a complètement paniqué, donc affaibli. D'ailleurs, si j'avais su que cette fille allait devenir mon « ennemi », je m'en serai débarrassé en juillet… Mais les regrets ne servent à rien. Ecoute moi bien Pansy : affaiblit les. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ils sont devenus très proches. Ce qui pourrait être leur plus grande force va devenir leur faiblesse. Sers toi de leurs pitoyable sentiments pour les rendre faibles.

Et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, trop occupé à admirer mentalement son maître, ce dernier posa brutalement ses mains de chaque côtés de sa tête, et la jeune fille sentit sa récompense se répandre dans tout son être, de la racine de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses orteils.

Du pouvoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Non, ça ne sers à rien d'insister, Hermione, je te dis que je n'y arriverais pas, répétais-je d'une voix lassée.

- Mais si, me dit la jeune fille d'un ton compatissant. Ce n'est pas difficile, il suffit d'y mettre de la bonne volonté, et de la concentration.

- Ecoutes, je veux bien mettre toute la bonne volonté que tu veux, je suis très motivé pour réussir ce sort, mais pour ce qui est de me concentrer, je crois que le fait qu'il ai une (très charmante) demoiselle sur mes genoux ne m'y aide pas vraiment…

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Tu veux que je descende ? me demanda t-elle en se tournant pour pouvoir me fixer.

- Il ne faut pas me poser ce genre de question, car si je devais à choisir entre les Sortilèges et toi sur mes genoux, je crois que le choix serait rapide.

- Je m'en doutais, dit-elle en prenant une mine boudeuse. Tu préfère les cours à une jolie fille…

Je lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de l'embrasser, pour lui prouver quel serait véritablement mon choix. Mais elle finit néanmoins par remettre les pieds au sol.

- Tu m'as persuadé, mais nous devons quand même travailler, je te rappels que nous avons des examens blancs dans une semaine, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face(pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous hihi).

- Ma puce, je te rappel également que nous faisons parti des meilleurs élèves de cette école, et que tu nous fait réviser tout les soirs depuis début janvier…

- Ce qui fait à peine deux mois de révision, répondit-elle tout en fouinant dans ses notes d'histoire.

Son attitude aurait pu m'exaspérer, mais le seul sentiment que j'arrivais à éprouver en la voyant si sérieuse, c'était une irrésistible envie de la remettre sur mes genoux…

- En fait, tu te souviens de ces premières années de Gryffondor qui essayent de rivaliser avec Fred et Georges Weasley ? demanda t-elle sans lever les yeux de ses feuilles. Je les ai croisé, juste avant le dîner, et alors, il y en a un qui-

Elle se stoppa soudain, le regard dans le vide, le corps parcouru d'un léger tremblement. Je savais à présent que cet état était du à une prémonition, ou simplement à un pressentiment, mais je n'arriverais jamais à m'y habituer je crois. Cela m'inquiétais toujours quand je la voyais ainsi plongé dans sa transe.

Ce fut le sursaut qui agita le corps de la jeune fille qui m'indiqua qu'elle était « de retour ». Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et elle semblait très pensive.

Je ne contrôlais pas encore très bien mon nouveau pouvoir, et il se déclenchait souvent quand je ne m'y attendais pas, mais j'arrivais parfois à l'utiliser au moment où je le voulais, et le plus souvent, c'était quand j'essayais de lire les sentiments d'Hermione que ça fonctionnait. J'essayais donc, et soudain, je me sentis rempli d'une grande inquiétude, ainsi que de l'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je une fois que la vague d'inquiétude se fut retirée.

- C'est Ginny, répondit elle en fixant son regard dans le mien, les traits tirés.

- La sœur de la be, la petite Weasley ?

Elle hocha la tête, puis se leva soudainement, et se dirigea vers le canapé.

- Dans ma vision, je l'ai vu en train de pleurer, recroquevillé dans un coin. Soit c'était dans un futur proche, ou dans un passé récent, et peut-être même maintenant, reprit-elle en attrapant sa cape qu'elle avait posé sur le canapé.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, et même sans réutiliser l'empathie, je sentis qu'elle se sentait coupable.

- J'avais complètement oublié, je lui avait promis de passer lui parler se soir. Elle me l'a demandé ce matin au petit déjeuner, et je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai qu'elle ne semblait pas aller très bien.

Tout en parlant, elle était revenu à la table et avait reprit sa baguette.

- Je vais à la salle commune de Gryffondor, me dit-elle. Ca ne te déranges pas de rester tout seul ce soir ?

Je la rassurais par un sourire :

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, va jouer les confidentes. De toute façon, il faut faire une ronde des couloirs ce soir.

- Merci, dit-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de filer par le portrait.

Sentant ma motivation pour les cours de Sortilèges toujours aussi présente que tout à l'heure, je décidais d'aller tout de suite faire ma ronde, pour passer le temps.

La soirée était plutôt calme, et les premières dix minutes, je ne croisais pas âmes qui vivent dans les couloirs. Mais je finis enfin par dénicher un couple entrain de se bécoter dans le couloir des Métamorphose ( Colin Crivey et une Serdaigle), et j'eut le plaisir d'enlever vingt points au deux maisons, pas pour être entrain de roucouler dans les couloirs (je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour les punir sur ça), mais pour traîner en dehors de leurs salles communes à vingt deux heures passées. Je fis également un tour près des cuisines, car il y avait souvent des petits malins qui venaient prendre de la nourriture ou embêter les elfes de maison. Je tombais effectivement sur une bande de trois minus de Gryffondor, qui s'avéraient être les perturbateurs qu'avait commencer à évoquer Hermione un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je les surpris entrain de commencer à chatouiller la poire verte du portrait, et j'enlevais donc soixante cinq points à leur maison (20 points chacun pour cette sortie nocturne plus 5 points parce que j'étais sur qu'ils avaient embêté Hermione avant le dîner). Ils protestèrent devant tant de points retirés à Gryffondor, mais je leur dit que s'ils préféraient, je pouvaient les conduirent au bureau du professeur Rogue pour ce plaindre. Je savais que ce n'était pas leur directeur de maison, mais la menace était beaucoup plus effrayante qu'un tour au bureau de McGonagall. Après cinq nouveau points enlever pour impertinence envers un préfets en chef, ils finirent par repartir vers leur salle commune.

Je remontais moi même vers les étages, perdus dans mes pensées, me demandant si je devais retourner à la salle commune, quand soudain, quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet par derrière. Ce quelque chose s'avérait être quelqu'un. Le choc m'avait fait lâcher ma baguette, qui s'était éteinte, et je plissais les yeux pour tenter de déterminer l'élève plus que fautif. Je reconnu une tignasse rousse, trop longue pour être celle de la belette, c'était donc celle de sa sœur. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi ce soit, la jeune fille s'était relevée.

- Dé…désolé…murmura t-elle, un sanglot mal contenu perçant dans sa voix.

Elle repassa à côté de moi en courant, et disparu vers l'escalier qui montait.

Je pense que, inconsciemment, j'avais tenté de comprendre ce qui l'a mettait dans cette état, et c'est ce qui a , à mon avis, fait que mon pouvoir « tellement agréable » c'est déclenché. Ce que je ressenti alors m'obligea à aller me prostré dans un coin du couloir , la tête entre les mains. Merlin… La vie ne sert plus rien, à part à me faire souffrir… Je me sens tellement seul. Cela ne sert plus à rien que je fasse des efforts pour avoir l'air d'aller bien… Je ferais mieux de me jeter directement du haut de la tour d'astronomie, ça soulagera tout le monde…

Je me redressais d'un bond, encore un peu habité par les sentiments suicidaires de la jeune Gryffondor. Presque sans réfléchir, je parti en courant vers la direction qu'avait prise la petite Weasley. Je savais exactement où elle était allée.

J'arrivais essoufflé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, mais me figeait net sur place devant l'image qui s'imposait à mes yeux.

La tour d'astronomie, comme l'indique si bien son nom, était réservé au cours d'astronomie. Le haut de cette tour était donc complètement découvert pour pouvoir observer les étoiles, et le parapet qui protégeait les élèves du vide était beaucoup plus bas que dans d'autres tours découvertes, montant seulement à hauteur d'appui (environ 1m40), et était également moins large qu'ordinairement. Il était donc très facile d'y grimper (mais également très dangereux).

Debout sur ce parapet, le regard plongé dans l'abîme qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, c'était ainsi que se trouvait Ginny Weasley.

Ma première réaction fut donc de m'arrêter net. Mon esprit se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. Hermione ! Elle, elle saurait quoi faire dans ce genre de situation ! Mais le temps que j'aille la cherché, la gamine aurait déjà eu largement le temps de sauter. La télépathie ! Mais, est-ce que ça fonctionnait en étant à une telle distance l'un de l'autre ?

« Hermione ! » criais-je mentalement.« Hermione ! » Je répétais plusieurs fois son nom, en vain. Je ne recevais aucune réponse.

Et si je lançais un Wingardium Leviosa ? Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, si je ratais, je risquais de la pousser plutôt que de la retenir, ce qui ne m'avancerais pas vraiment…

Ma petite réflexion complètement inutile que j'avais entretenu avec moi même depuis mon arrivé n'avais pas durée plus de trente secondes, mais à cet instant, j'avais l'impression que chaque instant pouvait être décisif. Attendez une seconde. Pourquoi est-ce que je me stressais comme ça ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mon habitude de perdre mon sang froid aussi facilement. Il y a six mois, j'aurais plutôt été du genre à encourager la gamine à sauter (bah oui, une Weasley en moins, ça aurait été déjà ça de gagné). Mais c'était il y a six mois. En plus, Ginny était une amie d'Hermione.

Et puis merde ! Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je laissais quelqu'un se tuer juste devant moi sans réagir !

Ayant retrouver de l'assurance, je me décidais à agir, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop surprise de ma présence (manquerait plus qu'elle dérape…)

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, dis-je d'une voix calme.

Elle ne réagit même pas, et cela m'inquiéta plus que si elle avait sursauté, car ce manque de réaction me prouvais qu'elle s'était complètement isolé du monde extérieur.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, répétais-je sur le même ton.

- Vas t-en…dit elle doucement d'une petite voix, toujours sans faire un seul mouvement.

Je m'approchais doucement, mais d'un pas assuré, du parapet, et me plaçais à sa droite, appuyant mes bras sur les pierres froide. Je lançais un regard vers le sol.

- Ca fait quand même une sacré hauteur si tu sautes d'ici. L'atterrissage ne doit pas être des plus agréable…Ma voix était aussi neutre que si je commentais le prochain bulletin météo.

Je levais la tête vers elle. Elle ne fixait plus le vide, mais l'horizon, tendue comme un piquet. A la lueur de la lune presque pleine, son teint était vraiment très pâle comparé aux braises ardentes de ses cheveux, ses joues blanches, que même les tâches de rousseur avaient désertés, étaient parcourues par des larmes, et son corps était agité d'un léger tremblement, sans doute dut au froid, à la peur ou au chagrin…

Je crus qu'elle n'allait jamais réagir à mon commentaire, mais elle le fit pourtant au bout d'un moment :

- Je n'ai pas peur de la douleur physique… Au contraire, je suis prête à l'apprécier, si elle peut mettre fin à toutes mes autres peines…

D'accord. J'allais vraiment avoir du mal. Mais j'avais toujours été un expert dans l'art de faire réagir intensément les gens (souvent en les mettant en colère), j'allais sûrement réussir à trouver une solution.

M'aidant de mes bras, je me hissais sur le parapet, et m'asseyais à une vingtaine de centimètres d'elle, laissant pendre mes jambes dans le vide. Surtout avoir l'air décontracté hihi. Comme je l'avais espéré en agissant ainsi, la surprise la fit réagir. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés en signe d'incrédulité:

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me penchais légèrement en avant pour scruter les profondeurs du vide qui semblait s'étendre à l'infinie sous mes pieds. Je souhaitais de tout cœur que mon pouvoir ne se manifesterait pas avant un bon mois, car sinon, une nouvelle vague de désespoir serait bien capable de me faire sauté. Avoir l'air décontracté…

- Ce que je fais ? demandais-je, toujours très calmement. Je voulais simplement voir l'effet que ça faisait d'être perché au dessus du vide depuis la tour d'astronomie.

Elle poussa un petit soupir exaspéré.

- Dégage, Malefoy…Tu es bien la dernière personne que je souhaiterais voir à mes côté dans ce genre de moment…

Sa voix était toujours blasée, mais je perçu tout de même une pointe d'énervements, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, car cela voulait dire qu'elle était quand même bien consciente de ma présence.

- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être à tes côtés, Weasley ? continuais-je.

Son visage prit une expression plus dure, et vit sa main droite se fermer en poing.

- Parce que je suis une Weasley, et que tu es un Malefoy ! cracha t-elle. Tu n'as rien à faire là…

Elle avait prononcé la deuxième phrase d'un ton presque désespéré, un sanglot dans la voix. Hum hum, pas bon ça, elle ne devait pas retourner à sa léthargie. Peut-être qu'en tentant l'approche sentimentale…

Je poussais un mon tour un petit soupir, avant de me passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu sais ce que je penses, Weasley ? demandais-je d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'énervant, mais qui sonnait tristement. Je pense que tu pourrais vraiment faire ton saut de l'ange, si je n'étais pas là, car toi, tu aurais assez de courage pour le faire…

Les larmes coulaient à nouveaux sur ses joues, mais elle me regardait toujours, complètement perdue :

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Je détournais la tête, fixant un point invisible dans la nuit noire, m'apprêtant à lui parler de quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais soupçonner avouer un jour à une Weasley.

- Je suis souvent venue ici en pleine nuit, quand tout le monde dormait… Parfois, je me mettais debout sur le parapet, comme toi à cet instant, prêts à faire le grand saut. D'autres fois, je m'asseyais simplement ou encore, je m'accoudais aux pierres, me contentant de scruter la nuit... Durant mes six premières années à Poudlard, j'ai souvent ressenti la même envie que toi… Celle de m'évader de la vie, tellement inutile et douloureuse…

Mélancolie… D'anciens souvenirs qui me replongeaient dans de vieilles rancunes… Moi, jamais je n'avais sauté, et pourtant, personne n'était là pour me retenir. Je n'avais simplement pas le courage de le faire. Et pourtant, j'avais pourtant été de nombreuses fois très proche de le faire, me disant que pour une fois, j'allais pouvoir surprendre mon salopard de père qui avait fait de ma vie l'enfer qu'elle était…

Je sentais le regard de la jeune fille sur moi, et même sans empathie, je devinais sa surprise et son incrédulité. Et oui, découvrir la face caché de Drago Malefoy provoquait toujours beaucoup de surprise, Hermione pouvait également en témoigner… La chaleur réenvahit alors mon cœur et mon corps à la pensée de la jeune fille qui avait su changer ma vie, et je fixais à nouveau mon regard dans celui de la rouquine.

- Mais tu vois, Weasley, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de me lancer… Et sincèrement, aujourd'hui, je ne le regrette absolument pas. Je sais que parfois, on a l'impression que tout est fait pour se retourner contre nous, et que plus jamais on ne sourira… Mais cette vie que tu déteste tellement, elle peut te surprendre, au moment où tu t'y attendra le moins…Tu peux retrouver le bonheur, crois moi…

Elle pleurait de plus en plus fort, et j'avais peur que ses « spasmes » ne la fasse basculer. Je préfèrerais vraiment qu'elle soit assise.

- Mais… c'est… tellement difficile depuis…depuis que…sanglota t-elle.

- Depuis quoi, Ginny ?

- De… Depuis qu'Harry est…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, et elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Voilà donc. Potter, une fois encore. S'il pouvait deviner combien sa « disparition » faisait souffrir les gens de son entourage, peut-être que ça le ferait réagir…

La jeune fille semblait vouloir déballer son sac à présent, et je n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, au contraire, c'était la meilleur chose à faire.

- Avant, même s'il y avait la guerre, ce n'était pas comme ça...reprit-elle, pleurant toujours violemment. Il était tellement (sanglot)… Je crois que même si je prétendais le contraire, mon béguin pour lui ne s'était jamais arrêté, et puis (sanglot)… Depuis cet été… Tout à changé… J'ai essayé d'être forte, j'ai vraiment essayé!… Mais…Maman ne s'intéresse même plus à moi…A plus aucun de ses enfants d'ailleurs… Elle passe tout son temps à Ste Mangouste, au chevet d'Harry… Papa et mes frères travaillent et combattent…Ron… Ron passe tout son temps à se soucier d'Hermione maintenant… Mais Mione, elle…C'est pourtant elle qui montrait le plus sa peine eu début, mais maintenant…Je ne la vois presque plus… Je la considérais comme ma grande sœur, mais elle s'est détourné de moi, comme tout les membres de ma famille d'ailleurs…Je n'ai plus de famille, plus rien…

Certainement par automatisme, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains , se pliant en deux sous le poids du chagrin, et ce que j'avais tant redouté se produisit alors. La gravité eu raison de son corps trop penché en avant, et elle bascula. Tandis qu'elle se mettait à hurler, en un éclair, je tendais le bras et attrapais un pans de sa robe, tout en m'agrippant de ma main libre aux pierres. Elle était beaucoup trop lourde, nous allions basculer tout les deux dans le vide ! Le plus rapidement possible, je parvint à repasser ma jambe gauche de l'autre côté du parapet, ce qui me permis de serrer de toute mes forces le mur entre mes jambes. Grâce à ma nouvelle main libre, j'empoignais avec plus de force la robe de la jeune fille, qui continuais à s'agiter et à crier.

- Ginny ! criais-je. Ecoutes moi !

Mais elle était complètement paniqué, et gesticulais comme une folle, et je sentais mes doigts glisser.

- GINNY ! ARRETES DE BOUGER ! lui hurlais-je.

Mes cris semblèrent la calmer un peu, mais elle continua à sangloter des phrases incompréhensible, la tête en bas.

Il fallait absolument que j'arrive à lui saisir les bras, sinon, on était fichu.

- Ginny, essais de te redresser ! Ginny !

Je sentis la pression de mes bras se relâcher de façon infime, ce qui signifiait qu'elle tentait de se rendre moins lourde (N/A : oui, bon, je sais que c'est pas clair, mais bon, essayé de faire mieux vous !lool).

Le plus rapidement possible, je lâchais d'une main la robe pour aller la placer sous l'aisselle de la jeune fille, et je fis de même avec l'autre main. J'avais à présent une prise plus sûr sur le corps de la Gryffondor, mais j'étais à bout de force. Le poids de Ginny m'entraînait vers le vide, et mes jambes tremblaient sous l'effort que je leur demandais de fournir. Je tentais de soulever son corps pour le repasser de l'autre côté du rempart, mais ne parvint à la soulever que de quelques centimètres, avant que je ne relâche, ce qui n'eut que comme très mauvais effet de nous entraîner encore plus dans le vide. Merlin, j'allais mourir ! J'allais m'écraser comme une crêpe au sol après une chute de trente secondes, et plus jamais je n'allais revoir Hermione. Son image s'imposa alors dans mon esprit, et il se passa soudain quelque chose d'étrange.

Dans un dernier regain d'énergie, un grognement presque bestial sortant de ma gorge, je la soulevais à nouveau, et enfin, je nous sentit basculer, mais du bon côté cette fois. Ma tête fit un bruit sourd en heurtant le sol de pierre, mais même la douleur qui fusa dans mon crâne me sembla agréable. La tête me tournait, sûrement à cause du coup, mais je m'en fichait ! J'étais en vie et la jeune fille aussi. J'eut alors l'impression qu'on criait mon nom. Euhhh non, en écoutant plus attentivement, je me rendit compte qu'on _hurlait_ mon nom.

- Drago ! DRAGO ! Dra- Ginny !

Même complètement assommé, j'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille. Un léger sourire apparu sur mes lèvres quand j'entendis un bruit sourd près de moi, bruit provoquer par Hermione qui se jetait à terre.

J'ouvrais les yeux, et ce que je vis en premier, c'était le visage creusé par l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle, inquiète

- Oui, répondis-je en portant la main à l'endroit récemment frapper de ma tête, mais c'est douloureux de jouer les héros…

Elle me fit un sourire très tendre et posa sa main sur ma joue, son regard toujours fixé au mien…

Difficilement, je me forçais à sortir de l'agréable « cocon » dans lequel je me retrouvais en présence d'Hermione, et me rappelais la raison principale de ma présence ici. Je me redressais en position assise et constatait que Ginny se trouvait étendu à côté de moi, inconsciente. Hermione, qui avait également réagit, était entrain de prendre son pouls.

- C'est bon, elle est vivante, me dit-elle. Elle est juste sonnée.

Doucement, elle caressa les cheveux de la rouquine, et la jeune fille sembla revenir à elle. Sa première réaction fut de se remettre à nouveau à sangloter, se jetant dans les bras d'Hermione.

« Que s'est-il passé? » me demanda t-elle par télépathie, tournant à nouveau le regard vers moi.

« La gamine a tenté de se suicider… »

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis baissa les yeux sur le corps qu'elle serrait contre le sien, avant de les relever vers moi.

« Merci de l'avoir sauvé… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- En règle général, les résultats écrits sont plutôt bons, à part certaines copies qui étaient à la limite du comique.

Nerveuse, j'attendais que le professeur Sinistra finisse ses commentaires sur les examens blancs de son cours, pour qu'elle rende enfin les copies.

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la nuit où Ginny avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, et nous étions de retour à la tour d'astronomie. Je prenais très à cœur les soucis de la jeune fille. Il fallait dire que je me sentais coupable de n'avoir rien vu, et de l'avoir laissé se plonger dans le désespoir. Drago m'avait raconté ce que lui avait avoué la jeune fille, et cette dernière avait également fini par me le dire elle même, durant un des nombreux moments que je passait avec elle pendant mes heures de libre. Je savais ce que cela faisait de se sentir désespéré, et je voulais qu'elle cesse de ressentir ça… Je me souvenais encore de l'inquiétude qui m'avait envahit lorsque je ne l'avais pas trouver à la tour Gryffondor après avoir eu ma prémonition. Et cela ne s'était pas arrangé quand j'avais eu le très mauvais pressentiment qu'elle était en danger, ainsi que Drago, et que cela avait un rapport avec la tour d'astronomie.

Cette même tour où je me trouvais à nouveau, entouré des autres élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, pour le cours commun de la semaine. Comme nous avions pris l'habitude de le faire en publique, Drago et moi nous trouvions à une distance très raisonnable l'un de l'autre, lui entouré de ses habituels gorilles, et moi, accompagné de Ron bien sûr. Donc, si vous avez suivi, j'étais entrain d'attendre que la prof rende les copies des examens blancs d'ASPIC en astronomie que, bien entendu, j'étais persuadé d'avoir complètement raté. Enfin, le professeur Sinistra commença à distribué les devoirs, faisant des commentaires à certaines personnes.

- Mr Goyle, votre copie fait parti de celles que j'ai cité comme à la limite du comique. Je suis obligé de dire « limite », car c'est tellement exaspérant que je n'arrive pas à en rire. Tout de même, à ce stade de vos études, j'aurais espéré que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas Jupiter qui possède des anneaux, et qu'Uranus n'est pas la planète la plus proche du Soleil (et qu'elle n'est absolument pas surnommé la planète rouge !)

Elle fit le même genre de commentaire à Crabbe, ainsi qu'au pauvre Neville (qui avait eu le malheur de préciser que Pluton possédait de nombreux volcans actifs). Le professeur rendant les copies de la moins bonne à la meilleur, je fut donc enchanté de constaté que j'étais dans les dernières qu'elle avait en mains.

- Miss Granger, dit elle enfin en se tournant vers moi, comme toujours, un excellent travail. Continuez ainsi. Optimal.

Yes ! Optimal ! Après avoir pris le (long) parchemin qu'elle me tendait, je ne put m'empêcher de lancer des regards fiers autour de moi (surtout à Pansy Parkinson, que je ne pouvais plus supporté).

- Et enfin, le meilleur travail est celui de Mr Malefoy. Félicitation, une copie parfaite. Optimal plus.

Après avoir récupéré son devoir, il se sentit obliger de me lancer un sourire narquois.

« Niak niak ! » entendis-je alors dans ma tête.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué, mais je me retenais difficilement de sourire. Ces petits commentaires dut à sa note supérieur à la mienne ne me vexait pas, m'amusait plutôt. C'était toujours très dur de faire comme si je le détestais quand nous étions entouré de monde, et de plus en plus en ce moment, car j'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'éprouvais de plus en plus le besoin de l'avoir près de moi, de le sentir à mes côté, de créé du contact entre nos deux corps…

- Mione, ça va ?

Ce fut le chuchotement de Ron qui me sorti de ma rêverie. J'hochais la tête, les joues en feu. Il fallait absolument que j'arrête de penser à ce genre de chose, surtout en cours.

Je m'efforçais donc de me concentrer pour le reste de la leçon, qui fut d'ailleurs très intéressante.

- Avant de vous laisser partir, dit le professeur Sinistra avant la fin du cours, je tenais à vous avertir d'un évènement astronomique qui aura lieu dans quelque temps. Le 21 juin, début de l'été et jour du solstice du même nom, va se produire un phénomène très rare, dans la région, mais également dans le monde. La lune va passer en pleine journée devant le soleil, se qui va provoquer une éclipse totale. Ce qui est rare, ce n'est pas seulement le fait que notre école se trouve dans la zone d'éclipse totale, mais c'est la date où elle a lieu. Effectivement, le 21 juin prochain, cinq des neufs planètes seront en alignement : Mercure, la Terre, Jupiter, Uranus et Pluton Cette alignement associé au solstice d'été (qui est connu pour être un jour magique), va provoquer une éclipse beaucoup plus longue qu'habituellement. D'après les calculs effectuer par les experts, elle devrait duré plus de quarante minutes.

Des chuchotements excités se firent entendre autour du professeur, mais je ne partageais pas l'engouement général. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette histoire d'éclipse à rallonge me donnait une impression de déjà entendu.

- J'aurais l'occasion de vous en parler plus en détail avant le grand jour, mais ne l'oubliez pas. Le soleil qui s'éteint à trois heures de l'après midi, et les étoiles qui apparaissent à la place des nuages blanc, c'est quelque chose que peut de gens sont heureux de voir dans une vie.

Le soleil qui s'éteint…Les étoiles qui apparaissent…Le soleil s'éteindra…Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça ? Pourquoi ça me met tellement mal à l'aise ? Les étoiles…les nuages…Le soleil qui s'éteint… Soudain, c'est le déclic.

_Quand le soleil s'éteindra, les étoiles remplaçant soudainement les nuages…_

_La lutte finale débutera._

Sous le choc de se souvenir, je plaquais ma main devant ma bouche, étouffant un cris de surprise.

Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué ma réaction, le professeur venant tout juste de donner la permission de partir. Personne à part Drago. Je croisais rapidement son regard inquiet.

Tandis que je passais devant lui et ses gorilles avec Ron, je lui glissais mentalement :

« Attends moi à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, je te rejoins. »

Je captais sa question (« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »), mais n'y répondis pas. Je laissais Ron me raccompagner à ma salle commune, et j'attendais qu'il soit assez éloigné pour ressortir et me diriger vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Merlin ! Comment avais-je donc fait pour oublier ce passage de la prophétie ? « Quand le soleil s'éteindra, les étoiles remplaçant soudainement les nuage, la lutte finale débutera. » Le Directeur nous avait parler de notre implication à la guerre, et au fait que nous devrions nous entraîner pour la bataille, mais il n'avait pas reparlé de cette information.

Quand j'arrivais devant la gargouille, je vis avec soulagement que Drago m'attendais comme je lui avais demandé. Il avait l'air inquiet, et je le comprenais. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi je lui avait fait cette demande à onze heure du soir, sans aucune raison apparente.

Tandis que nous montions vers le bureau (Dumbledore nous avait donné le mot de passe au cas où nous aurions besoin de parler), je lui expliquais ce que j'avais compris. Il fut lui aussi frapper par la surprise, ce qui me prouva qu'il avait lui aussi « zapper » cette partie de la prophétie. Nerveusement, je frappais à la porte du Directeur, et ce fut lui en personne qui vint nous ouvrire. Il conservait toujours une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux clairs, mais son expression demeurait tout de même sérieuse.

- J'attendais votre visite, nous dit-il d'un ton calme en nous faisant entrer.

- Nous sommes désolé de venir vous importuner si tardivement, monsieur, commençais-je, mais…

Il secoua la main, comme pour dire que ça n'avait aucune importance, et nous désigna les sièges en face de son bureau. Je m'asseyait à gauche de Drago, me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

- Et bien, que me vaut cette visite, jeunes gens ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton bienveillant, qui me rassura un peu.

- C'est à propos de la prophétie, répondit sans détour Drago. Je l'en remerciais d'avoir pris l'initiative d'en parler en premier, car je me sentais comme bloqué.

- Y a t-il un point que vous souhaiteriez éclaircir avec moi ? questionna le vieux sorcier.

Je me décidais à expliquer ce qui me troublait :

- Et bien…oui, monsieur…Nous sortons de cours d'astronomie, et le professeur Sinistra nous a parlé de… l'éclipse qui va avoir lieu en juin… Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que cette éclipse est évoqué dans la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore nous fixait de son regard perçant derrière ses verres en demi-lune, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir nerveuse.

- Une fois encore, vous avez vu juste, Miss Granger…dit-il enfin. Il est clair que la prédiction de Sibille Trelawney fait allusion à une éclipse, par la phrase : _Le soleil s'éteindra, les nuages remplaçant subitement les nuages_… Et d'après ce qui suit - _la lutte finale débutera_- c'est durant cet événement qu'une grande bataille face à Voldemort aura lieu…

Je tressaillis (pas à cause du fait qu'il prononce son nom, cela ne faisait plus rien depuis longtemps). Depuis la découverte de la prophétie, je m'étais pourtant bien forcé à me rentrer dans le crâne que j'allais devoir, avec Drago, combattre personnellement le Mage Noir, mais à présent qu'une date était fixée, je réalisais que je n'en avais jamais réellement pris conscience en fin de compte…

Sentant soudainement l'abattement m'envahir, je posais les coudes sur le bureau et enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains.

- Merlin…murmurais-je.

Je sentis Drago poser une main réconfortante sur mon dos, mais cela ne m'apaisa pas, car ce que je venais de comprendre (en dehors du fait que la bataille aurait _vraiment_ lieu et pas dans si longtemps que ça) m'anéantissais…

- Ca va se passer à Poudlard ? demanda Drago, tout en continuant à me passer une main dans le dos.

- Rien de l'affirme, mais par déduction, je dirais oui. Le 21 est juin, les cours ne seront pas terminés, ce qui signifie que _vous_ serez à Poudlard. Comme je vous l'avais déjà expliqué, Voldemort ignore votre implication dans une nouvelle prophétie (N/A : hum hum…), et ne sais pas non plus qu'il est déjà prévu qu'il attaque pendant l'éclipse, ce qui me laisse croire qu'il attaquera ce jour là et dans cette école en espérant prendre l'avantage grâce à l'effet de surprise.

- Mais vous allez faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je brusquement en faisant réapparaître mon visage pour le fixer. Vous n'allez pas laisser tout les élèves dans l'école en sachant pertinemment qu'elle va être attaquée ?

Le Directeur me fixa avec gravité, avant de hocher la tête :

- Bien entendu, je renverrais les élèves chez eux un ou deux jours avant. Il ne craindront rien, rassurez vous.

Malgré ces paroles, mon estomac était toujours contracté douloureusement.

« S'il te plaît, retournons à la salle commune… » demandais-je mentalement à Drago.

Egal à lui même, le jeune homme se leva immédiatement de sa chaise, sans prendre la peine de formuler une quelconque formule de politesse.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de regagner notre dortoir, dit-il d'un ton assez sec.

Je me doutais que c'étais mon air triste et abattu qui le poussait à ce montrer froid envers le sorcier. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve un coupable à mon état…

Dumbledore hocha la tête en prenant un air compatissant, tandis que je me levais à mon tour.

- Bonne nuit professeur…dis-je doucement en rejoignant Drago à la porte, entrelaçant immédiatement mes doigts aux siens

Le Directeur hocha cordialement la tête en guise de réponse.

Drago et moi ne prononçâmes pas un mot durant tout le trajet qui nous ramena à la salle douillette que j'appréciais tant. Je ne lâchais sa main qu'une fois que nous fûmes rentrés.

Même si je me sentais démoralisé, je n'avais aucunement envie de dormir, et sans un mot, j'allais m'asseoir sur le tapis qui faisait face à la cheminée. Un feu brûlait dans l'antre, et s'était d'ailleurs la seule source de lumière de la salle. Je passais mes bras autour de mes jambes, les flammes ne parvenant pas à réchauffer mon corps qui me semblait glacé.

Drago me rejoignit rapidement. Toujours sans un mot ni une pensée, il s'assit derrière moi, et enroula ses bras autour des miens et nos doigts s'enlacèrent à nouveaux. Je me laissais aller contre son torse, sentant les battants réguliers de son cœur contre mon dos. Je faillis presque me détendre. Je dis bien presque, parce que l'angoisse qui m'avait envahit peu de temps avant dans le bureau du directeur refit son apparition, et je me sentis frissonner. Il sentit mon corps se raidir, et il plaça sa bouche à quelques millimètres de mon oreille.

- Dis moi de quoi tu as peur, mon ange…murmura t-il doucement.

Comme toute réponse, je lâchais ses mains, et déroulait mes bras, pour ensuite me retourner face à lui et l'entrelacer presque désespérément, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de s'échapper de mes paupières humides, et Drago sentit leur contact mouillé contre sa peau. Il se détacha de moi, m'obligeant à le regarder. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés par l'inquiétude, et je vis dans ses yeux l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait. Il posa délicatement une main sur ma joue, essuyant doucement les sillons laissés par mes larmes.

- Hermione…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu vas m'abandonner…répondis-je enfin, si doucement qu'il n'avait certainement pas du entendre ma réponse.

Mais il l'avait entendu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, et il secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?demanda t-il, complètement perdu.

Une nouvelle larme s'échappa à nouveau de mes yeux, puis une deuxième.

- Parce que c'est qui va arriver ! dis-je d'un ton désespéré. Tu as entendu Dumbledore : nous allons devoir combattre Voldemort au mois de juin, toi et moi ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu l'affronte, Drago ! C'est un monstre, il va te tuer, ou il va me tuer ! Dans les deux cas, je te perdrais…Tu va m'abandonner…

L'expression du jeune homme se fit dure, et plus aucune trace de surprise n'apparaissait dans ses yeux qui étaient toujours fixés intensément aux miens. Il prit mon visage entre ses deux mains, et le rapprocha du sien, ne laissant pas plus de cinq centimètres entre eux.

- Ne dis jamais plus quelque chose comme ça ! me dit-il durement. Je sais que nous allons nous battre, et que nous allons souffrir ! Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, mais il semblerait que le destin en ai après nous ! Mais il ne faut pas baisser les bras ! Je n'ai pas survécut à mon père pour me retrouver à supplier Voldemort ! Nous combattrons ensemble, et nous écraserons ce salaud ! Jusqu'à ce que ça soit terminé, je serais toujours à tes côtés, je te le promets, et tu ne pourras jamais dire le contraire ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, tu comprends ! Jamais ! Je t'aime Hermione !

Je le fixais, les yeux écarquillé par la surprise. Il affichait exactement le même air, sauf qu'en plus, lui, il semblait tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il attendait une quelconque sentence douloureuse. Je ne croyais pas mes oreilles ! Mon cœur semblait soudain avoir décuplé de volume, et la chaleur avait enfin regagné mon corps. Lentement, je rapprochait mon visage du sien et déposais doucement et tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres, me reculant à nouveau tout de suite après. Il réouvrit enfin les yeux, et je pus voir la peur dans ses pupilles bleux-grises. A cet instant plus aucun doute ne m'habitais.

- Je t'aime Drago…lui dis-je doucement sans détacher une seule seconde mon regard du sien.

Je sentis ses mains se détendre (il me tenais toujours le visage), ainsi que tout le reste de son corps, et il referma une nouvelle fois les yeux, sous le coup du soulagement à présent. Mais immédiatement après, il m'attira contre lui. Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, je partageais alors avec lui un baiser d'une intensité rare, qui me sembla complètement nouvelle. Chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient semblaient emplir un peu plus mon corps d'une divine chaleur et réconfort, et je compris que commençais enfin à goûter à l'amour.

Il m'aimait… 

L'espace de cette nuit, je souhaitais oublier qui j'étais, ce qui m'entourait, ce qui m'attendait… Je ne voulais plus penser qu'à lui, qu'à nous, qu'à nos deux corps entrelacés, parlant enfin ensemble le même langage…Le langage de nos cœur vibrant à la même fréquence…

Ensemble cette nuit là, enlacés près du feu, nous fîmes l'amour.

N/A : Hummmmm hummmmmmmmmmmm !

Hihihi.

Houhouhou…

Bon, allez, je vais m'abstenir de quelconques commentaires débiles cette fois ;) Mais vous, ne vous en abstenez surtout pas !

Reviewwwwwwwwwwws ! (s'il vous plaîîîîîîîîîîîîît !)


	14. Désillusion

_Ennemis pour la vie... ?_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)

Note de l'auteur : Bouhouhou, j'ai encore mis trois semaines à poster ce chapitre, alors que j'ai faillit pourvoir vous le mettre une semaine après le 13, mais j'suis partit en vacances (qui sont déjà fini d'ailleurs, reBouhouhouhou) ! Suis désolé ! Promis, j'essayerais VRAIMENT de mettre le 15 plus vite ! En tout cas, celui là, c'est encore un long, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas la tite review avant de partir ;)

En parlant de ça, voilà les réponses à celles du chapitre 13, merci à tous !

_**Pour ff net : **_

**Dragonia **: Loool, je me doutais que tu serais déçu hihi. Mais que veux tu, je sentais qu'une scène de ce genre serait un peu déplacé dans ma fic (même si perso, les passages de (l) ne me dérange absolument pas quand il sont bien intégré à l'histoire et pas trop vulgaire), et puis, j'ai bien fait de pas décrire, étant donné que j'ai de la famille qui s'est mis à lire ma fic, imagine la honte lool. Et je te fais confiance Lyly, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu as bien tout imaginé dans ta tête ;) Gros poutous poutous, t'adore !

**Angel of shadow** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, la bataille est bien plus proche que l'on ne le penses, un vent de mystère règne sur cette fic…Pfff faut que j'arrête le coca lool. J'espère que tu apprécieras également celui là !

Liz13 : Hummm, je sais que c'est complexe. Mais on peut très bien embrasser quelqu'un sans avoir de sentiments, même si ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas ici. Mais entre se douter que quelqu'un nous aime, et l'entendre nous le dire, il y a une grosse différence, et c'est pour ça que je me suis un peu lâcher sur ce que ressent Hermione quand Drago lui dit lol. En tout cas, mirci pour ta review, voici la suite ! 

_**Pour Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

**Selene : **Mirci ! Suis content de lire que mes passages de stress sont un peu efficace lol. Pour tout te dire, moi aussi j'attends le dénouement avec impatience, et appréhension, car j'adore cette histoire, et quand elle va être fini, dans pas si longtemps que ça quand j'y pense, ça va me déprimé, je le sens…Snif snif. Lool, allez, j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon pauvre sort lol !

**Linoa : **Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, ça rassure de voir que ma fic n'est pas trop éloignée de la « réalité » Harry Potter, j'essais vraiment d'être le plus logique possible dans ce que j'écris. Pour les fautes, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois, je sais que c'est l'un de mes grands défauts, et encore, je me suis bien amélioré niveau orthographe depuis que j'écris. En tout cas, j'espère que ce n'es pas trop gênant !

**relie : **Merci pour tes reviews lol ! Alors, comme ça, la dernière phrase t'a choqué ! lol, pourtant, je suis vraiment resté très soft là . J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Math : **Mirci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**vestrit : **Merci ! C'est vraiment que j'ai vraiment fait soft lool . Perso, je n'aime pas vraiment les fics où au bout de trois lignes, ils se sautent dessus, je tenais vraiment à que cela paraisse naturel et pas choquant. Merci encore, et bonne lecture !

**Lunder : **Mirci mirci ! Un message comme le tiens ne peux que me ravir! Merci d'apprécier ma fic Voilà le nouveau chapitre!

**pupuce2a : **Hihi, je t'avoues, je regarde "Charmed", mais ce n'est pas ma série préféré J'ai eu conscience, en choisissant les pouvoirs de Dray et Mione, que ça faisait copier sur ceux qu'il y a dans la série, et pourtant, ce n'est qu'après avoir décidé que je m'en suis rendu compte! Bien sûr, j'ai du être influencé inconsciemment lol. Mais j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop plagiat ;) Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review! (j'adore avoir des fans). Je croise les doigts pour que ce chap te plaises!

**Pour TWWO**

**zeeve lelula : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Voilà la suite

Chapitre 14 : Désillusion 

Pansy observait.

Sa mission était précise : elle devait tout d'abord affaiblir les 'ennemis', comme elle les surnommait à présent, et ensuite elle pourrait entamer la phase capitale du plan de son maître.

Depuis près de trois semaines, Pansy observait donc très attentivement les 'ennemis' et leur entourage respectif. Elle se faisait très discrète, pour que personne remarque son attitude ; ce qui lui prouvait d'ailleurs que Drago avait vraiment la tête rempli de soucis, c'était qu'il n'ai toujours pas trouvé ça étrange que Pansy ne passe plus son temps collé à lui et à l'appeler « Dragonichouuuuuuu ». De toute façon, envolée cette Pansy niaise et stupide. A présent, plus le temps passait, et plus ses nouvelles capacités apparaissaient : acuité des sens, augmentation de son QI (N/A : il fallait bien ça lool), etc… En bref, elle devenait l'espionne infiltrée parfaite !

Pour en revenir à ses moutons, elle avait donc suivi de près les 'ennemis' et leur entourage. Tout d'abord, elle avait cherché du côté de Drago, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Cela pouvait paraître étrange ou non, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas d'amis (enfin, en extérieur seulement, car elle savait qu'il avait son « Hermione »). La plupart du temps, il se déplaçait encadré par ces deux gorilles sans cervelle, Crabbe et Goyle, mais rien de plus. De toute façon, Pansy avait tout de suite écarté l'idée de s'en prendre à lui pour affaiblir le couple. Non pas à cause d'un reste de son béguin pour lui (surtout que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme était de plus en plus antipathique), mais seulement parce qu'elle le savait doté d'une carapace d'acier qui serait vraiment trop difficile de percer. A moins de connaître son nouveau point faible, qui était d'ailleurs des plus simples à trouver.

Granger.

Oh ! Tiens ! C'était d'ailleurs Granger qu'elle avait décidé « d'attaquer » (encore) ! Comme le monde était petit, vraiment ! Enfin bref, c'était donc TRES simple : s'en prendre à Granger (qui était encore faible dut aux évènements de juillet), ce qui répercuterait irrémédiablement sur Drago, ce qui ferait exploser le couple ! Niak niak niaaaaaaaak ! Oki, ça, c'était pas encore dit, mais bon…Le tout était de savoir qu'au final, ils seraient affaiblis.

Elle s'était questionnée sur la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre avec Granger. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités, mais elle tenait absolument à choisir celui qui ferait vraiment mal, un coup auquel elle ne s'attendrait pas du tout. Bien entendu, Pansy avait fini par trouver, c'était un jeu d'enfant !

Mais pour arriver à ses fins, elle allait avoir besoin de la participation d'un des proches de la Sang de Bourbe…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.-Mr Malefoy, votre retard à mon cours, une fois encore, coûtera dix points à Serpentard, me dit d'une voix exaspérée le professeur Bright, tandis que j'entrais essoufflé dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

.-Veuillez m'excuser, professeur, dis-je tout en m'asseyant à une place libre. Mon réveil à une nouvelle fois oublié de sonner.

Pffff, l'excuse bidon. J'aurais vraiment pu trouver mieux. La façon dont la jeune femme haussa un de ses sourcils me fit comprendre qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose.

.-C'est la troisième fois que vous arrivez en retard dans mon cours, et si cela se reproduit, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous donnez une retenue, que vous soyez Préfet en Chef ou non. Je ne sais pas moi, demandez donc à votre homologue féminin de vous réveiller quand elle se lève, si votre réveil est capricieux.

Ne pas rougir. Avoir l'air de rien. Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué que cette plume était si intéressante. La légère gène que j'avais ressenti fut remplacée par une irrésistible envie de rire à la pensée de ce que je pourrais dire au professeur : Voyez vous, Mrs Bright, mon homologue féminin prend déjà l'initiative de me réveiller le matin, mais le petit soucis, c'est que la plupart du temps, elle arrive elle aussi en retard en cours, allez savoir pourquoi houhouhou. Hum, Concentre toi sur ton parchemin Drago.

J'essayais donc tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le cours de DCFM, mais n'y parvenais plus mal que bien finalement. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire si mes pensées s'éloignaient constamment du cours pour aller se fixer sur une personne (que je ne citerais pas) ? Pourtant, j'essayais vraiment d'être attentif, mais il s'avérait en fin de compte que le cœur était plus fort que la raison. Je ne pourrais pas aller jusqu'à dire que j'étais sur un petit nuage. Bon, ok, je flottais quand même pas mal, mais il y avait une menace, cette menace invisible, qui se rapprochait, jours après jours, et qui m'oppressait de tout son poids.

Tout comme Hermione, avant ce fameux soir où la jeune fille c'était souvenue d'un passage de la prophétie, je n'avais pas vraiment réaliser ce que cela signifiait d'être les « nouveaux combattants » du Mage Noir. Le désespoir d'Hermione m'avait ouvert les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle s'était infiltrée dans ma vie. La menace permanente. La peur.

Ce n'était pas pour moi que j'avais peur. C'était pour l'ange qui éclairait mon existence, qui avait su me rendre le sourire et qui m'avait fait découvrir les délices de l'amour. Elle tenait une place tellement importante dans ma vie à présent que la seule pensée qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose me glaçait. Alors oui, j'étais mort de trouille à l'idée qu'un affrontement aurais lieu dans trois mois seulement, et que quel que soit son issus, Hermione en serait affecté. Il y avait les issus radicales et terribles, qui était que l'un de nous ne s'en sorte pas, issus auxquelles je pensais le plus rarement possible, sous risque de déclencher une crise d'angoisse, car si s'était moi qui venait à disparaître, je savais que la jeune fille ne s'en remettrait pas, et si s'était elle…Alors, je ne serais plus rien…

Mais « heureusement », il y avait l'issus moins dramatique. Si je mettais « heureusement » entre guillemets (car oui, même en pensées, on peut mettre des « »), c'était parce que même cette possibilité là ne serait pas sans conséquence. Je parlais bien sûr du cas où l'on s'en sortirait tout les deux. Là, vous allez pensez : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se plaint, celui là ? Il est encore en vie, sa chérie aussi, ils ont gagné, et il ose mettre heureusement entre guillemets ! C'est quoi son problème ?». Mon problème, c'était que de la guerre, on n'en ressortait jamais inchangé. Pas que j'avais déjà personnellement fait la guerre, mais je le savais. Je pense que moi, je m'en sortirais sûrement pas trop mal en point, car mon enfance à la militaire infligée par mon « cher » papa avait au moins eu pour avantage de me forger une carapace bien solide, qui me protégeait normalement des émotions communes au genre humain. Seule Hermione avait su y creuser un trou. Hermione… Si on s'en sortait, elle, elle serait affectée. Ce n'était pas que je pensais qu'elle était faible. Je savais qu'elle aussi en avait connu des vertes et des pas mûres dans sa vie, mais contrairement à moi, elle n'avait pas de bouclier. Son cœur, elle ne le fermait pas. C'était une de ses grandes qualités, mais cela s'avérait être aussi sa grande faiblesse. Car cela la rendait vulnérable. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point les malheurs de Potter l'avaient affectés. Aujourd'hui, elle allait beaucoup mieux, je n'en doutais pas une seconde, mais une fragilité subsistait, c'était obligé. Un traumatisme infligé par une bataille pouvait la faire à nouveau se plonger dans la dépression…

Voilà comment on passait d'une simple excuse bidon à de sombre réflexion. C'était tout moi ça, passé du blanc au noir. Et c'était également mon état d'esprit en ce moment. Car je ne pouvais pas le nier, il m'arrivait d'être vraiment bien, et encore une fois, c'était grâce à Hermione. Même sans que nous ne fassions le moindre geste, que nous ne prononcions une seule parole, le simple fait d'être là, près d'elle, à la contempler, ou à l'écouter respirer, cela m'apaisait. Mais il suffisait alors que je pense ne serait-ce qu'une seconde au mois de juin, et mon estomac se serrait douloureusement. Commençait alors une longue réflexion sur l'avenir, sur la vie, sur la mort…Plutôt lunatique comme comportement.

J'avais donc passé une bonne partie du cours de DCFM à ruminer mes pensées, et quand la cloche sonna, je me dépêchais de sortir de la salle, sous l'œil accusateur de Mrs Bright, qui avait sans aucun doute remarqué ma grande présence durant sa leçon. J'allais ensuite en double cours de Métamorphose, et retrouvais alors ma bonne humeur (le Optimal que j'eu à mon dernier devoir y était peut-être pour quelque chose). C'est donc avec plus d'attention que j'essayais de comprendre les formules difficiles de McGonagall. Ma concentration recommença à chuter quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas du à un changement d'humeur, mais simplement au fait que j'allais bientôt retrouver Hermione. A la fin du cours, tandis que tous les élèves de ma classe allaient vers le hall pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, moi, je prenais une toute autre direction, et me dirigeait vers la salle d'Arithmancie. Je savais qu'elle serait toute seule, la belette se trouvant dans la tour de Divination. Je n'avais pas prévenu la jeune fille que je l'attendrais.

La salle d'Arithmancie se trouvait au bout d'un couloir. J'attendais donc dans un couloir perpendiculaire, à l'intersection des deux. Aucune lumière n'éclairant mon emplacement, je me trouvais donc dans l'ombre, ce qui me garantissait la discrétion (pour que les autres élèves ne me remarque pas) et l'effet de surprise pour Hermione. Les élèves restaient la plupart du temps cinq minutes de plus avec le professeur Vector, sans doute pour tenter de comprendre les notions indéchiffrables de cette matière. Quand les septièmes années sortirent enfin, ils passèrent tous devant mon couloir sans me voir, plongés entre eux dans de très inintéressante discussion sur telle ou telle formule. Hermione fut la dernière à sortir de la salle, et continuais à discuter avec le professeur tandis que celle-ci fermait sa classe à clé. Mince, si elles continuaient leur papotage, mon effet tombait à l'eau. Mais il s'avéra que le professeur Vector devait être plus pressée qu'Hermione, car après avoir salué la jeune fille, elle partie d'un pas pressent (sans me voir elle non plus). Par contre, Hermione, elle, prenait tout son temps. Elle commença à avancer doucement, encore absorbée par un parchemin apparemment très intéressant. Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

Quand elle passa enfin devant l'intersection, elle était toujours plongé dans sa lecture, et ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que quelqu'un lui attrape la main et l'entraîne dans l'obscurité du couloir. Un cri de surprise lui échappa donc quand je l'attirais avec moi dans l'ombre, mais se détendit immédiatement quand elle me reconnut.

.-Miss Granger, lui dis-je d'un ton charmeur en plaçant un bras autour de sa taille, vous êtes vraiment trop studieuse !

.-Espèce d'idiot ! rigola t-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur le bras, tu m'as fais une peur bleue !

.-A ne pas faire attention à ce qui t'entoure ma puce, tu vas finir par te faire agresser dans un couloir ! plaisantais-je.

.-Aucun risque : les hommes n'approches pas les filles qui étudient même dans les couloirs.

.-Huuumm, pas tous…chuchotais-je à son oreille, avant de l'embrasser pour le lui prouver.

Nous nous mîmes ensuite en route vers la Grande Salle, pas très rapidement il est vrai, car régulièrement, on retournait se « cacher » dans un coin de couloir. C'était quelque chose qu'on adorait faire, surtout à cette heure là, car tout le monde était censé être entrain de manger, ce qui limitait les chances d'être surpris, mais dans le même temps, il subsistait toujours un risque, ce risque qui nous poussait à nous bécoter « à découvert », nos corps étant à l'affût des petites doses adrénalines que cela déclenchait. Arrivés au premier étage, à une centaine de mètres du grand escalier qui descendait au hall, je la serrais une dernière fois contre moi. Après, elle se rendrait à la Grande Salle, et j'attendrais deux minutes avant de descendre moi aussi (pour n'éveiller aucun soupçons). Hermione voyait bien que je n'étais pas décidé à la laisser partir.

.-Dray, glissa t-elle entre deux baisers, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je descende maintenant…

Je pris une mine boudeuse :

.-Rien qu'à la pensée de la belette te soufflant son haleine fétide à la figure, ça me coupe l'appétit.

Elle enfouit une de ses mains dans mes cheveux pour mieux m'attirer contre elle.

.-Penses à ça : son seul droit, c'est de me « souffler son haleine fétide à la figure » comme tu dis, alors que vous monsieur, vous avez plein d'autres permissions… roucoula t-elle.

Alors que l'on s'embrassait de nouveau une dernière fois (vraiment la dernière cette fois), nous entendîmes quelque chose qui nous figea tout les deux.

.-J'y crois pas ! s'exclamait quelqu'un.

Je me décollais d'Hermione et me retournais. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir se tenait… Blaise Zabini (N/A pour Lyly et Mika : désolé les filles, je crois que vous allez pas l'aimer ce Blaise là lool).

.-Merde… chuchotais-je d'un ton frustré.

Zabini. Un des garçons de Serpentard que je supportais le moins. Il partageait le même dortoir que moi avant, et je devais avouer que de ne plus avoir à le supporter tout les soirs m'avait grandement soulagé. Comme beaucoup de Serpentard, c'était un Sang-pur, enfant de parents bien riche, bien Mangemort aussi. Et excusez moi l'expression, mais c'était un chieur de première ! Déjà avant, quand je vivais toujours à Serpentard, il était à la limite du supportable, mais cette année, il ne s'était pas arrangé, loin de là. Moi étant devenu beaucoup plus soft depuis ma nomination au poste de Préfet-en-Chef, il s'était attribué de lui même le titre d'emmerdeur professionnel de Serpentard, mon successeur en quelque sorte. Merlin, faites que je n'étais quand même pas si… gngngngngngn avant.

.-J'y-crois-PAS ! répéta t-il en détachant chaque mots pour bien insister.

Dégage, Zabini, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

« Drago, ne fais rien » me demanda Hermione mentalement.

Le Serpentard se rapprochait doucement de nous, d'un pas léger, tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon aux lèvres :

.-Le grand Drago Malefoy et la Sang de Bourbe ! Mais quel ironie mes enfants !

Je serrais les poings tellement forts que mes doigts commençaient à me faire souffrir.

.-Tu n'as rien vu Zabini, compris ? demandais-je d'un ton menaçant.

Il parti alors dans un rire moqueur :

.-Oh, mais bien sûr mes petits tourtereaux, je me garderais bien de répéter un quelque chose qui ferait un si beau scandale !

.-Viens, me dit Hermione en m'empoignant le bras, laisse tomber. Personne ne le croira de toute façon.

Elle m'éloignait de force de Blaise.

« Et même s'ils le croient, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire, et tu le sais. Laissons le. » me dit-elle.

« Oui…Tu as raison… »

A peine avions nous fais cinq pas qu'il revenait à la charge :

.-Dis moi Granger, c'est le remplaçant de Potter ? Weasley n'était pas à la hauteur comparé au Survivant détraqué ?

L'effet fut immédiat. En un quart de seconde, la jeune fille qui me priait de garder mon calme il y avait à peine une minute s'était retournée et pointait sa baguette vers Zabini, le teint obscurci par la colère.

.-Hermione ! lui criais-je en lui baissant le bras avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'était figé devant la baguette de la jeune fille (il n'ignorait sans doute pas les connaissances de cette dernière), mais une fois la menace passé, le sourire réapparut de plus bel.

.-Même pas le cran…s'esclaffa t-il.

.-Vas te faire foutre, Zabini ! s'exclama la jeune fille, le visage en feu.

Hermione ne disait que très rarement des vulgarités, ce qui témoignait donc de son énervement. S'il me l'avait gentiment demandé, j'aurais pu lui signaler que le sujet « Potter » était grandement à éviter avec la demoiselle, sauf s'il souhaitait finir en carpette.

.-Viens, dis-je d'un ton sans réplique à Hermione, avant de me retourner à nouveau pour ne plus voir la sale face de l'autre andouille.

Nous marchions d'un pas rapide, et je compris au son de ses pas qu'il nous suivait.

.-Hé ! Malefoy ! Tu vas pouvoir m'éclairer sur un point qui m'a toujours intrigué, mais que je n'aurais jamais expérimenté : les Sang de Bourbe, ce sont de bons coups ?

Je me stoppais net, bouillonnant de rage, le rire dédaigneux de Zabini résonnant dans mon cerveau. Je tournais la tête vers Hermione, comme pour voir si j'avais son accord pour aller me défouler sur l'autre énergumène. Son visage était fermé et crispé sous le coup de l'énervement, mais elle secouait doucement la tête de gauche à droite :

« Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu ailles te casser la main sur sa figure… »

Donc, sans prendre la peine de me tourner vers le causeur de trouble, nous recommençâmes à marcher. L'entêté continua à nous suivre.

.Dis donc, ça va en faire des émois chez les Mangemorts quand ils vont apprendre une telle union. Je connais un papa qui va pas être très content !

C'est à ce moment là qu'il apparut.

Notre lien.

Notre Pouvoir.

La menace qu'il prononça fut l'élément déclencheur. Je sentis alors comme si on venait d'appuyer sur le bouton « on » d'un point précis de mon cerveau, j'avais l'impression que tous mes nerfs était actif. Il me menaçait. Il la menaçait. Il NOUS menaçait !

Dans un même geste, dans une sorte d'harmonie, Hermione et moi nous nous retournâmes, et ma main droite vint enserrer sa main gauche, et j'eu alors l'impression que mon corps était parcouru d'un courant électrique.

.-LAISSE NOUS TRANQUILLE !

Nous avions prononcés cette phrase en même temps, du même ton puissant et coléreux.

La lumière apparut alors. Blanche. Eclatante. Une seconde, elle entoura nos deux corps d'un halo lumineux et pur, puis soudain explosa. Elle se propagea autour de nous comme une onde de choc et alla frapper de plein fouet Zabini, qui fut projeter deux mètres plus loin avant de s'écraser à nouveau sur le sol. Nous étions entourés d'une immense sphère lumineuse, de près de cinq mètres de rayon. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, elle disparut quand je lâchais la main d'Hermione.

Le sol se déroba alors sous mes pieds, et je m'écroulais, complètement vidé. Je me rendais compte qu'Hermione aussi était tombé. Mais j'étais trop épuisé pour prononcer le moindre mot, et mon corps était parcouru de frissons. Au bout de quelques instants, les frissons disparurent, mais je me sentais toujours aussi vide. Je m'efforçais pourtant à me redresser et à m'asseoir, et vis Hermione en faire de même.

.-Merlin…murmura t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Que c'est-il passé Drago ?

Je la fixais, complètement incrédule, secouant doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je l'ignorais totalement.

Quoi que ça ait été, c'était vraiment… Wahou…Je m'étais senti rempli d'une telle force…d'une telle puissance.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti »dit Hermione.

J'étais tellement secoué que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais « télépathé » (N/A : viens du verbe télépather (parler par pensées) : je télépathe, tu télépathes, il télépathe…lool je me tais)

Puisant dans mes ressources d'énergie, je me relevais, et tendais la main à Hermione pour l'aider.

.-Ca va ? lui demandais-je doucement.

.-Je crois…dit-elle, en fixant nos deux mains liées, dont plus aucune lumière ne s'échappait.

Je tournais alors la tête vers l'endroit où je me souvenais d'avoir vu Zabini pour la dernière fois. Il était toujours sur le sol, mais semblait revenir à lui. Nous nous approchâmes, et je lâchais la main d'Hermione (pour éviter un quelconque nouveau commentaire de sa part…).

Le Serpentard se remit difficilement en position assise, et il leva les yeux vers nous.

.-Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t-il, apparemment perdu.

.-Tu...tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda Hermione d'un ton incrédule.

Il secoua la tête avant de porter une main à son crâne qui le faisait apparemment souffrir (certainement du à sa chute).

.-La dernière chose que je me souvienne, c'est d'être aller manger, puis d'avoir monter les grands escaliers. Après…je ne sais plus…

.-Ce n'est rien. Tu es monté et tu as glissé, ce qui explique que tu sois par terre, inventais-je rapidement.

Il hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer, puis se remit debout.

.-Oui, je suis tombé…dit-il doucement, le regard perdu dans le vide, avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Tandis que Zabini se dirigeait vers les escaliers d'un pas traînant, je me tournais vers Hermione. Nous restâmes un long moment yeux dans les yeux, cherchant peut-être à lire dans le regard de l'autre des réponses aux nouvelle questions qui venaient de se posées.

Car il s'avérait que par notre simple volonté, nous avions effacé un morceau compromettant de la mémoire de Zabini, et ce par le biais d'une étrange lumière blanche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron était entrain de se saisir d'une deuxième part de tarte, quand il vit la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés se lever. Il se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

.-Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda t-il, surpris. Mione, tu n'as presque rien mangé. En plus, tu as déjà sauté un repas ce midi, ton corps à besoin de nutriments.

Hermione lui fit un sourire gentil, mais ne se rassit pas.

.-Je sais bien Ron, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, j'ai eu un petit coup de barre ce midi, et j'ai préféré aller faire une petite sieste, étant donné que j'avais une heure de libre. Bon, j'y vais, il faut que je passe à la volière avant d'aller faire ma ronde.

.-Tu pourrais demander à l'autre fouine de la faire de temps en temps, la ronde…maugréa t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Ronald Weasley, tu es vraiment très médisant ! « L'autre fouine » (comme tu dis) et moi nous partageons équitablement les tâches, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça ! Bonne soirée.

Le jeune homme regarda son amie s'éloigner d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Malefoy en sorti également à peine une minute plus tard.

« Arrêtes donc de te faire des films Ron… » se dit-il mentalement.

Il regarda sa deuxième part de tarte aux citrouilles qui se trouvait encore intacte dans son assiette, mais n'avait plus aucune envie de la manger maintenant. Il était vexé. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très susceptible, et être un des meilleurs amis d'Hermione lui avait valu pas mal de vexations, mais en ce moment, dès qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles (chose qui n'arrivait plus tellement souvent), ils finissaient toujours par se disputer, comme ce soir. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une vraie grosse dispute, avec les assiettes qui volent dans tout les sens, mais Ron avait l'impression qu'il disait toujours quelque chose de blessant qui énervait la jeune fille.

« Ouais, elle s'énerve quand je critique le sale blondinet… »

Il se gifla mentalement. Il devait absolument arrêter de penser à ce genre de chose. Après tout, Malefoy resterait toujours Malefoy, et Hermione demeurerait Hermione. Donc, il n'avait aucun risque à se faire. Non ?

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se leva à son tour et sorti de la Grande Salle, partant vers la tour Gryffondor.

Il montait, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il passait devant le couloir des DCFM, il fut pourtant obliger de sortir de ses pensées, car il venait de recevoir de plein fouet un sortilège qui le pétrifia de la tête au pied, tout en le laissant conscient. Il ne pouvait même pas crier ! Il sentit qu'on le tirait par les pieds, l'entraînant dans l'obscurité du couloir, à une distance très raisonnable du carrefour souvent emprunté par les élèves pour regagner leur dortoir.

« Personne ne peut me voir » gémit le Gryffondor à lui même. « Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fait ça ? »

Il eut bientôt la réponse à sa question. Il sentit un poids lourd sur son ventre, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'y asseoir, et bientôt, le visage de Pansy se plaça devant les yeux figés du jeune homme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » pensa t-il.

.-Hummm, tu es un peu trop rigide à mon goût, murmura la jeune fille à son oreille. i Envoutatum /i …

L'effet de cette formule fut immédiat, comme l'avait espéré Pansy. Le corps sur lequel elle s'était assise à califourchon s'était détendu, mais il ne se débattait même pas, car il était envoûté.

Elle agita ses doigts devant les yeux du jeune homme, et celui ce contenta de cligner des paupière.

« Parfait ! » pensa t-elle, ravi.

Elle glissa une main dans sa poche, et en ressorti un flacon contenant une potion rose fluo. Elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à préparé ce breuvage (depuis son gain de pouvoirs, elle était imbattable en sortilège et en potion). Elle déboucha la fiole.

.-Ouvre la bouche, ordonna t-elle au rouquin, qui lui obéit immédiatement.

Elle lui glissa le goulot dans la bouche et y versa le liquide, tout en lui rappelant d'avaler. Une fois la fiole vide, elle la remit dans sa poche et approcha son visage de celui du rouquin.

.-Tu m'entends, Ronald ?

.-Oui, très bien…

.-Tu sais qui je suis ? Ce qu'il se passe ?

.-Non, je ne sais rien…

Pansy jubilait. Ca fonctionnait à merveille. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'à lui donner ses instructions.

Elle lui mordilla l'oreille, puis lui souffla :

.-Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Nous allons parler d'Hermione…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme je l'avais dit à Ron avant de quitter la Grande Salle, je m'étais rendu à la volière pour envoyer mon hibou hebdomadaire à mes parents. Ce n'étais pas que je leur mentais dans ce que j'écrivais, mais disons que je passais sous silence pas mal de chose. Je me contentais donc de dire que j'étais en bonne santé, que je travaillais bien, et que j'étais pressé de les revoirs. Je ne leur avais encore jamais dit : « Salut ! Je ne suis plus célibataire ! J'aime un garçon charmant, vous savez, celui qui passais son temps à m'insulté durant mes premières années ? Et puis, un petit détail de rien du tout : je vais devoir tuer Voldemort, mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, tout baigne ! ». Hum. Je pense que ça ne les aurait pas vraiment rassuré.

Je montais rapidement au cinquième étage, avec pour seule envie d'aller m'écrouler sur le canapé douillet de la salle commune. Je n'avais pas menti à Ron en lui disant que j'avais fait une sieste à la place d'aller déjeuner. Nous étions tellement exténué Drago et moi après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zambini que nous étions directement retournés à la salle commune avant de piquer un somme sur les tapis. A présent, la fatigue envahissait à nouveau mon corps, mais je savais que la soirée n'était pas terminée.

Quand j'arrivais dans la salle, il s'avérait que le canapé était déjà occupé. Il releva la tête quand il m'entendit rentrer.

.-Mince alors, boudais-je. Adieu mon somme sur le canapé.

Il me fit un sourire avant de tapoter le peu d'espace libre qu'il restait :

.-Il y a la place pour deux. Je t'autorise à venir squatter mon espace vital.

Pas besoin de me le répéter. J'allais me blottir contre lui, me sentant immédiatement mieux dans la chaleur de ses bras.

.-Que de générosité, plaisantais-je. Je n'en mérite pas tant.

.-Bien sûr que si…murmura t-il à mon oreille.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, enlacés sur le canapé à contempler le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, sans rien dire. Mais finalement, poussant un soupir, je me rasseyait, quittant à contre cœur la chaleur du corps de Drago. Je n'avais vraiment pas envi de faire cette ronde, mais j'avais des devoirs en tant que Préfète-en-Chef.

.-Où vas tu ? me demanda t-il, à moitié endormi.

.-Ronde obligatoire pour moi ce soir…

Il ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés pour me fixé.

.-J'aurais espéré qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi, dit-il doucement.

.-Oui, moi aussi, répondis-je sur le même ton, mais je suis vraiment exténué ce soir. Je vais faire un rapide tour des couloirs principaux de cours, et après, je file me couché. Nous en parlerons demain matin, promis.

.-Si tu veux, je peux la faire à ta place, tu pourras aller dormir comme ça, proposa t-il gentiment.

Il était adorable. Je lui souriais et déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

.-Merci beaucoup, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de la faire à ma place. Il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite.

Il referma les yeux, conservant un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, retombant apparemment dans les bras de Morphée. Je me forçais à me lever et à sortir de ma contemplation (chose très difficile). Enfilant ma cape d'hiver, je sortais de la salle.

Il était déjà vingt et une heures trente passé, se qui signifiait que les couloirs étaient tous déserts normalement, les élèves ayant interdiction de sortir après vingt et une heures. Le but de la ronde était donc de veiller à ce qu'aucun élève ne désobéisse au règlement. Mais ce soir, j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient tous décidés d'êtres sages, car il n'y avait absolument personne. J'inspectais le quartier des Métamorphoses, allais voir près des cuisines, surveillais aussi le coin des Sortilèges, mais rien. Bon, pour la forme, je décidais de me rendre au couloir des Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais après, je retournerais à la salle commune.

Au début, comme tout les autres couloirs, celui-ci me paraissait complètement désert. Je n'y entrais même pas, me contentant d'essayer de voir quelque chose dans le noir (ce qui était peine perdu bien sûr, car même le Lumos n'éclairait pas grand chose). Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand j'entendis un bruit. Un bruit de pas. Je fronçais les sourcils, et sondais une nouvelle fois le couloir inutilement.

.-Il y a quelqu'un ? demandais-je.

Je recommençais à avancer lentement, regardant tout autour de moi, mon rythme cardiaque s'étant accéléré imperceptiblement dans ma poitrine. Croyant entendre à nouveau un bruit à ma droite, je tournais la tête, et étouffais alors un cris de surprise et de peur mélangé, tout en faisant un bond d'un mètre.

.-Ron ! m'exclamais-je en portant une main à mon cœur. Tu m'as fais peur !

A la lueur du faible éclairage magique, son teint semblait pâle, et même ses cheveux avaient l'air d'avoir terni. Son visage était fermé, n'exprimant aucune émotion.

.-Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Je le fixais, un peu inquiète de son état stoïque.

.-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu quand j'ai demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un ? demandais-je, les sourcils à nouveau froncés.

Il haussa les épaules, ne détachant pas une seule seconde son regard de moi.

.-Je ne t'ai pas entendu, répondit-il d'un ton qui me sembla glacial.

Son calme froid me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas du tout habitué à voir mon ami si…inexpressif. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude, pas pour lui cette fois, mais pour moi.

.-Ron ? Tu…Tu te sens bien ? l'interrogeais-je d'une petite voix.

.-Pas vraiment, répondit-il immédiatement d'un ton presque agressif, qui me fit reculer instinctivement d'un pas.

.-Qu'est- qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? demandais-je quand même.

.-Nous.

Cette réponse me surpris tellement que mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

.-Nous ? répétais-je, complètement incrédule, cherchant se qu'il voulait dire par « nous ».

Son air impassible disparu soudainement, et un masque triste s'installa alors sur son visage ; il recula pour aller s'adosser au mur.

.-J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis…dit-il doucement au bout d'un instant, les yeux baissés.

Depuis notre « rencontre » quelques minutes auparavant, j'avais été sur la défensive, l'attitude du jeune homme n'étant pas des plus rassurante, mais en voyant une telle expression de désarmement, ma réticence s'envola. Après tout, Ron était mon ami, je n'avais aucune raison d'être sur mes gardes. Je m'approchais donc de lui, et m'adossais également au mur, ne laissant qu'un mètre entre nous.

.-Pourquoi dis-ça ? demandais-je gentiment.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, et son visage se ferma à nouveau tandis qu'il redressait la tête d'un geste brusque pour me fixer à nouveau :

.-Tu me demande pourquoi je dis ça ? T'es vraiment aveugle des fois, Hermione ! Je te signale qu'en une semaine, je dois à peine te voir trois heures, dont deux qu'on passe à se disputer ! Alors qu'avant…avant…

Nouveau soupir. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, une mine exaspérée et nostalgique sur le visage. Je le contemplais, de nouveau sur la défensive fasse à son humeur changeante qui ne pouvait que m'inquiéter

.-Avant Juillet dernier, on passait déjà notre temps à ce disputer, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ca faisait parti du quotidien, et puis, Harry jouait toujours les médiateurs…Mais après…Nous avons été très proche à un moment Hermione, tu ne peux pas le nier. Et même si c'était une période difficile, je l'ai apprécié, car je sentais que tu avais besoin de moi. Maintenant, tu ne passes presque plus de temps avec moi, et quand tu le fais, tu te braques à la moindre phrase que je prononce.

Il s'arrêta, son regard se perdant alors dans le vague.

.-Elle m'a dit que je devais avoir une explication avec toi, dit-il d'un ton absent.

Moi qui m'apprêtais à répliquer à ses accusations, je fus bloqué par cette étrange phrase que je ne comprenais pas, et un frisson désagréable me traversa le corps.

.-Qui t'as dit ça ? demandais-je sèchement, les sourcils froncés.

Il releva alors la tête lentement vers moi. Il semblait ne pas vraiment être là, et je vis briller dans ses yeux une lueur de folie. Mon estomac se noua, et l'inquiétude, qui était presque de la peur, réapparu alors soudainement. Un nouveau pressentiment m'envahit, puissant, qui me soufflait à l'oreille de m'éloigné rapidement du jeune homme. C'est ce que je fis. Je m'éloignais du mur, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

.-Ron, dis-je doucement, la voix serré par la peur qu'avait provoqué le pressentiment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Il inclina doucement la tête, et son air rêveur fit place à un regard très dur et menaçant.

.-Tu joues avec moi Hermione ! me cria t-il. Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ! J'ai des sentiments pour toi, et tu ne fais que me traiter comme UN MOINS QUE RIEN !

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il m'agrippa durement les bras et me plaqua contre le mur, me faisant pousser un cri de terreur et de douleur.

.-Ron, arrête ! criais-je.

En un quart de seconde, il avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur moi, qui était plus terrorisé que jamais.

.-Silencio ! prononça t-il froidement.

Il me serra encore plus les bras, et se colla d'avantage contre moi, approchant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien, qui commençait à être envahit par des larmes silencieuse.

.-Mais je ne joue plus, Hermione, murmura t-il durement. Elle m'a dit ce que je devais faire ! Ce que je devais faire pour que tu réalise que tu m'aimes !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il commença à m'embrasser le cou, où plutôt à me le mordre, avais-je l'impression. Retrouvant alors soudainement mes capacités motrices, j'essayais de le repousser de toute mes forces, réalisant alors ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Ron, je t'en supplie, pas ça ! » sanglotais-je mentalement, ce qui ne servi à rien. Il ne pouvait même pas m'entendre.

Je me débattais comme une folle, essayais vainement de crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

Je sentis alors sa main rentrer durement en contacte avec mon visage, et je m'affaissait, sonné par le coup.

.-Tu vas rester bien calme maintenant Mione, tu as compris ? Je sais bien que tu en as envi. Elle me la dit.

J'étais à présent étendu sur le sol, le corps secoué par des sanglots que personne ne pouvait entendre, sentant les mains du jeune homme en qui j'avais toujours une confiance aveugle parcourir mon corps.

« Pitié…Aidez-moi … » suppliais-je à nouveau silencieusement, bien qu'il n'y eut personne pour entendre mon appel au secours.

Désespérément, je tentais à nouveau de le repousser, essayant également de lui griffer le visage à l'aide de mes ongles, plongé dans une panique totale. Mais il m'agrippa les poignés et me gifla à nouveau, avec une telle force que je ne fus plus capable de faire le moindre geste. Il profita de ce moment pour arracher sauvagement un pan de ma robe, et je poussais un cri silencieux. Je fermais ensuite les yeux, suppliant Merlin qu'il vienne à mon secours, essayant d'ignorer ce que Ron s'apprêtais à faire, tout en tentant machinalement de le repousser, mais étant trop sonné pour y parvenir. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Faites que quelqu'un entende mes prières.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est en sursaut que je me réveillais, le corps parcouru de frissons d'horreur. Les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée me brûlèrent mes yeux encore ensommeillé, mais je n'en tenais pas compte. Je me levais d'un bond et fonçais vers le portrait qui menait hors de la salle commune. Hermione était en danger, je le sentais.

Tout en courant, je jetais un rapide regard à ma montre. Cela faisait une demi heure que la jeune fille avait quitté la salle commune, et que je m'étais assoupi. Je ne me souvenais déjà plus du cauchemar que j'avais fais, mais une chose était sûr, c'était qu'il m'avait été envoyé pour me prévenir qu'Hermione n'allait vraiment pas bien. Etant donné les étranges liens qui nous unissaient depuis la piqûre du Xonarion, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Mes pas me conduisirent d'eux même vers le quartier de DCFM, et j'accélérais encore l'allure en entendant des sons étouffés. Je pénétrais alors dans le couloirs, où la faible lueur d'une baguette posé au sol éclairait une scène qui m'horrifia.

Hermione était étendu au sol, et au dessus d'elle se trouvait Ron Weasley, entrain de lui déchirer sa robe de façon bestiale.

Je fonçais sur lui comme un animal enragé, et mes mains agrippèrent les vêtements du jeune homme. Je le tirais férocement en arrière, et le plaquais contre le mur.

.-Espèce de SALOPARD ! hurlais-je, tout en le cognant une nouvelle fois contre le mur, le faisant poussé un gémissement de douleur, que j'ignorais totalement, perdu dans une haine sans limite pour le rouquin et pour ce qu'il avait été prêt à faire. Je le laissais tomber au sol, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je lui collais mon pied dans l'estomac, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

.-COMMENT- T'AS PU – FAIRE CA ! criais-je, m'arrêtant entre chaque coups donnés.

Je me reculais alors, et sortais ma baguette magique. Je la pointais rageusement vers le jeune homme. Alors que je m'apprêtais à prononcer une formule qui m'aurait valu bien des soucis, je fus coupé dans mon élan par…

.-EXPELLIARMUS ! prononça quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Immédiatement, ma baguette s'envola de mes mains, et le choc m'expédia à un mètre de mon emplacement initiale, me faisant retomber durement au sol. J'entendis un bruit de course dans le couloir, tandis que la personne qui m'avait désarmé arrivait en courant. Me rasseyant vivement, je pus reconnaître le professeur Bright. Elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air horrifié, portant sa main à sa bouche, en voyant les corps inanimés de Ron et d'Hermione, et surtout en remarquant les habits déchirés de cette dernière.

.-Par Merlin ! Mais qu'avez vous fais Malefoy ! s'exclama t-elle sous le choc.

.-Professeur ! Ce n'est pas moi qui-

Mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Elle leva de nouveau sa baguette, et j'eut à peine le temps d'entendre les mots « stupéfix », avant que tout ne devienne noir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A : J'ai hésité avant de faire ce chapitre se terminer ici. J'avais d'abord l'intention de continuer un peu, pour raconter ce qui arrive après, mais j'ai pensé que ça deviendrais vraiment trop long, et puis, j'ai écris mon cota d'horreur pour la soirée (ce qui ne veux pas dire que la suite est une horreur, ce n'est pas une révélation lol). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour avoir une nouvelle fois utilisé Hermione comme souffre douleur, mais zavez vu, j'ai pas été Vraiment dramatique, Drago arrive tout de même à temps. Oki, j'arête de m'enfoncer lol.

En espérant que ça vous ait quand même plus, et que vous irez tout de même lire la suite… Review ?

Kissous à tous !

Elialys


	15. Histoire de confiance

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)

Note de l'auteur: Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, c'est remoooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiii! Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolé de l'immensité de temps qui c'est écoulé depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 14, mais cette fois, je jure que ce n'est pas à cause de mon flemardisme naturel, ou d'un manque de motivation. Non non, c'était juste que, en gros, je n'avais plus d'ordi pour écrire ou pour aller sur le net. Je peux vous dire que c'était très très frustrant, parce que, sinon, vous auriez eu ce chap. 10 jours après l'autre.

Mais bon, ne parlons plus de chose qui fâche! Je l'ai récupéré y a 2 jours, et j'ai bossé comme une folle pour le recopier en tout beau tout propre! Si vous vous souvenez plus trop de ce qui c'est passé à la fin du chapitre 14, et bien, aller le relire houhouhou! Nan, j'rigole: Ron, envoûté par la méchante Pansy, s'en prend à Hermione, mais heureusement, Dragounet, euh Drago, arrive et empêche le pire. MAIS (car il y a toujours un mais) la prof de DCFM les trouves et crois que c'est Dray le méchant, alors, elle lui lance un stupefix, et la, PAF, un mois et demi de suspense pour ceux qui l'ont lu dès que je l'ai posté Hihahouuuu!

Oulala, on voit bien que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'écrire une tite note de l'auteur hihi. Veillez me pardonnez

Mais tout d'abord, les réponses aux environs 40 REVIEWS! Ma parole, vous vous êtes déchaîné! Mais j'ai compris: plus je fait souffrir Mione, plus vous aimez! Bande de sadique, va….Mais c'est enregistrer;)

_**Pour ff net: **_

**Serpentis-draco:** Vi, j'aurais pu le faire plus gentil, mais il me fallait un pas gentil pour mon histoire Mirci ma puce, je t'adore aussi! (k)

**Dragonia : Niak niak, nan, ce n'est pas toi qui m'inspire, je suis sadique de nature lool. Et puis, moi aussi je veux la tuer Pansy, j'espère qu'elle mourra plus tard;)**

**Sln:** Voilà enfin la suite, tu vas pourvoir avoir les réponses à tes questions! Merci pour ta review!

**Zillah666 : Désolé pour l'attente! Voilà la suite!**

**Bloodymelou: **Merci beaucoup! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, j'espère que ce chap. te plaira!

**Tinytuny: Mirci beaucoup! Cela fait une deuxième longue attente, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.**

**Pearl: **Etttttt vi, je suis une sadique, que veux tu! Mirci pour ta review, ma sister, je vais encore te faire un petit coup de pub à la fin tiens (mais tu devrais te dépêcher de poster tes 15 chapitres d'avances;))

**Lunder: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite tant attendue!**

**Liz13: **Merci! Tu n'as plus qu'à lire pour savoir ce qui va leur arriver…

**Ambrazka: Merci! Je suis contente que tu me dises que le rapprochement est bien fait, car j'ai vraiment essayé de faire ça de façon «naturelle» lol. Voilà la suite!**

**Jun rogue: **Mirciiiii!

_**Pour Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

**Pupuce2a: **Merci! Je te donne ma bénédiction si tu veux taper Ron

**Math: **Merci! Tu vas vite découvrir ce qui c'est passé avec Ron…

**Lilly: **Et vi, Drago, l'éternel sauveur Pour ta review, je suis désolé si je n'y est pas répondu, mais je crois que je l'ai vu qu'une fois que j'ai posté le chapitre 14…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'y toujours mes reviews, et elles me font toutes très plaisir

**Relie: Merci! J'ai pas tout compris à ta review, mais c'est l'intention qui compte;)**

**MagikFlora: **Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon style: D Et désolé pour la longue attente…

**Mimie: Mirci!**

**bloomy19: **Merci beaucoup!

**Aile de fée: Olala, que de compliments, tu vas me faire rougireuh En tout cas, merci pour ton message, j'adore les gdes reviews Pour la scène «hum hum» de Dray et Mione, je sais que c'est cours, mais c'est que ça ne me dérange pas dans lire, mais d'en écrire, pour l'instant, ça ne me tente pas; et puis, il y a des gens de ma famille qui lise ma fic, et je crois que s'ils lisaient ce genre de scène, je mourrais de honte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

**Naomie: **Mirci pour ta review!

**Linoa: Mirciiiiiii Et vi, je me bat toujours avec mes fautes, mais maintenant, j'ai un Word encore plus performant, faisons lui confiance;) La suite est enfin là, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas:D**

**Selene**: Thankyou Conte que tu es aimé ce chap., voilà (enfin) la suite: p

**Athena: Hihi j'ai les chevilles qui gonflent tout à coup Mirci beaucoup, j'adore ce genre de review, mon ego est tout fou lool**

**Ashley**: La voilà!

**Mimiluna: Mirci, voilà la suite!**

**Anya: **Voilà la suite, mais ce n'est pas encore la fin lool

**Lune: Merci! Voilà le nouveau chapitre**

**Dragone: **La voilààààààààà! (même si c'était pas vite)

**Maria: Tu as du courage de tout lire d'un coup, ça a du te prendre du temps Merci pour ta review!**

**Titilou: **La voiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Supersorcière: Merci, et mille pardons pour l'attente:)**

**Lisilys: **Encore une review qui décuple mon ego Arrêtez, sinon, il va exploser houhouhou Nannnnn, j'rigole, arrêtez pas

**Leila: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Kissous! (même si on ne se connaît pas;))**

Anniemail: Une plume à la place de la main? Euhhh non, je n'ai pas de plume, qu'est que tu racontes? Lool Mirci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!

**Mistéria: Mirciiiii! Pour ce qui est d'écrire un bouquin, pour l'instant, je me contente de piquer des trucs à J.K. et de remanier tout ça, après on verra**

**Fatamorgana**: Mirci! Désolé pour les fautes, mais j'essais vraiment de faire des efforts, mais tu comprendra qu'avec la taille de mes chapitres, je n'ai pas le courage de partir à la pêche aux fautes lol. Sinon, c'est exacte, je m'éclate comme une tite folle avec ma fic, sauf, bien sûr, dans les moments pas drôles, où là, je suis pas très drôle…:)

**Mimi: Merci**! Tu pars avec une bonne impression du site alors;)**  
**_Pour TWWO _(j'espère que la section fanfic sera vite réparée)

**BabyGirl: **Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite!

**Dawn : **Un gros mirci pour ta review!

**BadAngel**: Merciiiiiiiiiii! Voilà le nouveau chap.!

**Madame Boris Jardel: Merci! Ca me fais plaisir de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui se couchent très tard pour lire ma fic, ça me rappelle moi quand une longue fic me plaît vraiment Ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, car comme tu peux le voir, j'en reçois beaucoup sur d'autre site!**

**Lilia: **Merci beaucoup! Désolé pour l'attente:)

**Chapitre 15 : Histoire de confiance**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je perçus, ce fut une violente migraine, qui provoquait une douleur sourde et intense dans ma pauvre tête. J'essayais de porter une main à mon crâne, mais j'en fus incapable. J'étais étendu sur le dos, et je levais les bras, constatant que mes poignés étaient liés par une corde magique qui les retenait prisonniers. Alors que les premières questions fusaient dans mon cerveau, j'entendis près de moi :

- Ne faites pas le moindre geste brusque, Malefoy. Le Directeur ne va pas tarder à arriver.

La voix était féminine, et très glaciale. Ignorant complètement l'ordre de la femme, je me redressais vivement. Assis, je compris que je me trouvais dans le bureau du professeur Bright. Cette dernière se trouvait d'ailleurs devant moi, l'air plus fermé que jamais, la baguette tendue dans ma direction, comme si j'étais quelqu'un de particulièrement dangereux. Me souvenant alors de tout ce qui s'était déroulé avant que le professeur n'arrive et ne me stupéfie, je tentais de me relever, mais mes poignés et mes chevilles entourées de cordes ne me le permirent pas. Par contre, ma tentative du paraître néfaste aux yeux du professeur, qui pointa d'un air encore plus menaçant sa baguette.

- Je vous ai ordonné de ne pas bouger ! s'exclama t-elle durement.

- Professeur, dis-je d'une voix irritée et pressée, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! S'il vous plaît, détachez-moi !

- Rien fait de mal ?!répéta t-elle, accompagnant sa phrase d'un faux rire. J'espère que vous voulez rire, Malefoy !! L'état dans lequel se trouvaient les deux pauvres élèves que vous avez agressé…

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui-

Une fois encore, je fus coupé dans mon explication par l'ouverture soudaine de la porte du bureau. Je ne pus retenir un soupire de soulagement quand je vis apparaître Dumbledore.

- Monsieur ! m'exclamais-je vivement.

Mais il secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite pour m'intimer le silence, puis se tourna vers Bright, l'air grave.

- Je viens de l'infirmerie, Alysson, dit-il d'une voix calme. Les deux élèves sont encore inconscients, mais hors de danger, selon Mrs Pomfresh.

J'étais tellement étonné que je n'arrivais même pas à parler : Je me trouvais ligoté au sol, complètement injustement, et Dumbledore ne m'avait toujours pas libéré. Mais mon inquiétude grandissante pour Hermione me sorti de mon mutisme.

- Professeur Dumbledore, commençais-je doucement. S'il vous plaît, vous ne pourriez pas me retirer ces cordes ?

Lentement, le vieux sorcier tourna sa tête vers moi, mais je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer son regard. Mais il me sembla que son visage exprimait de la… déception ?!

- Professeur ? demandais-je d'une voix éteinte.

Je comprenais alors qu'il me soupçonnait lui aussi. Non, non, non et non !! Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me faire accuser ainsi sans me défendre !!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai attaqué Hermione !! m'écriais-je furieusement, tentant inutilement de défaire mes poignés des cordes qui les enserraient. Jamais je n'aurais pu faire quelque chose comme ça ! JAMAIS !!

Ma fureur indignée ne fit même pas sourciller le professeur Bright, dont le visage s'assombrit encore un peu plus, mais Dumbledore semblait tout de même près à écouter ma défense.

- Que s'est-il donc passé, Drago ? m'interrogea t-il d'une voix neutre.

- C'est Weasley qui l'a agressé !! dis-je d'une voix haineuse. Si je n'étais pas arriver à temps, il l'aurait violé ce fils de-

- Sottise !! s'exclama Alysson Bright d'un ton exaspéré, me coupant une fois encore. Ron Weasley ?! Attaquant Hermione Granger!! Je sais que je ne suis là que depuis septembre, mais il est de notoriété nationale que ces deux jeunes gens sont extrêmement proches, et que vous même, vous êtes connus pour être leur ennemi depuis longtemps ! Le coupable est tout désigné !

Une telle injustice fit naître en moi une haine bouillonnante. Heureusement pour elle que j'étais attaché, sinon, elle aurait eut de très bonne raison de me prendre pour un fou dangereux. Contenant ma colère tant bien que mal, je tournais mon regard vers Dumbledore.

- Ce-n'est-pas-moi, dis-je en détachant distinctement chaque mot.

Une fois encore, il ne répondit rien, mais j'avais la nette impression que derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, il jugeait mes paroles avec attention.

- Professeur, repris-je doucement, d'un ton presque suppliant. Vous êtes le mieux placés pour connaître la nature des relations qui nous lient, Hermione et moi. Vous savez que j'aurais été incapable de lui faire ça. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire le moindre mal…

Malgré moi, je sentis ma gorge se serrer au souvenir de ce qu'avait fait, et faillit faire, Weasley. Jamais dans ma vie auparavant je n'avais eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un, et le sentiment que je ressentais à présent m'était tout autant inconnu. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était enserré dans un étau, et chacun de ses battements m'était douloureux. Il fallait que je la voie…

Dumbledore du déceler dans mon regard ce déferlement de sentiments, car soudain, il pointa sa baguette dans ma direction, et murmura quelques mots qui firent disparaître les cordes magiques. Je frottais mes poignés meurtris, avant de relever des yeux reconnaissants vers Dumbledore.

- Merci…murmurais-je, la voix serrée.

Le professeur Bright, par contre, ne semblait pas voir les choses du même œil.

- Mais…Mais, balbutiait-elle, choquée. Monsieur, comment pouvez vous lui faire confiance ?! C'est tout de même le fils de Lucius Malefoy !

Paf. Une nouvelle flèche en plein cœur. A cet instant, j'avais l'impression que toute ma vie, je serais regardé suspicieusement, juste parce que j'étais né fils héritier Malefoy. C'était injuste. Totalement injuste.

Dumbledore regarda durement la jeune femme, et lui dit d'une voix calme :

- Alysson, j'ai des raisons très précises qui me permettent de croire ce qu'avance ce garçon. Je ne doute pas de sa sincérité.

Mais moi, intérieurement, je demeurais blessé, car je savais que durant un moment, il m'avait soupçonné. Il avait cru que j'avais trahit sa confiance.

- Monsieur, repris-je finalement, la voix serrée par l'inquiétude. Comment va t-elle ???

Le Directeur me fixa sans rien dire, puis se tourna vars Bright.

- Alysson, lui dit-il d'une voix calme, vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements, je prends les choses en mains.

- Mais, Monsieur le Directeur... tenta t-elle, ne partageant visiblement pas l'avis de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier lui fit un regard appuyé, avant de lui dire d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique :

- J'ai des choses à dire à Mr Malefoy, Alysson. En privée. Je fermerais votre bureau, ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'air plus renfrogné et vexé que jamais, le professeur Bright sortit de la salle, non pas sans me lancer un dernier regard pour le moins haineux.

- Je pense que vous serez plus à l'aise sur une chaise que par terre, Drago, me dit ensuite Dumbledore, en s'asseyant lui-même dans le fauteuil du professeur.

C'est vrai, j'étais assis sur le sol, n'ayant pas encore eut l'occasion e me lever depuis que Dumbledore m'avait détaché. Je me relevais donc, sentant une douleur au niveau de mes chevilles. Le professeur Bright n'avait vraiment pas été de main morte avec les cordes. Je m'asseyais en face du Directeur, me contentant de la fixer, une expression d'attente presque douloureuse figée sur mon visage. Il remarqua sans doute mon attitude :

- Rassurez-vous, Drago. Hermione va bien. Enfin, physiquement tout du moins. Pour ce qui est du plan moral, personne ne peut se prononcer, étant donné qu'elle était encore inconsciente quand j'ai quitté l'infirmerie. Et, je doute que cela vous intéresse, mais Mr Weasley a également été soigné.  
Le simple fait d'entendre prononcé le mot « Weasley » fit renaître la rage en moi. En voyant mon changement d'attitude, Dumbledore prit un air plus grave.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement, pour que vous en veniez à lui casser trois côtes et à provoquer un hématome crânien ? me demanda t-il.

- Je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, professeur, il s'en ait pris à Hermione !! répondis-je le plus froidement possible

Voyant son air interrogatif, je sus que je lui devais plus d'explication.

- Hermione est parti faire la ronde habituelle des couloirs aux environs de vingt et une heure trente, et je me suis assoupi. C'est l'horrible pressentiment qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave qui m'a réveillé : comme vous le savez, il y a d'étranges connections entre nous depuis la piqûre du Xonarion. Je suis donc immédiatement parti à sa recherche, et je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir, avec Weasley qui…qui lui arrachait SAUVAGEMENT ses vêtements ! Je sais que j'ai été très violent, mais je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde !

Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête, le regard dans le vide.

- Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui a pu pousser Ronald Weasley à se comporter ainsi avec Hermione…dit-il doucement.

Soudainement, il y eu comme un déclic à l'intérieur de mon crâne, un déclic qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que venait de dire Dumbledore, mais ses paroles l'avaient déclenché. Car une chose était sûr : si Weasley avait l'intention de s'en prendre à Hermione un peu plus tôt, ses intentions n'avaient certainement pas changé à l'heure actuelle.

Je sentis l'horreur m'envahir

- Monsieur, m'exclamais-je si vivement que le sorcier sursauta, Weasley se trouve avec Hermione à l'infirmerie ?? Je veux dire, dans la même pièce ???

- C'est le cas, répondit-il, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre ma réaction.

Je me levais d'un bond, le corps envahit par l'effroi.

- Hermione, chuchotais-je, avant de m'élancer hors de la salle. J'entendis le professeur Dumbledore faire de même, et tendis que nous courions vers l'infirmerie, il sembla comprendre :

- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait à nouveau s'en prendre à Hermione ?

- J'en suis persuadé.

Essoufflé, j'arrivais aux portes de l'infirmerie, ayant distancé Dumbledore, et je les ouvrais sans ménagement. Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace d'une soirée, ce que je vis me glaça. Cette fois, Weasley ne s'en prenait pas à Hermione, mais même s'il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de moi, il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude _d'inquiétant_. Il était assis sans son lit, droit comme un piquet. Son visage était vide de toute expression, et son regard était fixé sur un point immobile de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je sus ce qu'il fixait avant même que mes yeux ne s'habituent à l'obscurité, et que je parvienne à la distinguer.

Hermione.

- Voyons, Mione, dit alors Weasley d'un ton mécanique et glacial. Arrête de faire ta gamine. Reviens dans le lit. Je ne vais pas te manger.

J'avais été comme figé depuis mon arrivé dans l'infirmerie, mais les paroles du rouquin firent réapparaître ma haine dans toute ma splendeur. Tandis que j'entendais le professeur Dumbledore arriver derrière moi, je rejoignais le lit de Weasley en trois enjambés, et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de remarquer ma présence, mon poing vint s'écraser très durement contre sa face de rat.

Alors qu'il s'écroulait comme une masse sur le lit, je me précipitais dans le coin de la salle où Hermione s'était prostré, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Son corps était agité de tremblement, sans aucun doute un mélange de peur et de sanglots. Je m'agenouillais à côté d'elle et tentais instinctivement de la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul tellement vif que j'en sursautais.

- Par Merlin !!! s'exclama alors la voix aiguë de Mrs Pomfresh. Professeur Dumbledore ! Que se passe t-il ????

Sans laisser le temps eu Directeur de répondre, je me tournais vers les deux adultes, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude et la colère.

- Virez-moi cet ENFOIRE de cette pièce !! crachais-je férocement en tendant le bras vers Weasley.

Pomfresh poussa un nouveau cri suraigu en voyant la figure ensanglantée de garçon :

- Mais que lui est-il encore arrivé ????

Je m'apprêtais à répondre tout aussi durement que je venais de le faire, quand j'en fus soudainement incapable. Une peur sans nom m'envahit. Peur, désespoir. Je ne m'y préparais tellement pas que je me pliais en deux, comme si je venais d'être frappé avec force. Je me sentais tellement…trahis. Trahis, désespéré, et rempli d'incompréhension.

Cette vague de sensations et de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les miens et qui avait déferlé si soudainement disparue, mais une tristesse aiguë demeura en moi.

Je fixais à nouveau la jeune fille repliée sur elle-même, secouée par des sanglots silencieux, et moi, la gorge serrée par une émotion douloureuse, je n'osais même pas la toucher, de peur qu'elle ne panique encore plus.

- Professeur, dis-je alors, la voix enrouée par la tristesse et la colère. Faites le sortir de la pièce. Avant que je ne le tue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je crois que Mrs Pomfresh a dut me forcer à prendre une potion de sommeil pour m'obliger à dormir, et surtout à me calmer. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait, étant donné l'état de stress dans lequel je me trouvais à cet instant. Mais je pense pouvoir affirmer sans peur d'exagérer que j'avais de bonnes raisons de me trouver dans cet état là. J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais resté inconsciente depuis les coups que j'avais reçus dans le couloir. Mais ce dont je me souvenais, s'était de m'être réveillé très soudainement, l'estomac tellement noué par la peur que je crus que j'allais immédiatement m'évanouir à nouveau. Je sentais les draps sur moi, ce qui me permit de comprendre que j'étais dans un lit, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose que je sentais, malheureusement. Des mains. Des mains glaciales sur mon corps. M'étant réveillé avec exactement le même état d'esprit qu'à l'instant où j'avais sombré dans l'inconscience, je compris immédiatement que les doigts qui parcouraient sans retenus mon corps étaient ceux de Ron. Un cri de terreur était sorti de ma gorge, mais j'avais très vite compris que personne n'avait levé le sortilège du _Silencio_.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote, Mione, avait-il alors murmuré à mon oreille. Tu ne veux quand même pas que je redevienne violent, n'est-ce pas ?

L'adrénaline qui avait déferlé à moi quand j'avais senti son souffle chaud contre mon cou m'avait permis de lui donner un coup de coude puissant dans le menton, et je profitais de ce court laps de temps pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Aveuglé par la peur, je n'avais même pas songé à sortir de la pièce. Le mur m'avait empêché de reculer d'avantage, et je m'étais alors laissé glisser jusqu'au sol, me repliant en position fœtale, attendant en pleurant silencieusement qu'il vienne me rejoindre, persuader que cette fois, il obtiendrait tous ce qu'il désirait.

Après ça, tout était confus dans ma tête. J'avais juste le souvenir d'avoir entendu des voix qui n'étaient pas celle de Ron autour de moi, et je me rappelais également la sensation d'une potion qu'on me forçait à avaler, avant que je ne sombre de nouveau…

****

Il y avait de nouveau des voix autours de moi. J'étais encore trop sonné pour comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Je n'avais aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Une telle peur de retrouver la réalité me rappela indéniablement ce jour de juillet, quand j'avais quitté le pays des songes pour réaliser que je me trouvais à St Mangouste, et que l'on m'apprenne la vérité sur Harry. Qu'il avait bel et bien subit le baiser du détraqueur. Mais cette fois, ce serait différent. Je ferais mon possible pour ne pas penser à hier.

- Drago, vous n'avez pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, je pense que vous devriez aller dormir un peu avant d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dormir, monsieur. S'il vous plaît, dites moi ce que vous avez appris. Vous l'avez interrogé sous _Veritaserum _?

- Oui

J'ouvrais les yeux. Ma tête était tournée vers la fenêtre, de façon à ce que je ne les vois pas.

- Quelle excuse a t-il encore-

la voix du jeune homme s'était tue, je compris qu'ils avaient compris que je ne dormais plus. Leur silence me prouva qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi me dire. Je décidais de faire le premier pas.

- Qu'a t-il dit ? demandais-je à voix basse, gardant la tête obstinément tournée.

- Ma puce, dit doucement Drago. Je ne crois pas que tu sois prête à-

- Je suis encore capable de savoir à quoi je suis prête ! dis-je durement, plantant durant une seconde mon regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux bleu argent étaient emplis de peine, et je sentis que ma phrase l'avait blessée. Ma gorge se serra, et je détournais rapidement la tête. Comme un venin particulièrement douloureux, je sentais les souvenirs de la soirée revenir petit à petit dans ma tête, et je me concentrais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas y penser, les enfermer dans un coin de mon esprit et espérer qu'ils y resteraient moisir. Même sans vraiment repenser à ce qui s'était passé, des sentiments pour le moins négatifs persistaient à m'envahir et à s'enraciner. Je sentis mes mains se mettre à trembler doucement, et je fermais douloureusement les yeux, empêchant à la fois les larmes de couler et les souvenirs de m'envahir.

- Je… je dois comprendre…murmurais-je, la gorge serrée.

- C'est parfaitement compréhensible, dit doucement Dumbledore.

Je tournais de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Que… Qu'avez vous appris ? demanda Drago.

J'entendais dans sa voix une détresse que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'aurais souhaité le rassurer, lui dire par télépathie que j'allais bien, que ma peine n'était que passagère, mais je me sentais incapable de proférer un tel mensonge.

- J'ai effectivement soumis Mr Weasley au _Veritaserum_, commença Dumbledore.

Le mot « Weasley » me fit raidir, et ma peine n'en fut qu'accentuer. Tout cela était-il vraiment réel ?

- Son comportement était vraiment étrange. Il refusait d'expliquer ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi il l'avait fait. Je finis par comprendre qu'il n'avait pas agi de plein gré. Il était soumis à une formule d'envoûtement, ce qui expliquait son état stoïque, mais ce n'est pas tout.

Peut-être aurais-je dut me sentir mieux, rassuré, en apprenant que Ron n'agissait pas consciemment, mais je ne l'étais pas. Quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. Même de me forcer à ne pas repenser ne cachait pas cette brisure.

- Il a été soumis à la potion « Servus Totalus » (N/A : un truc du genre : « esclave total »). C'est une potion très complexe à réaliser, mais si elle est bien fabriquée, la personne qui l'ingurgite se retrouve en état de soumission totale, un peu comme l'Imperium, en plus puissant même.

- C'est la potion qui a posé beaucoup de problème durant le règne de Voldemort ? demanda Drago.  
J'aurais été capable de lui faire moi-même un cours détaillé sur cette potion, mais pour une fois, l'envie de débiter mes connaissances avait déserté mon corps ; mon esprit demeurait vide.

- C'est exact, reprit Dumbledore. Sa texture, une couleur très vive, généralement fluo, pouvait être confondue avec les nombreuses potions ravitaillantes qui circulaient beaucoup à cette époque, étant donnée les circonstances… La potion « Servus Totalus » a donc été ingurgité 'par erreur' par beaucoup de personnes, et elles étaient poussées à faire des choses souvent atroces sans rien pouvoir contrôler…Le plus contraignant, c'est qu'il n'existe pas d'antidote définitif.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Drago d'une voix dure.

- Une fois que la victime a reçu ses ordres, elle se trouve dans une sorte de transe, qui ne s'estompe qu'une fois l'acte accompli, ou l'antidote provisoire prit. Mais cet antidote ne fait qu'inhiber la potion. L'influence ne disparaît jamais totalement.

Cette information fit son chemin dans mon cerveau, et je me sentis envahit à nouveau de sueurs froides. « L'influence ne disparaît jamais totalement « et « qu'une fois l'acte accompli » résonnaient dans ma tête en un écho terrible. Cela voulait t-il dire que Ron me harcèlerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'on lui avait demandé ?  
A nouveau, je repoussais ces pensées du mieux que je pouvais, refusant obstinément de me plonger dans une réalité beaucoup trop sombre. Mais un élément resta gravé dans mon esprit. S'il n'avait pas vraiment agi de son plein gré…

- Il vous a dit qui lui avait fait boire la potion ? demandais-je soudainement, tournant mon regard vers Dumbledore.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air contraint et plus désolé que jamais :

- Malheureusement, il est totalement impossible de le découvrir. La potion, en plus d'être « indestructible », a un effet d'amnésie sur la victime, qui oublie tout de son agresseur, et de ce qui passe, à part sa mission. Même sous veritaserum, Mr Weasley a été incapable de me révéler quoi que ce soit sur-

- C'est une femme, dis-je doucement, le coupant sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Je sentais les regards interrogateurs et étonnés des deux hommes posés sur moi, et je laissais de nouveau mon regard divaguer sur le paysage de l'aube claire qui s'épanouissait derrière la fenêtre.

- Il n'arrêtait pas d'y faire référence… repris- je d'une voix presque chuchotée. Il disait « elle me l'a dit », « elle m'a dit »…

_Elle m'a dit ce que je devais faire ! Ce que je devais faire pour que tu réalises que tu m'aimes !_

- Mais qui ça peut bien être ?? s'exclama Drago.

_Tu vas rester bien calme maintenant Mione, tu as compris ? Je sais bien que tu en as envie. Elle me la dit._

- Qui que ce soit, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton grave, c'est quelqu'un qui possède une très grande maîtrise des potions, car la « Servus Totalus » est une des plus complexes à réaliser.

- Vous pensez à un espion infiltré, Monsieur ? demanda Drago.

_Il m'agrippa les poignés et me gifla à nouveau, avec une telle force que je ne fus plus capable de faire le moindre geste._

- Cela est très peu probable. Aucun étudiant à ma connaissance n'aurait été capable de réaliser la potion, à part peut-être l'un de vous, mais… (il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de cette phrase), et aucun des professeurs féminins n'auraient fait cela. Elles ont toutes mon entière confiance (_Après tout, Ron était mon ami, je n'avais aucune raison d'être sur mes gardes_). Cela signifie que quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans le château pour envoûter Mr Weasley, ce qui-

- Je voudrais dormir maintenant, dis-je d'un ton glacial, sans un regard.

La discussion faisait ressurgir les souvenirs de la soirée avec une telle force que je ne parvenais pratiquement plus à les repousser. Ils surgissaient à la vitesse de l'éclair dans mon esprit, et enfonçaient des lames brûlantes dans mon cœur. Il fallait qu'ils partent, autant les souvenirs que les deux hommes.

Il y eut un silence, que Dumbledore et Drago durent trouver pesant, puis le Directeur dit doucement :

- Bien sûr, nous allons vous laissez vous reposer. Vous êtes libre de quitter l'infirmerie quand vous le voulez.

Pour une fois, il n'ajouta pas « et si vous avez besoin de parler, mon bureau est ouvert », ce dont je l'en remerciais, car sinon, je me serais certainement mise à hurler.

J'entendis les bruits de pas s'éloigner, mais ce n'était les pas que d'une seule personne. Je fermais de nouveau douloureusement les yeux. Perdu dans un flot de sentiments plus contradictoire les uns que les autres.

« Va t-en » finis-je par lui dire mentalement, doucement, mais d'un ton sans réplique. « S'il te plaît… »

Au bout d'un moment, il partit également, et une larme parvint à s'échapper de mes paupières fermées. Je me sentais plus dévastée que jamais, et totalement exténué. J'appelais Mrs Pomfresh et lui demandais une potion de sommeil. Je ne voulais pas rêver.

****  
Je dormis pratiquement toute la journée, d'un sommeil qu'on pourrait qualifier de réparateur, car même si mon corps n'était plus une loque, mon esprit et mon cœur demeuraient dans le même état : vide (volontairement), pour le premier, et douloureux pour le deuxième. Je me décidais à sortir de l'infirmerie vers vingt deux heures, le plus tard possible, pour ne pas croiser d'élève, et éventuellement éviter Drago, que je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter.

Je sursautais violemment quand je me rendis compte que quelqu'un m'attendait à la sortie de la salle. C'était Ginny.

- Salut Hermione, dit-elle doucement.

Elle avait les traits tirés et le teint pâle, comme si elle venait de subir une journée particulièrement éprouvante.

- J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour te raccompagner, reprit-elle.

Toujours un peu sous le choc de l'avoir trouvé là, je secouais doucement la tête.

- Non, merci Ginny, je préfère rentrer seule…

Elle secoua à son tour la tête :

- Ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer Hermione, je te le promets, mais rien qu'à voir la façon dont tu as sursauté quand tu m'as vu, et la manière dont tu en trembles encore, je pense que ce ne serait pas bon pour toi de te balader toute seule la nuit dans les couloirs…

Je m'apprêtais de nouveau à refuser, quand je réalisais enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était vrai que mon corps était encore secoué de léger tremblement, et qu'à présent, l'idée de retourner toute seule jusqu'à la salle commune me rendait presque malade.

- D'accord…finis-je par dire doucement.

Les deux premières minutes, aucune de nous ne parla. Moi, j'étais trop concentré à fixer mes pieds, ne souhaitant pas regarder autour de moi. Le simple fait de voir les couloirs sombres et silencieux me coupait la respiration. Je savais parfaitement ce que c'était, une angoisse post-traumatique. Tous les grands médecins, moldus et sorciers, me diraient certainement que c'était tout à fait naturel, et que ça s'estomperait certainement avec le temps.

- Je suis désolée Hermione…dit soudain Ginny d'une petite voix.

Je relevais la tête pour la fixer, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Ginny…

Elle hocha la tête, mais repris :

- Je sais, mais… c'est mon frère…

Je fixais de nouveau mes pieds, sentant qu'elle allait aborder un sujet que j'aurais souhaité ne pas aborder avant une trentaine d'années.

- Je ne sais pas si ça va te rassurer ou pas, me dit-elle après quelques secondes, mais il a quitté Poudlard.

Aucune émotion n'apparut sur mon visage, même si intérieurement, cette nouvelle sonnait très étrangement. Ron n'était plus à Poudlard.

- Le…Dumbledore a dit à maman qu'en temps normal, ce qu'il avait fait aurait valu une exclusion définitive, mais il paraîtrait qu'il ne contrôlait pas ce qu'il faisait, alors, il voulait bien ne pas sanctionner. Mais… Ron a tenu à partir. Il revient dans deux semaines…

- Ginny…dis-je doucement.

- Non, Mione, c'est bon, ne dis rien. Je sais ce qu'il a fait, et même si je sais aussi que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, juste cette idée que…C'est vraiment terrible et injuste que cela te soit arriver, et que se soit lui qui ait été manipulé. Personne ne mérite ça, et j'espère que celle qui a fait ça sera punie comme il se doit.

Nous étions arrivées devant le portrait de la Lady. Je me tournais vers Ginny :

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Elle me fit un petit sourire, et semblait prête à dire quelque chose, mais je prononçais le mot de passe et entrais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

La salle commune était vide, mais comme toujours, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Je sentis la tension se relâcher dans mon corps, me trouvant enfin dans un endroit chaleureux. Je me sentais un peu mieux, mais n'avais aucune envie d'aller dormir (ayant passé la journée à récupérer). Je m'avançais dans la pièce, et remarquais alors que sur la table était posé plusieurs parchemins et livres de cours qui appartenaient à Drago. Les cours que j'avais loupés aujourd'hui. Mes propres affaires étaient posées à côtés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher un petit sourire devant ce geste. Je sais que d'autres petits amis auraient offert des fleurs, mais moi, des cours à rattraper me convenaient parfaitement.  
Je m'asseyais donc à la table ronde, et travaillais une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est ce que j'appréciais, avec les cours. Cela permettait de ne penser à rien d'autre.

Je finis tout de même par m'endormir sur l'histoire de la guerre des trolls, pour me réveiller au lever du jour, trempée de sueur à cause d'un cauchemar que j'avais déjà oublié. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'étais pas sur la chaise sur laquelle je m'étais assoupi, mais dans mon lit. Drago avait du me porter jusqu'ici.

Mon esprit se remit à bourdonner. Le cafard avait été ravivé pour le cauchemar, et je me sentais de nouveau déprimée.

J'allais prendre une rapide douche, souhaitant intérieurement que l'eau chaude pourrait nettoyer toutes les mauvaises pensées qui s'encraient en moi. Bien entendu ce ne fut pas le cas.

La journée fût à la fois pénible et réconfortante. Réconfortante car, comme je l'ai déjà dit, le travail isole les pensées, mai aussi pénible, car comme toujours, les nouvelles avaient vite circulés (comment, je n'en n'avais aucune idée), et je sentais constamment les regards des élèves posés sur moi. Le cours de sortilège en commun avec les Serpentards fût également difficile. J'essayais à la fois d'ignorer les petits rires moqueurs des élèves de cette maison, mais également les regards de Drago, qui, je le sentais parfaitement, faisait son possible pour ne pas me parler.

Après un rapide dîné, que je passais dans un lourd silence, assise à côté de Ginny, je me rendais à la salle commune. Arrivée au palier du cinquième étage, je croisais, à mon grand énervement, Pansy Parkinson. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin des commentaires stupides de ce bouledogue. J'essayais donc de passer rapidement près d'elle, espérant qu'elle serait trop occupée à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour me parler, mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui, Granger ?? demanda t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Pas trop triste que ton petit copain ait quitté l'école ?

Je continuais mon chemin, comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mais mes mains s'étaient de nouveau mises à trembler. Mais la jeune fille me suivait.

- Il parait que c'est pas passé loin, Granger. Dis-moi, tu te sens comment à cet instant ?

_Il m'agrippa durement les bras et me plaqua contre le mur_

Ce n'était plus seulement mes mains qui tremblaient à présent. Il ne fallait pas que j'écoute cette vipère. Je ne devais pas y penser.

- Ca doit faire un drôle de choc, quand même.

Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi.

_Je sentis alors sa main rentrer durement en contacte avec mon visage, et je m'affaissais, sonné par le coup._

- De pratiquement se faire violer par son meilleur ami.

_Il profita de ce moment pour arracher sauvagement un pan de ma robe_

Soudain, sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, un bruyant sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge, et je portais une main à ma bouche. Le rire que j'entendis derrière moi ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler. Toute ma protection mentale s'écroulait, et je me sentais ensevelie sous un flot de souvenirs. Aveuglée par mes larmes, je continuais quand même tant bien que mal à me diriger vers la salle commune, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser.

- Tu es pathétique, Granger. C'est normal après tout, tu es une sang de bourbe, et même les belettes comme Weasley n'ose pas te-

CLAP !!

Le bruit sec d'une claque retentissante se fit alors entendre, empêchant Pansy de terminer sa phrase. Par réflexe, je me retournais. Pansy s'était arrêtée, et se tenait la joue droite d'une main, lançant un regard noir à Drago, qui se tenait à un mètre d'elle, l'air plus sombre et ferme que jamais.

- Casses-toi Pansy ! lui ordonna t-il.

- Tu paieras pour ce que tu viens de faire, répondit-elle très froidement.

- CASSE TOI !!

Sans même attendre de voir si elle faisait ce qu'il lui avait dit, il marcha à grandes enjambés vers moi, qui continuais à pleurer sans pouvoir me contrôler. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il m'attrapa la main, doucement mais fermement, puis nous entraîna vers le portrait.

Une fois dans la salle, je retirais ma main et m'éloignais de lui, sentant soudain le monde se mettre à tourner autour de moi. Je m'agrippais fermement à la chaise la plus proche, tentant de calmer les spasmes qui secouaient mon corps, mais ce vrai retour à la réalité avait été un peu trop brutal. Je me souvenais de toutes les paroles, de toutes les sensations, et surtout, je réalisais vraiment ce que cela impliquait.

Ron m'avait attaqué. Mon meilleur ami avait voulu abuser de moi !!

- J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider Hermione, dit alors Drago d'une voix triste.

La tristesse qui résonnait dans sa voix ne fit qu'augmenter ma détresse. Je savais qu'involontairement, je le faisais souffrir.

- Drago…dis-je doucement entre deux sanglots.

- Te voir dans cet état, reprit-il de cette même voix, tellement vulnérable et désespérée, cela me fait sentir plus faible que je ne l'ai jamais été. Car tout ce que je veux, c'est te serrer dans mes bras, te réconforter, mais je sais que je ne peux pas, car tu repousserais mon aide. Je ne parviens pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi, mais je respecte ton choix. Mais cela provoque un tel sentiment de rejet, que je ne sais même plus où j'en suis.

Même si ses paroles me blessaient, elles me calmèrent dans le même temps. Des larmes continuaient de couler, et les hoquets convulsifs n'avaient pas disparus, mais je parvenais à réfléchir.

- Je t'aime Drago, dis-je enfin au bout d'un moment. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas disparu en l'espace de deux jours, même si c'est l'impression que je donne… Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, mais je…

Ma voix se brisa.

- Ca me fait tellement mal !

Je me tournais finalement vers lui. Son teint était pâle et crispé dans une grimace étrange que je ne lui avais jamais vue.

- J'ai déjà perdu Harry dans de terribles conditions, et maintenant, c'est le tour de Ron…

Je plantais mon regard dans le feu, avant de poursuivre doucement :

- Ils ont été mes premiers amis à Poudlard, mais premiers amis tout courts, d'ailleurs… Nous avons vécu tellement de choses tout les trois... Nous avons été en danger de mort un nombre incalculable de fois, mais jamais je me suis autant amusée. Ca a été six années supers, difficiles, mais supers… Et maintenant, en même pas un an, je perds les deux…

Je m'arrêtais, les larmes se mettant de nouveau à couler à flots sur mes joues.

- J'ai… j'ai cru que jamais je ne parviendrais à me remettre de ce qui est arrivé à Harry, en parti parce que je me sentais coupable. Je réalise maintenant qu'après la bataille, j'avais l'impression que si je n'étais pas allée avec lui ce jour là, il serait sorti vainqueur… Mais je m'en suis sorti, surtout grâce à toi. Et j'ai cru, comme une idiote, que j'avais le droit d'être heureuse à nouveau. Car même si l'ombre du mois de juin plane, j'étais_ heureuse_ ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être arrachée du bonheur pour l'enfer, Drago ?? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de l'être par une des rares personnes en qui j'avais une confiance absolue ??

Je n'attendais évidemment pas de réponse à ces questions, et il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'y répondre. D'un geste automatique et blasé, j'essuyais les larmes qui inondaient mes joues, me rendant à peine compte que d'autres y coulaient aussitôt.

- J'aurais pu lui confier ma vie... murmurais-je. Je me sens tellement _trahie_…Tu comprends, Drago ? Trahie comme je ne l'ai jamais été !

Il s'était rapproché doucement de moi, craignant un quelconque rejet de ma part.

- En qui puis-je avoir confiance maintenant ?

J'osais de nouveau lever mon regard vers lui, et je lus la réponse dans ses yeux plus humides qu'ordinairement. Mais le violent sentiment de trahison qui envahissait à présent pleinement et librement mon esprit me soufflait que la confiance n'existait plus. Avec un gémissement, j'enfouissais ma tête dans mes mains, continuant de pleurer. Quand, quelques instants plus tard, je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules, tout mon corps se raidi immédiatement, par réaction purement instinctive. Mais malgré ma raideur, Drago me sera contre lui, et pendant une seconde, l'envie de le repousser et de m'enfuir fût maîtresse de mon esprit. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais effectivement à le repousser, je réalisais l'autre sensation que provoquaient ses bras autour de moi, de sentir son odeur, la chaleur de son corps.

Le réconfort.

Alors, d'une façon presque désespérée, je retirais les mains de mon visage pour aller agripper son T-shirt, sanglotant contre mes mains serrées.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, Hermione…Je te le jure…

Ressentant de nouveau le besoin de l'avoir contre moi, de m'ensevelir dans la chaleur de son étreinte, tellement réconfortante, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et y enfouissait ma tête, sentant ses mèches blondes frôler mes joues baignées de larmes.

Sanglotant de plus en plus violemment, je l'entraînais avec moi au sol.

Mais à aucun moment, il ne desserra son étreinte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une main serrant toujours sa main douloureuse, Pansy observa ses deux ennemis entrer dans leur salle commune. Elle bouillonnait. Il avait osé la frapper. Elle !

Mais il y avait quand même un point positif : même si Ron Weasley n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, ce qu'il avait fait avait suffit à perturber beaucoup Granger, et dans le même temps Drago. Ce qu'elle avait souhaité.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'était rendue auprès de son cher maître, et lui avait fait part des nouvelles.

- Comme toujours, ton rapport me fait très plaisir, Pansy.

Celle-ci répondit par un signe de tête et un petit sourire, essayant de ne pas manifester la jubilation intérieure qui l'avait gagné aux commentaires de son maître.

- Ma chère Pansy, plus le temps passe, et plus tu me prouves que je peux avoir une grande confiance en toi. Cela fait un moment que je réfléchis à quelque chose. Tu vois, je possède quelque chose que je n'ai jamais montré à personne. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de te faire partager le secret. Tu comprendras parfaitement que cela devra rester secret, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, mon Maître, répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

Comme il lui dit, il lui montra. Certainement grâce à ses nouvelles capacités, elle comprit immédiatement ce que s'était, avant même qu'il ne lui confirme, comme si le rapprochement était évident et frappant. Un sourire à la fois heureux et mauvais apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille, où l'objet provoquait un léger reflet bleuâtre.

Comme si de rien était, il parlèrent de nouveau du plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que Pansy pouvait à présent commencer à mettre en place.

- Il faut que tu partes maintenant, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment. J'ai convoqué Lucius Malefoy. Il est temps que j'ai une petite explication avec lui…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilou, l'est fini ce chapitre, enfin! Je me passerais de commentaires, sinon, je risque encore de vous dire à quel point j'ai l'impression qu'il est nul.

... Oups, c'est ce que je viens de faire hihihiiii lol. Je me tais (ou du moins j'essais).

Pour le chapitre 16, je ne dirais pas quand je le poste, parce que ça me porte toujours malheur, donc je vous dis juste: il arrivera quand il arrivera. (Ouah, la phrase du jour mes zamis!)

A bientôt mes lecteurs adorés! Une tite reviewavant de partir?

Kissous

Elialys (toujours aussi folle malheureusement pour vous… HAHAHA)


	16. Douloureuses retrouvailles

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)

Note de l'auteur : Joyeux anniversaire ma fic ! Et oui, ça fait un an jour pour jour que j'ai écrit le chapitre 1, le 11 juin 2004 ! C'est pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à poster, c'est parce que je voulais le meurtre ce jour là !

Comment ça, c'est une excuse bidon ? Lool, oki, c'est une excuse bidon, enfin, pas pour la date d'anniversaire (ça s'est vrai). Mais je pourrais vous sortir plein d'autre excuse, comme quoi j'ai eu beaucoup de travail scolaire, des merdouilles familiales, découverte d'une nouvelle passion (vive CSI !), bac français…. BREF ! Je pourrais vous raconter ma vie, mais je vais vous en dispensez lol .

Bon, là, je vous ais quand même gâté, il fait 19 pages Word, c'est mon record, je pense qu'il va vous plaire !

Pour les réponses aux reviews, je suis désolé, j'avais l'intention de les faire, mais là, j'ai passé 3 heures à finir le chap (me restait la partie Mione), et ma petite sœur me menace de mort, car c'est son soir internet, et que je lui prend un peu pour poster. Mais sachez que tous vos messages me font toujours ENORMEMENT plaisir, et que je vous zaime, mais lecteurs adorés chéris ! C'est pour vous que j'écris :D

**Chapitre 16 : Douloureuses retrouvailles**

Ron Weasley retournerait à Poudlard, le lendemain. Le front appuyé contre la vitre, il contemplait le paysage agité de son jardin. Le mois d'avril venait à peine de débuter. Le printemps avait succédé à l'hiver, mais le beau temps n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Il pleuvait des cordes, et les nombreux arbres du terrain étaient agités, semblaient animés de colère. Le vent se ressentait également dans la maison : dans tout le Terrier, on pouvait entendre le bois grincer de tristes plaintes, et la Goule du grenier se déchaînait, cherchant à être plus bruyante que la tempête.

Ron soupira tristement, se sentant à la fois comme ces arbres et comme la maison, animé d'une colère sombre et d'une tristesse grinçante, provoquées par une tempête intérieure.  
Il ne souhaitait pas retourner à Poudlard, et dans le même temps, il voulait déjà y être, espérant qu'arrivé là-bas, il se rendrait compte que rien n'était arrivé, que cela avait simplement été un cauchemar, et que quand il arriverait au château, elle lui sourirait, heureuse de le retrouver, et peut-être même le serrait dans ses bras… Mais il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas. Que ce ne serait plus jamais le cas.

Pourtant, il avait réellement l'impression que ce qui s'était passé cette affreuse nuit, deux semaines auparavant, n'était qu'un rêve, un terrible rêve. Il avait agi comme un automate, un pantin articulé. Il l'avait fait sans rien contrôler. Le pire, c'est qu'au moment où il agissait, il trouvait ça parfaitement naturel : il devait tout simplement le faire. Parce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Oui, elle.

Il soupira de nouveau, se cognant légèrement la tête contre le verre de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Oui, c'était _elle_ qui lui avait fait faire ces choses. Plus il cherchait à mettre un nom et un visage à cette fille, plus son esprit s'embrouillait. Parfois, quand il se réveillait en sursaut, il avait l'impression d'avoir le nom au bout de la langue, de se souvenir d'un trait de son visage, mais dès qu'il tentait de s'en saisir, tous disparaissaient dans une brume opaque.

Il se sentait complètement impuissant, et la culpabilité le rongeait. Il se sentait coupable à la fois pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais également parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir fait, de n'avoir rien fait de mal.

Dumbledore avait été très indulgent avec lui. Quand il avait repris conscience, après qu'on lui ait administré un antidote, et qu'il avait vu l'air grave du Directeur, il était persuadé qu'il serait expulsé de Poudlard. Mais le vieux sorcier lui avait calmement expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé, lui affirmant qu'il n'avait rien fait volontairement, et qu'il acceptait de ne pas sanctionner. Ses parents et Ginny étaient présents. Il avait lu de la douleur dans les yeux des membres de sa famille. Peut-être plus que dans ses propres yeux. Dumbledore lui avait bien dit que l'antidote qu'il lui avait administré avait effacé les pouvoirs de la potion, donc qu'il ne tenterait plus de s'en prendre à Hermione, sauf si… Sauf si la personne qui lui avait fait boire la potion lui donnait de nouvelles instructions. En message clair, cela voulait dire que tant que la fille, ou la femme, qui l'avait envoûté vivrait, elle aurait le pouvoir de faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait donc tenu à quitter le château, pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais également pour être loin d'Hermione, ayant peur que s'il l'approchait, il se jetterait de nouveau sur elle comme une bête.

Mais voilà, les deux semaines étaient écoulées. Demain, il prendrait le magicobus et retrouverait l'école de sorcellerie.

Il savait qu'à présent, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu es obligé d'y aller ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas très grave si tu loupes une séance, ce n'est pas comme si les balais allaient refuser de décoller simplement parce que le capitaine n'est pas là…

Je regardais le visage pâle de ma petite amie, qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, me faisant des yeux suppliants. Je posais doucement mes mains sur ses joues.

- Ma puce, dis-je doucement, je suis désolé, mais tu sais bien que j'ai des obligations. En plus, le deuxième match de la saison est dans trois semaines, Serpentard contre Gryffondor, qui sera comme d'habitude le plus dur et violent. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sécher une séance.

- N'y va pas, dit-elle de nouveau. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et tu sais que dans ces cas là, il se passe toujours quelque chose de mal…

Elle semblait de nouveau sur le point de craquer, et je me détestais de devoir lui résister. Mais je savais parfaitement ce qui lui faisait peur, et cela faisait deux semaines que je m'efforçais de la faire aller mieux. D'ailleurs, j'avais commencé à sentir que sa réticence diminuait doucement, mais à présent, elle redevenait nerveuse, et je connaissais la raison : Ron revenait demain. Mais je mettais un point d'honneur sur le fait que je devais me comporter le plus normalement possible avec elle, éviter d'être trop protecteur, même si s'était très difficile, car cela ne ferait que l'enfermer dans une bulle, et elle ne parviendrait plus à avoir confiance en elle. C'était pourquoi je refusais de lui céder. Il y avait de grande chance pour que son pressentiment soit seulement le fruit de sa propre peur.

Je lui déposais donc un baiser sur le front, puis la serrais contre moi, pour lui montrer que j'étais toujours là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. Je serais de retour avant la nuit, je te le promets. Je serais avec toi.

Je me décollais et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Au bout d'un instant, elle hocha doucement la tête. Je lui fis un petit sourire, caressais doucement sa joue, puis m'éloignais d'elle, pour attraper mon balai et ma cape.

Je fis pivoter le portrait, mais me tournais une dernière fois vers elle. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle, et sa mâchoire était serrée, comme si elle se retenait de dire de nouveau quelque chose.

- Je serais là avant la nuit, lui affirmais-je de nouveau.

Elle se contenta de hocher imperceptiblement la tête, me regardant toujours avec ses yeux suppliants, et je me dépêchais de refermer le portrait, avant de céder à l'envie de la garder contre moi.

Le portrait fermé, je me retrouvais face à la Lady Bella, à qui je dis :

- Vous ne laissez personne-

- Vous ne laissez personne rentrer à par vous ou Monsieur le Directeur, et je ne la laisse sortir que quand Ginny Weasley sera là, je sais Monsieur Malefoy, vous me l'avez déjà dit une bonne vingtaine de fois !

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, grommelais-je avant de m'éloigner.

Je sais que je venais d'affirmer que je faisais tout pour que les choses paraissent normales, mais dès que la nuit approchait, je préférais la savoir en sécurité, c'est pour ça que je ne la laissais pas sortir sans Ginny.

Le temps était couvert, et de lourds nuages gris cachaient la lumière du soleil. On se serait cru au crépuscule, alors que la nuit ne serait pas là avant deux bonnes heures.

Tout les membres de l'équipe étaient là, l'air plus ronchon que jamais. Comme moi, il sentait que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et ils auraient préféré être au chaud dans le château plutôt qu'ici.

- Enlevez-moi ces têtes d'enterrement, les mecs, leur dis-je en enfourchant mon balai, les incitant à faire de même. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on risque de remporter la coupe face aux Gryffondor dans trois semaines.

Comme prévu, la pluie se mit à tomber à flots à peine une heure après le début de l'entraînement. Je poussais les membres de mon équipe à jouer encore un peu, mais le temps les démotivait complètement. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de les autoriser à partir, dix minutes après le début de la tempête. Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais voulu faire un entraînement avec les vraies balles, et le Vif d'Or demeurait introuvable. Finalement, après un long moment, je finis par l'attraper. J'étais tellement trempé que j'avais l'impression d'être dans le lac plutôt que dans les airs, et tout mon corps était gelé. Je me laissais enfin descendre, et me précipitais rapidement dans les vestiaires. J'observais, grelottant, la pluie qui tombait plus fortement que jamais, espérant inutilement qu'elle s'arrêterait pour que je puisse enfin rentrer. Quand je vis le ciel, déjà gris à cause des nuages, s'assombrir à l'approche de la nuit, je me fis une raison : il fallait de toute façon que je sois de retour avant la nuit, sinon Hermione risquait de faire une crise d'angoisse. Tout en lançant un regard noir aux nuages (comme si cela changeait quelque chose…), je me précipitais hors des vestiaires, et me mis à courir en direction du château. Mais j'avais à peine parcouru vingt mètres que je sentis soudain quelque chose m'agripper par les cheveux.

La surprise fit que je ne réagis même pas, et je fus expédié à plus de deux mètres de l'endroit où je me trouvais, emporté par l'élan prit en courant. Je m'étalais sur le ventre, mon menton percutant durement le sol humide, mais toujours aussi solide, du parc. J'étais tellement étonné que j'aurais pu rester étendu ainsi plusieurs minutes sans bouger, si mon instinct de défense ne s'était pas alors mit en marche. Je me retournais donc sur le dos dans un geste rapide, et m'apprêtais à me redresser mais…

- _Endoloris_ !

Une douleur insoutenable envahit alors chaque millimètre de mon corps, et le fait qui je n'y étais absolument pas préparé m'empêcha de retenir un cri de douleur.

Quand le sort fut enfin levé, mes muscles se relâchèrent enfin, et je me retrouvais, gisant sur le sol comme une loque. Mon agresseur s'était rapproché de moi, et je levais les yeux vers lui.

Il était dans un sal état, trempé lui aussi, ses vêtements, sa figure et ses longs cheveux étaient couverts de boues, mais je le reconnus immédiatement, de nouveau envahit par la surprise, ce qui m'enleva à nouveau mon temps de réaction pour peut-être tenter de me relever.

- Bonsoir, fils, dit-il d'une voix grave et haineuse, avant de m'envoyer un coup de pied directement dans le menton.

Le coup fit mal, et me sonna, mais remit de ma surprise, je me sentais rempli de ce puissant sentiment qui revenait toujours quand je me trouvais à proximité de mon paternel. La haine. Je laissais échapper un rire ironique, tentant à nouveau de me relever.

- J'aurais du me douter que c'était toi, dis-je toujours en rigolant froidement. Attaquer les gens par derrière, c'est typique de ta lâcheté.

Je venais à peine de réussir à me relever, lui faisant enfin face, que son poing vient me frapper à la joue gauche. Je vacillais, mais restais tout de même debout, ne souhaitant pas me retrouver à nouveau en position d'infériorité.

- **DEPUIS QUAND ET DE QUEL DROIT OSES TU ME TUTOYER ET ME REPONDRE SUR CE TON, FILS INDIGNE **!! cracha dit-il d'une voix plus coléreuse que jamais.

- Depuis que tu viens me lancer des sortilèges impardonnables dans le parc de mon collège, répondis-je toujours aussi froidement, tentant discrètement d'attraper ma baguette qui se trouvait dans ma poche.

Malheureusement, je ne fus pas assez discret, et il remarqua ma manœuvre.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! cria t-il.

Instantanément, ma baguette que je venais à peine de saisir s'arracha de mes doigts pour aller dans sa main, et la force de son sortilège me souleva du sol et m'expédia trois mètres plus loin. Il devait être _vraiment_ énervé pour que ce simple sort de désarmement me propulse comme ça. Mais je m'obligeais à ne pas perdre mon sang froid, me redressais immédiatement, tentant de courir vers le château. J'avais assez de bon sens et de connaissance de mon père pour savoir que de me retrouver sans baguette devant lui étant synonyme de fin douloureuse. Mais il ne me laissa aucune chance.

- _Endoloris_, l'entendis-je de nouveau prononcé, avant que je m'effondre, le corps secoué de spasme. Mais cette fois, je ne criais pas, je ne voulais plus lui faire cette joie. La douleur était plus qu'insupportable, mais je ne céderais pas. Le temps semblait s'allonger interminablement quand on était sous l'emprise d'un doloris, mais il finit par me libérer, avant de me cogner à nouveau, au niveau de l'estomac cette fois.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale vermine, me cracha t-il !! Tu as causé le déshonneur de ta famille, petit salaud !!

Nouveau coups, à nouveau dans le menton, manquant de me faire sombrer. Mais je luttais, sachant que si je m'évanouissais, c'était fini pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandais-je d'une voix étranglée à cause de son dernier coup.

- **TU OSES ME DEMANDER CE QUE JE RACONTE ???!!!!!**_**ENDOLORIS **_**!!!!**

Douleur, douleur, et encore douleur.

- J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu deviennes digne d'être un Malefoy ! hurla t-il, presque plus fort que le vent. Mais quand j'ai répondu à la convocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui voulait me parler de mon fils unique, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas !!

Son pied n'arrêtait pas d'entrer en contact avec différente partie de mon corps, mais je le sentais à peine, trop endoloris par la douleur, et glacé par la pluie qui continuait de tomber.

- **IL M A DIT QUE TU N'ETAIS QU'UNE SOUILLURE !! ET QU'ETANT TON PERE, C'ETAIT MOI LE RESPONSABLE !!!! SAIS TU CE QU'EST LA TORTURE PAR LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES, DRAGO ???!!**

Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais répondu que je commençais à en avoir une vague idée, à en juger la façon dont lui était entrain de me traiter, alors qu'il n'était que son serviteur.

Dans un dernier sursaut de colère contre mon père, je parvenais à lui lancer un coup de pied en balayette. A mon tour, je réussis à le surprendre. Il s'écroula sur moi, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. Le combat était inégal : je venais de subir plusieurs doloris, et il m'avait cogné sans me ménager, alors que lui, même s'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, gardait une maîtrise de sa force. Nous roulâmes dans l'herbe détrempée du parc, s'agrippant mutuellement. Je profitais de la proximité de son bras avec ma bouche pour m'en saisir, et le mordre de toutes mes forces. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et de colère. L'aspect négatif de mon initiative fut que cela lui redonna une poussée d'adrénaline, et il en profita pour m'assener d'un coup très fort dans la trachée. Ma respiration fût immédiatement coupée.

Il se releva, tandis que moi, je tentais tant bien que mal de respirer.

- C'est terminé, fils !! Tu vas **CREUVER** !!!! hurla t-il.

A cet instant, on aurait vraiment cru qu'il était l'ange –ou plutôt le démon- de la mort dans sa robe noir, le vent puissant faisant voler ses cheveux trempés. Mon souffle était revenu, mais demeurait très difficile. J'essayais de ramper, de m'éloigner de lui, mais je ne parvins qu'à traîner mon corps sur à peine un mètre. Il effaça ce mètre qui nous séparait, et pour m'empêcher de bouger à nouveau, posa son pied sur mon bras et appuya avec force, tellement de force que j'entendis, mais surtout _sentis_, l'os craquer, et je retenais un cri de douleur.

Je le vis tendre son bras droit, celui tenant sa baguette, et je sus que j'étais perdu. Alors, toutes les douleurs disparurent, et mon esprit fût envahit d'une seule image, immense et magnifique. Je voyais son visage ; elle souriait, de ce sourire que j'aimais tant, et que j'aurais souhaité embrasser une dernière fois.

J'allais mourir, et ma dernière pensée lui était entièrement dévouée…

Mais il s'avéra que Merlin devait avoir d'autres projets pour moi. Alors que mon père ouvrait la bouche et que je voyais les mots « _Avada_… » se former sur ses lèvres, un autre cri le stoppa :

- _STUPEFIX_ !

Le corps de mon père se raidit, demeura immobile et droit durant une seconde avant de s'effondrer, à nouveau sur moi. L'idée de mort imminente ayant temporairement quitté mon esprit, la douleur était revenue, et dans toute sa splendeur. Sentant le lourd corps s'écraser sur mon bras cassé, je ne me retins pas cette fois, et un cri de souffrance s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Je sentis soudainement le poids mort du corps de mon paternel disparaître, tandis qu'on faisait rouler son corps sur le côté. Je gisais sur le dos, complètement trempé, glacé, meurtri et proche de sombrer. Mais je plissais les yeux pour tenter de distinguer mon sauveur, qui s'avérait être une sauveuse.

- Ginny ??! m'exclamais-je, d'une voix rauque et faible.

La jeune fille s'était agenouillée à côté de moi, et me regardais gravement.

- Salut Malefoy. Je crois que je suis arrivée juste au bon moment.

Un petit rire ironique sorti de ma bouche, me faisant immédiatement après grimacer de douleur.

- Mais…Qu'est ce que… Comment as-tu…tentais-je de lui demander, mais je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase concrète.

- C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit, répondit-elle. Tu peux aller jusqu'au château ?

Une seconde avant j'aurais sans doute de nouveau ri fasse à sa question mais à présent, ce n'était plus le cas. Le simple nom d'Hermione avait éclairci mon esprit. Que savait-elle ?? Pourquoi était-ce Ginny qui était venu me secourir ?

Alors, pour répondre à la question de la jeune fille, je me redressais en position assise, serrant les dents pour contenir la douleur qui brûlait divers endroits de mon corps.

- Mon bras droit est cassé, et je ne parviendrais certainement pas à marcher tout seul, répondis-je faiblement.

Ginny se mit à ma gauche et plaça son bras autour de ma taille, et j'entourais ses épaules de mon bras valide. Avec son soutien, je parvins à me redresser, mais crus pendant quelques secondes que je ne parviendrais pas à rester debout.

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit-elle doucement.

Je fis alors un pas en avant, et elle suivit le mouvement. Je secouais la tête.

- Non…murmurais-je. Dis moi ce qui c'est passé… Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ?

Elle me fixa d'un air étonné, se demandant sûrement comment j'avais deviné qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, mais cet air disparut vite de son visage. Nous continuions à avancer lentement, et elle finit par répondre :

- Je suis allée à votre salle commune il y a quinze minutes pour qu'on aille manger, et j'ai trouvé Hermione encore plus mal que d'habitude. Elle disait que quelque chose n'allait, que la nuit tombait, et qu'elle sentait que tu n'allais pas bien. J'ai essayé de la rassurer, de lui dire que tu allais bien, et que tu serais bientôt rentré. Elle a finit par accepter d'aller manger. Mais alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le portrait, elle…elle s'est arrêtée, et tout son corps s'est mis à trembler.

J'entendis au ton de sa voix que l'événement l'avait beaucoup surpris et inquiété. Je savais ce que c'était. C'était ce qui arrivait quand Hermione avait une prémonition. C'était toujours très impressionnant à voir, et je savais que moi-même, je ne m'y ferais jamais.

***-_Flash back_-***

- Hermione, ça va ?? demanda Ginny, d'une voix serrée par l'angoisse.

Immobile au milieu de la pièce, son amie s'était arrêtée de marcher, et tout son corps tremblait, même ses yeux derrière ses pupilles. Soudain, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, et ses yeux fixèrent le vide, écarquillés par une terreur sans nom. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et un gémissement en sorti :

- Drago !

Soudain, la jeune fille s'écroula, et Ginny réagit rapidement, attrapant le corps de son amie, ralentissant sa chute.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny.

Elle étendit le corps de la jeune sorcière sur le tapis, et posa une main sur son front. Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent de nouveau, et Ginny vit qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes.

- Drago ! cria t-elle. Oh, Merlin !!

Elle se mit alors en sangloter violemment et essaya de se redresser, mais Ginny l'en empêcha, très inquiète de l'état de son amie. Tout son corps tremblait à nouveau, et son visage était trempé, pas seulement par les larmes.

- Hermione, ne bouge pas ! Je vais chercher Mrs Pomfresh, tu ne vas bien !

Hermione secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Non !! Il va mourir Ginny ! Je dois aller le secourir !!  
Ginny ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce que voulais dire la jeune fille, mais savait inexplicablement que son amie ne délirait pas.

- Tu ne bouges pas, ordonna t-elle. Où est-il ?

- Dans le parc, gémit Hermione, toujours en pleurs. Son père va le tuer, je dois y aller !

- Non, toi tu ne bouges pas, tu n'es pas en état ! Où est-il exactement ??

- Près de l'entrée du terrain de quidditch ! C'est trop tard, il l'a tué ! sanglota t-elle.

Ginny se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Je te le ramènerais vivant, je te le promets ! lui dit-elle avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la pièce.

***-_Fin du flash back_-***

Nous étions presque arrivés au château à présent. Ginny venait de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

- Merci Ginny, me sentis-je obligé de la remercier, me sentant envahit par la gratitude pour m'avoir sauvé, mais surtout pour avoir empêcher Hermione de sortir, ce qui l'avait certainement sauvé elle aussi.

- Nous sommes quitte maintenant, Malefoy, répondit-elle en me regardant gravement, mais un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

Je voulus sourire à mon tour, mais seulement une grimace de douleur apparut sur mon visage. Mon corps meurtri me lançait d'un peu partout.

- Tiens le coup, me dit-elle doucement, resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille. Nous serons bientôt à l'infirmerie.

Je secouais à nouveau la tête, et me forçais à accélérer l'allure.

- Non, répétais-je d'un ton décidé. Amène-moi à la salle commune.

Sa mine devint indécise :

- Mais tu as vu dans qu'elle état tu es ! Tu dois être soigné !

Nouveau secouement de tête.

- Je m'en contre fiche. Hermione doit savoir que je vais bien.

Un rire jaune lui échappa :

- C'est sûr que de te voir dans cet état là va la rassurer…

Je la fis taire d'un regard appuyé, tandis que nous entreprenions de gravir les marches qui menaient à la grande porte d'entrée du château.

- Ca va être dur de t'emmener jusqu'en haut sans que personne ne te voit, dit-elle alors.

- Tout le monde doit dîner, répondis-je doucement. Allons-y.

Elle soupira bruyamment, comme si elle n'approuvait vraiment pas l'idée, ce qui était très certainement le cas, mais ouvrit la porte de sa main libre.

Le hall était désert, et de nombreux éclat de voix provenait de la Grande Salle, dont la porte demeurait ouverte, comme toujours.

- Ils vont nous voir passer, dit-elle calmement.

- Non, répliquais-je, en continuant d'avancer, la faisant avancer dans le même temps.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?? demanda t-elle, exaspérée par ma certitude inébranlable.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était arriver le plus rapidement possible au cinquième étage, imaginant que trop bien dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Hermione.  
Comme je l'avais affirmé à Ginny, personne dans la Grande Salle ne nous remarqua, et nous pûmes entreprendre la montée des marches de cinq étages. Cela prit un moment, car malgré ma volonté d'acier, mon corps protestait férocement, et ma tête était régulièrement envahit de vertiges qui manquaient de me faire sombrer à chaque fois.

Mais nous arrivâmes finalement à destination. A peine Ginny eut-elle eut le temps de prononcer le mot de passe à Lady (qui me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés) que la silhouette d'Hermione apparut dans l'ouverture. J'entendis son cri avant même de pouvoir discerner les traits de son visage, mes yeux refusant de rester ouverts.

- Oh, Merlin !!!! Drago !

Un sanglot résonnait dans sa voix plus qu'inquiète, et je sentis sa main sur ma joue.

« Je vais bien… » tentais-je de la rassurer mentalement, tandis que je les sentais me « porter » dans la pièce, avant de m'étendre sur les tapis.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas emmené à l'infirmerie ?? demanda Hermione à Ginny, pleurant toujours à moitié.

- Il n'a pas voulu !! répondit vivement la rouquine, craignant apparemment de se faire accuser injustement. Il voulait absolument monter pour te montrer qu'il « allait bien »… Je vais chercher Mrs Pomfresh !

J'entendis ses pas rapides tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle, puis me forçais à entrouvrir les yeux, et vit Hermione venir se placer près de moi. Son visage était très pâle et inondé de larmes, et la peur brillait encore dans ses yeux noisette.

- Je vais bien, ma puce…chuchotais-je. Ce ne sont pas des blessures mortelles…

- Je t'ai vu mourir, murmura t-elle, posant maladroitement sa main sur ma poitrine, craignant de me faire mal. Il te tuait. J'ai eu tellement peur…

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, et j'aurais souhaité pouvoir les stopper.

- S'il te plaît, Hermione… calme-toi, ça va aller…

Mais elle secoua vivement la tête, un air déterminé apparaissant soudain sur son visage.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état, dit-elle d'un ton décidé, néanmoins tremblant.

Alors, elle plaça sa deuxième main sur mon front, déplaçant la première au niveau de mon cœur, et ferma les yeux.

Il se passa alors quelque chose de très étrange

Une douce chaleur envahit la totalité de mon corps, plus puissante au niveau des mes blessures les plus graves. Une aura blanchâtre et brillante se détacha alors du corps de la jeune fille, et une même aura entoura mon propre corps ; mes yeux se fermèrent instinctivement, aveuglés par l'éclat qu'elles projetaient. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Hallucinant.

La lumière disparut soudainement, et le corps d'Hermione s'écroula sur le mien.

- Hermione !! m'exclamais-je, resserrant mes bras autour d'elle.

Pivotant sur moi-même, j'échangeais nos positions : elle se retrouvait sur le tapis, moi au-dessus d'elle, rempli par l'inquiétude.

Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais plus mal. Absolument plus aucune douleur ne traversait mon corps, à part celle de mon cœur, causé par l'état de la personne que j'aimais. Mon bras n'était plus cassé, et je débordais d'énergie. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas d'Hermione. Son teint était d'une pâleur horriblement mortelle.

- Hermione ! répétais-je, encore plus fort, posant une main sur sa joue.

Ses yeux s'agitèrent légèrement sous ses paupières, qui s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

- Salut…murmura t-elle.

Au même moment, Ginny revint, accompagné de Mrs Pomfresh et du professeur Dumbledore.

L'infirmière, comme à son habitude, poussa un cri aigu en me voyant.

- Merlin tout puissant !! Que vous est-il arrivé ??!

Elle me rejoint rapidement et s'agenouilla à côté de moi, affichant une mine très inquiète. Mais ne me sentant pas du tout mal en point, je secouais vivement la tête quand elle tendit une main vers moi.

- Non, je vais bien ! m'exclamais-je. Occupez-vous d'Hermione !

Elle fronça les sourcils, tourna la tête vers la jeune fille étendue par terre, les yeux toujours légèrement ouvert, puis releva les yeux vers moi, ne comprenant apparemment pas comment je pouvais aller bien.

Il était vrai qu'étant donné mon état extérieur, elle pouvait s'inquiéter : ma robe était déchirée, trempée, tachée par la boue et mon visage était sans aucun doute recouvert de sang. Mais les blessures dont ce sang était issu n'existaient plus.

-Je vais bien, répétais-je plus calmement. S'il vous plaît, occupez-vous d'abord d'elle.

Elle se pencha finalement sur la jeune fille, pris son pouls et posa une main sur son front.

- Son pouls est trop faible et elle a de la fièvre, dit-elle d'un grave. Il faut l'emmener immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, elle se releva et prononça une formule de lévitation pour transporter le corps d'Hermione. J'aurais souhaité l'accompagner, mais Dumbledore me lança un regard perçant, et je me souvenais alors que mon père gisait toujours stupéfixé dans le parc. Je devais le mettre au courant. Je croisais alors le regard de Ginny, qui me regardait étrangement, une profonde incrédulité et surprise gravée sur son visage. Il était clair qu'elle s'interrogeait sur ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'en l'espace de même pas dix minutes, je passe d'un état critique à mon état actuel.

Elle n'était pas la seule à se le demander.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pansy couru à travers le parc, complètement indifférente à la pluie qui tombait avec force, la trempant totalement.

Elle savait où chercher.

Quand elle le vit, son habituel sourire méchamment diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui sans ménagement. C'était sans conteste la position qu'elle préférait pour dominer un homme.

Elle sortit sa baguette, l'agita légèrement, et les yeux de Lucius s'ouvrirent.

- N'essais pas de bouger, lui ordonna t-elle. Tu ne pourrais pas même si tu le voulais de toute façon : tu n'es plus totalement stupéfixé, mais la seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est me voir et m'écouter, tout le reste est paralysé. Tu aimes ce sort ?

Bien sûr, il ne répondit pas, mais elle sembla trouver ses propres remarques extrêmement drôles, car un rire machiavélique lui échappa, tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière, avant de la tourner de nouveau vers son prisonnier.

- Tu sais, mon petit Lucius, le Maître n'apprécie vraiment pas que les gens qu'il torture s'échappent. D'ailleurs, si tu as réussi cet exploit, c'est certainement parce que tu as été son bras droit pendant de nombreuses années. Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. C'est _moi_, son bras droit !

Sur les derniers mots, elle se saisit du bras en question et le tordit dans un geste vif, et une seconde plus tard, le bruit sec d'un os qui craque se fit entendre, preuve d'une charmante fracture ouverte. Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait ni bouger, ni crier, mais la douleur apparut nettement dans ses yeux écarquillés.

La sorcière approcha doucement sa bouche de l'oreille du Mangemort, et dit d'un ton doucereux :

- Même si c'était très mal de ta part de t'échapper, nous avons quand même pu en tirer profit. Grâce toi, j'ai pu constater que ma mission se déroulait parfaitement. Merci Lucius. C'était ta dernière bonne action.

Elle tendit sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis ajouta avec un sourire :

- Tu as peut-être une dernière chose à dire ?

Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette, et immédiatement après, la bouche de Lucius s'ouvrit.

- Qui es-tu ??? cria t-il dans une exclamation où se mêlait colère, douleur, mais aussi la peur.

Un nouveau geste lui rebloqua la langue, et la jeune fille se pencha à nouveau sur lui, son sourire plus élargit que jamais. Elle laissa à peine deux centimètres entre leurs deux visages, et répondit, d'une voix calme et on ne peut plus sérieuse :

- Ton pire cauchemar.

Alors, elle se redressa, et une seconde plus tard, un éclair vert illumina le parc durant une brève seconde, puis les ténèbres reprirent leur place, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mrs Pomfresh n'avait pas vraiment envie de me laisser sortir de l'infirmerie, mais elle n'avait pas de réelles raisons de me garder, donc, elle était obligée. Et puis, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé la moitié de ma septième année dans cette pièce. Je commençais à la détester.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si la raison de ma présence à l'infirmerie était extrêmement grave : d'après Mrs Pomfresh, c'était juste une énorme fatigue. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment c'était arrivé. D'après elle c'était comme si mon corps s'était vidé de presque toute son énergie en l'espace de quelques secondes.  
Moi, je savais parfaitement ce qui en était la cause, mais je ne lui avais pas dit. Car j'avais beau savoir ce qui avait utilisé mon énergie, je n'avais aucune idée de comment c'était possible. Enfin, il était clair que l'étrange pouvoir qui était apparu entre Drago et moi -celui qui avait effacé la mémoire de Zabini- était le responsable, mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre son fonctionnement. C'était arrivé tellement…soudainement ! J'avais vu Drago dans cet horrible état, et j'avais su que je devais faire quelque chose, que je _pouvais_ faire quelque chose. Apparemment, cela avait bien fonctionné, mis à part le fait que ça m'avait vidé de toutes mes forces.

J'avais donc passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh m'avait régulièrement fait boire des potions au goût affreux qui avait pour but de me « remettre sur pied » d'après elle. Drago était venu me voir très tôt (dès que Mrs Pomfresh l'avait autorisé). Il ne portait plus aucune trace de violence physique, et il avait bien entendu nettoyé le sang de son visage et changé ses vêtements. Mais sa mine était très sombre, et je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude qui émanait de lui, et qu'elle n'était pas seulement liée à mon état.

Après l'avoir rassuré, en lui affirmant que j'allais bien (en tout cas mieux), je lui demandais, prenant ses mains et entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago ?

Il fixa intensément son regard dans le mien durant quelques secondes, puis regarda autour de lui, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire à voix haute » dis-je mentalement. Le fait qu'il ait « oublié » ce pouvoir montrait à quel point son esprit devait être embrouillé.

« Tu sais, Ginny a stupéfixé mon père quand elle est venu me chercher. Je suis retourné avec Dumbledore à l'emplacement où on l'avait laissé. Il était toujours là mais… »

Il s'arrêta, puis releva enfin les yeux vers moi :

- Il est mort.

Ce que je ressentis à cet instant était un mélange de profonde surprise et d'incrédulité. Mis à part le fait d'apprendre que le père de Drago était mort, c'était sa réaction qui me troublait.

« Tu… es triste ? » tentais-je, un peu perdu.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête lentement.

« Non, je ne suis pas triste. Mais…ce qui me perturbe c'est que, durant toute mon enfance, à chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à moi, qu'il 'm'apprenait la vie' comme il disait, je souhaitais qu'il disparaisse. Je souhaitais sa mort. Et maintenant qu'il est bel et bien mort, je me rends compte qu'au fond de moi, j'avais toujours pensé que serait moi qui l'enverrais en enfer… Je viens de réaliser que j'aurais été capable de le faire, et c'est… »

Je compris qu'il ne parviendrait pas à terminer sa phrase. Je lâchais ses mains et passais mes bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre moi.

- Ne culpabilise pas parce que tu l'as pensé, Dray…murmurais-je dans son cou. Tu ne sauras jamais si cela serait arrivé ou non.

Il poussa un profond soupire, la tête à moitié enfouit dans mes cheveux.

- Je t'aime Hermione… dit-il à mon oreille.

Je resserrais mon étreinte :

- Je t'aime aussi.

*****  
Quand il avait quitté l'infirmerie, il semblait soulagé d'un poids. Les paroles que nous avions échangées depuis son aveu n'étaient pas nombreuses. Je l'avais juste questionné sur la façon dont était mort son père, et comment avait réagit Dumbledore. Le Directeur lui avait dit que Lucius avait été tué par un Avada Kedavra, et qu'il allait faire fouiller le parc, pour tenter de retrouver son assassin. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas donné de résultat.

Drago avait du partir pour aller en cours (Mrs Pomfresh m'avait autorisé à n'y aller que l'après midi…), et j'étais resté une bonne heure à réfléchir dans mon lit, à ce que m'avait dit Drago, mais également à quelque chose qui m'était arrivé juste après mon utilisation du « pouvoir ». Peut-être étais-ce simplement un rêve, mais cela ressemblait plus à une prémonition, comme il m'arrivait d'en avoir régulièrement. Mais, je n'avais rien vu de précis. Tout ce que je distinguais, c'était une étrange brume. Une brume bleuâtre. Il m'était impossible de dire si cette brume était quelque chose de grand ou de petit, mais je pouvais sentir que c'était quelque chose de spécial.

Je n'y avais plus vraiment pensé depuis, avec tout ce qui était arrivée, mais cela venait de me revenir à l'esprit, et me mettait mal à l'aise. Je sentais que je devais comprendre quelque chose, mais n'arrivais pas à déterminer _quoi_.

Finalement, j'en eu assez de me torturer l'esprit. C'était une chose que je faisais bien trop souvent depuis quelques temps. Je me levais donc, me rhabillais et sortais de l'infirmerie après avoir prévenu Mrs Pomfresh (qui se contenta de me lancer un regard mécontent pour montrer sa désapprobation).

Je montais d'un pas tranquille, toujours un peu perdue dans mes pensées. Je me rendis compte que j'étais bientôt arrivée au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur quand je passais devant, aux souvenirs que cette salle évoquait. Mais aujourd'hui, ce ne fut pas un pincement que je ressentis en arrivant près du portrait.

Ce fut une vague glaciale qui traversa mon corps.

Ron était adossé au mur, les yeux fermés, sa valise à côté de lui. Il dût sentir ma présence, ou bien avait-il tout simplement entendu le glapissement qui était sorti de mes lèvres sans que je puisse le contrôler.

Il était à quatre mètres de moi. Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre de façon incontrôlable, ma respiration devint difficile, et des tremblements avaient déjà envahi mes jambes et mes mains. Il me fixait, sans rien dire. Puis, soudain, un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

- Salut Hermione…dit-il doucement. Dis, tu n'aurais pas le mot de passe de Gryffondor, je me suis rendu compte en arrivant ici que je ne l'avais pas.

J'étais complètement incapable de répondre. C'était à présent mes dents qui s'entrechoquaient. J'avais froid.

Il fronça les sourcils :

- Ca ne va pas ?

Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Merlin, il agissait comme si rien n'était arrivé ! Comment étais-je sensé réagit face à ça ?? Mon angoisse était telle que je reculais d'un pas.

Sa mine inquiète disparut enfin, et son teint pâlit, tandis qu'il fermait brièvement les yeux. Il semblait faire tomber un masque.

- Je suis désolé, Mione… dit-il doucement, en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

- Ne t'a- t'approche pas, Ron, criais-je d'une voix serrée par la peur, reculant d'un nouveau pas.

Son visage se crispa dans une expression douloureuse, mais il continuait d'avancer doucement.

- Mione… S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je te jure que jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de te blesser…

Ca, je le savais, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que je me sentais mieux ! Les images de mon agression revenaient de nouveau dans mon esprit. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi, et il tendit la main, comme s'il voulait la poser sur mon épaule, mais je ne lui en laissais pas l'occasion. D'un geste rapide, je sortais ma baguette et la tendais vers lui d'un geste menaçant.

- Ne me touche pas !! Criais-je. Plus jamais ! Tu as compris, Ron, plus jamais !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, je partis en courant en direction du 5ème étage. J'entrais dans les premières toilettes qui passaient, et rendais tout le petit déjeuner que Mrs Pomfresh m'avait apporté, une heure plus tôt, tout en sanglotant violemment.

Les évènements de la veille m'avaient complètement fait oublier que Ron revenait aujourd'hui. Ca m'avait pris par surprise, ce qui était encore pire. Cela faisait deux semaines que je m'efforçais à reprendre confiance en moi, et en les autres, mais là, c'était un peu trop d'un coup.

Alors que je tentais de me relever pour sortir de la cabine, un nouveau flash m'apparut.

Cette fois-ci encore, je vis la brume bleue. Mais je pouvais évaluer sa taille à présent. Elle était contenue dans une sphère de la taille d'une prophétie, où elle tourbillonnait inlassablement. Ce n'était pas une prophétie. C'était autre chose, une chose qui dégageait une aura puissante. Soudain, j'eu l'impression de me déplacer. Je me sentais aspiré par la sphère, je me rapprochais à toute allure. Alors que je pénétrais dans la texture bleue, je sus que j'allais comprendre. Oui, je-

BONG !!

- Aie !!

Je portais une main à mon front douloureux et regardais autour de moi. J'étais toujours dans la cabine des toilettes, et je venais de m'effondrer, ce qui avait permis la rencontre douloureuse de mon front avec la cuvette des toilettes. Si je m'étais trouvée dans un autre état d'esprit, j'aurais peut-être pu trouver ça comique, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je me sentais faible, nerveuse, et frustrée, car j'avais presque découvert l'identité de la sphère. D'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas tombée, j'aurais sans doute compris.

Je me relevais donc une nouvelle fois, sortais des toilettes, et me rendais à la salle commune, non sans regarder régulièrement derrière mon épaule, avec la peur d'y voir Ron.

Je passais le reste de la journée roulée en boule sur le canapé, à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, ce qui consistait en gros à ne pas penser à Ron et à essayer de déterminer ce que signifiait mes nouvelles visions. Le seul break que je m'étais accordée dans cette difficile journée avait été dans l'après-midi, pour prendre une longue douche chaude et grignoter une pomme. Mais après ça, je m'étais allongée sur le tapis près du feu, essayant inutilement de dormir (Mrs Pomfresh avait peut-être un peu trop forcé sur la dose des potions qui « remettent sur pied »…).

C'est ainsi que Drago me trouva, quand il revint en fin d'après midi. Sa mine inquiète s'effaça quand il vit que j'étais bien là.

- Tu n'étais pas au cours commun de DCFM, me dit-il doucement en s'asseyant près de moi, je me suis inquiété, j'ai cru qu'il t'était de nouveau arrivée quelque chose.

Je haussais les épaules, tout en continuant à le regarder.

- C'est un peu ce qui m'est arrivée…dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

L'inquiétude réapparut sur son visage tandis que m'asseyais pour être à sa hauteur.

- Que s'est-il passé ??

Je lui racontais ma rencontre avec Ron, essayant de retenir mes larmes, mais passais outre mes visions.

Il me serra contre lui, et je me permettais enfin de me détendre. Jamais je ne serais aussi bien que dans ses bras.

- J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose qui pourrait nous changer les idées, dit-il doucement dans mon oreille.

Je me décollais de lui et lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

- On pourrait s'entraîner, essayer de comprendre comment utiliser notre nouveau pouvoir.

- Tu parles de celui que j'ai utilisé hier ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Et celui que nous avons utilisé le mois dernier face à l'autre crétin.

Sa remarque me soutira un sourire, et il sourit à son tour, avant de poser une main sur ma joue.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, mon ange…dit-il doucement.

- J'aimerais bien…répondis-je, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse tendrement

Je frissonnais sous la sensation que produisaient ses lèvres contre les miennes. Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Ron, je m'étais montrée un peu réticente sur les rapports physiques, et Drago ne m'avait jamais forcé à rien. Mais ce soir, je sentais quelque chose de différent. J'avais failli le perdre hier soir, et je ne voulais plus passer mon temps à le fuir. Passant mes bras autour de son cou, j'approfondissais le baiser.

Au bout d'un moment, il se détacha de moi, le souffle court.

- Ma puce, dit-il un peu essoufflé, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ce genre de distraction –au contraire- mais je crois vraiment que nous devons essayer d'en découvrir plus sur notre lien.

- Il y a peut-être moyen de concilier les deux, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Sa tête me prouva qu'il ne voyait pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Ce que j'ai remarqué, expliquais-je, c'est que ce nouveau pouvoir est apparu à chaque fois que nous ressentions un sentiment puissant, et que nous étions en contact.

Il sembla réfléchir, puis hocha la tête, une mine excitée apparaissant sur son visage tandis qu'il comprenait ce que je voulais dire :

- La première fois, c'était la colère provoquée par Zabini.

Je confirmais d'un hochement de tête.

- Et hier, c'était beaucoup de peur, continua t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Et d'amour…complétais-je, résistant à la tentation de dévorer le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Donc, pour le faire apparaître, il faut… ressentir quelque chose de fort ? demanda t-il, comprenant apparemment où je voulais en venir.

En guise de confirmation, je l'embrassais à nouveau, une main glissée dans ses cheveux blonds. Doucement, je me laissais tomber en arrière, l'entraînant avec moi, trouvant la position allongée plus confortable. C'était la première fois depuis deux semaines que je ne ressentais pas d'angoisse, la chaleur liée au désir prenait de nouveau la possession de mon corps.

- Il ne se passe rien ? demandais-je entre deux baisers.

- Rien qui n'ait un rapport… avec le pouvoir… répondit-il. Peut-être qu'il faut… essayer de bien se concentrer sur ce qu'on ressent…essayer de faire comme si… on voulait l'expulser…

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait ; ce n'était pas vraiment difficile. Me concentrer sur ce que je ressentais ? Humm, il me facilitait la tâche. Une de ses mains baladeuses se fraya un chemin sous mon t-shirt, et le contact de sa main avec ma peau provoqua un frisson délicieux. Concentre-toi, Hermione.

Alors que je forçais mon esprit à s'imprégner le plus possible des sensations exquises qu'il produisait, je sentis une nouvelle chaleur m'envahir, quelque chose de fort.

- Hermione… ? Je crois que ça fonctionne.

J'ouvrais un œil, puis les deux, légèrement époustouflée (et essoufflée). Nos deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre étaient entourés d'un halo blanc éclatant, qui nous entourant, créant ainsi une sorte de bulle de protection. Je me sentais tellement bien. Sans rien répondre à Drago, je l'attirais à nouveau contre moi, avec encore plus de fougue. Sa bouche quitta ma bouche et la laissa glisser jusqu'à mon oreille, dont il mordilla gentiment le lobe, avant d'y murmurer :

- Tu m'as manqué, Hermione…

Je l'avais bien compris, il n'avait même pas besoin de me le signaler. Il alla ensuite embrasser le creux situé entre mon cou et mon épaule, et je ne pus réprimer un gémissement.

Mais alors que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, mon esprit se détacha à nouveau de la réalité, et une nouvelle vision commença. Le début était identique à celle que j'avais eu dans la matinée. Je voyais la sphère où se mouvait la brume bleue, et j'y fus aspirée à une vitesse vertigineuse. Cette fois, je pénétrais dans la brume, et tout devint bleu, mais rapidement, mon esprit fut assaillit d'images. Elles passaient tellement rapidement que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce qu'elles représentaient, mais je crus entrevoir mon visage, et celui d'autres personnes qui me semblaient familières.

_Hermione…Hermione…Hermione_

Une voix qui venait de partout à la fois résonnait dans mon esprit. Elle répétait mon nom. Elle m'était tellement familière, mais…

_Hermione, aide-moi…_

Oui, elle appartenait à quelqu'un que je connaissais bien, mais tout se brouillait.

_Aide-moi…_

Alors une des images se stoppa, et le déclic se fit dans mon esprit, tandis qu'une atroce compréhension m'envahissait.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et je me redressais d'un mouvement brusque. Drago s'était assis et avait pris mes mains dans les siennes, la mine inquiète. D'ailleurs, quand il vit mes yeux exorbités, et ma bouche béatement ouverte, son inquiétude grandit.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

Des larmes se mirent alors à couler sur mes joues, tandis que je continuais à fixer le mur.

- C'est Voldemort, dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

- Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ???

Je glissais enfin mes yeux vers les siens :

- Il a l'âme d'Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N/A : NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK niak niak niak niaaaaaaaaak !

Alalaaaa, j'adore les cliffhangers :d :d :d :d

Bon, je voulais vous demander un truc (c'est bon, remettez vous, ce n'est qu'une histoire ! loooool ). Pour la suite, à votre avis, il faudrait mieux qu'ils essayent de la récupérer tout de suite pour avoir ryry lors du combat final, ou alors, ils vont trouvé ça trop dangereux, et attendront que soit Voldy qui leur apporte sur un plateau (enfin, vous voyer ce que je veux dire ) ?

J'attends vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience :

Enormes kissous !

Elialys (la méchante niak)


	17. Plongeon

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)

Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 6, comme c'est mon cas, toute ressemblance dans cette fic, importante ou non, avec des élément de ce tome est une pure coïncidence : depuis le temps que j'ai commencé cette fic (plus d'un an), toute mes idées sont pré-tome 6. Promis, je ne plagie pas (je n'aime pas passé pour une auteur sans imagination.)

Note de l'auteur : Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, chers petits lecteurs ! Je poste bien le chapitre 17 de ma fic, après un temps…trop important à mes yeux !

J'avais laissez note pour m'expliquer de ce retard, la revoilà (je viens de retaper presque tout ce chapitre, et j'ai encore toute les réponses aux reviews à faire, j'ai donc un peu la flemme de tout réexpliquer, donc je fais un copier coller lol). Vous n'êtes pas obligé de la lire, vous pouvez passez directement au chap lool.

« _Je suis désolé, mais comme vous avez du le comprendre face au titre de ce « chapitre », ceci n'est malheureusement pas le chapitre 17 de ma fic. Je vous demande un million de fois de m'excuser pour la longue qui sépare chaque chapitre, surtout ceux qui ont le 16 depuis plus d'un mois, je suis désolé ! Si je viens mettre cette note, c'est d'une part pour m'excuser, je me déteste à être aussi lente , mais également pour vous avertir que dans 6 heures, je pars (d'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être que j'aille me coucher:-/ ) et que je ne reviens que le 23 Août, et que je n'aurais AUCUN contact avec un ordinateur durant tout ce temps ! Je suis VRAIMENT VRAIMENT désolé !_

_Vendredi dernier, pleine de remord, je me suis vraiment dit : allez Ambre, non de non, tu as des lecteurs qui attendent ta suite, bouge toi le c et finis ton chapitre! mais euuuuhh, comment dire, hum le lendemain, c'était le 16 juillet, et comme beaucoup d'entre vous doivent le savoir, le tome 6 est sorti et mon temps libre est passé dessus………. D'ailleurs, il est génial, mais c'est trop horrible ! Méchante JK, méchante !_

_Bref, je suis de nouveau entrain de raconter ma vie pour rien, vous en avez sûrement rien à faire, et je me doute que ceux qui attendaient le chapitre 17 sont déçus face à cette note inutile, mais je tenais vraiment à vous prévenir, et surtout à mes excuser, car je me trouve irrespectueuse envers vous….. Mais un point positif dans cette masse sombre de mauvaise nouvelle : je vais passé un mois sans aucune distraction (ou presque), surtout sans ordi (argh !) et je vais bien entendu avoir le temps de rédiger à la main (j'ai un gros paquet de feuilles dans mon sac !) et je pense sérieusement que j'aurais fini ma fic quand je reviendrais, étant donné qu'il ne reste que trois chapitres et un épilogue normalement. Donc voilou, j'aurais plus qu'à recopier, et vous aurez les chapitres à une semaine d'intervalle (ce qui vous changera, hum hum…..)_

_Merci d'avoir lu cette note, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop (regard suppliant de l'auteur). Encore une fois, je m'excuse. En attendant, relisez les 16 chapitres ;) »_

Donc voilou, le voila enfin, ce chapitre 17, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bien sûr, réponses aux reviews ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! et merci !

_**Pour ff net : **_

**pearl de laye** : ma chère pearlouze, je vais répondre ici à toute tes reviews, que tu m'as laissé un peu partout, et qui, comme toujours, sont pour la plupart, inutiles lool. Mais merci quand même, ma sœur chérie, car comme on dit : c'est l'intention qui compte !

**Pauapu** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**zeeve lelula** : Merci pour tes conseils ! Effectivement, j'ai réussi à me débrouiller pour savoir quoi faire lool

**Audinette** : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me va toujours droit au cœur ! Tu auras la plupart des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre !

**LunDer** : Merci pour ta review, et encore désolé pour cette attente, je n'imagine que trop bien à quel point c'est frustrant, d'attendre la suite d'une fic qu'on aime. Merci encore !

**Tinytuny** : merci ! J'espère que tu n'est pas morte, étant donné l'interminable attende…hum hum, je suis désolééééééééé, pitiééé, meurt paaaaaaaaas ! lool. Tu n'aimes pas ryry ? Roh, ce n'est pas un mauvais gars, un peu niais, mais c'est tout ;)

**ArachneeMalefoy **: merci merci merci ! Tout tes compliments me font hyper plaisir ! Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, je t'avais répondu par email à ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**sam malefoy** : Merci ! Tu as sans doute eut le temps de te reposer depuis la dernière fois lol. Ouvre grand les yeux, voici le chapitre 17 ! (pfff faut que j'arrête le coca…)

**CrazyBeBee** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà le nouveau chap !

**Jun Rogue** : merci pour ton message ! Perso, je ne trouve pas ça très dure de passer d'un personnage à un autre, il suffit juste de savoir où tu vas dans l'histoire (et puis, Dray et Mione n'ont pas le même caractère !). Pour Harry, tu verras…. (la phrase qui tue et qui est complètement inutile…)

**Leïla** : Les lecteurs comme toi sont mes préférés ! Quand j'ouvre ma boîte mail et que je vois une review pour (presque) chaque chapitre ! Un grand merci pour avoir pris le temps de me donner tes impressions sur mon histoire, cela me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle plait toujours ! Pour Harry, comme tout le monde, tu vas devoir attendre pour savoir niak niak ! Merci encore, et bonne lecture !

_**Pour Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

**Nadia**: merci !

**Mimiluna** : Merci pour cette review plein d'entrain lool ! Comme beaucoup, tu as pitié de ce pauvre Ronald (pas mooooiiiii niak niak !) Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**bloomy19 **: Merci !

**G faim** : Merci pour ta review remplie de bonne humeur ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire et mon style ! Tu auras les réponses à tes questions en lisant la suite !

**Mimie** : Merci ! voilà la suite

**Lilly** : niak niak, et viiiii je suis une sadique, et le pire, c'est que j'en suis fière ! lool C'est vrai, c'est marrant d'avoir le destin de pauvres petits perso entre mes mains hihi. Bon allez, j'arrête de dire des bêtises ! Merci pour ta review, voilà (enfin !) la suite !

**Aurélie **: Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils ! J'avais déjà une petite idée, et les reviews l'ont confirmé ou infirmé, tu verras dans quel 'clan' tu te trouves en lisant la suite ! Merci, et bonne lecture !

**Math** : merci beaucoup, et désolé pour l'attente, je suis vraiment lamentable sur ce coup là…

**AileDeFée** : lol, Mirciiiiiiii pour ta review ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise toujours ! voilà la suite !

**Adalgrim **: La voici, la voilà !

**Morgana Black** : Et viiiiiii, c'est moi, Elialys, la sadique de service, qui fait souffrir ses persos, mais aussi ses lecteurs, niak niak ! Profite du nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

_**Pour fanfic-fr**_

**Eweny : **Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review ! Voilà la suite !

**Aria **: merci d'avoir donné ton avis ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Annecy **: merci ! Voilà le chap 17, désolé pour l'attente !

**Celebrian **: Un gros merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture ! En relisant ta review, je me suis souvenue que ça m'avait marquer, quand tu avais dit que j'avais mis un an à posté le chapitre 16, et je crois bien que je t'avais envoyé un message pour t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce que tu n'avais pas compris lool. Mais après, est-ce que je l'ai envoyé ce message, telle est la question, je ne sais absolument plus ! Allez, le chapitre 17 est servi !

**Shikamaru : **merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira

**0** : Merci merci merci ! Je sais que ma fic est passé par un peu tout les bords (comique, tragique, j'aime jongler et mettre de tout, ça équilibre !), et encore, elle n'est pas finie ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

_**Pour Potter Magic World**_

**Mélusina **: Merci pour ta review ! Tu auras bientôt la réponse à toutes tes questions !

**Kitanna** : merci ! Voilà la suite !

**twinzy** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très touché par ton message ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**blackwitch **: Merci lol, voilà le nouveau chap !

**anastasia** : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme lol Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras ! pour le tome 6, je ne peux rien dire, il y en a qui ne veulent rien savoir ! et je n'ai pas compris ce que tu avais acheté lool. Pour les mangas, la réponse est non, mais je crois que ça me plairai.

**Liliane Evans** : Mirci !

**Lavia **: lool merci pour ta review, tu fais partie de ceux qui auront le moins attendu lol (et ce court temps, c'est déjà 1 mois, alors imagine les autres…Honte à moiiiiiiiii ! lol .Merci et bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre 17 : Plongeon**

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Hermione s'était relevée d'un bond, et courait presque vers la sortie.

_Où vas-tu ? lui criais-je alors qu'elle passait l'ouverture.

_Voir Dumbledore !

Je me levais donc rapidement et la rattrapais. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, essuyant d'un geste mécanique les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. J'étais complètement perdu, je devais bien l'avouer. Cinq minutes plus tôt, l'ambiance était des plus agréable entre nous, puis elle avait eut cette vision, et maintenant, elle m'affirmait, sans tourner autour du pot, que Voldemort avait l'âme de Potter en sa possession.

_Que s'est t-il passé, Hermione ?

_J'ai eu une vision.

Ok, ça, je l'avais déjà compris.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ??

_J'ai vu son âme, Dray ! J'étais _dans_ son âme ! Il a du avoir conscience, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de ma présence, il… il m'appelait à l'aide.

Nous étions arrivés à la gargouille. Elle s'apprêtait à prononcer le mot de passe quand le tableau qui faisait face à la gargouille parla :

_Si vous désirez voir le Directeur, je crains qu'il ne soit absent.

_Où est-il alors ?? demanda Hermione d'une vois pressante.

_Je l'ai entendu discuter avec le professeur McGonagall, il est à Londres, et ne rentre pas avant ce soir, demain au plus tard.

_A Londres !

La jeune fille semblait désespérée. Moi, mon esprit était toujours comme anesthésié par la récente –et par vraiment agréable- nouvelle.

_Alors, il faut que je trouve McGonagall !

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand je lui saisis le poignet, elle se retourna, surprise.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandais-je mentalement, ne souhaitant pas que les informations soient connues de tous les portraits du château.

Elle fronça les sourcils, incrédule :

« Ce que je fais ? Je vais voir le professeur McGonagall, puisque Dumbledore n'est pas là ! »

« Oui, j'ai compris ça, mais après ?? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, apparemment déstabilisée par ma question. Je répondais pour elle :

« Tu crois quoi, Hermione ? Tu vas aller voir McGonagall, ou même Dumbledore, leur dire que

Voldemort a l'âme de Potter, et puis ?? Tu crois qu'on va tous partir dans une quête périlleuse pour la récupérer ?? »

Hermione était immobile, comme frappée par la foudre, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, visiblement très choquée par mes paroles. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'étais près à tout pour elle, mais…pas ça. Sa réaction immédiate face à sa découverte avait fait ressurgir ma jalousie dans toute sa splendeur, ce qui s'accompagnait donc de la réapparition de mon mauvais côté. Je n'avais jamais aimé Harry Potter. J'avais toujours éprouvé trop de jalousie, de colère à son égard. L'antipathie entre nous deux n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fil des années, et maintenant, Hermione m'annonçait qu'il pourrait revenir, si Voldemort consentait, sans broncher bien sûr !, à délivrer son âme.

_Mais, Drago… » commença Hermione d'une voix étranglée, éprouvant apparemment des difficultés à dire quelque chose.

Un faux rire m'échappa et je secouais la tête :

« Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne risquerais certainement pas ma vie pour St Potter, et je ne te laisserais pas risquer la tienne. »

Les mots que je venais de lui transmettre eurent un effet immédiat sur Hermione. Son teint pâle prit de la couleur, et son expression devint coléreuse :

« Tu n'es absolument pas en droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ! Et si tu es trop peureux pour m'aider, tant pis ! Mais moi, je suis une Gryffondor, pas une Serpentard ! »

Elle savait viser là où ça faisait mal. La colère initialement présente en moi depuis l'annonce du retour potentiel de Potter décupla. Nous étions tous les deux sur les nerfs, et cela ne présageait absolument rien de bon.

« Ne me traite pas de peureux ! »criais-je mentalement « Je l'étais peut-être avant, mais ce n'est plus du tout le cas, j'ai changé, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Il y a seulement une différence entre la peur et la rationalité : je réfléchis _rationnellement_, et ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt de risquer nos vies pour Potter ! »

Son visage était écarlate, et elle serrait les poings tellement forts que ses bras tremblaient :

« TOI tu n'en vois pas l'intérêt ! Harry est mon meilleur ami, je ne le laisserais pas tomber ! »

« Et toi, tu es MA petite amie ! Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit pour récupérer sa putain d'âme ! »

CLAP !

La gifle était partie si vite que je n'avais pas eut le temps de l'esquiver. J'avais regretté mes mots à l'instant même où je les avais prononcés, mais j'étais beaucoup trop énervé pour l'admettre, et surtout pour m'excuser.

_Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, _Malefoy _! Si tu veux une petite cruche docile et sans cervelle, utilise donc les millions que vient tout juste d'hériter et achètes-en une, au moins, tu aurais fais la fierté ton défunt paternel.

J'avais presque oublié combien Hermione pouvait avoir de la répartie, et surtout avec quelle aisance elle parvenait à toucher les points douloureux.

Alors, Dumbledore pénétra dans le couloir, choisissant le bon moment pour revenir de sa viré à Londres. Il nous lança un regard interrogateur, semblant plus surpris par nos expressions coléreuses que par notre présence ici.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda t-il, légèrement inquiet.

« Débrouille-toi sans moi sur ce coup là » lâchais-je mentalement. « Je vais vite à la volière pour écrire à Gringott, leur demander de mettre de côté quelques _millions _! »

Sans un regard pour le Directeur, je m'éloignais à grand pas.

Je bouillonnais. J'avais un besoin imminent de frapper dans quelque chose, de faire sortir ce surplus de colère. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de réagir comme ça, mais à cet instant, je n'en avais absolument rien à faire ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ?? Que j'allais risquer ma vie pour celle de Potter ? Hahahaha. Non mais sans rire, elle m'avait bien regardé ? C'était comme si on était allé voir Dumbledore durant les quelques années sans Voldemort, et qu'on lui avait dit que, s'il acceptait de risquer sa vie, il y avait un moyen pour qu'il fasse revenir le mage noir ! Bon, d'accord, Potter n'avait pas vraiment le profil d'un tueur psychopathe et je n'avais pas la grandeur de Dumbledore (quoi que…)…mais bon ! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire nan ?

Je ne retournais pas directement à la salle commune, je n'en avais pas envie. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour ruminer sur ma relation amoureuse actuellement désastreuse, étant donné le nombre incalculable de souvenirs qu'emprisonnait cette pièce. Je me rendais donc à la tour d'astronomie, ressentant un soudain besoin d'air pur (N/A : Mais noooon, il veut pas sauter voyons !).

Arrivé au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, je m'accoudais au parapet, portant ma tête entre mes mains. La colère coulait encore vivement dans mes veines, mais scrutant le ciel encre et parsemé d'étoiles de la nuit, le calme et le silence qui régnaient tout autour de moi commencèrent à m'apaiser. C'était comme si, face à l'immensité de la nuit, je me sentais soudain insignifiant, et mon comportement semblait alors ridicule.

C'était la deuxième fois, depuis le début de notre relation, que je me disputais avec Hermione. La première fois, c'était à cause d'une lettre que m'avait envoyée feu mon père, accompagné d'un nouveau balai, le « Vitesse-Lumière ». A ce moment là, c'était surtout moi qui m'étais défoulé sur Hermione, je ne lui avais pas vraiment laissé le temps de répliquer…Cette fois, c'était différent. J'avais de nouveau déclenché la dispute, mais elle avait su répondre, pas de soucis. Mais tout de même, allez chercher l'âme de Potter, pfff…

Réfléchissant, je me rendis alors compte que cela faisait à peine quatre mois que j'étais avec Hermione.

Quatre mois.

Qu'est-ce que cela représentait, quatre mois, sur l'étendu d'une vie entière, où simplement sur les bientôt dix-huit années que j'avais vécu ? Rien, rien du tout… Et pourtant… Cette si courte période avait représenté tellement à mes yeux. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de sentiments, d'émotions. Avec elle, en si peu de temps, j'avais goûté au bonheur. Au bonheur d'aimer, mais surtout d'être aimé. Je croyais que cela m'avais changé, mais à en juger par mon comportement récent, cela n'était peut-être pas le cas finalement.

Je poussais un soupir exaspéré. Soudainement, je me sentais stupide, complètement idiot, et très gamin. Maintenant que ma colère était retombée, et que mon mauvais côté était de nouveau retourné s'enfouir je ne sais où, mes paroles paraissaient soudaines plus graves. Ce que je lui avais dit était blessant. Blessant et injuste. En prime, j'étais passé pour un macho. En bref, j'avais _réellement_ déconné sur ce coup là. Je savais pourtant pertinemment que le sujet « Potter » était à prendre avec des pincettes. J'espérais qu'Hermione pourrait me pardonner pour ça. Je me doutais que si j'acceptais de l'aider à récupérer l'âme de Potter, cela serait déjà un grand pas dans la direction de la rédemption. Mais sincèrement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être septique.

Je ne voyais pas _comment_ cela serait possible. Voldemort ne cèderait pas facilement un si beau « trophée » et, actuellement, nous ne faisions pas encore le poids contre lui. De toute façon, quoi que je décide, je me retrouverais face à lui avec Hermione, le 21 juin, dans seulement un mois et demi.

La culpabilité toujours bien présente en moi, je redescendais, prenant cette fois la direction de la salle commune. Hermione ne serait sans doute pas rentrée. Les pressentiments faisaient partis de ses pouvoirs, mais j'avais l'impression que sa discussion avec Dumbledore allait durer un moment. Pourtant, en arrivant dans le couloir, je distinguais une silhouette près du portrait. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce ne pouvait pas être Hermione, car même si elle était déjà remontée, elle connaissait le mot de passe. En approchant, j'eu la confirmation de mes doutes. C'était un garçon, grand, et à la lueur de sa baguette allumée, je distinguais un reflet roux. La colère m'envahit de nouveau quand je compris de qui il s'agissait.

Weasley.

Qu'est ce que ce… faisait là ??? Serrant les poings, j'accélérais le pas, pour me retrouver à moins de deux mètres de lui. Quand il m'entendit, il tourna la tête dans ma direction et sa mine s'assombrie quand il me reconnut.

_Malefoy, cracha t-il.

_Weasley, répliquais-je sur le même ton. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

_ Le château ne t'appartient pas, sale fouine, j'ai encore le droit d'y marcher.

Avec un sourire mauvais, je lui montrais l'insigne accroché à ma cape.

_Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour ballade nocturne et insulte à un préfet en chef. Soit content que je n'en retire pas plus, pour d'autre _mauvais comportement_ face à _une _préfète en chef.

Son teint pâlit un peu plus. Mon sourire quitta mes lèvres, et je fis un pas de plus vers lui, la mine sombre.

_Hermione n'est pas ici, et même si c'était le cas, je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher. Et je crois pouvoir affirmer sans peur de me tromper qu'elle n'en aurait pas l'envie non plus.

Sa pâleur fût alors remplacée par une légère rougeur, tandis que je le sentais bouillir. Faisant marcher volontairement mon « capteur d'émotions », je compris que Weasley était envahi de divers sentiments. Actuellement, c'était la jalousie qui était la plus présente, beaucoup plus que la culpabilité. Cela eut pour effet d'accentuer ma colère. Si j'avais fais à Hermione un dixième de ce que _lui_ avait fait, j'aurais été rongé continuellement par la culpabilité. La preuve était que je me sentais déjà horriblement coupable à cause d'une dispute et de quelques paroles méchantes alors…

_Ne t'approche plus d'Hermione, lui dis-je d'un ton calme et très froid, rempli de menaces.

Ce fut lui qui s'avança dans ma direction cette fois, le teint de plus en plus écarlate sous l'effet de la colère.

_Depuis quand tu l'appelles Hermione ? Et depuis quand tu te soucis d'elle ?

_Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, espèce de con_, avais-je envie de lui répondre. Mais je préférais le titiller. Un sourire narquois naquit sur mes lèvres, et je ne pus retenir un petit rire moqueur :

_Tu as été tellement aveugle, la belette. On ne connaît plus si bien sa « meilleure amie » tout compte fait…

Son visage perdu à nouveau de la couleur alors qu'il commençait enfin à comprendre ce que j'insinuais. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement ; comme s'il retenait l'envie de me frapper.

_As-tu la moindre idée, dit-il d'un ton haineux, du nombre de fois qu'Harry et moi avons du la consoler, parce que tu l'avais traité de sang de bourbe, ou autres insultes toutes aussi rabaissantes, Malefoy ??!

Je fis un autre pas vers lui. Nous n'étions plus séparés que par un mètre à présent. Je bouillonnais intérieurement. Tendant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, je lui lançais avec fureur :

_Et toi, Weasley, imagines-tu une seule seconde combien de temps j'ai passé à la consoler après ce que tu lui as fais ?? Non mais, dis-moi sincèrement ! Est-ce qu'avec ta petite cervelle, tu arrives à te mettre à sa place un instant, et à te rendre compte de comment elle pouvait se sentir après que son soit disant meilleur ami ait tenté de la VIOLER ??!

Son poing partit, et je pouvais dire merci à mes réflexes, car je l'esquivais de justesse. Je répliquais immédiatement en lui lançant mon propre poing au niveau de l'estomac. Il l'évita également.

_Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! cria t-il. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal !

Je m'éloignais assez pour être à une distance raisonnable de ses poings. Ensuite, j'éclatais d'un rire froid. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mon moi méchant reprenais le contrôle :

_Personne ne te l'a dit alors, Wistily ?

_Dit quoi ?? ne pu t-il s'empêcher de répondre en grognant, entrant ainsi sans le savoir dans mon jeu.

_La potion que cette femme t'a fait boire, celle qui t'a transformé en toutou. Il ne suffit pas seulement qu'elle te donne des ordres pour que tout fonctionne bien.

Il s'était glacé face à mes paroles. Il sentait sans aucun doute que ce que j'allais lui révéler n'avait rien de réjouissant.

_La potion marche d'autant plus, repris-je d'un ton toujours méprisant et moqueur, que la victime est faible d'esprit –ce qui n'est pas vraiment une grande nouvelle dans ton cas- mais surtout, cette victime doit avoir en elle le _désir_ d'exécuter les ordres. Tu piges, Weasley ? Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu approches Hermione ?? Car au fond de toi, tu _voulais_ la dominer !!

Mon ton était devenu haineux sur la dernière phrase. Avant que je n'aie eut le temps de réagir, il fonçait vers moi en hurlant :

_Ferme-la !! TU MENTS !! FERME-LA !!!

D'un geste vif et violent, il m'envoya un coup de tête qui m'atteignit au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Je poussais une exclamation de douleur et portais par réflexe la main à mon œil qui m'élançait à présent horriblement. Ma jambe partit et mon genou frappa violemment sa cuisse. Il s'écroula sous le choc, mais se redressa rapidement. Nos baguettes furent tendues l'une vers l'autre en un rien de temps. Il s'apprêtait à crier quelque chose quand un miaulement retenti près de nous.

A la lueur du Lumos, je distinguais Miss Teigne. Cela signifiait que Rusard n'était pas loin et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer. Weasley du le comprendre, car il se baissa et ramassa une cape argentée. Il se mit ensuite à courir, et au milieu du couloir, il disparut soudainement. Bien sûr. Une cape d'invisibilité. Ne souhaitant pas m'expliquer pour tapage nocturne avec le concierge, je me dépêchais de dire de mot de passe à la Lady, qui semblait choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, et d'entré dans la salle.

Le feu était presque éteint, et les braises éclairaient faiblement la pièce vide. Soupirant, j'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé, et fis apparaître un sac de glace que je plaçais sur mon œil douloureux.

Un petit miaulement me fis ouvrir les yeux. Salem était venue me rejoindre, et se frottait en ronronnant contre mon bras. Souriant, je prenais la petite bête sur mes genoux et la gratouillait sous le menton, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire ronronner encore plus fort. Je replongeais immédiatement dans mes pensées. Hermione m'avait offert ce chat, dans cette même salle commune, le jour de Noël. Jour où nous étions embrassés pour la première fois. Je me souvenais de cette journée, comme je me souvenais de toutes celles qui avaient suivi… C'était sans aucun doute la meilleur période de ma vie, quand les soucis et les obligations se tenaient encore éloignées, et que je pouvais profiter simplement de la joie d'être avec elle. Etre avec elle…

C'était maintenant que j'aurais du me trouver avec elle, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. De nouveau, je culpabilisais. La rencontre avec Weasley n'avait pas vraiment arrangé mon humeur.

Ce fut le bruit du portrait coulissant qui me sorti de mes pensées, un peu plus tard. Je tournais la tête. Hermione arriva presque en courant dans la pièce. Quand elle me vit, elle cria d'un ton rageur, apparemment encore en pleure :

_J'espère que tu es content !

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle monta quatre à quatre les quelques marches qui menaient à son portrait, dit le mot de passe et pénétra dans sa chambre. Je restais quelques seconde interdit, avant de me lever, tenant toujours le chat. Je montais jusqu'à son portrait, où le chaton noir et blanc aux yeux bleus observait Salem d'un air suspicieux.

_Boule de poil, dis-je.

Le portrait s'ouvrit, et à peine fus-je entré dans la chambre que j'évitais de justesse un oreiller rouge.

_Va t-en ! cria t-elle. Laisse-moi tranquille !

Ne me laissant pas démonter, je posais Salem, qui courut immédiatement rejoindre Pattenrond sous l'armoire. Moi, je m'approchais d'Hermione, qui était assise au milieu de son lit, les yeux fermés, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Je compris que l'entretien ne s'était pas déroulé comme elle l'aurait voulu.

_Laisse moi…murmura t-elle.

Complètement sourd à sa demande, je m'asseyais en face d'elle.

_Hermione, dis-je doucement. Je ne suis qu'un salaud. Je suis vraiment dé-

_Arrête, Drago, me coupa t-elle. Ne te sens pas obligé de t'excuser parce que tu viens de comprendre que tu avais raison.

En toute vérité, je ne savais même pas ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, même si, effectivement, son comportement pouvait m'aider à le deviner. Mais je m'en fichais. Je devais m'excuser.

J'avais _besoin_ de m'excuser.

_Non, ma puce, écoute-moi. Le fait que je m'excuse n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'avais raison ou pas. J'ai dit des choses tout à l'heure que… que je n'aurais absolument pas du dire, j'en ai pris conscience. Le fait que je n'aime pas Po- Harry ne me donne en aucun cas le droit de diriger tes choix, ou de te parler comme je l'ai fait. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit…Mais si j'agis comme ça, c'est parce que… Hermione, être avec toi, te connaître est la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée dans ma vie. Je veux juste te protéger…

Ses yeux demeurèrent fermés encore quelques secondes, mais elle finit par les ouvrir.

Doucement, elle les leva vers les miens. Ils étaient encore remplis de larmes, mais il n'y avait plus de colère. Elle semblait trop perdue pour pouvoir éprouver de la colère.

_Tu me pardonnes ? demandais-je doucement, le cœur serré douloureusement d'appréhension.

Pour réponse, elle se colla contre moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, sa tête retrouvant sa place préférée dans le creux de mon cou. Bien que soulagé par sa réaction, je demeurais inquiet par son état.

_Que s'est-il passé, Hermione ? murmurais-je dans son oreille.

_Dumbledore a été surpris, répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes, c'est le moins que je puisse dire…Mais il a tout de suite tenu un discours proche du tien. Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait autant que moi le retour de Harry, mais que pour l'instant, nous ne pouvions rien faire, que s'était trop dangereux, que nous ne savions même pas où se trouvait Voldemort… Tout ce qu'il m'a promit, c'est qu'il ferait toutes les recherches nécessaires pour trouver le moyen de la lui reprendre quand…quand nous l'affronterons, le 21 juin…

Sa voix s'éteignit, et bien qu'elle ne tremblât pas, je sentais l'humidité au niveau de mon cou.

Doucement, je me décollais d'elle, et essuyais doucement ses joues avec le dos de ma main.

Quand elle leva de nouveau son regard vers le mien, ses yeux se braquèrent sur mon œil gauche, et l'inquiétude apparût sur son visage :

_Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Pourquoi as-tu un coquard ?

_Hum…c'est rien, juste une petite rencontre avec Weasley dans le couloir…

Elle continua à fixer mon œil blessé, puis ferma douloureusement les yeux, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue.

_Je suis désolé…murmura t-elle. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute…

J'approchais mon visage du sien et, doucement, embrassais le bas de sa joue droite, où la larme avait coulé, inspirant entre mes lèvres son goût salé. Puis, lentement, je glissais mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, et lui murmurais tendrement :

_Ne t'excuses plus pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable, Hermione…Cette blessure est superficielle, elle pourrait disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Je suis le seul qui ait le droit de m'excuser ce soir, car les mots que je t'ai dit s'ancre plus profondément qu'une simple blessure physique…

_Je te pardonne…Je n'ai pas été très tendre non plus…répondit-elle sur le même ton que moi.

De nouveau volontairement, je fis fonctionner mon don d'empathie, fut envahit durant quelques secondes par ses émotions. Je sus alors ce que je devais faire. Eloignant légèrement ma tête pour pouvoir fixer mon regard au sien, je lui disais le plus sincèrement du monde :

_Je t'aime.

Une nouvelle larme coula.

_Serre-moi, Drago. Serre-moi fort contre toi…

Une seconde plus tard, capturant doucement et passionnément ses lèvres entre les miennes, je sus qu'au moins pour l'espace d'une nuit, cette nuit, elle oublierait ses soucis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme chaque soir depuis plus d'un mois, recouverte de sa cape d'invisibilité, Pansy se rendit dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle était contente ; sa mission progressait bien, elle était dans les temps. Si tout continuait dans ce sens là, ce serait près pour la fin du moi, début juin au plus tard.

En quoi consistait exactement sa mission ? Et bien, c'était une formidable idée de son maître, encore une fois.

Naturellement, Dumbledore avait posé des protections magiques assez puissantes sur l'école, le parc y compris, protections qui empêchaient les Mangemorts, ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, de pénétrer dans le domaine. Là, vous allez vous demander : mais comment cela se fait-il que Pansy puisse entrer et sortir de l'école à son aise alors qu'elle est une Mangemort ??

C'est simple. Elle était encore une élève de Dumbledore, et donc, elle était sous sa « bénédiction », si on peut dire. Il en était de même pour Rogue qui, savait-elle, était un agent double. Ce dernier ignorait bien entendu que Pansy avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts ; Voldemort ne savait pas encore qui était le traître. Pour en revenir au plan, l'idée générale était simple à comprendre, mais sa réalisation était beaucoup plus laborieuse, et demandait beaucoup de travail, et de pouvoir.

Tout autour du domaine, Dumbledore avait disposé trente bornes magiques. Elles étaient pratiquement indétectables, mais servaient extrêmement bien de bouclier mage noirs. Le travail de Pansy consistait dans un premier temps à « désactiver » chacune de ces bornes. Pour cela, elle devait faire appel à la magie noire, et c'était un travail très épuisant. Quand la borne ne fonctionnait plus, elle devait ensuite en inverser le processus. En moyenne, elle « désactivait » et reprogrammait deux bornes en l'espace de trois jours. Le fait que Lucius ait pu pénétrer dans le parc lui avait prouvé que son travail portait ses fruits à merveille. Cela voulait aussi dire que les Mangemorts auraient déjà pu envahir le domaine, mais Voldemort attendait. Car il savait que le processus inverse, celui qui empêchait les sorciers du « bien » d'entrer, ne se mettrait à fonctionner qu'une fois l'ultime borne modifiée. Mais il était confiant. Pansy travaillait très bien.

Il resterait encore le problème du château, mais Pansy n'était pas inquiète, elle s'en occuperait bientôt. Mais la priorité était le parc.

Bientôt, ils entreraient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Certains phénomènes liés au temps sont étranges. Pas le temps qu'il fait dehors, le temps qui passe. Parfois, j'avais eu l'impression que deux semaines duraient plusieurs années, et à d'autre moment, les semaines défilaient une vitesse folle. J'avais trouvé que les mois de mars et d'avril s'étaient passés très lentement, mais maintenant, plus d'un mois et demi s'était écoulé, et je n'avais pas vu les jours défiler.

Nous étions le 31 mai.

En réalité, le temps avait semblé s'accélérer depuis que j'avais découvert que Voldemort détenait l'âme d'Harry ; depuis que Dumbledore avait mit mes espoirs en veille. Je me doutais que le sorcier n'avait pas cherché à me déstabiliser, mais c'était obligé. Il ne pouvait pas me dire que je ne pouvais rien faire pour aider Harry, pour le moment, et ensuite imaginer que je crierais de joie.

Quand il m'avait vu dans le couloir avec Drago, il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout après que ce dernier soit parti furieusement. Le Directeur et moi étions montés dans son bureau, où il m'avait questionné. Avant de lui parler de ma vision, j'avais du lui expliquer que j'avais acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs après la piqûre du Xonarion. Il n'avait plus rien dit pendant de longues secondes quand je lui avais dévoilé ce que j'avais vu.

_Monsieur, avais-je finalement demandé. Comment Voldemort peut-il avoir récupéré l'âme de Harry. J'étais présente, j'ai _vu_ le détraqueur !

_Je t'avoue en toute sincérité que c'est la première fois que cela arrive. Récupérer une âme aspirée par un détraqueur n'est pas une chose à laquelle les gens pensent, étant donné que les victimes sont exclusivement des personnes condamnées pour de très bonnes raisons. Cependant, Voldemort est très puissant, et je ne doute pas qu'il ait pu y parvenir. Je pourrais le faire moi aussi, mais cela nécessiterait l'usage d'une des magies les plus noires qu'il existe, c'est pour cela que jamais je ne le ferais. Voldemort en veut vraiment à Harry pour lui faire ça…

_Allons-la-lui reprendre ! m'étais-je exclamée. Cela fait presque dix mois que Harry vit cet enfer !

Mais à la mine déconfite de Dumbledore, j'avais compris qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes idées que moi.

_Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais je crains que cela soit impossible pour le moment. C'est beaucoup trop-

_Dangereux ? l'avais-je coupé, la colère refaisant surface. Harry a affronté plus d'une fois des situations dangereuses, moi avec lui ; ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier en fait parti, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps sans rien faire !

_Hermione, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, et sache que je désire autant que toi délivrer Harry de sa situation. Mais c'est _impossible_. Nous ne savons même pas où se trouve Voldemort, ni comment lui dérober l'âme. Mais je peux te promettre une chose : je vais faire mon possible pour trouver un moyen de la lui reprendre, quand il sera là, le 21 juin. Pour le moment, je suis vraiment désolé, mais ce serait du suicide…

Incapable de trouver les mots, je m'étais levé et avais quitté précipitamment le bureau.

Réconcilié après notre dispute, Drago m'avait offert le réconfort dont j'avais besoin…

Depuis, les jours défilaient, terriblement vite. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Ron, et celui-ci n'avait plus cherché à me voir. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Drago, mais j'étais persuadé que le Serpentard était responsable de cet « abandon ». Pour le moment, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Le traumatisme était toujours présent, moins violent, mais toujours là. De plus, j'avais comme nouveau souci d'essayer chaque jour de ne pas penser à l'horreur que pouvais vivre Harry, pendant que moi, je pouvais librement marcher dans le parc, ou respirer l'air frais de la nuit.

Ne supportant pas de rester sans agir, j'avais repris avec encore plus de vigueur mes entraînements avec Dray ; en plus du duel, nous apprenions à contrôler nos pouvoirs, pour que l'on puisse s'en servir quand nous voulions. Mais si Drago utilisais presque parfaitement son don d'empathie quand il voulait, moi, j'éprouvais plus de difficulté avec mes pressentiments et mes prémonitions. Ca apparaissait n'importe quand, et jamais quand je le souhaitais. Heureusement, la pratique de notre « pouvoir commun » portait ses fruits ; nous le contrôlions de mieux en mieux. Comme la première fois où nous avions tenté de le faire fonctionner volontairement, nous utilisions le même procédé pour euh… ressentir des émotions puissantes. J'admets le fait que ces entraînement ont très souvent dérapé sous la responsabilité de ce pouvoir qui avait très certainement des vertus, hum… aphrodisiaque, dirons-nous…BREF ! Les fois où nous avions fait apparaître la lumière blanche –sans nous laisser distraire pour X raison- nous étions parvenus à l'utiliser, pour faire bouger des objets, où même transformer une marguerite en magnifique rose rouge une fois (sans baguette). Le seul hic, c'était que quand nous l'utilisions pour bouger ou transformer ce qui nous entourait, nous en ressortions affaibli, moi plus encore que Drago.

J'avais l'impression que ce ça…aspirait ma force vitale. Je commençais à voir le même phénomène se produire quand j'avais une prémonition. Mais je me rassurais, et rassurais Drago, en disant que ce n'était rien, que ça n'était pas bien grave…

Et voilà, nous étions le 31 mai. Je tentais d'ignorer le sentiment d'angoisse qui me tordait de plus en plus l'estomac, quand je réalisais que nous étions très bientôt en juin, et que le 21 ne semblait plus si lointain à présent. Mais si j'étais pour le moins stressée aujourd'hui, c'était à cause du dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Ils auraient du jouer les uns contre les autres le mois dernier, mais le gardien de Serpentard avait eut un accident en potion la veille du match et n'avait pas pu jouer. Dray n'avait pas eut le temps de trouver un remplaçant. Serdaigle avait pris la place, et le match le plus attendu de l'année avait été reporté.

J'étais nerveuse. Drago et Ron, tous les deux sur le même terrain, à quinze mètres du sol, perchés sur des balais, étant donné les circonstances actuelles, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Cela ressemblait à un pressentiment, mais comme à présent, j'avais tendance à voir le mal partout, j'essayais de moins paniquer à chaque fois que j'avais l'impression que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. J'appliquais ce nouveau raisonnement aujourd'hui. Bon, ok, j'_essayais_ de l'appliquer.

Je refusais presque de laisser Drago sortir du lit pour qu'il aille manger.

_Hermione, murmura t-il à mon oreille d'un ton légèrement amusé, si tu ne lâches pas mon bras, je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte.

Contrainte, je lâchais son bras, mais posait immédiatement ma tête sur son torse. Les battements de son cœur étaient calmes et réguliers, et bientôt, ce son, additionné à la main qu'il passait doucement dans mes cheveux finit par faire redescendre ma tension. Voulant montrer ma bonne volonté, je le libérais, et m'adossais à la tête du lit. Il me sourit, puis, après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, s'était levé et avait quitté ma chambre, pour aller s'habiller dans la sienne. Je l'imitais, passais rapidement dans la salle de bain, puis revêtais la robe de l'école. Je rejoignais Drago dans la salle commune. A la vue de son balai, mon estomac se tordit à nouveau, et les sirènes d'alarmes hurlèrent dans mon esprit. Respirant profondément, je tentais de me calmer. Ce n'était rien. Juste un match de Quidditch, rien qu'un simple match de quiddich.

Sentant mon désarroi (peut-être avait-il encore usé de son pouvoir), il s'approcha de moi, fit doucement glisser derrière mon oreille une mèche qui s'était échappée de ma queue de cheval faite à la va vite. Une main toujours sur ma joue, il attira mon visage au sien, pour m'embrasser, passionnément, amoureusement. Comme toujours, j'y répondais de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme, de nouveau abasourdi par l'effet que ces simples baisers pouvaient produirent en moi. Jamais je ne me lasserais de l'aimer, de me sentir aimé par lui.

Quand il mit fin au baiser, un temps indéterminé plus tard, il fronça les sourcils en fixant mes joues, puis sourit tendrement. Quand il leva de nouveau une main pour les essuyer doucement, je compris qu'une fois encore, sans que je ne les contrôle, quelques larmes avaient coulé.

_Tu ne pleures jamais, Dray ? lui demandais-je, presque dans un murmure.

Il fixa ses pupilles bleues aux miennes, toujours intensément, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus :

_Pas la peine, mon cœur. Tu le fais bien assez pour nous deux.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans cette remarque, mais cela ne me fit pas sourire pour autant. Il vit que je parlais sérieusement.

_Non, je ne pleure jamais, répondit-il enfin. J'ai appris à ne plus le faire très jeune, étant donné la réaction de mon père à chaque fois qu'il me surprenait en larmes. Je crois que depuis, j'ai oublié comment faire. Rien ni personne n'a réussi à me faire pleurer depuis que j'ai sept ans.

Je le fixais pendant quelques secondes, puis affirmais calmement, envahit par une certitude :

_Moi j'y arriverais.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis sourit, de nouveau un peu amusé :

_J'espère bien que non, que tu ne feras jamais rien susceptible de me faire pleurer.

Mais à cet instant, la sensation que j'y parviendrais vraiment ne me quittait pas. C'était très étrange. C'était comme si je savais, comme si-

_Hermione ?

Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières pour revenir à la réalité. Je secouais la tête.

_Désolé, dis-je avec un petit sourire, je raconte n'importe quoi…

Il resta quelques secondes à me fixer, avant de répondre à mon sourire, et de m'embrasser tendrement.

_Je vous aime, Miss Granger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron mangea rapidement, au bout de la table Gryffondor. Parfois, il mangeait près de Neville, Dean et Seamus, ou encore près de Lavande et Parvati, mais il sentait une réticence de leur part, comme de la part de tout le monde d'ailleurs, depuis ce qui s'était passé deux mois plus tôt.

Avant, il n'en avait pas vraiment tenu compte, car il ne se sentait pas responsable de ce qu'il avait fait, ou tenté de faire. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Malefoy… il n'avait pas voulu écouter ce que cette fouine avait à dire, mais les mots s'étaient ancrés d'eux-mêmes dans son esprit et refusaient d'en sortir. Il avait voulut en avoir le cœur net, et avait effectué quelques recherches sur la potion « Servus Totalus ».

A force de lire, il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence : Malefoy avait raison. Des personnes avaient réussi à échapper aux pouvoirs de la potion, comme on pouvait se libérer de l'imperium, assez longtemps pour demander de l'aide; mais ces personnes avaient au fond d'elles une répugnance pour faire ce qui leur était demandé. Par contre, les « esclaves » les plus dociles étaient ceux qui, en fait, avaient un désir caché, enfoui, d'exécuter les ordres. Cela ne pouvait être plus clair pour lui. Il s'était comporté tout à fait comme un petit « esclave docile ». il avait vécu ses actes avec tranquillité, pour ne réaliser ce qu'il avait fait qu'une fois l'antidote reçu.

Il avait voulu blesser Hermione. Parce qu'elle l'avait blessé, en ignorant les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle depuis des années.

Alors, il l'évitait ; il n'était plus sûr de contrôler son propre corps, et se détestait pour avoir eut ces envies cachées. Et puis, Ron s'était rendue compte, qu'effectivement, il ne connaissait peut-être plus son amie. Elle entretenait une relation _intime_ avec ce connard de Malefoy, il avait finit par le comprendre.

Finalement, il retrouva son équipe dans les vestiaires. Ils échangèrent juste quelques mots, puis un à un, ses membres sortirent, et il se retrouva seul.

En toute sincérité, il n'avait même pas envie de jouer : mais il était le capitaine…Il se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir quand soudain, il fut frapper de plein fouet par un sort, et il fut incapable de bouger. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer.

« Merlin je vous en prie…pas encore ! » pensa t-il désespérément.

Mais une voix s'éleva alors de derrière lui, et toutes pensées cohérentes et volontaires disparurent de son esprit :

_Ecoute ma voix, Ronald…Tu sais que tu dois m'obéir…Ecoute ma voix…

_Je t'écoute…Et je t'obéis…murmura t-il.

Pansy sourit, et fit face au jeune homme, qui avait le regard vitreux.

_Bien, Ronald. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

_Mon maître…

Son sourire se fit mauvais. Elle adorait cette potion indestructible.

_Ecoute bien tes instructions, Ronald, c'est très simple…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je m'étais assise à côté de Neville dans les gradins de Gryffondor. Il faisait beau temps, et la température était agréable, mais malgré ça, je frissonnais régulièrement. C'était une mauvaise journée, je le sentais, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer pourquoi. Je me répétais en boucle que Drago ne craignait rien. Oui, rien. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut, alors que les joueurs faisaient leur entrée sur le terrain. Je repérais facilement Drago, qui avait reprit un masque froid, lançant des regards noirs aux joueurs vêtus de rouge et d'or. Neville me donna un petit coup de coude.

_Où est Ron ? demanda t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Je regardais les joueurs de notre équipe, et ne vit que six personnes, qui regardaient la sortie des vestiaires, incrédules ; alors que Mrs Bibine se dirigeait vers eux à grandes enjambées, l'air mécontent, Ron surgit en courant des vestiaires, levant sa main libre en signe d'excuse à l'arbitre. Celle-ci secoua la tête, exaspérée. Les joueurs se mirent en place. Drago et Ron se « serrèrent » la main, puis Mrs Bibine siffla, et les balais décollèrent.

Je commençais à me détendre au bout d'un quart d'heure, le match se déroulant normalement, enfin, aussi normalement qu'un match Gryffondor/Serpentard pouvait se passer… Gryffondor menait 20-0 pour le moment ; Drago arpentait le terrain, ainsi que Ginny, à la recherche du vif d'or. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je finis enfin par apprécier le jeu, les joueurs volant remarquablement bien, même ceux de Serpentard. Il y avait égalité à 50-50.

Mais alors que je pensais que tout allait pour le mieux, il se passa quelque chose qui fit ressurgirent mes peurs. La foule poussa une exclamation : Drago fonçait en piqué vers les buts de Gryffondor, Ginny le suivant de près. Il devait avoir repéré le Vif d'Or. Mais alors qu'il arrivait aux buts, il fit un tonneau pour éviter… Ron ! Ce dernier avait foncé sur l'attrapeur des Serpentards dès qu'il avait été à sa portée. Le public régit vivement : les Serpentards huèrent, et les Gryffondors poussèrent des exclamations où se mêlaient le contentement et la surprise. Je forçais mon cœur à ralentir la cadence en respirant profondément. Ce n'était rien, une simple technique de jeu.

Mais tandis que Dray s'éloignait des buts, Ron en fit autant : il partit aux trousses de l'attrapeur, sous les cris des spectateurs. Un poursuiveur de Serpentard en profita pour marquer un but.  
Drago s'était rendu compte de la manœuvre de Ron, et il fonçait en tentant de semer le gardien. Nouveau but de Serpentard. Mrs Bibine ne pouvait rien dire, car Ron n'était pas en faute, tous les joueurs avaient le droit de se déplacer sur la totalité du terrain. Drago fit un nouveau tonneau près des gradins de Serdaigle, pour essayer de déstabiliser Ron. Tous crurent, moi comprise, que cela avait fonctionné, car Ron changea de trajectoire. Autre but. Le score était de 80-50, mais en réalité, je n'en avais absolument rien à faire. Je m'agrippais à la balustrade quand je réalisais que

Ron n'allait pas vers ses buts, mais fonçait vers McBeal (un des batteurs de notre équipe). Il arracha la batte de ce dernier. Le public se déchaînait à présent. Serpentard mettait but après but, tous les joueurs de Gryffondor observaient les gestes de leur capitaine.

Horrifié, je vis Ron se diriger vers un cognard. Il le frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de Drago, et celui-ci l'évita de justesse. Un cri de rage parvint du terrain. Il venait de Ron. Ce dernier était retourné aux trousses de Drago.

Ils fusaient tous les deux à travers le terrain. Ron finit par lancer avec puissance sa batte vers Drago, et celle-ci l'atteignit dans le dos ; pendant quelques secondes, il perdu le contrôle de son balai. J'étouffais un cri de terreur. Mais le Serpentard se reprit rapidement, et continua à foncer. Par contre, Mrs Bibine siffla enfin de toutes ses forces. Cela ne changea strictement rien. A présent, le public parlait, criait. Une exclamation puissante parcourue la foule quand Ron sortit sa baguette magique. Je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche par réflexe. Les deux fusées arrivaient près des gradins de Gryffondor.

« Drago, il a sa baguette !! » hurlais-je mentalement.

Il du m'entendre, car il évita de justesse un éclair rouge. Changeant de tactique, il fonça en piqué vers le sol, zigzaguant pour éviter les sorts lancés par Ron, mais d'autres aussi lancés par les professeurs, qui essayaient d'atteindre Ron.

Arrivé à un mètre du sol, Drago repris difficilement une position horizontale, et sous les cris, se laissa tomber au sol, roulant sur lui-même, à cause de l'élan et de l'impact. En quelques secondes, il parvint à se stopper et à se redresser, baguette tendue vers Ron, qui piquait également vers le sol. Le vacarme de la foule ne me permit pas d'entendre la formule, mais un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette et alla frapper Ron, qui s'écroula de son balai, à deux mètres de la terre ferme.

Un silence bourdonnant s'installa dans tout le stade durant quelques secondes, tous observant le Serpentard blond, essoufflé et encore tremblant, baguette tendue vers le corps immobile au sol. Le bruit réapparut d'un coup, alors que les professeurs et les joueurs se précipitaient sur le terrain. Je fis de même comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais alors que nous étions séparés par une vingtaine de personnes, nos regards se croisèrent. Dans ses yeux brillait la même certitude que moi.

_Elle_ avait encore frappé.

****

J'avais attendu, anxieuse, dans la salle commune pendant deux heures, avant que Drago ne passe l'entrée du portrait, sa robe en piteux état, à cause de son atterrissage pour le moins violent. Je me précipitais vers lui, et le serrais contre moi. Il répondit immédiatement en passant ses bras autour de moi.

_J'ai eu tellement peur…articulais-je d'une voix serrée.

_Je t'avoue que Weasley m'a donné quelques sueurs froides, dit-il à son tour.

Il me dit ensuite qu'il s'était démit l'épaule durant son atterrissage, mais Mrs Pomfresh avait résolu ça en un coup de baguette. Par contre, Ron était resté inconscient sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière ne voulait pas le « réveiller » avant le retour du Directeur dans l'après-midi.  
Nous étions tous les deux d'accord, Ron avait encore du subir l'influence de cette femme mystérieuse, qui avait déjà frappé deux mois plus tôt.

Nous passâmes tous les deux l'après-midi dans la salle commune, encore sous le choc de ce qui c'était passé durant la matinée. J'avais compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas que Dray joue à ce match. Cela aurait pu très mal finir. Mais, étrangement, le sentiment de danger ne m'avait toujours pas quitté, et j'étais très inquiète.

Finalement, nous descendîmes dîner. Dumbledore était dans son siège, l'air plus sombre que d'habitude. Je remarquais que Rogue était absent. Ron également n'était pas là ; sûrement était-il encore à l'infirmerie. Partout, les élèves discutaient vivement du match de ce matin, et beaucoup lançaient des regards à la table de Serpentard, où Drago mangeait, la tête baissée. Pansy Parkinson se trouvait à côté de lui, et semblait…nerveuse ? Ou impatiente, c'était difficile à dire.

De toute façon, je m'en fichais, j'avais cette fille en horreur.

Alors que j'attrapais mon verre de jus de citrouille, une vision m'arracha brutalement à la réalité.

Une vision qui me terrorisa.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Je criais dans ma vision, mais bientôt, je réalisais que j'étais debout, les mains crispées sur le bord de la table, et que je criais également :

_Ils arrivent, ils arrivent !!

Retombant brutalement dans la réalité, je m'effondrais, à nouveau vidée. Ginny et Neville, qui étaient à côté de moi, m'empêchèrent de tomber. Le silence s'était fait, et tous me fixaient. Le monde tournait autour de moi, j'essayais de me redresser. Il fallait…il fallait que je le dise à Dumbledore.

Alors, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la voler, et quelqu'un se précipita en courant dans la pièce. Ses robes noires étaient en lambeau, et du sang coulait d'une blessure à la tempe.

C'était le professeur Rogue.

Il fonça vers la table des professeurs, et ne s'arrêta que quand il la percuta violemment, ne contrôlant pas son élan. Plusieurs plats se fracassèrent au sol, sous le choc qu'il venait de provoquer.

_Albus !! s'exclama t-il alors à bout de souffle. Ils sont dans le parc. Les Mangemorts sont dans le parc !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A : Encore une fois : NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK niak niak niaaaaaaaaaak ! Hihihi j'adore vraiment finir mes chapitres là où il ne faut pas (regard et sourire très sadique de l'auteure)

Vous l'aurez compris la phase finale de cette fic vient de s'enclencher. Il reste deux chapitres et un épilogue, ce qui donnera un total de 20 chap ! (j'aime les chiffres rond lool)

J'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas fait détester ce chapitre, je suis encore désolé. Je ne pense pas avoir de problème pour poster bientôt le chapitre 18, mais vous commencer à avoir l'habitude, quand je dis ça, ça peut mettre plus e deux mois, bouhouhou…

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est ma drogue !

Kissous

Elialys


	18. Assiégés

_Ennemis pour la vie... ?_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)

Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 6, toute ressemblance dans cette fic, importante ou non, avec des élément de ce tome est une pure coïncidence : depuis le temps que j'ai commencé cette fic (plus d'un an), toute mes idées sont pré-tome 6. Promis, je ne plagie pas (je n'aime pas passé pour une auteur sans imagination.)

Note de l'auteur : Rangez vos mouchoirs, je ne suis pas morte, et cette fic non plus ! C'est fou à quel point je peux être IMPARDONNABLE ! Une fois encore, un million de milliard de pardons pour cette affreuse attente, j'ai encore honte lol. Je sais je sais, je suis un vrai boulet quand je m'y met, mais j'avoue que j'ai été surbooké avec le travail scolaire, mes problèmes d'internet, encore, et blablablabla je ne vais tout de même pas me remettre à raconter ma vie ! Non mais, cette auteur, vraiment…

Bref, croyez moi, cela me désole de mettre autant de temps ! Mais je me dis que vous vous êtes distrait entre temps, avec le petit tome 6 hihihi. Je viens de finir de le lire en français, et je suis assez contente de voir que mon niveau en anglais n'était pas si nul du tout en fait lol, j'avais bien compris que Machin bidulchouettait Truc à la fin, ça me rassure lool! En parlant du tome 6, sans spoiler (je crois que c'est seulement autorisé le 1er, non ?), il est clair que dans la continuité du tome, ma septième année n'est pas du tout crédible, mais bon, c'est pas bien grave, hein, je l'aime quand même ma ficounette. :-D

Et je vous aime aussi, mes amours de reviewers, qui me réchauffé le cœur à chaque fois que vous m'écrivez ! Je veux vraiment poster ce chapitre, ça fait vraiment trop longtemps que vous attendez, alors, je ne répondrais pas individuellement ce soir, mais cela n'altère en rien la joie que vos messages me procurent !

Enorme merci à : **serpentis-draco, draco-tu-es-a-moi, Jun Rogue****, loommyloon, josselin fan de toi lol, Leïla, CrazyBeBee, ****mimiluna, Lili, maravillosa, Hermiona****, salma, LiZaAa, RoXy MaLfOy, amorina, love story, Valoo, Emilie, relie, ****Shikamaru, Celebrian, CeCe, maruja, Selka, annecy, mione, bananasplit, clara, ****Nora, twinzy, dinue, Alex Delacour, laure, sirina,****LuLu, laurie,****LouRBerstein, Marionette** et tous ceux que j'aurais honteusement oubliés ! Au passage, big smile au reviewers de HP Fanfiction : j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews sur ce site :-D

**Chapitre 18 : Assiégés**

Le silence.

Un silence lourd d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. C'était ce qui régna sur la Grande Salle pendant quelques secondes interminables, secondes durant lesquels le seul son qui résonnait entre les murs était la respiration bruyante du maître de potions, toujours à moitié effondré sur la table des professeurs. Après cinq secondes de ce silence insoutenable, Rogue finit par réellement s'écrouler au sol, entraînant avec lui quelques ustensiles posés sur la table. Le bruit que cela provoqua servi de déclencheur à la panique. Les élèves se levèrent en trombe, et se mirent à crier, se bousculant dans la panique.

Personnellement, je ne participais pas à cette panique. Pour être honnête, j'étais tellement…surpris que je n'arrivais même pas à réfléchir.

.- SILENCE !

Le professeur Dumbledore s'était redressé, les bras levé. Face à l'ordre du Directeur, les élèves stoppèrent leur épopée menée par la peur, et tous fixèrent le sorcier qui était à cet instant pour le moins imposant. McGonagall et Chourave s'était précipitées vers l'endroit où Rogue était tombé. Je me souvins alors des cris de Hermione, et tournait vivement la tête vers la table de Gryffondor. Les élèves de cette table n'avaient pas tous le courage légendaire de leur maison, car beaucoup avaient quittés leurs sièges. Ginny et Neville soutenaient toujours Hermione, sans plus vraiment s'en rendre compte, leurs regards fixés au professeur Dumbledore, comme tous les autre. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, une main tendue devant, récitant à voix basse et à toute vitesse des formules incompréhensibles.

Mon regard rencontra celui d'Hermione. Elle tremblait fortement, mais cette fois, aucune larme n'avait coulé sur ses joues.

« Ils sont dans le parc, Drago » me dit-elle mentalement. « Je les ai vu ! »

Dumbledore rouvrit alors les yeux, et reprit la parole, d'une voix puissante et claire :

.- Tout le monde reste quelque calme, s'il vous plaît. Paniquer est la pire des choses à faire. Je vous demande donc à tous de faire preuve de sang froid, le temps que cette information soit certifié. Et même si dans le pire des cas, les Mangemorts étaient effectivement dans le domaine, il n'y a AUCUN moyen de pénétrer dans le château, ses protections sont très puissantes. Tant que vous resterez entre ces murs, vous ne craignez-

BOUM !

Plusieurs élèves crièrent.

BOUM !

Le son provenait de la porte d'entrée du château. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, cognait contre le bois massif, et le son résonnait dans le hall.

Le Directeur contourna la table des professeurs et traversa la salle à grandes enjambée, récitant à nouveau des formules compliquées, main tendue, avant de sortir dans le hall d'entrée. Les élèves le suivirent malgré les protestations des professeurs, qui leur demandaient inutilement de rester dans la Grande Salle. Je me mêlais à la masse des élèves, ignorant momentanément mon statu de préfet en chef qui aurait voulu que j'obéisse, mais à cet instant, j'étais mû par la même curiosité nerveuse que les autres.

Etant plus grand que la majorité des élèves, je pouvais relativement bien voir ce que faisait le Directeur.

BOUM BOUM !

Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de la porte, baguette sortie.

.- Les coups ne servent à rien, clama t-il puissamment pour que les intrus l'entendent.

.- Nous martèlerons cette porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède ! Nous briserons les vitraux s'il le faut, nous lancerons des centaines de sorts, mais nous parviendrons à entrer, tout comme nous avons réussi à pénétrer dans le domaine ! cria une voix de l'autre côté.

Impossible de dire qui avait parlé, mais c'était sans aucun doute un Mangemort.

Tout autour de moi, les élèves chuchotaient, certains pleuraient. J'essayais de repérer Hermione dans la masse, mais en fut incapable. Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité contre la porte, mais elle ne céda pas. Les Mangemorts criaient, grognaient, essayaient divers sorts sur l'obstacle, y allant également à grand renfort de coups. Visiblement, cela les frustrait.

Mais soudain, ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton off. Les sorciers à l'extérieurs s'étaient tous tus, et par la même occasion, tous les élèves. Les regards apeurés étaient omniprésents. Nous comprîmes alors pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés. Une voix glaciale s'éleva de l'extérieure.

.- J'espère que tu ne portes pas une trop grande confiance en ta protection magique, vieux fou.

Nous avions tous deviné qui avait parlé, mais toujours aucun élève n'ouvrait la bouche, tous encore plus terrorisé. Dumbledore gardait son calme, mais son expression démontrait d'une colère intérieure.

.- Ta petite mise en scène ne m'effraie pas, Tom. Elle ne fait que confirmer ta manie de vouloir te donner en spectacle. Tu as peut-être réussi à briser les protections qui entouraient le domaine, mais soit certain d'une chose, Tom, tu auras beaucoup plus de mal à trouver celles qui protège le château, et surtout à les supprimer.

.- Stupide vieil homme ! s'écria t-il. Même en position d'infériorité, tu continus à vouloir être le plus brave. Mais sache que cette fois, tu es perdu, Dumbledore ! je n'ai pas fait que détruire tes protections, je les ai modifié ! Aucun membre de ton stupide ordre de pacotille ne peut pénétré dans le domaine ! Et très bientôt, je serais dans ton château, et alors, tu t'inclineras devant moi et m'appelleras Voldemort !

Il partit alors dans un rire cruel, et bientôt, tous ses Mangemorts en firent autant. Tout autour, les jeunes sorciers éclataient en sanglots, surtout les plus jeunes, et les élèves se serraient les uns contre les autres, dans une recherche instinctive de protection.

Le Directeur se tourna vers nous :

.- Tous dans la Grande Salle, maintenant.

Le ton était sans appel, et la masse grouillante repassa les portes de la salle. Une fois le dernier élève entré, Dumbledore ferma les portes d'un coup de baguette et marcha jusqu'au centre de la salle, où il se stoppa. Il avait une expression très grave, et le silence régnait à nouveau.

.- La situation est critique, commença t-il, mais pas encore désespérée et perdue. La protection du château est vraiment puissante, et pour l'instant, nous sommes tous en sécurité ici. Malheureusement, quand cette protection est activée, elle empêche toute personne d'entrer dans le château, mais également d'en sortir. Donc, l'évacuation est impossible pour le moment. Les mesures de sécurités suivantes sont à partir de maintenant imposées : Plus aucun élève ne quitte cette salle jusqu'à nouvel ordre, nous organiserons ensuite des tours pour se rendre aux salles de bains, ou aux dortoirs, pour récupérer un minimum d'affaires, mais pour l'instant, tout le monde reste ici.

Je regardais autour de moi, pour constater que personne ne parlait. Dumbledore reprit la parole, s'adressant aux professeurs :

.- Minerva, allez à l'infirmerie chercher Pompom. Ramenés tous les malades ici, ainsi que du matériel. Tous les autres professeurs vont partir inspecter le château, vérifié qu'il n'y aucun élève dans les dortoirs, ou n'importe où d'autre. Je donne mon entière confiance aux préfets en chefs pour vous organiser avec les préfets.

Il regarda dans ma direction, et je hochais gravement la tête.

Comme il l'avait fait quatre ans plus tôt, il envoya les tables contre le mur et fit apparaître des centaines de sacs de couchages mauves ; puis, suivit des professeurs (excepté Rogue, qu'Hagrid avait transporter dans la petite pièce qui joignait la Grande Salle), il sorti.

Immédiatement, les élèves se mirent à parler avidement entre eux. Un brouhaha indescriptible régnait à présent, et je n'arrivais pas à voir où était Hermione.

Je claquais alors vivement dans mes mains en criant :

.- Eh oh ! S'il vous plaît !

Ceux qui étaient les plus près de moi me jetèrent des regards nerveux, mais reprirent rapidement leur conversation, l'air apeuré.

Le sang me monta à la tête.

« C'est pas possible… » pensais-je, exaspéré par le comportement de mes camarades.

.- SILENCE ! cria alors une voix féminine parmi la foule. Comme cela avait été le cas avec Dumbledore, les élèves se turent, et la masse se rétracta pour laisser apparaître une Hermione légèrement tremblante, mais l'air bien énervé.

.- Je comprends que vous soyez effrayés, commença t-elle, doucement, mais avec ferveur. Je comprends que vous vous sentiez perdu, je ne suis pas dans une meilleure situation que vous. Mais, _s'il vous plaît_, la situation est on ne peut plus grave, alors écoutez nous.

Le silence n'était pas parfait, mais c'était déjà beaucoup mieux.

« Merci » la remerciais-je mentalement. Elle hocha la tête.

.- Bien commençais-je. La situation est pour le moins particulière, et pour le moment, vous êtes tous sous ma responsabilité et celle de Hermione Granger. Dumbledore a dit, comme vous l'avez tous entendu, qu'il était interdit de sortir de la salle, donc, je suis désolé pour ceux qui ont une envie pressante, mais ils vont devoir se retenir jusqu'au retour du Directeur. Pour rendre la surveillance plus facile, je vais vous demander de prendre un duvet et de vous regrouper par maison, là où se trouvaient vos tables respectives. Rapidement, s'il vous plaît. Les préfets de chaque maison peuvent-ils venir nous rejoindre à la table des professeurs –enfin, là où était la table ?

le brouhaha reprit, moins fort cependant, alors que les élèves suivaient mes instructions. Je me dirigeais vers l'ancien emplacement de la table des professeurs. Rapidement, les préfets de Serdaigle, Poussoufle et Serpentard arrivèrent. L'expression de Pansy me déplu immédiatement. Son visage était froid, et elle semblait frustrée. Je fus tenter d'utiliser mon pouvoir, mais repoussais vite l'idée. Ce n'était pas le moment.  
Hermione finit par arriver, accompagnée de Ginny et de Colin Crivey.

.-Ron n'étant pas là, j'ai demandé à Colin de prendre sa place, expliqua t-elle.

Je hochais la tête, retenant l'envie réflexe de lui prendre la main pour la rassurer (et _me_ rassurer…).

.- Ok, dis-je finalement au huit préfets. Pour le moment, tous ce que nous vous demandons, c'est de surveillez chacune de « vos » maisons. Veillez à ce que chacun se couche ; rien de très compliquer. S'il y a un problème, nous sommes à votre disposition. Tu as autre chose à ajouter, Hermione ?

Elle hocha la tête :

.- Rappelez vous que vous devez montrer l'exemple. La situation est dure, mais je vous demande de garder votre sang froid. Cela sera bénéfique pour tous.

C'était du Hermione tout craché, toujours très attentionné fasse aux sentiments.

Les huit préfets se séparèrent par groupe de deux, et je ne pus m'empêcher un regard suspicieux vers Pansy. A présent, la plupart des élèves s'étaient couchés, mais presque tous parlaient, et beaucoup pleuraient. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et beaucoup se redressèrent. McGonagall et Pomfresh pénétrèrent dans la salle, encadrant Ron, qui fixait obstinément le sol. Ils traversèrent rapidement la salle, et entrèrent dans la petite pièce où était déjà Rogue, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Je tournais la tête vers Hermione, et nos regards se rencontrèrent. Elle n'était qu'à un mètre de moi, et j'avais une envie insoutenable de la serrer contre moi, d'enfouir mon visage dans ses boucles foncées et de respirer son parfum. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre mon corps, mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu vas bien ? » l'interrogeais-je mentalement.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, une mine déconfite déformant les traits de son visage.

« Je ne comprends pas, Dray…La prophétie disait que l'attaque aurait lieu le 21, et c'est dans trois semaines ! »

Je fis un pas vers elle, me rapprochant.

« C'est trop tôt, Drago ! Je ne suis pas prête à me battre contre lui ! On ne maîtrise même pas parfaitement notre pouvoir ! Et si la prophétie était complètement fausse ? Et si ce n'était pas nous qui- »

Je lui prenais doucement les mains et les serraient dans les miennes, la regardant intensément.

« Nous allons y arriver, Hermione. Tant que nous sommes tous les deux, et que nous nous faisons confiance, nous aurons une chance. Je crois en toi, Hermione. Est-ce que tu crois en moi ? »

.- Oui, murmura t-elle dans un souffle, avant de se mordiller la lèvre nerveusement. Je fixais son tic nerveux quelques secondes, repoussant l'envi d'y déposer un baiser. Je regardais autour de nous. Les élèves continuaient à chuchoter entre eux, certainement aucun ne dormait, étant donnés les circonstances actuelles. Personne ne faisait attention à nous. Alors, je l'attirais doucement contre moi, et murmurais dans son oreille :

.- Ne perds jamais espoir, Hermione.

A cet instant, un coup retentissant se fit entendre en dehors de la salle, comme si l'on frappait à nouveau contre la porte d'entrée. Je me décollais immédiatement d'Hermione, tandis que les élèves se redressaient. C'est alors que les intrus se mirent à bombarder les vitraux. De violents choques secouèrent les vitres, et un très grand nombre d'élèves crièrent sous le vacarme. Mais les vitraux ne cédèrent pas.

.- Ne paniquez pas ! criais-je aux jeunes sorciers apeurés. Dumbledore a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer, alors tenter de rester calme !

.- On va tous mourir ! sanglota une sorcière de Poussoufle.

Les paroles d'approbations fusèrent d'un peu partout, et levais à nouveau les mains pour essayer d'imposer le silence.

.- Personne ne va mourir ! répliquais-je fermement. Les Mangemorts ne peuvent **PAS** entrer, ils tentent juste de nous faire peur, et apparemment, ils y arrivent très bien.

Les coups continuèrent, et la tension régnait en maître dans la salle ; cela ne s'arrangea pas quand les portes s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître plusieurs des professeurs, ainsi que trois élèves, l'air effrayé. Ils avaient du rester dans leur dortoir. L'arrivée de professeurs sembla rassurer les élèves (je ne devais surtout pas mal le prendre…)

Dumbledore ne réapparut qu'une heure plus tard, la mine plus sombre que jamais. La première chose qu'il fit, c'était de lancer un sortilège contre les vitraux, pour les insonoriser, arrêtant ainsi les « BOUMS » incessants de secouer la Grande Salle.  
Après avoir adressé quelques mots de « réconfort » à l'assemblé, il vint nous trouver, Hermione et moi, qui avions pris chacun un duvet, et nous étions mis un peu à l'écart (mais pas trop).

.- Il va être temps de mettre une stratégie en place, nous dit-il d'un ton grave. Si les choses continues ainsi, ce qui sera le cas je le crains, nous allons avoir vingt et un longs jours pour nous préparer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle devrait être dehors. Elle _voulait_ être à l'extérieur, aux côtés de son maître, à ensevelir le château sous les sortilèges. Elle voulait se redresser, tendre sa baguette, lancer une formule mortelle, et tuer le vieux fou, pendant qu'il s'y attendait le moins, terroriser encore plus ces bandes de nouilles.  
Mais non. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien faire à part rester étendue dans cet idiot de duvet mauve, faisant croire régulièrement qu'elle surveillait les élèves de Serpentard. C'était stupide. Stupide et inutile. Mais les paroles de son maître lui revenaient à l'esprit_. « Ta présence à l'intérieur du château sera capitale, Pansy. Utilise les moyens que tu veux pour trouver la dernière formule de protection qui protège l'entrée, du moment que tu n'es pas découverte. »_ Oui. Une formule. C'était tout ce qui lui manquait pour permettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ses fidèles de pénétrer dans l'école. La seule qui demeurait encore un mystère pour elle ; mais elle la trouverait.

Mais à cet instant, ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout, c'était se glisser dans l'autre petite salle, à l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité qui se trouvait dans son sac, et aller serrer ses doigts autour du cou de Rogue, jusqu'à ce qu'il suffoque et rende l'âme. Le traître. Le sal petit et pitoyable **TRAÎTRE **! C'était lui, l'espion qui avait honteusement trahit la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas comme si son intervention théâtrale avait eut des conséquences très néfastes pour la suite des évènements, mais rien que de penser qu'il n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres d'elle, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, cela la faisait rager.

Mais elle se calmait en se promettant que le moment voulu, il payerait.

Ils payeraient tous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous étions assiégés.

Il n'avait pas d'autre terme pour décrire la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Quelques centaines de personnes, en grande majorité des adolescents, tous bloqués dans une même salle, avec l'impossibilité totale d'en sortir, à part pour les deux voyages quotidien aux salles de bains.

Voila la situation dans laquelle nous étions depuis une semaine.

Le premier jour, aucun évènement particulier n'avait perturbé le grand groupe. Il y avait comme une sorte d'onde de choc, au sens métaphorique du terme, qui avait secoué chaque personne, et qui nous laissait tous perdu, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir. Dumbledore avait isolé la salle, ce qui nous évitait de subir les insoutenables sons sourds qui frappaient inlassablement les murs du château, ainsi que ses vitraux. Les gens se regardaient, discutaient à voix basse, tentaient de dormir.

Le deuxième jour, les professeurs organisèrent une 'excursion' aux dortoirs. Ce fut quelque chose de rapide. Nous avions tous le droit à cinq minutes dans notre dortoir, pour remplir un sac du minimum nécessaire, et récupérer les éventuels animaux de compagnies. En sortant de ma chambre, j'étais rester quelques secondes à observer la pièce sous moi, inhabituellement sombre en l'absence de feu, et je m'étais surprise à éprouver un pincement au cœur en me disant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je venais ici. La mélancolie m'avait envahit, me rappelant tous ce que j'avais vécu ici durant ces quelques mois. J'avais rejoint Drago près de la table, et nous avions passé nos deux minutes trente restantes enlacés, cherchant l'un dans l'autre à combler cet étrange vide qui s'était creusé.  
C'était la fin d'une époque.

Le troisième jour, il y eu la première crise d'angoisse.  
Cela m'a fortement marqué, parce que j'étais entrain de parler à la jeune sorcière à qui s'était arrivée. C'était une petite élève de Serdaigle aux boucles blondes et au teint pâle, en fin de première année, et elle m'avait appelé d'une petite voix quand j'étais passé près d'elle, durant ma 'ronde'.

.- Est-ce que…Est-ce que je pourrais bientôt prévenir mes parents ? m'a-t-elle interrogé d'une voix tremblante.

Je lui expliquais doucement que malheureusement, il n'y avait toujours aucun moyen d'avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur. Ses yeux verts s'étaient remplis de larmes, et son corps commença à trembler légèrement.

.- Mais…Mais…je dois les prévenir ! Ce sont des moldus, il ne comprennent pas le monde de la magie, ils…ils ne vont pas savoir ce que…ce que…

Sa respiration était devenue saccadée, et elle avait portée une main à sa gorge, les yeux exorbités par la peur.

.- Je…je ne peux plus…respirer…

Incapable de savoir comment la secourir, j'avais appeler à l'aide, et Mrs Pomfresh était accourus, et l'avait rapidement calmé.  
Nous avions tous reçus un cours censé nous expliquer comment garder notre calme, et contrôler notre respiration si nous sentions l'angoisse nous envahir.

Le quatrième jour, ce fut le tour des phobies. De la claustrophobie pour être exacte.

C'était étrange…La Grande Salle était sans nul doute la pièce la plus grande du château, comme l'indiquait son nom, et pourtant, au bout de quatre jours, certains commencèrent à se sentir oppressés. En plein milieu de l'après midi, un garçon de Poussoufle s'était précipité vers la porte et avait commencé à cogner dessus, hurlant qu'il voulait sortir, que l'air n'était plus suffisant pour nous tous. Sa réaction avait provoquer une vague de panique dans toute la salle, et bientôt, des dizaines de personnes étaient sous l'emprise de l'angoisse. Les professeurs calmèrent tout le monde de leur mieux. J'aurais du le faire aussi, mais j'étais figé, incapable de bouger, ne répondant même aux appels de Drago. Je n'avais plus rien dit de la journée, et ce fut seulement la nuit, quand je fus emmitouflé dans mon duvet, que je permis les larmes silencieuses de couler sur mes joues, libérant une partie de la pression accumulée. Je m'étais réveillé entre les bras de Drago, qui m'avait serré contre lui. Après tout, pourquoi continué à ce cacher ? Plus rien ne pouvait sortir de cette salle de toute façon…

Dumbledore était rarement dans la Grande Salle avec nous. Nous savions qu'il tentait de communiquer avec l'extérieur, et j'étais presque persuadé qu'il avait réussi. Il organisait lentement la contre attaque. Le deuxième jour, il nous avait montrer, à Drago et moi, une autre pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle (une autre que celle qui servait provisoirement d'infirmerie), où nous pouvions nous entraîner librement. Ce que nous fîmes. Durant cette première semaine, nous passions de long moments à nous exercé, à faire fonctionner nos dons. Nous ne parlions presque pas. Nous n'avions plus besoin de mot, presque plus de pensées.

Cela faisait donc une semaine que nous étions assiégés, et Dumbledore vint enfin nous retrouver dans la pièce d'entraînement.  
Drago venait tout juste de contrer un éclair rouge puissant que je lui avais envoyé, et Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air solennel.

.-Vous vous débrouillez très bien, dit-il doucement.

J'abaissais ma baguette, et me reprochais de Drago, avant de tourner mon regard vers le Directeur.

.- Que devons nous faire, monsieur ? demanda Drago d'une voix calme, entrelaçant doucement ses doigts aux miens.

.- Dans deux semaines, l'éclipse aura lieu, et normalement, nous nous battrons ce jour là. J'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec les membres de l'Ordre, grâce à Fumseck ; il s'avère que le bouclier qui protège le château n'a pas d'effet sur le phénix. A l'heure actuelle, tous les membres sont à Prés au Lard, et ils tentent régulièrement de pénétrer dans le domaine, bien qu'ils savent que c'est inutile. Mais d'après leurs rapports, les Mangemorts sont également bloqués à l'intérieur du parc à présent. Il n'y plus qu'à espérer que trois semaines dans cette situation vont les affaiblir.

Mais j'entendais bien dans son ton qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu sceptique à présent sur notre sort à venir.

.- Monsieur, commençais-je doucement. Je suis désolé mais… ce qui nous arrive me déconcerte trop. Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur la prophétie, sur son contenu, et il m'arrive même de penser que ce qu'elle dit n'est peut-être pas vrai, finalement.

Les doigts de Drago serrèrent un peu plus forts les miens, sans dureté. Nous avions déjà eu cette discussion tous les deux, mais cela n'avait pas servi à me rassurer.

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête, la compréhension brillant dans ses pupilles bleus, derrière ses lunettes :

.- Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses douter Hermione. Une des conséquences d'un isolement dans lequel nous nous trouvons, c'est qu'il provoque très souvent une baisse importante du moral, et de la confiance en sois. Pour ma part, la prophétie ne me semble en rien altérée. Elle indique que le combat final aura lieu durant une éclipse, ce qui va se produire le 21, et que vous aurez tous les deux la possibilité de détruire Voldemort. Vous avez cette possibilité de le détruire parce que vous posséder quelque chose que Voldemort ignore et répugne plus que tout, quelque chose que possédait Harry.

Je pouvais encore revoir Harry assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'an dernier, lors d'une de nos nombreuses discutions sur sa mission. Il avait évoquer plusieurs fois ce 'pouvoir' que ne possédait pas et ne posséderait jamais Voldemort, et je me souvenais que cela le laissait sceptique. Mais à cet instant, je commençais à faire le rapprochement avec notre propre situation, à Drago et moi.

.- La capacité d'aimer…murmurais-je doucement, en relevant les yeux vers Dumbledore.

Il hocha gravement la tête, nous observant intensément :

.- L'an dernier, durant les nombreuses séances d'entraînement qu'Harry a effectué avec moi, nous en sommes venus à parler de ce pouvoir. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement la porter d'un tel don. Mais ce que j'ai également compris, c'est qu'il ne sentait plus libre de ses actes, à cause de la prophétie. Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que son destin était tout tracé en quelque sorte.

Une vague d'étonnement m'envahit, non seulement parce qu'Harry ne m'avait jamais fait part de ses doutes à ce sujets, mais également parce que c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. Un regard échangé avec Drago m'apprit qu'il devait penser exactement la même chose.

.- Et je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous avez le même sentiment, reprit Dumbledore. Je crois que c'est encore une fois une erreur de ma part de ne pas avoir éclairci ce point là avec vous le jour où vous avez découvert la prophétie. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Harry l'an dernier, la prophétie ne vous oblige absolument à _rien_. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une voyante à eut une prémonition qu'une quelconque force c'est crée, vous obligeant à agir de telle ou telle manière. Non, la prophétie entraîne certains évènements, mais elle ne vous commande pas. Voldemort connaissait la moitié de l'ancienne prophétie, et il a dû être informé d'un passage de la nouvelle, étant donné les révélations de ton père, Drago, et un de ses grands défauts, c'est qu'il y accorde, lui, une trop grande importance. Harry a compris que même s'il n'avait pas été mis au courant de la prophétie, il aurait tout de même eut besoin de tenter de détruire Voldemort, pour toutes les tragédies dont il avait été le responsable. Alors, je vous pose la même question aujourd'hui : Si vous n'aviez jamais entendu la prophétie, auriez vous quand même eut le désir de mettre fin aux agissements de Voldemort ?

Les pensées bouillonnaient dans ma tête. Je comprenais où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Je pouvais revoir les attaques de Mangemorts, les gens pleurant leur perte, les conséquences d'agissements maléfiques sur les gens qui m'entouraient, sur Ron, et surtout, sur Harry. Je pouvais revoir le détraqueur, le rire sadique de Voldemort, le regard vide d'Harry, la brume bleue qui tourbillonnait dans une sphère, et les appels de mon ami. Soudain, le même sentiment qui m'avait envahit plusieurs moi plus tôt alors que j'avais dû abandonner mon meilleur ami sur son lit à Ste Mangouste me revint en puissance. Une envie intense de vengeance. Il restait encore une chance de sauver à Harry, et de mettre fin aux horreurs que provoquait le mage noir. Je saisissais cette chance.

.- J'en ai le désir, affirma Drago, d'une voix ferme et sans un soupçon de doute, ayant apparemment retrouver foie en toutes ses propres motivations. Glissant mes yeux vers les pupilles bleues et pétillantes du Directeur, j'hochais à mon tour la tête :

.- J'en ai le désir.

&&&&

Notre plan prenait forme. Dumbledore nous avait expliqué ce qu'il avait eut comme idée, et nous avions tout de suite adhérés, envahit par une nouvelle et puissante volonté d'agir, et de terrasser Voldemort. Le lendemain de cette discussion, Dumbledore était revenu dans la petite salle, avec tous les ingrédients nécessaire à la fabrication d'une potion, de la potion dont nous aurions besoin si nous voulions avoir assez de puissance pour tenir contre le mage noir. Sa concoction se faisait en quatorze jours, ce qui nous laissait tout juste assez de temps pour la réaliser avant le jour fatidique.  
En dernier, Dumbledore nous tendit une petite bourse, dans laquelle se trouvait de la poudre argentée.

.- C'est de la poudre de corne de licorne ! m'exclamais-je, surprise.

En effet, j'avais de quoi être étonnée, cette substance était très rare, et avait des propriétés magiques extrêmement puissantes, et il fallait en user avec une très grande prudence.

.- C'est exact, à confirmé Dumbledore. Vous connaissez sans aucun doute les nombreuses propriétés de cette poudre, surtout ses action sur l'énergie vitale d'une personne. Elle permet de l'augmenter de façon remarquable, ce qui est très utile dans le cas présent. Mais les effets secondaires sont également plus importants, c'est pour cela que vous devez en user avec soin. Quand vous aurez fins la potion, et que vous l'aurez versé dans deux fioles différentes, alors vous pourrez verser la poudre dans l'une des deux. Il faut mieux qu'elle soit ingurgitée par la personne qui a le plus d'endurance.

Le choix entre Drago et moi fut rapidement établit. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Drago était beaucoup plus résistant, et ce dernier ne tenait absolument pas à me faire courir le moindre risque en plus, ce que je comprenais sans trop de difficulté, bien que l'idée d'apparaître comme quelqu'un de faible à ses yeux ne me plaise pas vraiment.

Ainsi continua à s'écouler le temps. Nous nous entraînions sans relâche, et nous préparions avec soin la potion qui nous serait capitale à la réussite de notre plan, jour après jour.

Le onze juin amena avec lui les dix-huit ans de Drago. Je n'avais rien à lui offrir, et cela me déplût fortement, bien que ce dernier n'est pas arrêté de me répéter tout au long de la journée que cela n'avait absolument aucune importance, qu'il n'avait jamais porté une grande attention aux cadeaux, et, me dit-il cinq ou six fois, pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux était un présent bien suffisant pour lui. Cela ne m'empêchais pas de ressentir de la frustration pour autant. Je sais bien que l'amour physique n'est pas considéré comme indispensable, et j'aurais été la première à l'affirmer il y a quelques mois, mais à présent, je réalisais que cette affirmation pouvait s'avérer faussée. Ok, nous avions une salle pour nous tout seul la plupart du temps, mais nous avions jamais osé nous aventurer dans d'autres types d'exercice que l'entraînements, car il y avait toujours le risque que Dumbledore, ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, pénètre dans la salle, ce qui aurait été pour le moins…gênant. Alors, parce que nous vivions une situation quotidienne assez stressante, que, malgré une réelle motivation, beaucoup de choses reposaient sur nos épaules, et que lors de son anniversaire, je ne pouvais même pas l'aimer comme je le voulais, oui, j'étais un peu frustré.  
Mais il fallait relativiser, j'avais la chance d'être auprès de lui pour traverser cette épreuve.

Quand nous ne nous préparions pas, nous étions avec les autres, dans la Grande Salle. L'organisation 'tous le monde regroupé par maison ' avait vite disparut, et rapidement, il n'y eut plus aucune distinction entre les élèves des différentes maisons, qui s'étaient tous rapprochés les uns des autres, dans un geste inconscient de protection collective. Même pour les repas, les élèves s'asseyaient à n'importe laquelle des quatre tables. Le seul moment où les quatre maisons réapparaissaient, c'était pour les voyages aux salles de bains, qui se faisaient par maison et par années.

La première semaine avait été très difficile pour tout le monde, mais passé ce cape, l'atmosphère avait commencé à ce détendre. Bien sûr, personne n'oubliait la menace qui subsistait à l'extérieur, mais après tout, Dumbledore avait raison, les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pour le moment pas pénétrer dans le château, et nous ne manquions ni d'eau ni de nourriture. C'est étrange, mais après cette première semaine, les élèves demandèrent volontairement aux professeurs de continuer à leur enseigner ce qu'ils pouvaient. Je ne pouvais que leur donner raison, car j'aurais été la première à faire la demande si je n'avais pas été accaparé par le reste ; de plus, ils avaient besoin de s'occuper. Je comprenais que trop bien cette volonté de ne pas rester complètement inactif quand la situation est critique. Le professeur Bright et ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal avaient le plus de succès.

Le treize juin, Ron fut autorisé à sortir de 'l'infirmerie de secours'. Je savais qu'il n'était pas resté enfermé deux semaines dans cette salle à cause d'une blessure ou d'une maladie, mais plutôt par prudence. Dumbledore voulait s'assurer que cela ne serait pas dangereux de le laisser en compagnie des autres élèves alors qu'il pouvait, involontairement, perdre le contrôle de lui-même. J'en étais venu à la conclusion que le Directeur pensait toujours que la personne qui se servait de Ron pour parvenir à ses fins n'était certainement pas parmi ses élèves et professeurs, et que le risque était donc minime. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que cela soit vrai. Pour le moment, il ne cherchait pas à m'approcher, et je ne le souhaitais pas non plus. De toute manière, j'étais très rarement seule, Drago étant à mes côtés pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Le lendemain, se fut le professeur Rogue qui émergea de la petite salle. Lui, par contre, avait bien été en convalescence depuis le début de notre isolation forcée. Il paraissait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, mais Mrs Pomfresh avait apparemment guéri toutes ses blessures extérieures, et il conservait son légendaire masque froid et distant. Comme Dumbledore et les autres professeurs membres de l'Ordre, il disparaissait parfois de la Grande Salle pendant plusieurs heures.

Harry m'avait souvent fait part de son impression de voir le temps s'accélérer à l'approche d'un évènement _légèrement_ redouté, et bien que j'en avais déjà été témoin par moi-même plusieurs fois, cela n'avait jamais pris cette ampleur. Où donc disparaissaient les jours ? Je ne les voyaient plus passés, et lentement, mais sûrement, un nœud d'appréhension se forma dans mon ventre, et ne se desserra plus. Bien que la préparation de la potion se déroule parfaitement, et que nos entraînements commencent réellement à porter ses fruits, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être anxieuse. C'était entre autre pour cela que j'évitais Ron, cherchant surtout à éviter une nouvelle vague d'émotions fortes.

Mais le dix-neuf, soit deux jours avant le jour J, je me retrouvais face à lui sans vraiment en avoir le choix.  
Je devais emmener les filles de cinquième et sixième années de Gryffondor aux salles de bain, avec un des préfets de la maison. Ginny étant en sixième année, et Ron ayant récupéré son statut de préfet, il était simple de comprendre pourquoi je me retrouvais seule dans un couloir avec Ronald Weasley.

Il était en face de moi, et je faisais mon possible pour garder mes yeux fixement baissés sur mes pieds, m'intimant mentalement de rester calme, me répétant que c'était une question de quelques minutes, vingt aux maximum, car les élèves avaient l'obligation de prendre des douches rapides. La porte était juste à côté de moi, et je forçais mon esprit à s'attacher au son de l'eau qui coulait à l'intérieur, et aux discussions à moitié étouffées qui filtraient à travers l'épaisseur de la porte. De toute façon, Ginny avait dit qu'elle irait le plus vite possible, elle connaissait mes craintes, et j'étais persuadé que Drago lui avait lui-même intimé de me laisser seule avec Ron le moins longtemps possible. No stress, Hermione, no stress…

.- Je me souviens de cette salle de bain…

La voix de Ron transperça le silence du couloir. Sa phrase avait été à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, et malgré moi, je relevais les yeux vers lui, qui était appuyé en face de moi au mur. Lui aussi fixait ses chaussures, et le faible éclairage du couloir ne me permettait pas de distinguer parfaitement ses traits, mes il y avait comme une aura de tristesse qui flottait autour de lui.

.- C'était l'an dernier, vers noël. On t'attendait ici, dans ce couloir, avec Harry, quand on a entendit un cri strident en provenance de la salle de bain, dans laquelle tu te trouvais. On est entrée, et nous nous sommes retrouvé nez à nez avec deux septièmes années de Serdaigle qui avait d'énormes bulles de savons de toutes les couleurs qui leur sortait par le nez, la bouche, les oreilles, et '_par tous les orifices possibles_' as-tu ajoutés, après. C'était vraisemblablement toi qui étais la responsable de cette douloureuse expérience savonneuse.

_Harry regarda les deux filles sortirent en courant de la salle de bain, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Reportant son attention sur les deux derniers occupants de la pièces, il vit le reste de ce qui avait dû être une expression énervée sur le visage d'Hermione, et échangea un regard significatif avec Ron. _

_.- Euh…pourquoi avons-nous été témoins d'un concours de bulles, Mione ? tenta ce dernier._

_Hermione haussa des épaules, en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche._

_.- Je leur ai simplement… passé un savon, dit-elle d'une voix innocente, avant de glousser malgré elle. Mais en voyant les regards interloqués qu'échangeaient ses amis, elle arrêta de rire._

_.- J'ai simplement entendu un bout de leur discussion et… ça ne pas plus._

_.- Et ? encouragea Harry, parce qu'il ne voyait toujours pas où Hermione voulait en venir._

_Cette dernière, qui avait entrepris de se laver les mains, coupa l'eau et tourna doucement leur regard vers eux, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Un petit sourire triste s'accrocha à ses lèvres._

_.- C'est juste que je n'apprécie pas quand des personnes se permettent de juger et d'insulter sans fondement mes meilleurs amis, dit-elle doucement._

Une boule n'avait cessé de grossir dans ma gorge, et mes yeux étaient légèrement humides. Ron n'aurait même pas eu besoin de raconter la totalité de l'histoire, je m'en souvenais très bien. Ces deux filles m'avaient vraiment exaspérés, pour que j'aille jusqu'à leur lancé leur sortilège dont elle avait été victimes. Une vague de nostalgie intense se profila en moi, à la pensée de ses jours passés tous les trois ensemble.

.- Le professeur Flitwick m'a donné une retenue pour ça…murmurais-je, haïssant le léger tremblement de ma voix, bien que presque indécelable étant donné le ton sur lequel j'avais parlé.

Il releva enfin les yeux, et nos regards regard se bloquèrent. Malgré la pénombre, je pouvais parfaitement lire la douleur dans ses yeux.

.- Que nous ai t-il arrivé, Hermione ? demanda t-il d'une voix serrée.

Je fermais douloureusement les yeux, et secouais doucement la tête, refoulant mes larmes.

.- Nous avons été…écartelés, répondis-je toujours dans un murmure.

Je ne trouvais pas de meilleur terme pour définir ce qui avait détruit notre trio. Oui, nous avions été écartelés. D'abord Harry, puis Ron et moi. Nous ne formions plus le tout que nous avions été pendant six ans, et je savais que la cicatrice que cela avait crée ne se refermerait jamais totalement.

.- Je sais que je t'ai blessé, Hermione…dit-il toujours de cette même vois triste qui faisait saigner doucement mon cœur meurtri. Et je te promets que si je pouvais faire n'importe quoi pour tout arranger, je le ferais…Cette…femme se sert de moi. Tu dois sans aucun doute avoir le même discours que Malefoy sur le sujet, mais j'aimerais pouvoir m'expliquer.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Il voulait parler de ce qui s'était passé. Une voix dans ma tête hurlait de le faire taire, m'ordonnait de courir, de m'enfouir loin de lui et des souvenirs encore trop douloureux. Mais je n'en fis rien. J'avais besoin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire :

.- Je t'écoute.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure rousse et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :

.- La potion qu'elle m'a fait boire est vraiment efficace quand le 'sujet' désir exécuter les ordre qui lui sont donnés. Je ne te mentirais pas, pour ce qui s'est passé au match de quiddich, je ne suis pas étonné, je…je n'ai même pas tenté de résister parce que…parce que je le voulais. Je ne sais pas exactement qu'elle est la nature de ta relation avec Malefoy mais-

.- Nous nous aimons Ron, le coupais-je doucement, mais fermement, rendant impossible un quelconque rebutage

Je voulais que les choses soient claires sur ce point là. Et de toute façon, tous les élèves étaient sans aucun doute au courant de notre relation, étant donné que nous n'éprouvions aucune gêne à partager le même sac de couchage.

Je vis une rapide grimace déformer ses traits, et il déglutit difficilement, avant d'hocher la tête d'un air contraint.

.- Bref…Pour moi, Malefoy n'a pas changer, et mes sentiments pour le moins négatifs à son égard n'ont pas évoluer, si ce n'est vers un point encore plus négatif…

Je comprenais en partis les fondements de cette haine, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'irriter face à ses propos. Mais je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il continu.

.- Donc, que je doive l'attaquer n'a pas vraiment été une…corvée, avoua t-il, tout de même un peu honteux. Mais…pour ce que je t'ai fait subir…Je peux te faire la promesse, Hermione, que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre envie de te blesser physiquement de la façon dont elle m'a forcé à le faire. Je suis forcé de reconnaître que j'étais blessé, parce que tu t'éloignais de moi, que je me retrouvais seul, et que tu passais tout ton temps avec l'autre foui- Malefoy. Alors, oui, j'ai peut-être eut envie de…te faire payer, d'une certaine façon, mais une fois encore, le terme est beaucoup trop fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Tu…tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Hermione, et je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait, ou faillit faire…Je suis tellement désolé…

Sa voix s'éteint, et j'essayais les fines larmes qui avaient à nouveau roulés sur mes joues.

.- Moi aussi, je suis désolé Ron…dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante, mais déterminée. Je suis désolé que ça ce soit terminé comme ça…

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et les filles en sortirent. Une fois la dernière sortie, je rejoignais Ginny à l'avant du groupe, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes.

&&&&

Le vingt juin. Dix-sept heures trente. Cela me vint une ou deux fois à l'esprit que demain, à la même heure, l'éclipse serait terminé, et la guerre avec elle, espérais-je. Ok, cela m'était peut-être venu à l'esprit un peu plus souvent qu'une ou deux fois…Mille fois ? Dix mille fois ?  
Je ne pouvais même pas décrire ce que je ressentais. Tout semblait prendre une tournure légèrement surréaliste à l'approche du vingt et un. Je sentais comme un gouffre tout autour de moi, un abîme qui cherchait à m'avaler, à m'entraîner dans les ténèbres emplis du doute, de la peur, de l'angoisse. Mais il suffisait que je lève les yeux du chaudron dans lequel reposait la potion, que mon regard rencontre le bleu argenté du sien, et que je vois le petit sourire tendre qui naissait sur ses lèvres pour que le vide s'éloigne loin, très loin. Quoi qu'il arrive, je savais qu'il serait là. Il ne me laisserait pas tomber. Demain, tout serait fini, et d'ici là, je ferais ce que je devais faire, _voulait_ faire, et j'y arriverais, parce qu'il était là, et qu'il ne me lâcherait pas.

.- Je crois qu'elle est belle et bien fini, dis-je doucement, en observant le liquide bordeaux nuancé tournoyer doucement dans le chaudron.

Elle avait exactement la bonne consistance. Une potion parfaite, pour un plan parfait. Mieux valait être la plus optimiste possible.  
Dumbledore nous avait rejoint un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt, et avait contempler notre travail, une expression ravi sur le visage. Il avait dit de la laisser encore reposer pendant une heure, puis de la mettre dans les deux flacons. Nous ne devions la boire que demain.

.- Oui, elle est fini, confirma Drago, me lançant un regard pénétrant.

Nous restâmes ainsi à nous fixer pendant un moment indéterminé. Cela nous arrivait de plus en plus souvent. De simple moment de clarté entre nous. Pas de paroles, pas de mots, seulement des regards. Je savais que brûlait en lui le même désir charnel qui se consumait en moi. C'était quelque chose dont nous avions plus que conscience, mais que nous contrôlions sans problèmes. Sans trop de problèmes. Mais la nuit, durant mon sommeil, endormi dans la chaleur de ses bras, je ne pouvais empêcher mes rêves de combler par eux même ce manque que je ressentais.

Sortant de ma rêverie, je cherchais des yeux les deux fioles dans lesquels nous devions verser la potion. J'en trouvait une à côté du chaudron, mais ne voyait pas l'autre. Drago me l'a tendit alors, avec un léger sourire.

.- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Ok, il n'y avait rien de drôle dans sa remarque, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Tendant le main pour la prendre, nos doigts rentrèrent en contact durant une fraction de seconde. Une simple fraction de seconde de contact, à cet instant. Mais cela suffit.

Cela suffit pour que mon esprit s'arrache de mon corps, et que je vive une des plus flous et des plus terribles visions de ma vie.

C'était une vision de demain, je n'avais aucun doute là dessus. Mais au lieu de voir ce qui allait se passer, je le _sus_, tout simplement. Je sus soudain une quantité abominable de chose, et cela me terrassa.

Du verre explosa au sol. Ouvrant soudainement les yeux, je réalisais que c'était la fiole que j'avais lâché qui était tombée sur les pierres froides. Je tremblais comme une feuille entre les bras de Drago.

Il se décolla légèrement pour me regarder, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage.

.- Ca va ?

Je fus incapable de parler. Comment pouvais-je aller bien ?

Mais je me contentais d'hocher vivement la tête, prenant une profonde respiration, les yeux fermés.

« Ca va… » lui transmis-je par pensée. « Ce n'était…ce n'était rien d'important…une vision complètement inutile… »

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui mentais ? Parce qu'il ne devait pas savoir ce qui pouvait arrivé, ce qui allait lui arrivé, parce que le dire rendrait les choses beaucoup trop réelles.

.- Tu es sûr ? insista t-il, les sourcils froncés.

J'hochais une nouvelle fois la tête :

.- Et n'utilise pas ton pouvoir sur moi, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça…

Il ne sourit pas, et continua de m'observer avec attention, comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi, sans user de son don (parce qu'il m'avait promis de ne plus le faire sans ma permission).

Détournant les yeux de ce regard trop intense, je saisissais ma baguette entre mes doigts légèrement tremblant, tentant de contrôler mon rythme cardiaque. Je réparais le flacon d'un coup de baguette, avant de le remplir de potion.

Un léger frappement se fit entendre à la porte, et bientôt, la tête de Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement.

.- Le dîner est servi, nous informa t-elle. Dumbledore m'a dit de vous traîner de force si vous ne vouliez pas venir. Il dit que vous avez besoin de prendre des forces.

.- On arrive tout de suite, répondis-je immédiatement, ne laissant pas le temps à Drago de parler. Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec elle, Drago, je finis de préparer les fioles, et j'arrive.

Je savais pertinemment que je ne le dupais pas, mais il fallait qu'il sorte, tout de suite. Il me lança un regard significatif, et je me contentais de lui répondre par mon propre regard insistant.

.- Vas-y, Dray, j'arrive dans deux minutes, je te promets…

Il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu, mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien d'insister avec moi. Alors, me lançant un dernier regard, il suivit Ginny, et bientôt, la porte se referma sur eux.

J'autorisais alors le flot de sentiments et d'émotions que j'avais bloqué depuis ma vision à m'envahir, et tombait à genoux sur le sol, la respiration haletante. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça ce produire. Je ne pouvais même pas l'_envisager_. Je savais ce que je devais faire. J'avais depuis le début toujours eu confiance en mes pressentiments et mes visions, et à cet instant, aussi terrible qu'était la vérité, j'y croyais.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Alors, je me redressais, toujours tremblante, et remplissait la deuxième fiole. Je pris ensuite la bourse contenant la poudre et l'observait pendant quelques secondes. Tout dépendait de cette poudre, de son pouvoir.  
Je versais la totalité de la petite bourse dans l'une des fioles, puis la refermait et l'agitait de la façon que Dumbledore m'avait indiquée. Puis, sans un soupçon de doute, je plaçais la fiole dans la poche intérieure de ma robe, et refermais l'autre, destinée à Drago, avant de me diriger vers la porte.

Cela devait en être ainsi. Il avait toujours été là pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans l'abîme sombre qui menaçait de m'emporter.

C'était à mon tour de l'empêcher de tomber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A : Je n'y crois pas ! J'ai ENFIN finis le chapitre 18, c'est un miracle, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! En toute sincérité, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Comprenez moi bien, je sais exactement où je vais –j'ai eu la fin de cette fic en tête avant même d'avoir assez d'idée pour la construire lol-, mais après, il faut arrivé à l'atteindre, cette fin. De plus, c'est moins facile d'écrire ce genre de chapitre où l'action est quasi inexistante, j'ai peur de traîner en longueur :-S Au fait, si vous avez rien compris aux deux dernière pages, c'est normale, d'une part parce que je fais exprès de pas être explicite, et d'autre part parce que, faisant exprès de ne pas être explicite, et écrivant depuis plus de trois heures d'affilés, cela à tendance à me rendre légèrement confuse loool.

J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié quand même. Normalement, je ne voulais pas du tout le finir là, je devais écrire d'autre évènements après, mais là, vu la taille qu'il fait déjà, et comme j'ai pas envie de bâcler, c'est pas très grave, je m'arrangerais pour le mettre dans le 19. Je sens d'ailleurs qu'il va être long celui, étant donné que je tiens ABSOLUMENT à ce que ce soit le dernier avant l'épilogue, donc s'il doit faire 30 pages, il fera 30 pages ! Je sais que vous ne vous en plaindrez pas, avouez ;-)

Il y a juste un truc qui me revient là, à propos de mon chapitre, celui que je viens d'achever je veux dire, le discours de Dumbledore, je sais que c'est légèrement beaucoup plagié avec celui du vrai Dumby dans le tome 6, mais je l'ai trouvé tellement juste que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le ressortir ! Merci pour le coup de main, JK !

Merci de votre patience, et de votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions !

Elialys


	19. Quand le soleil se voile

_Ennemis pour la vie... ?_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol)

Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 6, toute ressemblance dans cette fic, importante ou non, avec des élément de ce tome est une pure coïncidence : depuis le temps que j'ai commencé cette fic (plus d'un an), toute mes idées sont pré-tome 6. Promis, je ne plagie pas (je n'aime pas passé pour une auteur sans imagination.) 

Note de l'auteur : Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette fic, j'écris ma note de l'auteur avant même d'avoir commencé à écrire le chap. Mais là, je viens de faire le plan détaillé du chap, ça me déprime déjà parce que après, c'est fini, alors je me dis qu'une fois écris, je serais encore plus déprimé et nostalgique lol. Donc, voilou. J'en profite pour m'excuser du retard encore une fois. Oki, au moment où j'écris, j'ai posté le 18 hier lol mais je me doute que je vais encore traîné. Si c'est pas le cas : Houra moi ! (mais ne rêvons pas lol).Sur ce, vous avez ma permission pour le lire le chap 19, dernier avant l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pour ff net**_

**Love-pingo** : Merci beaucoup ! Pour répondre à ta question, pour moi, je me dis qu'ils ont le pouvoir de faire apparaître de la nourriture, mais sinon, je penses que Poudlard doit avoir des réserves, en cas de crise lol.

**Sarah Black** : Ahhh, une autre fan de Moulin Rouge, géniale lol Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Ce n'est qu'en lisant la suite que tu pourras savoir si tes doutes ont raison d'exister ou non !

**Melaina **: Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fais très plaisir de savoir que ma fic à été la première que tu aies relu, et qu'elle t'ai fais une si bonne impression, merci !

**Jun Rogue** : Merci, voilà la suite, qui n'a mis qu'un mois à venir cette fois, oh miracle lool

**lovedavidanders** : Merci ! je crois que j'ai du t'envoyer un message privée, je sais pas si tu l'as reçu, où alors tu as pris peur, étant donné qu'on dirais que je suis bourré quand on le li,mais au pire, je te reremercies pour ta chaleureuse review, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite (désolé, elle ne fait que 25 pages Word lol) !

**Serdra** : Merci de faire cet effort pour moi, je t'adore aussi !

**CrazyBeBee** : Mirci pour ta review ! Voila suite, j'espère que tu l'appréciera également !

_**Pour fanfic-fr**_

**Celebrian** : Ohhhh ce n'est pas bien d'être médisante ainsi ! regarde, je poste 23 jours avant noël, mouhahahaha ! Hum lol, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire

**Jooo** : Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps pour avoir la suite lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message rempli de compliment, ça fait chaud au cœur, merci !

_**Pour Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

**Relie :** Lool merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours bien sourire ! Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à faire 30 pages, ce chapitre ne fait que 25 pages, c'est dommage loool.

**Enaielle Black** : Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Nanou **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**bloomy19** : Merci encore une fois !

**malfoytom :** Et oui, il y a une suite, la voilà lol. Merci !

**Math : **Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies toujours mon histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_**Pour Potter Magic World**_

**Herrmione** : Merci beaucoup pour cette très gentille review ! Tu vois, je n'ai mis qu'un seul mois à poster la suite,ce qui est inhabituel par rapport au deux mois que je mets habituellement lol. Pour tes questions, tu fois lire la suite ;)

**Alex Delacour** : Merci ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais !

**Lavia **: Encore une médisante à propos de l'attente looool. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas donné de raison pour qu'il ait ce genre de commentaire hihi Un gros merci pour tous ce que tu as dis ! Et oui, c'est dans la fiole d'Hermione que se trouve la poudre.

**Marionette** : Merci ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

**Oliem** : Merci pour ta review !

**Clara :** Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**melissa potter** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Chapitre 19 : Quand le soleil se voile**

_Drago _

Il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Je n'avais même pas besoin d'user de mon don pour le savoir. Je l'observais, et je sentais la différence. Peut-être était ce dans ses yeux chocolat, ou bien dans son léger sourire aux teintes tristes qu'elle m'adressait quand elle tournait la tête vers moi. Elle savait que j'avais senti ce changement, mais elle ne dit rien. Quand elle me rejoint à la table, elle se contenta de s'asseoir, de me sourire doucement et de commencer à manger. Même le fait que je ne la quitte pas des yeux depuis plusieurs minutes déjà ne la faisait pas réagir. Bien sûr qu'elle sentait mon regard perçant sur elle, mais si elle avait décidé de rester muette, elle le resterait.  
C'était à cause de sa vision. Qu'avait t-elle donc vu ? Elle avait affirmé que ce n'était rien n'important, mais je ne marchais pas. Hermione est trop honnête pour savoir convenablement mentir. Avait t-elle découvert ce qu'il allait se passer demain ? Mon estomac se tordit à cette simple pensée. Etait-ce tellement effroyable qu'elle n'osait même pas m'en parler ?  
Je secouais doucement la tête pour moi-même. Si Hermione avait vu quoi que soit qu'y ait un rapport avec demain, elle m'aurait fait part de ce qu'elle avait appris, elle ne m'aurait pas laissé dans le doute, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais…il y avait tout de même quelque chose de différent.

Un peu rassuré par mon analyse mentale, je cessais de l'observer.

« J'ai cru que tu essayais de me rendre invisible par la pensée… » m'envoya Hermione mentalement.

Elle s'était effectivement rendue compte de mon observation. Je me retins de lui répondre que si elle consentait à me dire ce qui la troublait, je n'aurais pas besoin d'user de mon regard inquisiteur sur elle. Mais à la place, je me contentais de lui envoyer un rapide : « Désolé », avant de m'efforcer à manger des légumes. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim.  
Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'avais peur, mais je demeurais nerveux à l'approche de demain, bien que je ne le laisse pas paraître. Hermione était quelqu'un de fort, je le savais très bien, mais émotionnellement, elle était beaucoup plus fragile que moi. Elle voulait combattre, mais en était terrorisé en même temps, cela faisait plusieurs jours que je le sentais. Je fronçais alors les sourcils, et retournais mon regard vers elle. Voyant que je l'observais à nouveau, elle tourna son regard vers moi, et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré, mais ses yeux ne rigolaient pas. Je réalisais alors qu'ils ne contenaient plus la lueur de peur qui y avait flotté depuis quelques jours. Non, elle semblait…déterminée, peut-être même résignée.

.-Dray, me dit-elle doucement avec un petit sourire. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, à force de laisser tes yeux me fixer comme ça, un coup de vent va les bloquer.

Elle comprit à ma grimace d'incrédulité que je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait.

Un sourire affecté apparu sur ses lèvres :

.- C'est ce que me disait ma mère quand j'étais petite pour me faire comprendre que c'était mal poli de fixer quelqu'un.

Son sourire se fana doucement, et je compris qu'elle pensait à ses parents.

.- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, lui dis-je avec tendresse, glissant doucement mes doigts sur sa joue. Tout sera bientôt fini, et dès demain soir, tu les reverras.

Elle me répondit par un sourire qui sonnait bien trop tristement, puis détourna les yeux

.- Oui…murmura t-elle si bas que je ne pouvais presque pas l'entendre, comme si elle le disait à elle-même. Tout sera bientôt fini…

_Hermione _

Maintenant que je sais ce que je dois faire, je n'ai plus peur, ou presque plus. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà un but avant, mais là, c'est différent. Mes sentiments pour lui sont tellement forts à cet instant que s'en est presque douloureux.  
Il ne pouvait savoir à quel point cela avait été difficile pour moi de supporter le regard intense qu'il m'envoyait, tout en m'efforçant de ne pas le regarder. Mais il me suffisait de repenser à la raison de mon silence pour que la force nécessaire me revienne.

C'était étrange. Personne autour de nous dans les élèves ne semblait se douter que demain, notre isolement serait terminé. Personne à part les professeurs que Dumbledore avait avertis, Drago, et moi. Je ne l'avais même pas dit à Ginny. Elle savait que j'avais un lien étrange avec Drago, mais n'ayant pas le droit de parler de la prophétie, je n'avais pas pu lui faire part de ce que je savais.

Mais le discours que fit Dumbledore à la fin du dîner l'apprit à tout le monde. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pas parlé de la prophétie. Il avait simplement affirmé que demain, tout le monde serait libre, et il avait expliqué ce que tous devraient faire le lendemain quand il en donnerait l'ordre. La nouvelle de la libération proche provoqua un vent de légèreté et de soulagement dans la salle, et j'aurais été heureuse de partager ce sentiment avec eux. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Après le discours, nous sommes retournés dans la petite salle avec Drago, et je lui ai donné le deuxième flacon de potion. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, pour ne pas paraître plus soupçonnable que je ne l'étais déjà. Il n'a posé aucune question, ne se doutant apparemment pas une seule seconde que j'aurais pu lui donner la fiole sans la poudre, étant donné la sérieuse discussion que nous avions eu à son propos, combien je m'affaiblissais facilement, et les risque que cela pourrait provoquer, si je la prenais. Il avait une confiance aveugle en moi, et j'espérais que, quand il découvrirait que je l'avais en quelque sorte dupé, il ne serait pas trop blessé par mon comportement. Non, quand il saurait les raisons de mon agissement, il comprendrait. Il fallait qu'il me comprenne.  
Sans pouvoir la retenir, une vague de tristesse envahit mon corps, et je frissonnais violemment. Quand il le remarqua, il ne dit rien, et enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de moi, m'enveloppant dans sa chaleur.

Dumbledore pénétra alors dans la salle. Son expression était calme et sérieuse.

.- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda t-il doucement.

Drago ne me lâcha même pas, resserrant même un peu plus son étreinte. Je fixais le regard bleu du Directeur derrière ses lunettes en demi lunes, et me retint de sortir une réponse proche de 'Comme si j'allais mourir demain'.

.- On se sent comme deux personnes qui vont combattre, répondit Drago d'une voix déterminée, et cela me fit presque sourire, de voir son côté fier reprendre immédiatement le dessus.

Mais Dumbledore ne le regarda même pas, ses yeux toujours fixés aux miens, et je me demandais s'il pratiquait la légimensie. Cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment qu'il comprenne ce que j'avais en tête, car j'étais sûr de mon choix, mais tout comme lorsque Dray utilisait son pouvoir sur moi, cela provoquait un étrange malaise en moi. Je détournais les yeux, et forçais mon esprit à se concentrer sur le plus important pour l'instant. Demain.

.- Monsieur, commençais-je alors, à propos de ce que vous avez dis tout à l'heure…

Nous reparlâmes donc de ce qui était prévu de faire, affinant les idées, éclaircissant certains points, ce qui provoquait un éphémère sentiment de sécurité. Je m'étais toujours trouvé dans mon élément quand les évènements à venir sont bien prévus et préparés, où s'ils le paraissent au moins. Certaine chose ne changeront jamais.  
Dumbledore n'évoqua plus la potion. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fruit de mon imagination ou non, mais j'avais la nette impression qu'il continuait à me sonder derrière ses lunettes, sans toute fois faire déraper la conversation vers la chose qui oppressait mon cœur.

Quand il apparut qu'il avait été tout ce qu'on pouvait pour le moment, le Directeur mit fin à la discussion, se dirigeant vers la porte. Nous nous apprêtions à le suivre, mais il nous stoppa, une main levée, un étrange petit sourire aux lèvres.

.- Vous pouvez rester ici encore un peu, nous dit-il d'une voix presque malicieuse.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un lit derrière nous, et nous lança un regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes. Avant de refermer la porte, il nous glissa :

.- Vous avez une heure.

Normalement, j'aurais dû devenir tellement rouge de honte face à ce qu'avait pu imaginer Dumbledore que mon visage aurait pu être facilement confondu avec une tomate. Normalement, j'aurais dû me mettre à bégayer face au Directeur, terriblement gêné par ce qu'il sous entendait, pour au final me dépêcher de quitter la salle et d'aller me cacher dans mon duvet, le temps que mon malaise disparaisse, plusieurs heures plus tard au moins

Mais ce soir, rien n'était normal.

Alors, dès que la porte se referma, je n'hésitais pas un instant, et agrippais le T-shirt de Drago, l'embrassant presque fougueusement. Ce dernier, toujours un peu ébahit par ce qui venait de se passer, mit une seconde ou deux avant de réagir, mais se reprit rapidement, glissant un bras autour de ma taille, son autre main se faufilant immédiatement sous mon haut, ses doigts dessinant les courbes de mon dos. Le désir de sentir ses mains sur moi que j'avais refoulé depuis près de trois semaines réapparu en puissance, et se profila à une vitesse folle dans chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, me consumant délicieusement. Je n'en pouvais plus t'attendre de sentir nos corps à nouveau liés, entraînant inexorablement la fusion de nos âmes durant quelques merveilleux instant.  
Notre éteinte fût passionnée, voir même désespérée, comme si la fatalité nous avait rejoint dans la pièce, et guidait nos actes, nous soufflant à l'oreille que tout cela n'existerait bientôt plus, que nous exécutions ici notre dernière danse. Je ne pouvais pas faire taire ce murmure, parce que je savais que ce qu'il susurrait n'était que trop juste.

Alors, je ne le bloquais pas, et bientôt, il se mêla simplement à nos propres souffles brûlant…

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, dans la Grande Salle, entre les bras de Drago. J'ouvris simplement les yeux, parfaitement réveillé. J'observais les étoiles. Il y en avait tellement, étincelantes dans le ciel d'encre. C'était étrange, de savoir que certaines que j'observais à cet instant étaient déjà mortes depuis des milliers d'années. Okay, si j'allais dans ce sens là, je pouvais également dire que je ne les observais pas vraiment étant donné que je ne les voyais que sur un plafond trafiqué magiquement.  
Drago était réveillé. C'était sûrement ça qui m'avait qui m'avait sorti de mon sommeil. Une étrange sérénité c'était emparé de moi ; j'étais simplement là, étendu dans le noir contre la personne qui actuellement comptait le plus pour moi, et la seule lumière qui éclairait la Grande Salle silencieuse était celle qui provenait des étoiles du plafond. A cet instant, j'étais bien.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demandais-je mentalement.

Il ne fût même pas étonné de me trouver éveillé, comme si lui aussi avait immédiatement sentit mon réveil. Je sentis son souffle dans mes cheveux, alors qu'il me serrait un peu plus contre lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front, avant de répondre :

« Je pensais à tous ce que nous pourrions faire après. »

L'étau qui avait disparu depuis un moment réapparu, et recommença à m'enserrer le cœur. Il entamait sans le savoir un sujet plus que douloureux à mes yeux. Une voix me susurrait _'Ne le laisse pas allez par là'_, mais une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

« C'est étrange… » reprit-il « c'est la première fois que je m'autorise à penser au futur, à vraiment y penser, je veux dire. »

Même par transmission mentale, je pouvais 'entendre' dans ses intonations quels sentiments l'envahissaient.

« Avant cette année, mon père avait tracé toute ma vie pour moi. A près Poudlard, je devenais Mangemort, et par la même occasion un tueur massacrant sans pitié des innocents ; j'épousais une fille comme Pansy, qui me donnerait un héritier que j'éduquerais à la traditionnelle mode Malefoy, sans amour et avec sévérité. »

Je sentais son amertume à sa colère profonde, qui n'avait que trop longtemps vécu en lui, et mes doigts glissèrent doucement dans ses cheveux fins, cherchant instinctivement à l'apaiser.

« Même si je répugnais cette idée, j'avais fini par l'accepté, parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative pour moi, pas temps que Voldemort régnait, et après ce qui est arrivé à Potter, j'étais persuadé que je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour voir quelqu'un d'autre se dresser contre lui. Mais tu es entrée dans ma vie, et tout a changé. Demain, c'est nous qui nous dresserons contre lui, et je viens de réaliser que même si c'était de la folie, et que nous avions plus de risque d'échouer que de gagner, cette possibilité _existait_ tout de même. Que nous _pouvions_ gagner. »

.- Nous allons gagner, Dray, lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans mes cheveux, et je sentis son souffle dans mon cou.

« J'espère bien que nous allons gagner, miss Granger, parce que j'ai plein de projet pour vous. »

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge, et j'avalais difficilement.

« Ah oui ? Et quels sont-ils ? » demandais-je tout de même, feignant une légèreté que j'étais très loin de ressentir.

« Dès que tout ceci sera terminé, je te kidnappe, et je t'emmène en France, parce que je sais que tu adores ce pays. Nous nous installerons sur la côte, et le soir, nous contemplerons le coucher du soleil, assis sur une plage. Bien sûr, au bout d'un moment, tu voudras voir d'autres paysages, parce que cela fera trop longtemps que tu n'auras pas assouvi ta soif de découverte. Alors, nous partirons, et visiterons tous les pays d'Europe. Nous irons voir les montagnes, les vallées et les plaines ; nous irons même voir les déserts d'Afrique si tu en as envie. Et puis, on se dira qu'il est temps de redevenir raisonnable, parce que le temps passe vite, et que nous saurons combien la vie est précieuse. Alors, je te demanderais en mariage, et tu diras oui, et nous passerons ensuite le reste de notre vie à élever nos enfants, puis à gâté nos petits enfants comme tous grands parents séniles qui se respects, et on mourra très très vieux, centenaires. C'est une vie qui te plairait ? »

Les larmes s'étaient misent à rouler sur mes joues. Chacune d'elles représentaient un des espoirs merveilleux auxquels pensait Drago. Et un à un, ils s'écoulaient et s'évanouissaient, ne laissant sur leur passage qu'un sillon humide. Mais il avait le droit d'y croire. Il devait croire à ces couchers de soleil sur la plage et à ses déserts, au mariage et aux petits enfants. Parce que c'était pour tout cela que la poudre se trouvait à présent dans ma fiole, et non dans la sienne. Alors, essuyant doucement mes larmes, remerciant l'obscurité de la pièce qui l'empêchait de me voir le faire, j'approchais ma bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille, et murmurais en toute sincérité, sans tricher, parce que je le pensais vraiment :

.- Ce serait la plus merveilleuse des vies.

_Drago _

**_Le 21 juin, entre 7h00 et 12h00_**

Je n'étais pas nerveux.

Non, vraiment, je n'étais pas nerveux. Je l'avais été la veille, mais à présent, ma principale source d'inquiétude s'était apaisée. Je comprenais que ma peur était en partie crée par la propre angoisse d'Hermione, et la voir soudainement aussi sûre d'elle était étrange, mais c'était rassurant. Je me rendais compte qu'avec notre motivation, nous avions la possibilité de réussir. J'avais même autorisé mon esprit à dériver durant la nuit, et le discours que j'avais fait à Hermione était peut-être trop à l'eau de rose, chose que je n'avais jamais fait, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. J'avais ressenti le besoin de lui dire toutes ses choses, de mettre des mots sur ce que j'imaginais, sur ce que je voulais pour elle. Pour nous. Et aujourd'hui, nous semblions plus liés que nous ne l'avions jamais été.

L'éclipse débutait à 14h58, et durerait exactement quarante-trois minutes. Dumbledore ne savait pas exactement quand les Mangemorts pénétreraient dans le château, et donc ignorait le moment exact où les protections prendraient fins, ce qui était un troublant, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Dans la matinée, il fit évacuer toute la Grande Salle, et nous fûmes tous prié de nous rendre au troisième étage. Au début, les élèves attendirent tous débout nerveusement, mais au bout d'un moment, voyant que rien ne se passait, ils prirent placent au sol, s'étalant sur toute la surface du couloir, certains observant d'un œil sceptique la statue de la sorcière borgne.  
Je ne quittais pas Hermione. Nous ne parlions pas, parce que nous n'en n'éprouvions pas le besoin, tout simplement. Les minutes passaient, et une légère appréhension commença doucement à s'installer chez chacun. Y compris en moi.

Mais je n'étais pas nerveux.

**_14h16_**

Okay, ce n'était pas parce que je n'étais pas nerveux que je ne pouvais pas commencé à me questionner. L'éclipse débutait dans moins d'une heure à présent, et le seul fait extraordinaire fut une crise d'éternuements d'un élève de troisième année, sans raison apparente.

« Tu es nerveux. » me dit alors Hermione mentalement. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Non, » répliquais-je immédiatement, dans dureté, mais un peu frustré. « C'est étrange, c'est tout… »

« Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore. »

« Je ne vais pas l'embêter _maintenant_ avec mes questions stupides. Nous avons déjà parlé un nombre incalculable de fois de ce que nous devions faire une fois que ça aurait débuté. » Mais déjà fallait que ça débute.

Elle me regarda fixement, l'air plus sûr que jamais, comme si ce qu'elle me disait était la plus véridique des choses :

« Tu _dois_ aller lui parler, Drago, pour que ça débute. »

Je pris un air légèrement renfrogné, avant de répondre :

« Je n'aime pas me sentir larguer quand tu as tes pressentiments. »

Elle me fit un sourire, avant de désigner l'endroit où se trouvait Dumbledore d'un geste du menton.

« Vas-y, je vais refaire un tour parmi les élèves en attendant. »

Et sans attendre, elle alla rejoindre un groupe d'étudiants. Elle m'impressionnerait toujours. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de petites heures avant que nous soyons face à Voldemort, et elle se comportait toujours en préfète en chef exemplaire.  
Suivant son conseil, si ce n'était son ordre, je me dirigeais vers Dumbledore, qui discutait avec le professeur Sinistra. Quand il me vit, il s'excusa auprès du professeur et s'approcha de moi, qui étais un peu à l'écart des autres.

.- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t-il.

.- Non…enfin, oui…euh…

.- Tu as l'air troublé, continua t-il, toujours aussi calmement. C'est à cause de l'heure ?

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être le seul à être nerv- à me poser des questions ici. Mais j'hochais la tête, les sourcils froncés.

.- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'Hermione et moi devons faire, je suis même assez confiant sur ce point là, mais…nous devons nous battre dans une heure, et je ne vois pas comment les Mangemorts peuvent entrer d'ici là.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant apparemment ce qui me troublait.

.- Poudlard possède de nombreuses et puissantes protections, mais cela n'empêche pas que depuis trois semaines, si ce n'est plus, Voldemort à dû tout mettre en place pour les désactiver, et il y parviendra, ça ne fait aucun doute, étant donné qu'ils vont pénétrer ici. Je me demande surtout comment il va faire pour trouver la solution à la dernière protection.

.- Quelle est cette protection, Monsieur ? lui demandais-je, curieux.

Il sourit, et regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher vers moi.

.- C'est encore une de mes brillantes idées, dit-il d'un ton conspirateur. C'est quelque chose de très simple, mais tellement surprenant que pour que la solution vienne à l'esprit, il faut vraiment être un peu tordu, ce qui est mon cas bien sûr. En réalité, il suffit de…

J'ignorais qu'à cet instant, alors qu'il me dévoilait la solution sans aucune gène (ce qui ne me troubla même pas), je venais effectivement de tout déclencher.

_Pansy _

**_14h27_**

Elle était stupéfaite.

Tellement stupéfaite qu'elle faillit lâcher sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle ne le fit pas, sa prise sur la cape se resserrant même sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Elle écouta encore un peu les paroles qu'échangeaient Drago et le vieux fou, mais comprenant qu'elle venait d'apprendre le plus intéressant, elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner.

Enfin. Elle venait découvrir, de la bouche de Dumbledore lui-même, ce qui allait lui permettre de faire entrer les siens. Elle jubilait, tandis qu'elle dévalait silencieusement les marches.

C'était tellement idiot ! Tellement, tellement idiot qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu y penser. Et apparemment, c'était l'effet recherché. Car Dumbledore le savait. Qui, à l'intérieur même du château, serait assez fou pour faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ?

Elle ; mais elle ne considérait pas ses actes comme de la folie. Non, elle ne faisait que son devoir.

Arrivée au palier du premier étage, elle sortit de sous sa cape, qu'elle fourra rapidement derrière une armure, avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier, descendant à toute vitesse vers le hall, une expression terrorisé sur le visage :

.- Professeurs, professeurs !

Immédiatement, Hagrid et Bright, qui étaient de garde devant la grande porte, tournèrent leurs regards vers elle, leurs mines s'assombrissant d'inquiétude.

.- Que ce passe t-il ? demanda Hagrid d'un ton inquiet.

Pansy prit un air encore plus apeuré, feignant d'être essoufflée, comme si elle venait véritablement de dévaler trois étages.

.- Vite, vous devez immédiatement monter ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous chercher ! Ils sont tous en danger !

Ils durent hésiter…une moitié de seconde, mais devant les talents d'actrice de la jeune fille, ils se précipitèrent rapidement dans l'escalier, baguettes sorties. Quand ils disparurent de sa vue, Pansy retint difficilement un éclat de rire. Elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire.  
Sans hésiter elle courut à la porte, qu'elle débloqua d'un coup de baguette magique, tirant ensuite avec force pour ouvrir le lourd battant. Une fois la porte ouverte, quelqu'un à l'extérieure tenta immédiatement de se précipiter à l'intérieur, mais il fut instantanément projeté en arrière, comme bloqué par un champ de force.

.- Quand arrêteras-tu d'être aussi incapable, Crabbe ? demanda immédiatement une voix glaciale.

Puis, réalisant qui se trouvait devant la porte, Voldemort se désintéressa de son idiot de Mangemort, accordant toute son attention à Pansy. Celle-ci ne pu retenir un sourire machiavélique de s'installer sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle s'inclinait profondément devant lui, ne coupant jamais le contact visuel. Puis :

.- Mon maître, je vous donne la _permission_ d'entrer.

_Hermione _

**_14h33_**

Les bras croisés, j'observais le lac à travers la fenêtre. Les gens discutaient autour de moi, mais je n'y prêtais pas intention. C'était une belle journée. Mais la réflexion du soleil sur les eaux du lac me prouvait l'arrivée silencieuse de l'éclipse, un croissant noir apparaissant progressivement, grossissant minute après minute devant l'astre brûlant.  
Le vingt et un juin. Jour de l'équinoxe d'été, auquel était ajouté cette année l'alignement de cinq des planètes du système solaire. C'était comme si tout s'associait pour mettre en place cette fameuse lutte finale.

Je n'avais jamais cru au destin, tout comme je n'avais jamais cru à l'existence d'une force supérieure qui nous dirigerait d'une certaine façon. Mon esprit était bien trop rationnel pour ça. J'avais accepté sans presque aucune surprise le fait que j'étais une sorcière, malgré le manque flagrant de rationalité dans cette nouvelle, parce que c'était quelque chose qui m'était apparu _évident_. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais… est-ce que moi, née de parents moldus, j'avais hérité de dons magiques par un seul fait du hasard ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, parce que je n'avais jamais eu l'impression de jouer un rôle capital dans quoi que ce soit. A Poudlard, j'avais accompagné Harry dans un grand nombre de ses aventures, mais c'était _lui_ qui avait le pouvoir, je le savais tout simplement, tout comme Ron. A présent…Par son existence, le prophétie m'avait apporté Drago, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, les pouvoirs nécessaires pour accomplir ma mission. Alors, devais-je croire au destin ?

Un picotement que je connaissais bien à présent me traversa la nuque, et ma tête se détourna immédiatement des eaux étincelantes du lac pour fixer l'arrivée des escaliers, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ce fut ensuite mon corps tout entier qui fut secoué d'un frisson glacial, et je pris une profonde inspiration.

.- Ca a commencé… murmurais-je alors, sans quitter l'escalier des yeux.

Au même instant, Hagrid et le professeur Bright apparurent en courant en haut des marches, baguette et parapluie rose sortis, la mine creusée par l'inquiétude. Ils se stoppèrent, stupéfaits, alors que toutes les conversations s'évanouissaient, et que tous les yeux se fixaient sur eux. Dumbledore, qui s'était apparemment mis à l'écart pour discuter avec Drago, les rejoignit à grands pas.

.- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda t-il immédiatement. Pourquoi avez-vous laissé la porte sans surveillance ?

.- Professeur Dumbledore, une élève est venue nous voir, complètement paniquée, nous disant que vous étiez tous en danger ici, et que nous devions monter !

Les traits de Dumbledore, déjà bien creusé par l'inquiétude, s'assombrir encore d'avantage.

.- Qui est cette élève ? demanda t-il sèchement, alors que presque tous les jeunes sorciers s'étaient levés à présents.

.- C'est P-

Mais le professeur Bright ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, des éclats de rires puissants provenant des étages inférieurs. Les élèves commencèrent à paniquer, à s'agiter, et Dumbledore réagit immédiatement, en se précipitant sur la statue de la sorcière borne et ouvrant le passage secret, avant de se tourner vers les élèves :

.- Restez calmes, s'il vous plaît ! Vous allez tous faire ce que je vous ai indiqué hier au dîner. La barrière est levée, vous pouvez donc tous vous rendre à Prés au Lard par ce passage, où l'on s'occupera immédiatement de vous. Dès que vous arrivé là-bas, dégagez tout de suite le passage, pour laisser les renforts pénétrer le château par le passage !

Sans ce faire prier, les élèves commencèrent à se faufiler rapidement par le passage, et rapidement, je sentis une poigne sur mon bras. Je sursautais et me retournais, me retrouvant face au visage sérieux et pâle de Drago.

« Viens, nous ne devons pas rester là. »

Je le savais, nous ne devions pas rester, mais je regardais les élèves qui se massaient autour de la nouvelle sortie, et il m'était difficile d'admettre que je devais tous les abandonnés à leur sort. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

« Tu ne les abandonnes pas, Hermione ! » reprit Drago, comme s'il avait véritablement lu dans mes pensées. « C'est pour les sauver tous que nous devons nous éloigner. Regarde, ils sont presque tous passés ! »

Il avait raison, le couloir était presque désert à présent, et quand je croisais le regard de Dumbledore, il indiqua l'autre couloir d'un geste impératif, et j'hochais la tête, glissant ma main dans celle Drago.

« Allons-y »

_Drago _

_**14h42**_

Nous marchions à grand pas à travers les couloirs de plus en plus sombres de l'école, à fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, et que le ciel s'assombrissait. Aux sons que nous entendions, il était clair que les Mangemorts étaient dans le château, et que les membres de l'Ordre étaient arrivés. Je savais que la situation rappelait à Hermione ce qu'elle avait vécu en juillet dernier. J'avais vu ce qu'il s'était passé, quand elle en avait rêvé, et Dumbledore avait, ce jour là, également dit à Harry de s'éloigner pendant qu'ils tentaient de mettre le plus de Mangemorts hors-jeu, pour que son affrontement avec Voldemort soit le 'moins risqué' possible.  
D'après les paroles de mon père durant notre dernière et pour le moins douloureuse rencontre, Voldemort avait été mis au courant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de l'existence de nouveaux 'ennemis'. S'il savait que j'étais l'un d'eux, il devait également savoir pour Hermione, et il ne faisait aucun doute que si nous tombions sur des Mangemorts, ces derniers tenteraient de nous mener à leur maître.

Hermione s'arrêta soudain, et je fis de même, surpris.

.- Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je d'une voix pressée.

Elle fixait la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche, et je réalisais que c'était celle de la volière. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi notre arrivée près de la salle changeait quoi que ce soit.

.- Je dois envoyer une lettre, dit-elle doucement, avant de lâcher ma main et de saisir la poignée.

Je la regardais entrer dans la salle sombre, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Une détonation quelque part à proximité me sorti de ma stupeur, et je me précipitais dans la salle. Presque tous les oiseaux étaient partis, mais la jeune fille avait néanmoins réussi à trouver un hibou, et attachait un parchemin à sa patte.

« Hermione ! » l'appelais-je. « Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'envoyer du courrier ! »

Je la rejoignais à grand pas près de la fenêtre au moment où elle laissait l'oiseau s'envoler. Je posais une main sur mon bras et la retournais, sans aucune dureté, mais avec empressement. Je secouais la tête, bloquant mes yeux aux siens.

« C'est de la folie, ma puce, les Mangemorts peuvent arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! »

Elle soutint mon regard pendant encore une seconde, avant de retourner ses yeux vers le ciel sombre où le hibou avait disparut.

.- Je devais envoyer cette lettre à mes parents…murmura t-elle faiblement.

A cet instant, elle sembla si fragile que j'éprouvais le besoin urgent de la serrer contre moi, de la réconforter, parce que je réalisais que quelque chose la troublait intensément, même si je ne parvenais pas à déterminer quoi. Mais avant que je n'ai pu l'enlacer, une autre détonation suivit de cris de douleur à l'extérieur me fit retourner à la réalité, et Hermione sembla elle aussi réalisé que nous n'étions véritablement pas dans la bonne pièce pour ce cacher, étant donnée qu'elle était aussi un magnifique cul de sac. Tenant toujours son bras, je l'entraînais vers la sortie.

« Sortons d'ici. » lui dis-je d'une voix tendue.

Je poussais un petit soupir de soulagement quand, une fois hors de la salle, je réalisais que le couloir était toujours désert. Presque en courant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le couloir de droite, quand trois hommes cagoulés surgirent soudainement de ce dernier.

.- _Stupéfix_ ! hurlais-je immédiatement en pointant ma baguette.

Mon éclair rouge manqua le Mangemort de peu, mais celui qui était sorti de la baguette d'Hermione frappa de plein fouet celui du milieu, qui s'écroula au sol.

« COURS ! » lui criais-je, resserrant ma prise sur bras, nous précipitant dans la direction opposée.

Des éclairs nous frôlaient, et nous lançâmes plusieurs _protego_, qui nous évita bien des ennuis. Arrivés au palier de l'escalier de l'étage auquel nous nous trouvions, un autre Mangemort surgit devant nous, et la seule échappatoire était composée de marches. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, nous dévalâmes l'escalier. Seulement, en arrivant au niveau inférieur, je ne vis pas la jambe d'un autre Mangemort, et je trébuchais, avant de m'étaler au sol, et j'aurais entraîné Hermione avec moi si je n'avais pas eu la bonne idée de lui lâcher le bras. Je réprimais un cri de douleur quand mon menton percuta durement le sol en pierre, me sonnant pendant quelques secondes, mais je distinguais tout de même la formule d'entrave qu'Hermione lança immédiatement au sorcier qui avait eu l'idée de me faire un croche-pied. Mais nous avions toujours trois Mangemorts qui nous poursuivaient.  
Hermione m'aida à me redresser, et nous nous remîmes à courir, à la recherche des autres escaliers. Ci et là gisait des corps inertes au sol, certains appartenaient à l'Ordre , d'autres portaient des cagoules. Les exclamations furieuses derrières nous nous indiquaient que nos poursuivant n'avait pas abandonné, mais à par leurs cris et nos respirations bruyantes, alors que nous dévalions encore un escalier, les couloirs étaient redevenus silencieux. Il n'y avait tout de même pas assez de corps au sol pour que les combats soient déjà tous terminés. Ils étaient tous dans le parc.

Arrivés au nouveau palier, j'entraînais immédiatement Hermione avec moi vers le couloir de droite, la plaquant au mur, nous cachant dans la pénombre. Nous essayions tant bien que mal de contrôler nos respirations saccadées.

« Ils arrivent ! » me prévint-elle.

Je me retournais sans hésitation, baguette tendue et lançais un puissant sortilège d'éjection, qui expulsa les trois hommes à trois mètres de nous. Je ne m'autorisais même pas à m'étonner moi-même de la puissance de mon sort (ce n'était pas du tout le moment de jouer les modestes), reprenant tout de suite notre course folle vers les étages inférieurs.

_Hermione _

**_14h58_**

C'était fou qu'elle effet pouvait avoir l'adrénaline sur l'organisme. Drago et moi courions à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, et mes nerfs étaient à vifs. Un Mangemort qui eut la bêtise de nous barrer la route s'en rendit compte quand il reçu de plein fouet un puissant sort de _béton_, qui l'assomma net avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand nous arrivâmes finalement dans le hall, il y avait deux sorciers entrain de ce battre. Je reconnu Charlie Weasley, et pendant une seconde, seconde durant laquelle Drago lança un _protego_ autour de nous, je me sentis comme stupéfié alors que je réalisais ce qui m'avait tellement troublé quand Dumbledore avait fait sortir les élèves.

« Ron ! » m'exclamais-je alors.

Drago me plaqua une nouvelle fois au mur, pour m'éviter de recevoir un sort lancer par Charlie ou par le Mangemort, c'était impossible de le déterminer, tellement leur lutte était violente. M'empoignant à nouveau la main, Drago nous entraîna vers la porte dont les battants de bois étaient grands ouverts. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu mon cri, ou bien était-il bien trop occupé à assurer notre sécurité à tout les deux pour s'en préoccuper.

.- Il n'était pas dans le couloir quand Dumbledore a évacué les élèves ! m'exclamais-je alors que nous émergions dans la nuit.

Dans la nuit. Encore une fois, je me stoppais net, prise par surprise. Okay, je savais qu'il y avait une éclipse, mais je peux jurer que c'était quand même quelque chose qui surprenait beaucoup. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, et pourtant, il faisait nuit noire dans le parc, et c'était plus que troublant soudainement.

.- Hermione, nous sommes en plein milieu du parc, on ne peux pas s'arrêter comme ça ! On pensera à Ron plus tard ! me dis Drago, essayant apparemment de me faire sortir de mes pensées en cet instant pas du tout adéquat, je devais le reconnaître.

.-Je crois pourtant que vous allez devoir vous en préoccuper _maintenant_, dit une voix derrière nous, et nous nous retournâmes dans un même mouvement, et la stupeur nous envahit tous les deux quand nous réalisâmes qui étaient les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant nous.

_Drago _

_**15h00**_

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Merlin, c'était tellement évidant, comment avais-je pu ne pas comprendre ? Elle était sous mon nez depuis le début, et je n'avais absolument rien vu !

Pansy Parkinson.

Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de nous, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, et Ron Weasley était à ses côtés, le regard légèrement vitreux. Partout autour de nous, des gens criaient, combattaient, et les éclairs que projetaient les baguettes éclairaient brièvement la nuit temporaires. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? J'étais là, la bouche ouverte, contemplant béatement la personne que j'avais toujours considéré comme plus que stupide, et qui, finalement, s'avérait être plus que ça. Sortant de ma torpeur, je serrais un peu plus fort la main d'Hermione dans la mienne, sans quitter Pansy une seule seconde des yeux.

.- Pansy, dis-je finalement du ton le plus haineux possible.

.- Drago, répondit cette dernière sans dépérir de son sourire.

.- Tu es folle te t'exposer ainsi devant nous, je vais te-

.- Tu vas me quoi ? me coupa t-elle d'un ton soudainement glaciale. Pour le moment tu ne fais rien, parce que tu viens de comprendre que je n'étais pas la cruche que tu as toujours pensé que j'étais, et que c'est toi qui serait fou de m'attaquer.

.- Tu as envoûté Ron, dit alors Hermione, et je tournais la tête vers elle, remarquant son teint soudainement très pâle.

.- Effectivement, répondit Pansy avec un grand sourire qui avait quelque chose de glaçant. J'adore vous pourrir la vie, c'est très jouissif. En plus, j'ai un petit toutou à ma disposition qui ne refuse jamais aucun de mes ordres !

En disant ça, elle tapota la tête de Weasley comme s'il s'agissait bien d'un chien.

.- Hein, Ronald, n'est-ce pas que tu regrettes ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout avec la sang-de-bourbe ?

La main qui tenait ma baguette se contracta durement face aux paroles de Pansy, renforçant ma colère. Et ce n'était pas seulement contre elle que j'étais en colère, mais également contre moi. Car maintenant que j'avais les faits en face de moi, tout me semblait évident. Je pouvais encore revoir Pansy, au début de l'année scolaire, toujours entrain de me coller comme elle l'avait toujours fait, puis…puis, plus rien. J'avais été tellement accaparé par les autres évènements que je n'avais même pas _pensé _à elle. Et pourtant, elle avait eu des comportements étranges. Des moments évidents me revenaient à l'esprit, comme la fois où elle avait attaquer verbalement Hermione, et qu'après que je l'eu giflé, elle m'avait dit…que j'allais payer.

Ce flash de compréhension du apparaître dans mon expression, car le sourire de Pansy devint encore plus large.

.- Tu as l'air surpris, Drago, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. La stupide Pansy a bien changé, n'est-ce pas ? Je tiens une place plus importante dans les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres que n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai beaucoup progressé depuis le jour où j'ai essayé de t'exterminer, sang de bourbe, en t'envoyant le Xonarion.

Mon souffle se contracta momentanément dans ma cage thoracique, et je sentis Hermione se contracter à mes côtés. Cette avalanche de nouvelles avait quelque chose d'étourdissant. Alors c'était _elle_ qui était responsable de tout ça ? Car si nous n'avions pas eu nos pouvoirs, nous n'aurions jamais pu affronter Voldemort, et nos pouvoirs, nous les avions eu à cause de l'attaque du Xonarion.  
Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rester là comme une statue. Nous étions actuellement dans une phase plutôt neutre, celle où dans les histoires les méchants se dévoilent aux gentils en parlant, parlant et reparlant de leur extrême intelligence, ce qui laisse souvent l'occasion aux gentils en question de mettre les méchants hors jeu.

Sauf que nous n'étions pas dans une histoire, et que, bien que Pansy ait tendance à ce vanter sans gène, nous n'étions pas vraiment bien parti pour la mettre chaos. J'étais en position de combat, Hermione aussi, et je regardais successivement Pansy et Weasley, dont l'expression ne me plaisait pas du tout. Pendant une seconde, tout sembla figé. Puis, quelqu'un cria plus fort que les autres quelque part dans le parc, et ce fut comme une détonation.

.- Vas-y ! cria Pansy à Ron, et immédiatement, avant même que nous n'ayons eu le temps de faire un geste pour nous défendre, il fonçait sur nous tel un animal enragé. Mais ce n'était pas moi qu'il visait. Il percuta durement Hermione, qui cria de surprise et de douleur mêlées, et la main de cette dernière s'arracha à la mienne, tandis qu'ils tombaient tous deux au sol. Immédiatement, sans même chercher à utiliser ma baguette, je me précipitais sur eux, mains en avant, prêtes à agripper Weasley pour lui faire lâcher sa prise sur Hermione. Mais avant que mes doigts aient frôlé les vêtements de Weasley, je fus frappé dans le dos par un puissant sort, sans aucun doute un sort d'expulsion, étant donné la façon dont mon corps quitta le sol, pour ne le retrouver que trois mètres plus loin, me laissant complètement sonné. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être sonné ; je tentais de me redresser, mais Pansy l'avait remarqué, et sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je me retrouvais pétrifié de la tête aux pieds, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour aider Hermione.

_Hermione _

**_15h08_**

Une douleur lancinante explosa dans mon bras gauche, et ma respiration se coupa quand mon dos percuta violement le sol, le corps lourds de Ron sur moi n'arrangeant absolument rien. J'étouffais une exclamation de douleur quand ma respiration recommença à fonctionner, et je tentais immédiatement de me dégager de l'emprise de Ron, de vieilles angoisses remontant à la surface face à cette situation que trop ressemblante. Il fallait que je me contrôle, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de laisser ma peur prendre le dessus ! Drago devait être en prise avec Pansy, je devais lui venir en aide !  
Continuant à me débattre, mes gestes n'étant cependant plus seulement dirigés par une peur panique, plus par une vive hâte, je réalisais alors que Ron ne tentait pas de me blesser comme cela avait été le cas quelques mois plus tôt. Il maintenait sa prise sur moi, m'empêchant de me relever, mais sinon, il semblait…presque bloquer. Rencontrant son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait projeté au sol, je fus surprise par la turbulence qui y régnait, contrastant avec son état quasi stoïque. Je réalisais alors ce qu'il se passait.

Il luttait.

Il luttait contre cette force qui était en lui, qui l'avait envahit dès que Pansy lui avait fait boire la potion, et qui se réveillait à chaque fois que celle-ci lui donnait un ordre. Il cherchait à se libérer de cette emprise, et j'étais témoins de ce combat contre lui-même. Je sus qu'il fallait que je lui vienne en aide. J'arrêtais de me débattre, mes yeux fixer aux siens.

.- Je sais que tu ne vas pas me blesser, Ron, lui dis-je le plus calmement possible. Je sais qu'elle te l'a ordonné, qu'elle a de nouveau fait fonctionner ce pouvoir qu'elle a sur toi, et que tu n'as encore jamais pu contrôler. Mais je sais que tu m'entends, Ron. Je sais que tu _peux_ arriver à te libérer !

Le trouble dans ses yeux était de plus en plus intense, et ses bras, contractés par l'effort qu'ils fournissaient pour me maintenir au sol, tremblaient de plus en plus fort.

.- Her…mione…arriva t-il à articuler.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce d'idiot ! Je t'ai ordonné de la tuer, pas de t'endormir sur elle !

Le cri de Pansy me parvint et une nouvelle dose d'adrénaline fusa dans mes veines, me préparant à de nouveau subir des attaques de Ron., car la brume sembla s'épaissir dans son regard. Pourtant, même si ses bras tremblaient moins, il ne bougea pas. Mon espoir, qui avait commencé à s'évanouir, repris en peu d'envergure.

Mais le visage de Pansy m'apparut alors par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. Toute trace de sourire avait disparut de ses lèvres, et son expression était sombre et haineuse. Dévoilant son vrai visage, elle avait véritablement quelque chose de terrifiant ainsi. Elle pouvait me tuer. J'étais à sa merci complète, et il lui suffisait de prononcer une simple formule pour que je meure sur le champ. Mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Car elle éprouverait plus de plaisir à voir Ron le faire, réalisais-je alors. Elle avait le besoin sadique de voir le jeune homme mettre fin aux jours de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie depuis plus de six ans, et pour laquelle il ressentait sans doute plus que de l'amitié.

De sa main gauche, elle enserra l'arrière du cou de Ron, et se pencha vers lui, pour lui ordonner à l'oreille :

.- Fais le tout de suite, Ronald, sinon je lui fais subir les pires tortures possibles, et c'est toi qui lui infligeras. Je connais encore beaucoup d'autres moyens de te forcer à le faire, alors ne cherche pas à lutter.

Quelque chose clignota dans le regard de Ron, avant de redevenir brumeux, et mon rythme cardiaque, déjà très rapide, accéléra encore, tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres de mon oreille.

.- Je suis désolé Hermione…murmura t-il si bas que je l'entendis à peine.

Je n'aurais pas dû me résigner, mais à cet instant, j'avais l'impression que tout était perdu. Je n'entendais ni ne voyais plus aucun signe de Drago, et mon cœur se serrait douloureusement, ne souhaitant même pas imaginé ce que Pansy avait pu lui faire, n'osant pas pensé que ce que j'avais fais pour empêcher ma vision de se réaliser serait en fait inutile, à cause de cette immonde garce. Je fermais les yeux, un flot de larmes les envahissants soudain, et tout ce que je souhaitais à cet instant, c'était qu'il fasse vite.  
Mais alors que je me préparais au coup fatal, je sentis soudain le poids de Ron quitter mon corps, et un cri déchirant de douleur transperça la nuit. J'ouvrais immédiatement les yeux, et fut frapper de stupeur par la vision qui s'offrait à moi.

Il lui avait fait croire qu'elle le contrôlait toujours, et avait profiter de cette impression pour la prendre par surprise. Il avait du se retourner brutalement, et avait apparemment frappé avec la seule chose qui pouvait blesser et qui se trouvait à porter de main. Car ce que je voyais, à présent, c'était le corps de Pansy, qui était tombé au sol, ses deux mains placés justes au niveau du cœur, cherchant dans un geste automatique à retirer la baguette qui était plantée dans sa poitrine. Mais elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Je la regardais avec horreur tandis qu'elle suffoquait et se tordais au sol, son sang s'écoulant sur l'herbe. Apparemment, avoir un rôle capitale dans les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'empêchait pas de rendre fatale une perforation du cœur. Bientôt, elle ne bougea plus.

Ron s'écroula une seconde plus tard à côté, tremblant comme une feuille. Je m'efforçais à sortir de la transe de stupeur et d'horreur mélangées pour rejoindre son corps, évitant de regarder celui de Pansy. Prenant le pouls de Ron, je compris qu'il n'était pas mort, mais que son conflit mental qui s'était terminé en une apogée macabre avait du l'épuiser, et je ne cherchais pas à le réanimé, parce qu'il était sûrement plus en sécurité ainsi que conscient. Je me levais maladroitement et commençais à m'éloigner.

Je réalisais que je tremblais comme une feuille, et que mon estomac ne se portait pas bien du tout. Avant que je n'aie pu faire un pas de plus, je me pliais en deux et rendis la petite quantité de nourriture que j'avais réussi à avaler à midi.  
J'avais toujours détesté Pansy, et savoir qu'elle avait passé les derniers mois à faire de ma vie un enfer n'arrangeais mes sentiments, sinon pour les rendre encore plus péjoratifs. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'avais trouvé ça réjouissant d'assister en direct à sa mort sanglante, surtout que celle-ci était causée par Ron. Non, peut importait qui était la personne, et quel était la nature de mes sentiments envers cette personne, je n'éprouverais jamais aucune satisfaction à être témoin de sa mort.

Mais peut-être pourrais-je bientôt faire une exception pour Voldemort.

Retombant alors durement à la réalité, je réalisais alors que j'étais toujours au milieu du parc, et que le ciel était toujours parsemé d'étoile. Les batailles tout autour du parc avaient grandement diminuées, mais subsistaient toujours. J'entendais d'ailleurs derrière un angle du château, à une centaine de mètres, de nombreuses et fréquentes détonations qui me prouvaient qu'il se tenait là-bas une bataille acharnée.

Mes yeux se mirent alors à sonder frénétiquement autour de moi, et se stoppèrent sur une forme immobile au sol à moins d'une dizaine de mètres de moi. Je reconnu immédiatement cette forme.

.- Drago ! criais-je d'une voix brisée.

Je me précipitais vers lui, tombant à genoux à côté de lui, attrapant avec empressement son poignée, plus qu'apeuré par le fait que ses yeux soient ouverts et fixe. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Ma vision m'avait permis de l'empêcher, ce n'était pas Pansy qui devait le faire courir autant de risque !

Un pouls. Je sentais un pouls. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu'il était seulement pétrifié.

D'une simple formule, je levais le sort. A peine fut t-il à nouveau libre qu'il se redressa brutalement, en criant mon nom. Quand il me vit, tremblante face à lui, les joues humides, il me serra immédiatement contre lui en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles, et je l'agrippais tout aussi désespérément.

_Drago _

**_15h17_**

Je finis par relâcher mon étreinte, au bout d'un moment indéterminé. C'était difficile, car j'étais tellement soulagé de la savoir saine et sauve que j'aurais voulu la garder contre moi éternellement. Mais les choses étaient loin d'être fini, nous le savions tous les deux. La phase la plus importante était à venir, et sa venue était plus qu'imminente à présent.

Hermione, qui avait puisé des forces dans notre étreinte, m'expliqua brièvement ce qu'il venait de se passer, et je lançais quelques brefs regards vers l'endroits où les formes de deux corps se dessinaient plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il était inutile d'y porter plus d'intention pour le moment. Nous avions des choses plus importantes à faire. Nous nous relevâmes et nous longeâmes les murs du château jusqu'à l'angle, ce qui nous permis de regarder discrètement ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du parc.  
Nous avions une bonne idée sur _qui_ étaient entrain de combattre avec autant de ferveurs rien qu'aux sons qui produisaient leurs sorts, mais cela n'empêcha pas que nous restâmes quelques secondes figées face au combat des sorciers les plus puissants.

Là, au milieu des arbres calcinés par la puissance des sorts, se tenaient Voldemort et Dumbledore, deux titans de la magie qui s'affrontaient sans relâche. Ils semblaient tous deux bien atteint, mais encore assez puissant pour continuer. Entre les flashs de lumières et les détonations, ils échangeaient un étrange dialogue comme seuls eux deux pouvaient entretenir, mélangeant la haine et la folie de Voldemort, au calme relatif et à la sagesse de Dumbledore. Et ce qui semblait faire entrer le Mage Noir dans une colère encore plus profonde, c'était le fait qu'entre les coups et les paroles, Dumbledore se mettait à réciter des formules complexes, baguette tendue, fabriquant ainsi une sorte de champs magnétique en sa direction, comme si…comme s'il cherchait à attirer quelque chose.

« Il est entrain de la récupérer. » me dit Hermione mentalement, observant tout comme moi, à moitié cachée, le duel.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de lui demander de quoi elle parlait, c'était évident. Dumbledore était entrain de chercher à récupérer l'âme de Potter, et à en juger par l'irritation de plus en plus grande de Voldemort, et l'assurance grandissante de Dumbledore, l'opération se déroulait plutôt bien. Ce qui signifiait que nous allions bientôt devoir entrer en scène.  
Je tournais mon regard vers Hermione, et je vis dans son regard chocolat qu'elle pensait à la même chose que moi.

Je plongeais la main dans la poche intérieure de ma robe de sorcier, et en sortait la petite fiole contenant la potion bordeaux. De son côté, Hermione avait fait de même, et observais la fiole, perdu dans une intense réflexion. Puis, voyant que je l'observais, elle me fit un timide sourire et déboucha le flacon. Je fis de même et commençais à le porter à mes lèvres, mais m'arrêtais à mis chemin. Hermione se figea en voyant mon brusque arrêt, mais je lui souris à mon tour. Puis je tendais ma fiole vers elle.

« Ce serait stupide de ne pas trinquer à notre proche victoire. » dis-je doucement.

Bientôt, elle me renvoya le même sourire tremblant, et tendit sa fiole. Elles se rencontrèrent, produisant un petit son aigu qui s'entendit à peine à cause des sons puissants à quelques mètres de nous. C'était stupide, je le savais. Complètement stupide et inutile, étant donné le moment. Mais ça aidait.

.- A notre proche victoire…murmura Hermione.

D'un même mouvement, nous portâmes les fioles à nos lèvres.

_Hermione _

**_15h22_**

Quand le liquide coula dans ma gorge, je ne sentis rien. Puis, arriva la chaleur. Une chaleur rayonnante qui sembla s'infiltrer dans chacune de mes cellules. En l'espace de quelques secondes je sentis une énergie débordante prendre place en moi, et la fatigue provoquée par les évènements de la dernière heure sembla s'envoler. J'avais l'impression d'être une boule d'énergie.

« Comment tu te sens ? » me demanda Drago, qui semblait aussi hagard que moi.

« Puissante. »

Il hocha la tête, et je devais halluciner, parce que j'avais maintenant l'impression qu'un fin halot lumineux l'entourait.

« Tu brilles, » me dit-il alors, tendant une main vers mon visage.

J'esquivais, m'éloignant légèrement :

« Plus de contact physique pour l'instant, Dray, tu le sais bien. »

Il approuva, « C'est vrai, tu as raison, excuse moi. »

Je savais ce qu'il ressentait. C'était comme si nos énergies respectives s'attiraient, et voulaient absolument se mêler. Mais c'était trop tôt. Pour le moment, il était grand temps de se préoccuper de l'avancer des choses entre Voldemort et Dumbledore.  
Regardant derrière le mur, je vis Dumbledore de nouveau plongé dans son incantation, tandis que Voldemort poussait un cri de rage, comme bloqué par le champ que créait le sorcier. Quand ce dernier arrêta, Voldemort riposta immédiatement en lui envoyant un éclair couleur de feu, que Dumbledore parvint à bloquer. Puis, il recommença une nouvelle fois à réciter ses formules, et le Mage Noir se bloqua à nouveau. Et soudain, elle apparu, entre les deux sorciers. La sphère. Une brume bleuâtre se mouvait à l'intérieur.

L'âme d'Harry.

Je vis que Voldemort reprenait possession de ses facultés de bouger, et je n'hésitais pas une seconde. Je sortais de ma cachette et tendais ma baguette.

.- _Accio_ ! criais-je avec force, et la sphère fonça vers moi.

Je sus à cet instant que la dernière phase venait de commencer.

_Drago _

La sphère fonçait à toute vitesse vers Hermione, et je compris qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à l'attraper. Je me précipitais à mon tour hors de la production du mur et interceptais l'objet, usant des réflexes que le quiddich m'avait permis d'acquérir.

Au même instant, Voldemort qui avait réussi à s'extraire de l'emprise du sort poussa un grognement de rage et pointa avec puissance sa baguette vers Dumbledore, en y faisant sortir un puissant jet rouge sang qui atteignit Dumbledore ; ce dernier, n'ayant pas eu le temps se remettre de son incantation, fut frapper de plein fouet et fut projeter en arrière. Je vis avec horreur le corps inerte du Directeur atterrir dans les eaux du lac. Immédiatement, des êtres de l'eau apparurent à la surface et entraînèrent le corps avec eux. Je me doutais qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal.

Mais le fait était qu'à présent, nous nous retrouvions seuls face à Lord Voldemort.

Ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers nous, et nous observait d'un air à la fois sceptique et moqueur. Je glissais la petite sphère dans la poche de ma robe, et commençais à faire quelques pas vers notre ennemi, Hermione faisant de même à mes côtés. Nous nous rapprochions assez pour pouvoir 'dialoguer', mais également dans un but tactique.

Je n'avais pas peur. La dose d'énergie que je venais de prendre avait également fait grossir mon quota de courage. Il suffisait juste de rester calme, et tout se passerait bien.

Il aurait pu nous tuer. Il aurait pu nous exterminer en moins d'une seconde, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Parce qu'il aimait se donner en spectacle.

Il m'avait reconnu, je le savais, et avait reconnu Hermione aussi. A chaque nouveau pas que nous faisions vers lui, son sourire à la fois moqueur et sadique s'élargissait, et quand nous nous arrêtâmes finalement à moins d'une dizaine de mètres de lui, il ne pu retenir un rire mauvais :

.- Alors c'est donc vous mes deux _ennemis_ ? Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais Potter avait beau être pitoyable, il avait plus d'envergure que vous deux réunis.

« Il va te lancer un endoloris » me prévint Hermione mentalement.

Effectivement, à peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il lança le sort, mais j'avais été prévenu. Je lançais un _protego_ au même moment, et cela dévia le sort. Jamais je n'avais trouvé les pressentiments d'Hermione aussi pratique.

« Il va recommencer »

Effectivement, il recommença, plusieurs fois, mais, cela tenait presque du miracle, nous ne fûmes touché par aucun des sorts. Je tentais également de renvoyer des sorts, mais il était clair qu'ils ne l'atteignirent pas.

Il commença à s'impatienter, cela était visible. Il ne supportait pas que nous puissions bloquer ainsi tous ses sorts.

.- Soit, vous avez des réflexes, mais cela ne vous empêchera pas de mourir. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir comparé à moi ! Je peux vous écraser d'un simple coup de baguette !

Nous savions parfaitement qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il disait. Mais nous savions également autre chose, nous savions qu'il avait tord sur un point. Nous avions un pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas, et qu'il craignait. Et cela suffisait à nous rendre si sûr de nous qu'aucune de nos remarques ne pouvait nous atteindre.  
Il devait sentir cette assurance qui émanait de nous, et également cette chose qui se dégageait de nos corps, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Je fis fonctionner mon don d'empathie, et fut ravi du résultat. Nous ne l'impressionnions pas assez pour lui faire peur.

Mais il était inquiet.

Le moment était venu.

_Hermione _

Nous ne pouvions plus reculer.

Il ne nous restait que quelques secondes pour agir, avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge, je le savais, c'était maintenant où jamais.

Je n'éprouvais plus aucun doute. J'avais cru Drago mort quelques minutes plus tôt, et cela n'avait fait que raviver ma conviction que ce que je faisais était la meilleure des choses possibles. Je l'aimais trop pour le laisser mourir sans rien faire, et le moment était venu de prouver que j'avais changé le cours des évènements grâce à ma vision.  
Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et le temps sembla soudain s'arrêter. Je plongeais dans l'océan bleu orageux des ses yeux et laissais tout mon être s'imprégner de ce sentiment puissant et infini que je ressentais pour lui, et le cœur plus gonflé que jamais, je lui sourit. Il me le rendit. Plus aucune échappatoire n'était possible. Mais je savais au plus profond de mon être que j'avais fais le bon choix.

Alors que l'aura lumineuse qui entourait nos corps s'intensifiait sous l'effet de notre simple contact visuel, je fermais les yeux et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent, puis nos mains se refermèrent l'une dans l'autre.

Je faisais ça pour lui. Parce que je l'aimais.

_Drago _

Quand nos mains se refermèrent avec force, ce qui se produisit alors fut époustouflant. Toute l'énergie que je contenais sembla ce condenser en notre point de liaison, et soudain, ce point explosa, tout comme cela avait été le cas plusieurs mois plus tôt, mais avec une puissance démultipliée.

La sphère d'énergie se propulsa tout autour de nous, et alla frapper Voldemort de plein fouet, qui fut prit par surprise. Mais contrairement à ce qui s'était passé avec Zabini, il ne fut pas éjecter. La lumière l'enveloppa, et il se mit véritablement à _hurler_, hurler comme si quelque chose de terriblement douloureux lui était infligé. Je fermais les yeux, et concentrais toute mes pensées et ma puissance sur ce qui faisait notre force à Hermione et à moi.

C'était vertigineux. J'avais l'impression de faire un voyage dans un flot de sensations tellement intense que mon esprit semblait presque détaché de mon corps. C'était extraordinaire, comme si à cet instant, j'étais véritablement et purement relié à Hermione, que nos deux âmes ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même entité, et Voldemort continuait d'hurler. Rouvrant les yeux, je ne distinguais que lumière tout autour de nous.

Nous allions gagner, réalisais-je alors, me sentant plus puissant que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Puis, la puissance diminua. La lumière commença à décroître, l'halo autour de mon corps s'affinant doucement. Mais je réalisais alors que celui d'Hermione s'amincissait à une vitesse folle. La sphère d'au moins dix mètres de diamètre qui nous entouraient jusqu'à présent disparu brutalement, et il ne demeura plus que la lumière blanche autour de Voldemort, qui ne hurlait plus mais qui était comme bloqué au sol, autour de moi également.

Mais ce qui m'inquiéta le plus, ce fut Hermione.

Dès que la sphère lumineuse eut disparu, elle s'écroula au sol, et je suivais le mouvement, nos doigts toujours fermement enlacés. Je me sentais vidé de mon énergie, mais pas assez pour sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je regardais avec une inquiétude le corps tremblant d'Hermione, qui n'était entouré que d'une fine aura blanche à présent, bien plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Bien trop faible.

.- Hermione, murmurais-je doucement, posant ma main lumineuse sur sa joue pâle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et tenta une esquisse de sourire.

.- Ca a…marché… dit-elle d'une voix faible.

J'hochais la tête, et lançais un regard vers la masse immobile à quelques mètres de nous. Je remarquais que plus l'halo d'Hermione faiblissait, plus celui qui entourait Voldemort diminuait également. Mais le mien ne changeait plus.

Je réalisais alors que ce n'était pas normal. La poudre de corne de licorne devait utiliser le maximum de mon énergie nécessaire pour affaiblir Voldemort, et c'était pourtant l'énergie vitale d'Hermione qui disparaissait. Je ne comprenais p-.

Une vérité effroyable m'envahit alors que je réalisais ce qu'Hermione avait fait. Je comprenais soudain tout, pourquoi elle avait agit si étrangement hier soir après sa vision, pourquoi son comportement avait été tellement modifié par rapport aux derniers jours.

Elle avait bu la potion contenant la poudre de corne de licorne.

.- Non, non, non…dis-je d'un ton suppliant, mes doigts caressant son visage pâle. Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et sa respiration saccadée me déchira le cœur, alors que la lumière continuait de baisser autour d'elle.

.- Il le fallait…murmura t-elle doucement. Je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser mourir, Drago.

Mon corps fut envahit par la panique à l'entente de cette phrase, et je rapprochais mon visage tout près du sien, mes traits déformés par l'angoisse.

.- Ne dis pas ça Hermione, aucun de nous deux ne va mourir ! Je n'allais pas mourir, tu n'avais pas besoin de prendre cette potion ! Tu savais que tu ne devais pas prendre la poudre, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux !

Sa respiration était de plus en plus faible, mais son regard ne quittait pas le mien. Elle leva avec lenteur sa main libre et la posa sur ma joue.

.- Je t'aime, Drago…Et personne ne m'a jamais fais me sentir aimé comme je l'ai été avec toi.

Mon cœur battait si vite et si fort que je n'entendais presque pas ses faibles paroles. Jamais mon cœur n'avait été aussi douloureusement serré, et une peur sans nom s'était profilée dans mes veines, dans chaque cellule de mon corps.

.- Ne me fais pas ça, Hermione, la suppliais-je d'une voix brisée. J'ai besoin de toi.

.- Tu y arriveras, Drago…c'est à toi de tout finir…

Un liquide chaud se mit à rouler sur mes joues, et mon corps tremblait violement.

.- Hermione, Hermione…murmurais-je d'un ton désespéré, resserrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la mienne, réalisant qu'elle était de plus en plus froide.

Elle sourit doucement, et sa main glissa à nouveau sur ma joue, essuyant doucement les sillons humides qui la traversait.

.- Tu vois…dit-elle dans un souffle. Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverais…

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge, et je collais son front au mien, souhaitant de toutes mes forces que cela lui transmettrait l'énergie dont elle avait plus que besoin à cet instant.

« Et je t'avais dit de ne jamais rien faire pour y arriver ! » criais-je mentalement, incapable de parler. « Pourquoi tu as fais ça, pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ai fais pour toi, Drago…Je l'ai fais pour que tu vives…S'il te plaît, prouve moi que je ne l'ai pas fait pour rien… Continus à vivre… »

Je décollais mon visage du sien pour pourvoir la regarder, et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Une dernière fois. Puis, ses paupières s'abaissèrent, et la lumière disparût totalement. J'aurais voulu mourir, hurler de douleur, et mourir maintenant, au lieu de ne pouvoir que pleurer. Je ne pouvais plus vivre, pas sans elle.

C'est alors que j'entendis le rire. Un rire faible, mais rempli de moquerie et de méchanceté. Redressant la tête, à travers la buée qui envahissait mes yeux, je distinguais le corps toujours au sol de Voldemort, qui à présent n'était plus éclairé, et était secoué d'un rire interminable et abominable :

.- Pitoyable…Je l'avais dit, complètement pitoyable…

Toute ma douleur se mua alors en une colère indescriptible, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Oui, si la colère partait, la douleur s'en irait aussi, et Hermione rouvrirait les yeux. Son rire s'intensifia alors qu'il commençait à reprendre des forces, et ma haine n'en fut qu'augmenter, et je fus soudain aveuglé par ce sentiment puissant.

Alors, j'empoignais ma baguette et me redressais d'un bond, tendant le bras vers lui. Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde.

.- AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurlais-je aussi fort que je pus, y mettant toute ma haine et ma colère.

Le puissant jet vert sortit dans un souffle du bout de baguette et alla frapper Voldemort, et bientôt son corps ne bougea plus. C'était fini.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**15h41**_

La baguette de Drago glissa de ses doigts et tomba au sol. Bientôt, il la rejoignit, tombant à genoux à côté du corps à présent sans vie de celle qu'il avait aimé plus que tout. Tremblant de tout son être, il serra le corps de la jeune fille contre lui, enfouissant son visage sa robe, secoué de sanglot déchirant.

Alors, un rayon de soleil apparu. Doucement, la lune commença à s'éloigner, et l'astre brûlant recommença à éclairer. Ses rayons brûlants glissèrent doucement sur les eaux du lacs, scintillant comme mille diamants, puis atteignit l'endroit où les deux corps étaient enlacés. La lune continua à se retirer, et le soleil à briller. Le ciel était bleu, et tout était redevenu calme. La nature ne se souciait pas de tout ce qui venait de se produire. Aujourd'hui était le 21 juin.

L'été débutait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N/A : Pardon.

Epilogue dès que possible…


	20. Epilogue

_Ennemis pour la vie... ?_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages que je pourrais créer (qui sait ? lol) Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 6, toute ressemblance dans cette fic, importante ou non, avec des élément de ce tome est une pure coïncidence : depuis le temps que j'ai commencé cette fic (plus d'un an), toute mes idées sont pré-tome 6. Promis, je ne plagie pas (je n'aime pas passé pour une auteur sans imagination.)

Note de l'auteur: Et bien, je crois que je n'ai jamais fait pire au niveau du temps pour poster la suite de cette fic! Mais je me console en me disant que maintenant, je n'aurais pu l'occasion d'être lente (avec cette fic au moins lol), parce qu'il n'y aura plus rien à poster après cet épilogue… Donc, désolé pour cette immense attente. Vous avez été tous si gentils avec vos reviews (à par ceux qui m'en veulent plus que tout pour la fin du chapitre 19 hihi). Je sais que je ne devrais pas être contente d'avoir fait pleurer plusieurs d'entre vous, mais mon ego d'auteur ne peut être que flatté, var j'ai réussi à vous toucher avec mes mots, alalala….lol. Je sais que tout reviewer préfère les réponses personnalisé de la part de l'auteur, mais là, il faudrait que je réponde à 60 reviews au moins je crois, j'ai pas la force lol, et je veux surtout vous poster la suite. Alors, je vais faire un remerciement groupé, tout site confondu. Merci à tous!

Merci à: **annecy, CeCe, Celebrian, marion, Selka, Uzy, morphée, cricrinel, Ambre, laura, hermione06, Ginlée, julie, Emma, mijo, ginevra, Lalou91, marion, arwen, alix, Mumu, LiZaAa, Hermionemalfoy, aline, patmola, bibi, Catya, MalfoyFelton, laura, bloomy19, relie, clemence, Math, Ange Noir, Didy, sirina, Claire, Nora, Melissa potter, chloe granger, titedidoune, LuLu, Herrmione, Alex Delacour, oliem, Itialys, Marionette, ****hermyange , ombre et lumière, sarasheppard, maudé, banane65, Valalyeste, Jun Rogue, CrazyBeBee, pearl, Arwenajane, Miss Malefoy, lovedavidanders, Love-pingo, Azadou, clara **

Si j'ai oublié un nom, je suis VRAIMENT désolé, ce n'est pas du tout intentionnel!

**Epilogue **

Quatre paires de petits yeux, auxquelles s'ajoutait parfois une cinquième, les fixaient, écarquillées par la surprise et l'angoisse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après? demanda Evan, six ans, ses yeux toujours ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Elle était pas morte, hein? renchérit Thomas, son frère jumeau, allongé sur le ventre comme ce dernier sur le tapis, appuyé sur ses coudes pour pouvoir observer avec plus d'intentions ses grands parents, comme si cela l'empêcherait de louper une seule miette de l'histoire.

-Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas morte, gros bêta, sinon tu ne serais pas là à poser tes questions débiles… répliqua Emily avec toute la finesse qui caractérise si bien une ado de treize ans.

-Emily… provint alors la voix menaçante de Karen de la salle à manger, qui se trouvait juste à côté du salon, pour rappeler à sa fille aînée qu'elle était toujours à porter de voix, et que ses remarques acerbes n'étaient toujours pas les bienvenues.

Emily aussi était allongée sur les tapis, mais contrairement à ses cousins, elle était vautrée sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, affichant un air un peu ennuyé. A l'intervention à distance de sa mère, la jeune fille roula des yeux.

-Oui, tais toi Emily, nous on veut savoir la fin de l'histoire! s'exclama sa petite soeur Liloo, sept ans, qui était enfoncée dans un des gros fauteuil en compagnie de Maya, son aînée de deux ans.

-Oh, arrête, on a déjà entendu cette histoire des centaiiiiiiines de fois… se plaint à nouveau Emily, ponctuant sa phrase d'un lourd soupire significatif.

-Pas nous! s'exclamèrent en même temps les jumeaux, se tournant pour lancer des regards noirs à Emily.

Effectivement, ils venaient de fêter leur anniversaire peu de temps auparavant, et ils connaissaient parfaitement la règle: ils pourraient connaître toute l'histoire de papy et mamy quand ils seraient plus grand, c'est-à-dire quand ils auraient au moins six ans. Ce qui était le cas à présent. Ils n'étaient plus obligés de rester à regarder leur parents, oncles et tantes jouer sur la table de la salle à manger à des jeux que seuls des adultes pouvaient trouver à mourir de rire, où à s'enfermer dans la salle de jeu, pendant que leurs cousines écoutaient l'histoire. Non, cette année, ils avaient le droit de rester! Et d'ailleurs, l'histoire était presque finie à présent, et l'intervention d'Emily était très mal placée, car elle coupait le récit en plein suspense!

Acculée sous les regards noirs de ses cousins et de ses sœurs, Emily soupira à nouveau, puis secoua la tête.

-On ne t'oblige pas à nous écouter, miss grognouse,lui dit son grand-père d'un ton amusé.Il reste encore de la vaisselle à récurer, si tu veux une occupation.

- Dray… le prévint sa femme d'un ton mis menaçant, mis amusé.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, en ouvrant des yeux innocents, l'air de dire «Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?», et Hermione se contenta de lui envoyé un sourire, secouant la tête d'une façon faussement exaspérée.

-Alors, la suite! s'exclama Thomas, qui s'était redressé en position assise, et attendait impatiemment que ses ancêtres daignent leur raconter la suite des évènements.

Le cri de protestation ne plus pas à sa petite sœur de huit mois, Kyra, qui dormait comme une bien heureuse, dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Elle gigota un peu, émis un petit gémissement contrarié avant de pousser un lourd soupir et de replonger dans son sommeil profond.

- Alors, comment tu as compris qu'elle n'était pas morte? demanda Evan d'une voix chuchotée, ne tenant pas à perturber à son tour le sommeil de sa sœur, car son réveil signifierait _encore_ une coupure dans l'histoire.

-Et bien, je la tenais dans mes bras, comme je vous l'ai dit, et j'ai fini par me rendre compte que des sons très légers provenaient de sa poitrine.

-C'était quoicomme sons? demanda immédiatement Liloo, (qui avait apparemment oublié l'histoire depuis l'an dernier) et qui comme trois des autres enfants était à nouveau subjuguée par une simple phrase.

- Pa boum pa boum, répondit tout de suite Emily d'une voix morne.

-Roh, voyons Lyly, on dirait que tu imites le bruit que fait une armée en marche vers le front de guerre! la réprimanda Drago, toujours avec humour.Non, c'était beaucoup plus subtible. Si léger que s'en était presque inaudible. _Pa boum…Pa boum…_

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? murmura Thomas comme s'il ne devait pas élever la voix plus fort que les propres sons que venait de décrire son papy.

-Les battements de son _cœur_, crétin.

-_Emily_! Deuxième avertissement.  
C'était fou comment les parents avaient des oreilles partout!

- Tu vas encore être privée de quiddich si tu continus, lui dit Maya d'un ton raisonnable.

A neuf ans, elle avait elle aussi entendu plus d'une fois le récit de ses grands parents, mais contrairement à sa sœur, elle ne s'en lassait pas. Elle écoutait en silence, adorant la façon dont les yeux des deux adultes usés par le temps qui se trouvaient en face d'elle s'illuminaient quand ils racontaient leur histoire. Il émanait toujours quelque chose d'eux quand ils en parlaient. Et bien qu'elle sache que la magie existe, bien entendu, c'était l'air qui s'emplissait d'une toute autre magie lorsqu'ils parlaient.

Drago envoya un regard appuyé à la plus âgée de ses petites filles, et cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse (un peu forcé peut-être).

-Donc, mon cœur battait encore, en résumé, reprit Hermione, pour retourner au principal.

-Comment ça se fait?demanda Liloo.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais ça avait un rapport avec la transmission d'énergie. J'ai vu la lumière disparaître autour de son corps d'Hermione, je peux le jurer, et elle avait également disparut autour de Voldemort. Mais quand j'ai mis fin aux jours de ce monstre, cela a dû, d'une façon ou d'une autre, transférer à nouveau de l'énergie. Ne me demandez pas plus de détails, j'étais tellement heureux de sentir son cœur battre que je me fichais pas mal des raisons de ce phénomène!

_Drago enveloppait le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras, et sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine, tandis que de ses yeux s'écoulaient sans répit des larmes brûlantes, faibles témoins extérieurs de la douleur et de l'agonie qu'il ressentait intérieurement. Le temps passait sans qu'il n'en eu même conscience. Les minutes, les heures, les jours pouvaient défiler, il avait l'impression que le monde entier venait d'être englouti par l'abîme de chagrin qui s'était crée en lui quand il avait réaliser qu'Hermione ne rouvrirait jamais plus les yeux. Tous ce qu'il aurait souhaité à cet instant, c'était que Voldemort ne soit pas tout à fait mort, pour que ce dernier mette fin à ses jours, car il était impensable pour lui d'imaginer de continuer de vivre sans elle. Non, la vie s'était éteinte en même temps qu'elle…  
Il continuait de pleurer, mais plus aucun sanglot déchirant ne s'échappait de sa gorge, à moins qu'il ne soit trop anéanti pour y prêter encore attention. Non, il était redevenu silencieux, comme tout autour de lui. Ils étaient sans doute tous morts. Ils avaient tués Voldemort, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire à présent? Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un vienne lui expliquer à quoi tout cela avait servit, si c'était pour recevoir une telle horrible et cruelle récompense. Il aurait voulu que la colère l'envahisse à nouveau, comme celle qu'il avait ressenti quand Voldemort s'était remis à rire, parce que cette colère était tellement puissante qu'elle masquait, même si c'était éphémère, sa douleur. Mais malgré ses efforts pour ressasser cet impression de destin injuste et sadique, seul le désespoir persistait à l'envahir, s'ancrant de plus en plus profondément à chaque seconde qui passait. Il comprenait trop clairement qu'Hermione était morte, que l'espace qu'elle avait emplit en lui venait de se vider brutalement, ne laissant en échange qu'un trou noir béant. Il savait que plus jamais il n'entendrait son cœur battre contre son oreille posé sur sa poitrine, comme il l'avait si souvent et à la fois trop peu entendu, et que ce qu'il entendait à cet instant n'était que le fruit de son imagination qui essayait désespérément de changer le cours des choses. Pourtant, les très faibles 'Pa boum' qu'il percevait semblaient tellement réelle…  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement, et il réalisa que le son ne disparaissait pas, était toujours aussi lent, mais était bel et bien là. Il retira immédiatement sa tête de la poitrine de la jeune fille, son propre cœur battant soudainement à une vitesse folle. Il approcha rapidement son visage de celui d'Hermione, et tenta de déceler le souffle qui s'échapperait normalement de ses narines, si elle était bien vivante. Son cœur plein d'espoir fit un bond de un mètre dans sa poitrine quand il le **décela**, ce souffle d'air. Elle était vivante!  
Il prit le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il s'était remis à pleurer, et se remit tout de suite debout, tenant Hermione dans ses bras, ne sentant même pas le poids de celle-ci, sa propre fatigue soudainement envolée. Sans hésiter, il se mit à courir, en direction du château, en direction d'une aide quelconque, qui aiderait la mince étincelle de vie qui avait réintégré le corps d'Hermione à grossir, et grossir encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rouvre les yeux, et lui sourisse. _

Les petits étaient émerveillés, et même Emily avait cessé de ronchonnée. Elle non plus ne pouvait pas le nié. Quand son papy racontait cette partie de l'histoire, il y avait toujours tellement d'émotions dans sa voix et dans ses yeux qu'il était difficile de rester insensible.

Hermione fixait elle aussi son mari, les yeux pétillants d'amour, de tendresse et d'émotions. Elle avait entendu et réentendu cette histoire mais à chaque fois, elle se sentait envahi par de puissants sentiments. Elle avait réellement cru mourir, cet après-midi là. Elle l'avait même _décidé_. En faisant ce choix douloureux, elle avait bien entendu imaginer comment Drago se sentirait face à sa disparition brutale, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que plus de quarante ans plus tard, il transmettrait encore autant de douleur en racontant son expérience.

Elle se souvenait la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, après sa « mort». Elle était dans un lit d'hôpital, un lit de Ste Mangouste. La scène n'était pas exactement le cliché romantique que l'on trouve dans tous les bons films où un paquet de mouchoir est toujours bienvenu. Le soleil ne transperçait pas les rideaux qui voilaient la fenêtre pour aller éclairer son lit, l'entourant d'un halot lumineux, tel un ange. Non, en fait, il pleuvait ce jour là, le ciel était gris, la pluie tambourinait sur les carreaux, et la lumière de la petite chambre était plutôt glauque. Mais quelle importance? Car quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, la première chose sur laquelle ils s'étaient fixés, c'était le corps de Drago, recroquevillé dans une étrange position dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit, endormi. Elle avait observé son teint pâle, les cernes visibles sous ses yeux clos, la gravité qui subsistait encore sur son visage, même dans le sommeil. Elle avait _su _à cet instant, su tout ce qu'il avait traversé depuis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux ce fameux après-midi, au milieu du parc que l'éclipse avait plongé dans les ténèbres, et sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les retenir, les larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues. C'est alors qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, rencontrant immédiatement les siens. Un instant indéfinissable était passé, instant durant lequel ils s'étaient simplement fixés, immobiles, communiquant sans renfort de mots, sans renfort de pensées. Puis, après une rapide transition qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler, ils s'étaient retrouvés enlacer, dans une étreinte indescriptible, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme s'ils allaient se noyer s'ils se lâchaient, sanglotant sans aucune honte ni retenu. C'est ainsi que se passa leur retrouvaille, remplit de larmes et de remerciement silencieux.

Bien sûr, ni Drago ni Hermione ne racontait ce passage de l'histoire, ni à leurs enfants, ni à leurs petits enfants. Certains souvenirs étaient faits pour demeurer connu que d'eux seuls.

De retour au présent, Hermione se tourna vers Drago, échangeant avec lui un sourire que seul les gens en couples depuis plusieurs décennies peuvent échanger.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres? demanda Thomas. A Dumbledore? A Harry?

- Dumbledore est rapidement sorti du lac. Mais moi, j'étais déjà à Près au Lard, où j'avais couru, avec Hermione dans mes bras. Apparemment, j'ai eu _vraiment_ beaucoup de chance, parce que certains Mangemorts dans le parc étaient toujours en bon état de combattre, et que moi, j'avais abandonné ma baguette dans l'herbe. L'ordre du Phénix a connu de grande perte ce jour là, mais il en eu encore plus dans l'autre camp, surtout avec la mort de leur chef.

- Tu es un héro, papy, lui dit Evan, le plus sincèrement du monde.

Drago sourit tendrement à son petit fils, avant d'ajouter:

- Non, c'est votre mamie l'héroïne.

Ce qui soutira un petit rire à cette dernière, faisant à nouveau s'agiter Kyra, qui dormait toujours sur sa poitrine. Mais le sommeil du bébé était apparemment très profond, car elle ne se réveilla pas.

- Et pour Harry, alors? insista Liloo.

Hermione avait enfin quelque chose à dire sur cette partie de l'histoire:

- La sphère qui se trouvait dans la poche de Drago a été donnée à Dumbledore, et celui-ci a réussi à réintégrer l'âme de Harry dans son corps.

- Tu devais être drôlement contente! s'exclama Thomas.

- Plus que moi, c'est sûr! rigola Drago.

Contente était un drôle de mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle avait ressentit ce jour là…

_Depuis ce fameux jour de juillet, où Hermione avait vu le Détraqueur se saisir d'Harry, elle avait imaginé plus d'une fois ce que serait des retrouvailles avec Harry, surtout durant les premiers mois qui avaient suivi le drame. Ensuite, c'était vrai, elle n'avait plus eu trop l'occasion de ruminer, d'autres soucis accaparant son esprit. Elle y avait de nouveau repensé quand elle avait compris qu'il y avait réellement une chance que ces retrouvailles aient lieu, étant donné que l'âme d'Harry n'était pas totalement perdue. Mais une chose était sûre: dans les nombreux scénarios qu'elle avait imaginé, c'était elle qui venait le voir, alors qu'il était dans son lit à Ste Mangouste, encore trop faible pour pouvoir se lever, et non le contraire. _

_Mais elle avait passé pas moins de cinq jours dans un étrange coma, lui avait dit Drago quand elle avait été réveillé (et qu'ils avaient été suffisamment remis de leurs émotions). Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle aurait pu mourir, qu'elle était peut-être bel et bien morte quelques instants, entre le moment où elle avait cru fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois et le moment où Drago avait lancé la formule mortelle sur Voldemort. Son énergie, elle la récupérait doucement, mais sûrement comme on dit, à grand renfort de potions qui étaient peut-être efficaces, mais qui étaient ignobles à avaler. Le mois de Juillet venait à peine de débuter quand, presque un an jour pour jour après le drame au Ministère, elle avait revu Harry, avec son âme. _

_Drago, qui ne quittait pratiquement jamais son chevet –de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse s'il s'en allait trop longtemps- avait pourtant quitté sa chambre plus tôt dans la matinée (il était quand même CELUI qui avait achever Voldemort, il était très demandé, et il n'avait pas la possibilité de se désister à chaque fois, comme il adorait le faire…), elle se trouvait donc seule. Seule devant son plateau repas, qui contenait presque plus de flacons à potion que de nourriture; elle observait la potion vert kaki compact qu'elle devait boire, une grimace de démotivation totale ancrée sur son visage, quand elle avait entendit **sa** voix. _

_- Toi aussi, on te gave de potions imbuvables? _

_Ses yeux avaient quitté le flacon, pour glisser vers la porte, où se tenait Harry Potter, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sa respiration s'était un instant bloquée dans sa gorge, avant de s'expirer, accompagnée d'un grand frisson qui fit trembler tout son corps. Ce n'était pas vraiment un frisson désagréable, un sentiment étrange l'envahissait, quelque chose de très puissant, mais elle accueillait volontiers cette nuée soudaine d'émotions. Elle cru qu'elle allait purement et simplement éclater en sanglots frénétiques. Il était là, devant elle. Il était très maigre, sa peau était blanchâtre, et ses cheveux avaient perdu presque toute l'incohérence qui les avaient toujours caractérisé; une ombre demeurait sur son visage, une gravité d'une très étrange nature. Mais le petit sourire qui était sur ses lèvres brillait aussi dans ses yeux verts. Brillait dans son âme. Alors, elle avait décidé de rentrer dans son jeu, de tenter de garder une atmosphère légère entre eux, légèreté qu'aucun d'eux ne ressentait pourtant totalement. Elle sourit à son tour faiblement, ne se préoccupant même pas des larmes qui avaient commencé à glisser doucement et silencieusement sur ses joues. _

_-Sauver le monde des sorciers n'est pas sans conséquence pour les pauvres héros, dit-elle doucement, alors qu'il approchait. _

_Son ton se voulait aussi léger que le sien quand il répliqua, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit: _

_- A qui le dis tu! _

_A peine fut-il à porter de bras qu'elle le serra fortement contre lui. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec tout autant de ferveur, rien en brisant le silence de la chambre, remplit de soulagement, de remerciement. _

_- Alors comme ça, tu m'as volé la vedette? murmura t-il au bout d'un moment dans son oreille, toujours plaisantant. _

_Le son qu'elle émit alors était un étrange mélange entre un petit rire et un sanglot étranglé. _

_- Je suis tellement désolé, Harry, pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé…je te jure que j'aurais fait tout mon possible pour récupérer ton âme plus tôt, si nous avions su… _

_- Je sais, murmura t-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion en resserrant son étreinte. Mais s'il te plait Mione, ne t'excuse pas alors que sans toi, personne n'aurait jamais découvert que je pouvais encore être sauvé… _

_A sa demande, elle ne lui avait plus jamais demandé pardon, alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui devait des excuses pour des centaines de raisons. De la même façon, elle acceptait sa reconnaissance, même si elle ne sentait pas si exceptionnelle que ça. Ils n'avaient plus échangé beaucoup de parole après, durant cette première rencontre. Les fois suivantes avaient toujours été chargées d'émotions, mais l'air été beaucoup moins pesant.  
Hermione était vivante, Drago aussi. Harry avait retrouvé son âme, elle son meilleur ami. Quand elle avait finalement quitté Ste Mangouste, une véritable joie de vivre s'était emparée d'elle. _

_Joie qui ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. _

Oui, Hermione et Drago avaient bien compris qu'une deuxième chance leur avait été accordée. Hermione n'était pas morte, et Drago bénissait chaque jour qui passait pour l'avoir encore à ses côtés. Mais ce serait trop cliché de dire que «tout est bien qui finit bien». Tout ça n'avait pas été sans conséquence.

Harry n'était jamais vraiment revenu sur ce qu'il avait vécu durant cette année là, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas réjouissant. Il était marqué pour toujours, et même si les choses allaient en s'améliorant avec le temps qui passait, il y avait toujours cette ombre sur son visage, dans ses yeux, même quand il souriait sincèrement. Mais il ne s'était pas enfermé dans une carapace; il était resté très actif et redécouvrait les plaisirs de la vie. Ginny y était pour beaucoup: elle l'avait soutenu et aider tout le long de sa convalescence, et même après, et de fils en aiguille, à force de passer des mois ensembles, il était arrivé ce qui devait arrivé. Ginny était devenu médicomage, et Harry –dont l'envie de devenir Aurore s'était envolé, pour des raisons qui sont facilement compréhensibles- avait choisit de prendre la place de professeur de DCFM, demeurant à Poudlard, là il s'était toujours senti chez lui.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas aussi bien arrangées pour Ron, malheureusement. Il avait vaincu de lui-même l'emprise que Pansy avait sur lui (Hermione n'avait jamais pu oublié le regard qu'il avait eu à cet instant), mais l'issue de toute cette histoire l'avait détruit. Hermione ne savait pas exactement ce qui en était la cause. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été possédé sans cherché à lutter, parce qu'il avait tué Pansy (il n'avait pas été jugé pour ça, il n'avait pas été le seul à tuer un Mangemort), ou alors peut-être était-ce à cause de leur amitié disparu. Il s'était coupé du reste du monde, s'était reclus sur lui-même, vivant presque en ermite. Hermione avait bien sûr essayé de l'aider, tout comme sa famille, Harry, et même Dumbledore. Mais il demeurait seul. L'époque de leur inséparable Trio était bel et bien révolu, et cela, il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il était mort cinq ans auparavant, âgé de seulement 57 ans.

Et Hermione et Drago? Et bien, ils avaient profité de la vie.

Dès qu'ils avaient pu, quand Hermione avait été remise en bonne forme, ils étaient partis d'Angleterre. En vérité, à cette époque, c'était plus pour échapper au harcèlement dont ils étaient victimes (ah, la célébrité…) que pour autre chose, mais leur première destination avait bien été la France. Les choses s'étaient à peu près passées comme l'avait imaginé Drago, sauf que de le vivre était mille fois mieux que de le rêver.

Ils s'étaient mariés à 22 ans; Ginny avait été la demoiselle d'honneur d'Hermione, et Harry avait bien sûr été assis sur un banc avec les autres invités (Hermione ne devait pas trop en demandé à Drago). Non, le témoin de Drago était un sorcier du nom de Nicolas, un des amis que c'étaient fait le couple pendant leur long voyage.

Puis, ils étaient retournés vivre en Angleterre et s'étaient installés. Drago avait fait les études nécessaires pour devenir Aurore, et Hermione travaillait au Ministère de la magie (au Service de Coopération Magique avec les Moldus). Il était évident qu'elle aurait pu faire n'importe quel autre métier, beaucoup plus palpitant, mais elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, et puis, son statut de femme enceinte à cette époque lui avait fait choisir quelque chose de calme, où le danger était réellement minime.

Samuel était né un 30 juillet (Harry, qui n'était PAS le parrain, était tout fier que le bébé soit né un jour avant son propre anniversaire, comme il le répétait tout le temps, ce qui avait le don d'irriter Drago d'une drôle de façon).Donner la vie avait été quelque chose de fantastique d'après Hermione (elle avait voulu le faire de façon 'naturelle', l'avait clamé pendant 8 mois et demi, mais au moment crucial, elle avait supporté deux contraction avant de hurler qu'on lui apporte une potion anti-douleur, ce qui expliquait la merveillosité de la chose). Les jumeaux, Karen et Nathan, avaient suivi quelques années plus tard, puis, ils avaient conclus que trois enfants étaient un très bon nombre. Ils avaient tout fait pour être les meilleurs parents possibles. Au départ, quand Samuel naquit, Drago eu l'angoisse d'être comme son père, mais Hermione ne cessa de lui répéter que la façon dont il gagatait devant son fils ne présageait en rien ce genre d'hérédité, ce qui l'avait finalement rassuré. Drago aimait ses enfants, et leur prouvait.

Les enfants grandirent, et tandis que l'aîné préférait se consacrer pleinement à sa carrière au ministère, les jumeaux se marièrent chacun de leur côté. Emily fut leur première petite fille, puis arriva sa soeur Maya. Si Karen ne donna naissance qu'à des filles, son frère jumeau débuta la paternité en beauté avec ses deux jumeaux, Evan et Thomas. Puis se fut à nouveau Karen qui donna à nouveau naissance à une fille, Liloo. Evan et Thomas demeurèrent les seuls garçons quand leur petite sœur Kyra naquit. Ayant abandonné tout espoir de voir Samuel se marier, Hermione et Drago gâtèrent donc avec joie leurs six petits enfants.

Aujourd'hui, comme régulièrement dans l'année, leurs enfants étaient venus passé le week-end dans leur grande maison, et pour ne pas dérogé à la règle, Samuel était reparti après un rapide dîné avec sa famille, le devoir l'appelant.

Au final, leur vie était devenue celle de toutes autres personnes tout à fait normales, moldues ou sorcières. Ils ne s'en plaignaient absolument pas, appréciant la relative tranquillité de cette vie. Le seul phénomène étrange qui s'était produit était bizarrement l'élément qui les ramena à la 'normal'. Petit à petit, à partir du jour où ils avaient vaincu Voldemort, les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient acquis après la piqûre du Xonarion commencèrent à s'atténuer, avant de disparaître totalement.

Mais jamais ils n'oublièrent leur septième année, et la transmettre à leur descendant était une façon comme une autre de continuer à faire vivre leur folle histoire. Une seule année où tout avait changé. Une année où ils avaient été choisis, où s'étaient découverts, où ils s'étaient aimés. Une année où leur vie s'était trouvée à jamais bouleversée.

Et dire qu'ils étaient sensés être des ennemis pour la vie…

Vraiment?

Ennemis pour la vie…?

The End

N/A: Dire que je n'ai pas les larmes aux yeux serait un gros mensonge, alors je ne le dirais pas lol. Woua, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini mon histoire. Ca fait tout drôle vraiment! Bon, je continuerais ma note finale émouvante après avoir parlé un peu de cet épilogue

Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à signaler qu'à l'origine, l'histoire ne devait pas du tout ce finir comme ça. Hermione devait être vraiment morte, et Drago devait rester 'en vie' si on veut. Mais voilà, vous avez été nombreux à me supplier de ne pas la faire mourir, et au début, je n'ai pas cédé, à aucun de ceux qui le voulait. Mais après, c'est ma mère qui à lu ma fic, et qui s'y est mis, en me disant que c'était trop dure comme fin, que je pouvais pas la faire mourir, blablabla… C'est dur de résister à sa mère lol. Et puis, cette idée d'histoire auprès du feu (même si je n'ai pas parlé de cheminé lool) m'est venu à l'esprit, et je n'ai pas pu résister j'avoue. Au final, moi qui avait commencé à écrire la version triste de l'épilogue, je me suis retrouvé à éprouver beaucoup plus de plaisir à écrire une version plus gaie, où Hermione survivait, et où je pouvais parler de ses retrouvailles avec Dragounet et Ryry J'ai donc dû recommencé un épilogue, ce qui explique 'un peu' mon retard lol.

Pour ceux qui aurait voulu qu'Hermione reste morte (comme ma sœur aînée), vous avez qu'à vous imaginé la fin vicieuse que j'ai eu un moment en tête: tout ce passage de réunion de famille heureuse est en fait un rêve de Drago, dans une réalité où Mione est bel et bien morte…Vous voyez, j'ai pas réussi à être totalement sadique sur ce coup là

Bon, j'ai l'impression que je suis entrain de faire traîner cette note en longueur pour pas avoir à me dire: J'AI VRAIMENT FINI! Mais dans un sens, même si ça va me faire tout bizarre de plus avoir à me dire 'Mince, faudrait p'ête que je me mette à écrire la suite de ma fic, moi', c'est un soulagement, après presque deux ans (argh! tout ce temps!) d'être arrivé au bout, sans abandonner.

Je vais donc conclure cette immense note qui va bientôt dépasser la taille de ce petit épilogue en vous remerciant tous, chers lecteurs, ceux qui me suivent depuis le début (je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des survivants), comme ceux qui viennent de tout lire d'une traite. Sachez que c'est en grande partie pour vous que j'ai pu allez jusqu'au bout. La reconnaissance que vous m'avez apportée dans chacun de vos messages était un véritable moteur. _Merci_ à tous.

Spéciale merci à ma petite sœur Candice, qui a toujours été là pour me lire et m'encourager. Je t'aime ma Cancroute XxXxXxX.

Elialys

P.S: Comme j'aimerais répondre à tous mes reviewers, pour les sites qui n'ont pas d'option 'reply' ou autre, laisser votre mail si vous voulez une réponse!


End file.
